Criatura Blanca
by RinoaDG
Summary: Rin ha regresado con su amo luego de vivir un tiempo en la aldea de Inuyasha, Ahora comenzara la verdadera prueba para Sesshumaro y para Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**

* * *

**

Mucho tiempo ya había pasado desde la derrota de aquel demonio... Naraku la amenaza nacida del odio de un humano y miles de demonios, su rastro parecía al fin haber desaparecido por completo de los territorios y ahora la paz reinaba en el continente.

Después de tan terrible batalla el grande y poderoso señor de las tierras del oeste había tomado una difícil decisión, su protegida era una humana y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensando en el bien ajeno, la había entregado a la aldea de su hermano Inuyasha para que ella viviera bajo el cuidado de su especie. Nunca nadie lo menciono pero incluso el mismo jaken había sufrido por aquella despedida y entre más días pasaban entre ellos, mayor era la melancolía tanto para el señor y sirviente, como para la pequeña protegida.

Sin embargo poco había sido el tiempo de separación, tan sólo dos años pasaron para que al joven Lord le convencieran los sollozos y las largas lagrimas de su pequeña para aceptar su regreso a su lado. Aquella noche Rin se había despedido de Ahome e Inuyasha comprometidos en matrimonio, para regresar a lado de su señor y continuar con su viaje de reconocimiento. El hibrido no muy convencido había aceptado la partida aunque en su interior presentía que el sufrimiento entre ellos pronto se acercaría.

Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas meses y los meses años. Rin ya no era una niña si no una hermosa joven, una bella mujer, una bella e inquiétate mujer para Sesshomaru, el poderoso señor presentía que algo terrible comenzaba a nacer dentro de él sobre ella, por lo que pronto prohibió a la chica continuar con ellos los viajes por temor al peligro que ella corría, aunque no sabía si el peligro era por él.

Al principio aquella negación había entristecido de sobremanera a la joven que a regañadientes había aceptado esperar por él en el palacio, pero con el tiempo y con el buen trato de los sirvientes en el mismo aquel pesar se volvió menor.

Esa noche la joven de cabello negro se encontraba en el jardín a la orilla de la puerta del palacio mirando la luna, añorando por el regreso de su señor, entonces un extraño brillo en el horizonte llamo su atención, mientras un hermoso canto deleitaba sus oídos, la luz blanca y la hermosa voz pronto se acercaron a ella rodeándola, cubriéndola, haciendo que esta perdiera el conocimiento.

Dagel era la más vieja y fiel de las sirvientas del palacio de señor de las tierras del oeste, había conocido a Rin desde que esta llegara al palacio por primera vez traída por Sesshumaro, en aquel entonces era tan sólo una alegre niña que de inmediato le había robado el corazón a la anciana demonio. Ella era la encargada de la mayoría de las actividades de la casa, pero además se había encargado de enseñar a Rin al cumplir los dieciséis a comportarse como la dama del palacio, casi como la señora del mismo. Sabía que el gran señor había regresado al fin de su largo recorrido por su tierras y que ahora volvía para tomar un merecido descanso, sabía además de la alegría de la joven dama cuando esta se diera cuenta de su regreso, de inmediato salió a recibirle con gran educación y este para su sorpresa pregunto por su protegida instantaneamente.

- Rin ... - susurro el demonio blanco

- Seguramente esta en el patio mi señor, esperando por su regreso lo llevare a ella – decía la anciana con elegancia

- Pero que mocosa tan mal educada, sabe que debe de estar aquel para recibir a su señor y además … - trato de decir el pequeño demonio verde pero el golpe del puño de su amo lo callo.

Sesshomaru siguió a la anciana hasta el jardín en donde su protegida esperaba por él, pero para su sorpresa sólo pudo encontrarla profundamente dormida sobre las finas maderas del piso – seguramente el sueño la venció – comento Dagel al ver a la chica, el joven Lord no dijo nada, simplemente se inclino pasando su único brazo por debajo de la espalda de la joven levantándola cual pluma, al momento continuo su paso rumbo a la habitación de la chica seguido por la anciana, una vez frente a su furton, el gallardo demonio blanco la deposito con delicadeza en el acariciando inconcientemente su frente bajo su cabello para luego retirarse, la demonio se acerco entonces a Rin para cubrir a la chica con las cobijas dejándola descansar.

Ignoraban que poco tiempo después de que se retiraron de la habitación, la joven dama había abierto los ojos mostrando no sus bellas orbes color miel, si no unos cristalinos y malignos ojos azules. Todo estaba por cambiar y la mayor y más difícil prueba para Sesshomaru estaba por comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**

* * *

**

La escena ante los ojos del ahora hombre de larga melena blanca era más que impresionante, los cuerpos deshechos, las extremidades sin dueños y la sangre que cubría lo que antes eran campos verdes, sin contar con el terrible aroma a muerte que ya había incluso espantado a los animales que solían vivir en aquellos bosques. Inuyasha, Miroku y el crecido joven Kohaku habían llegado a lugar alertados por otros exterminadores que quedaron horrorizados ante es descubrimiento.

- quien fuera quien destruyo a estos demonios … lo hizo de un solo golpe, la herida es precisa y aniquiladora – decía Inuyasha mientras cerraba los ojos aun abiertos de yukashi, el demonio del río, Miroku por su lado sostenía su bastón al frente buscando energías malignas, pero para su sorpresa el ambiente estaba increíblemente puro.

- ¿cómo puede ser posible?, la esencia del asesino … es pura – dijo el monje en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible para sus compañeros

- ¿qué pudo haberle hecho tanto daño a un demonio tan grande y poderoso? – se preguntaba el joven exterminador mientras observaba a otro de los demonios partido por la mitad

- nosotros tenemos la respuesta – dijo una voz chistosa detrás de ellos, de entre la niebla se asomo la figura de un pequeño demonio verde similar a un sapo cargando un bastón de madera con dos rostros grabados, detrás de él un hermoso demonio blanco, Lord de las tierras del oeste

- Sesshumaru… debí suponerlo - dijo Inuyasha molesto y sorprendido de ver a su medio hermano ahí- imagino que tu estas detrás de todo esto – habló con la intención de atacarlo pero el aludido no le dio importancia, entonces el monje se acerco hablándole.

- ¿Ustedes saben que paso aquí?

- Sabemos quien… - intento decir Jaken, pero Sesshomaru lo interrumpió dando un paso al frente

- Rin … - pronuncio el demonio serio mirando directamente a los ojos a su hermano

- ¿Que dices? – dijo Kohaku sorprendido, el mismo rostro que mostraban Inuyasha y el monje

- Algo le ha pasado a esa chiquilla, ataco a la gente del palacio también… ella… ella solo pronunciaba palabras acerca de destruir a todos los seres de la oscuridad ...

- Los demonios .. – termino Miroku

- ¿Me estas diciendo que Rin pudo matar a toda esta serie de demonios... sola …? - grito Inuyasha a su hermano que le daba la espalda mirando a las víctimas de la chica, recordando como hacía dos noches, el mismo día en que él había regresado a su palacio, la muchacha salió de su habitación con la mirada fija, al mirarlo a el y a sus sirvientes extendió las manos y de ellas salió energía que mato a unos cuantos, pero no sólo eso, abrió un agujero en la pared por la cual otra figura entre las sombras le llamaba, sin que el pudiera detenerla su joven protegida tomo la mano de aquella figura y se marcho comenzando con la cacería.

- No es la misma – dijo serio el Lord – un poder extraño surgió en ella y ahora tiene poderes y una gran fuerza y habilidad de su lado

- Sesshomaru tu…? - intento decir el menor de los hermanos pero el otro le callo

- Piensa lo que quieras… pero Rin esta atacando a todos los seres de la oscuridad y eso te incluye a ti y tus descendientes … será mejor que te preparares – pronuncio su medio hermano antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse indicándole a su sirviente que hiciera lo mismo, Inuyasha lo vio partir borrando la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, jamás en toda su vida había visto una mirada … preocupada por así decirlo en él y por lo visto la situación con su pequeña protegida lograba ese efecto.

La tarde caía sobre la vieja villa, los habitantes se preparaban para la cena y en el lugar se podía ver calma. Inuyasha y el grupo regresaban a casa, su amada esposa Ahome esperaba por el en la cabaña preparando una deliciosa ensalada para acompañar la cena, sus pequeños hijos Taiyo el mayor con 7 años y Hoshi la pequeña de cuatro saltaban y brincaban en el jardín al mirar a su padre llegar. Sango también salía de la cabaña que compartía con su esposo el monje, su hermano y los hermosos bebes que la pareja había tenido.

- bienvenido a casa amor – dijo Ahome saludando a su esposo - ¿qué sucedió?

- Es una larga historia – comento el hombre de cabello blanco a su mujer

-¡Papi!- gritaron los pequeños mientras saltaban a su padre

La familia entera entro en la cabaña para discutir el asunto que ahora preocupaba, la noche llego con tranquilidad a la villa mientras las familias aún platicaban, los pequeños ya se habían quedado dormidos y por un momento solo había silencioso hasta que de pronto los terribles gritos de una mujer se oyeron en las afueras, Inuyasha tomo de inmediato su arma y salio a buscar el origen, al igual que kohaku, sango y miroku. Los pequeños hijos de Ahome se despertaron al escuchar el escándalo tratando de salir también pero fueron detenidos por su madre.

Una mujer demonio corría a toda prisa envuelta en pánico hacia la villa, estaba herida de una de sus piernas pero el dolor no era suficiente para dejarla caer, Inuyasha y el grupo llegaron hasta la entrada del poblado mirando a la mujer correr a ellos para pedir ayuda

- ¡por favor tienen que ayudarme! … ¡no dejen que me mate! – dijo acercándose hasta Inuyasha y cayendo de rodillas a él.

- ¿que sucedió?, ¿quien te esta siguiendo?- pregunto el hombre tratando de levantarla pero estaba tan perdida en su miedo que nos respondía

- Por favor no dejes que me mate, por favor por favor ….ah ..- fueron sus palabras antes de girar su rostro y abrirlos con miedo por completo, entonces una rápida y fugaz ráfaga de luz paso directamente a ella degollándola en los brazos del híbrido que no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla, su esposa llegaba hasta ellos junto con sus hijos que insistían en ver a su padre.

- ¡Maldito muéstrate! – grito Inuyasha desesperado ante lo que había presenciado

- Ustedes también son seres de la oscuridad … tu sangre comparte la humana al igual que la de tus hijos, pero tu otra mitad te ha sentenciado – decía la figura de una joven mujer que comenzaba a mostrarse poco a poco de entre las sombras seguida por un hombre de cabello azulado y de pálida piel al igual que la suya.

- ... Rin – pronuncio Ahome al verla, sorprendida de su forma, vestía una falda larga hasta un poco más arriba de sus tobillos color negro de finas telas, una armadura que cubría de su pecho a su cintura con tres divisiones a su cadera y adornado con una tela rectangular amarrada a su cintura roja a manera de cinturón, dos hombreras medianas cubrían de sus hombros hasta poco arriba de su codo y sus muñecas eran protegidas por guantes negros que partían del inicio de sus dedos hasta más debajo de su codo. Su largo cabello negro y suelto descansaba por su espalda hasta más debajo de su cintura adornado solo por un brazalete dorado amarrado a su coleta lateral.

- Terminar con todas las criaturas de la oscuridad… esa es mi misión – decía Rin mientras ponía al frente sus dos manos destellando luz, Inuyasha saco su espada transformándola para empezar el combate pero su esposa se paro al frente con sus manos en su pecho

- No espera Inuyasha ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Sabes que debo hacer Ahome, es una amenaza

- No Inuyasha por favor ella es Rin, la pequeña que vivió con nosotros por tanto tiempo

- Lo siento Ahome yo … - intento contestar el hombre pero no tuvo tiempo pues tomo a su esposa de la cintura para esquivar el mortal golpe de la chica que hirió su brazo

- ¡Inuyasha! – grito Ahome al verlo sangrar, Rin se acerco a ellos a paso lento mientras aquel hombre de cabello azul la seguía, extendió sus manos dejando ver de ellas luz para atacar a la pareja nuevamente pero cuando estaba por hacerlo otra figura se interpuso entre ellos

- Basta ya... Rin - dijo Sesshomaru con voz tajante, la chica solo le miro pero no dijo nada ni bajo la guardia en su ataque, el demonio blanco entendió la negación de su protegida y como una advertencia más desenvaino su espada pero ni eso pudo persuadir a la chica que se lanzo al ataque con sus manos como filosas garras, Inuyasha intento acercarse pero esta vez fue la voz de myoga quien lo paro.

- Entonces no es una leyenda, las criaturas blancas … existen…

- ¿Pulga apestosa que quieres decir con eso?- grito el joven mientras arrojaba al pequeño insecto al suelo aplastándolo un poco pero dejando suficientes espacio para que respirara y hablara

- Déjeme explicarle amo …

- Habla enano

- Se dice que las criaturas blancas eran seres sumamente poderosos alimentados por la luz, como es entendible esa relación con la misma era la que los mantenía en guerra con los demonios, los seres de la oscuridad

- ¿Que quieres decir con que son alimentados por luz?- pregunto Miroku al escuchar a la pulga

- Sus poderes, su vida misma esta unida a la luz, la energía que se proyecta de sus manos es una extensión de ella misma

- Pero Rin … ella era solo una humana ella - dijo Ahome preocupada

- Las criaturas blancas siempre han lucido como humanos, de hecho ellos nacían sin poderes, sólo al alcanzar la madurez comenzaban a demostrarlos

- ¿Por que hablas en pasado? - hablo irritado Inuyasha

- Como ya lo había dicho, los seres de la luz mantenían una guerra con los seres de las sombras, una noche los demonios atacaron la pequeña colonia en la que ellos vivía destrozándolos mientras tenían la guardia baja, todos pensaron que aquellos seres habían desaparecido … pero … por lo visto Rin es la última de ellos

- ... Y ahora busca venganza – decía Inuyasha mientras miraba al hombre de cabello azul que había llegado con la chica, ni por un momento este había despegado la mirada de él o de su familia… ese hombre era sospechoso …y peligroso y el joven de traje rojo lo sabía.

Rin seguía atacando a su amo pero sin lograr nada, mientras que este sólo se defendía, era evidente que ninguno de los dos buscaba logar su objetivo, ambos dieron un brinco más separándose y quedándose uno frente al otro.

- debo matar a todos los seres de la oscuridad – dijo la chica mirando con frustración a su amo

- no lo harás. - le dijo serio el hermoso hombre frente a ella

- Lo demonios deben morir ese es mi objetivo

- Uno que no puedes cumplir, este demonio te regreso la vida y estos demonios cuidaron de ti cuando niña – Rin lo miro con rabia y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras hablaba

- Aun así yo …

- Rin recuerda cual es tu misión – dijo el hombre de cabello azul acercándose a ella, mirándola con reproche exigiéndole que continuara.

- No … yo … yo no puedo hacerlo yo …

- Es tu destino hacerlo, fue por eso que fuiste protegida, fue por eso que te escondieron entre humanos … y fue por eso que yo te encontré, tienes que terminar con nuestra venganza ¡ahora! – grito ahora mirándola directamente a la chica, Rin miro a su amo y luego a Inuyasha y a su familia, cerro los ojos y hablo con fuerza en la voz.

- ¡No!... no lo haré, mis ancestros me salvaron y me escondieron entre humanos … y me dejaron a merced de la guerra, me dejaron morir y fueron ellos quienes me salvaron no solo una si no varias veces … yo no voy a lastimarlos … no lo haré!

- Maldita traidora, entonces yo terminare con esto .. – dijo mientras la lanza que portaba en su mano se iluminaba, se acerco a ella y entonces el tiempo pareció correr lentamente, parecía que aquel hombre la atravesaría con el arma, pero entonces y sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo Sesshomaru se interpuso, trato de golpearlo con su espada pero una luz muy fuerte lo cegó, al mirar a su pequeña en peligro la protegió y no noto el dolor de su herida hasta que su cuerpo toco el suelo, Rin grito con dolor y lagrimas al mirar a su amo caer por lo que expulso con todo su poder energía de sus manos que llegaron hasta el hombre de cabellera azul, fue tan grande su ataque que de pronto todo se volvió blanco...

* * *

Rin se acerco hasta su amo extendiendo sus manos con las palmas arriba, entre ellas y desde su pecho se formo una intensa esfera de luz, la joven acerco sus manos hasta el pecho de su amo y la esfera se introdujo en el, su cuerpo brillo por un instante y su herida se cerro, pero no solo eso si no que su brazo perdido se formo nuevamente …

* * *

Sesshomaru abrió despacio los ojos debido a la luz de la luna que se internaba por la ventana … de su propia habitación … giro levemente su rostro hacia un lado y para su sorpresa pudo ver a la joven de cabellera negra, a su hermosa protegida durmiendo a su lado, sus ojos se quedaron mirándola fijamente, perdido en el rostro de la chica que descansaba pacíficamente, transmitiendo esa paz a el mientras el silencio de la noche los rodeaba, giro por completo su cuerpo a ella y entonces ... cerro los ojos volviendo a caer en el sueño pero esta vez disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de la dama durmiendo junto a él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

- ¡Rin el amo ha vuelto!, se acerca al palacio – escucho la joven detrás de la puerta de la habitación a Dagel que anunciaba la llegada del amo al castillo, la chica se levanto del suelo junto a su ventana a toda prisa para salir a recibirle, las suaves telas negras de su atuendo se movieron con su paso, desde aquella terrible batalla, en la que se enfrento a su señor, su vestimenta había cambiado, ahora usaba un traje de guerrero, muy parecido al de su amo, pero con un toque más femenino y de color negro, desde su regreso al castillo su habilidad y curiosidad para la lucha con la espada se incrementaron, al grado de pedirle Hami, el segundo al mando de los guardianes del castillo que le entrenara. La joven llego hasta la escalera comenzando a descender por ella, pero al llegar al último escalón su vista se nublo y un terrible dolor en el pecho le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, sus manos sobre su pecho trataban de aliviar el dolor buscando la calma, poco a poco este cedió permitiendo que esta lograra levantar uno de sus pies mientras mantenía la otra rodilla abajo.

- ¿Te has caído de las escalera nuevamente Rin? – pregunto Jaken llegando a ella desconociendo la verdadera razón por la que la joven estaba en el suelo

- Eh … si creo que volvió a pasar … soy una torpe …- dijo sonriendo la chica de manera boba ocultando su sufrimiento y poniéndose de pie por completo para seguir al pequeño sapo verde a la entrada del palacio

Sesshomaru se adentraba al palacio con su porte en alto seguido de AH-UN , al momento diviso una larga fila de sirvientes y soldados esperando por el con la cabeza agachada y más en el fondo a su fiel Jaken y a su adorable protegida … "¿adorable?", pensó y luego callo no buscando abordar más en el tema, camino con paso firme hasta ellos, hasta estar finalmente frente a ella.

- bienvenido a casa Amo – dijo la joven en suave voz mirándolo a los ojos alegremente

- que bueno que ha regresado amito – dijo el sapo sacando del trance a la pareja que se había perdido por segundos en la mirada del otro - ¿cómo estuvo su viaje?

- Nada fuera de mi control – dijo el demonio de cabello blanco con la voz fría de siempre mientras pasaba junto a ellos para adentrarse en el palacio, el monstruo de dos cabezas se acerco a la joven protegida chocando ambos hocicos con la espalda de ella para llamar su atención, lo cual lograron de inmediato, la chica los abrazo dándoles un beso en la frente a ambos y luego llevándolos hasta su corral en donde les cepillo.

La tarde pronto se volvió noche en las tierras del oeste, la cena estaba lista y los sirvientes habían comenzado a colocarla en la mesa principal del castillo, Sesshumaru aún estaba en su despacho atendiendo los asuntos pendientes en su tierra durante su ausencia, había sido una larga temporada la que había pasado en las afueras de su castillo, limpiando sus tierras de demonios que habían llegado a invadirla, realmente no entendía que le había mantenido por tanto tiempo fuera, ninguno de sus oponentes se había distinguido por ser fuerte y sus peleas se habían vuelto mucho más sencillas ahora que tenía de vuelta su brazo … su brazo, sabía que había regresado gracias a ella, a su pequeña Rin pero aún no entendía porque, recordaba el cambio en la chica, la matanza de demonios por su mano, su pelea con ella y la pelea de ella con el hombre de cabellera azul, los había visto gritarse y había visto la intención en él de atacarla pero... lo siguiente eran escenas cortadas, el peli azul tratando de atacarla, ella expulsando su poder y el … siendo herido o por lo menos eso era lo que recordaba, la chica y Jaken le habían comentado al despertar que el hombre si le había tratado de atacar pero que ella lo había derrotado y a su muerte habían regresado a casa … sólo una vez le preguntó quien era ese hombre a Rin y tan solo una vez ella le había respondido que ahora era un hombre del pasado pero nada más, no dándole más importancia al tema no volvió a preguntarle y la chica no volvió a mencionar nada al respecto.

Dagel toco a su puerta para anunciarle que todo estaba listo para la cena, su mente se despejo de todo pensamiento y salió directo al recinto donde Rin y Jaken ya esperaban por él, la cena paso sin mucha sorpresa Rin de vez en cuando platicaba de alguna cosa que había pasado durante el día y Jaken le callaría diciéndole que era una tontería. La puerta de papel del comedor se abrió mostrando a Hami, el demonio siempre fiel a la familia del signo de la luna, a los demonios blancos, que traía un mensaje.

- mi señor hemos recibido este mensaje- dijo mientras le estiraba la mano agachado para entregarle un papiro- se ha informado que se siente la presencia de un demonio maligno en las tierras, aún no hay nada confirmado pues solo unos cuantos lo han descrito – dijo serio mientras Sesshumaro seguía leyendo el papel, de pronto su mirada se poso en la joven a su mesa, tan solo un segundo... Rin imaginaba lo que venía, ya lo había visto con anterioridad, su amo se levantaría debido al informe del papiro sin siquiera terminar de su cena, entraría a su despacho junto con Hami y después se marcharía a uno de sus largos recorridos por sus tierras en busca de su enemigo … seguramente la dejaría sola… nuevamente. Sesshumaro cerro levemente sus ojos, abriéndolos rápidamente y para sorpresa de todos el señor del castillo enrollo el papiro entregándoselo a su sirviente tomando sus palillos nuevamente para continuar la cena ante la sorpresa de su protegida que no dejaba de mirarle.

- No hay necesidad de movimiento por esto… es tan solo un rumor – dijo mientras hacia la seña a Hami de que retirara el mensaje mientras continuaba con la cena, Rin no pudo evitar desplegar una sonrisa, no muy exagerada pues sabía que a su amo no le gustaría, pero si lo suficiente para mostrar su alegría por el detalle de su amo, Dagel pudo notar aquello en la pareja y dejo que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, su amo estaba cambiando … y le agrada en lo que se estaba convirtiendo … "la misma felicidad de su padre" pensó la demonio.

La oscuridad inundaba el pasillo del palacio, Rin caminaba a su habitación después de tan esplendida cena, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz y todo había sido gracias a un simple gesto de su amo, aquello había sido suficiente para alegrar su débil corazón, justo al momento en que ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente un terrible dolor se proyecto en su pecho, la joven ahogo un sollozo de dolor mientras caía de rodillas y sobre su mano derecha al piso, mientras que la izquierda la aferraba a su pecho, como queriendo sacar aquel dolor del mismo, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras intentaba calmarse lográndolo después de unos segundos, cada vez que le pasaba se debilitaba, por el momento podía sopórtalo pero temía por el día en que finalmente le vencieran, sin más se levanto del piso y continuo con su andar apoyándose en la pared a paso lento cerrando su puerta tras de si.

Lejos de ahí en los bosques y entre las sombras se deslizaba una criatura hambrienta asechando a cuanto criatura viva veía en su camino…

El suave sonido de las cuerdas llenaba el jardín del palacio, los dedos de la joven protegida se deslizaban con suavidad sobre los finos hilos del Koto mientras Dagel la escuchaba y la miraba fijándose en cada detalle, en cada error hasta que finalmente la chica desafino.

- sabía que no estabas poniendo atención – pronuncio Dagel mientras se levantaba acercándose hasta Rin

- perdona … es sólo que es un hermoso día y yo… bueno me gustaría tanto salir del castillo y recorrer el bosque… tan solo una hora para disfrutar de el… como cuando hacía los viajes con el amo

- Rin sabes que debes de pedir permiso… además hoy son tus lecciones conmigo, recuerda que mi deber es educarte como a toda una dama de la alta sociedad y últimamente pasas más tiempo con Hami entrenando que conmigo – dijo mirándola sería – incluso empiezo a creer que ya has olvidado todo lo que te enseñe… - La demonio tenía un buen punto, le había rogado al general que la entrenara con la espada, aparentaba hacerlo a escondidas de su amo pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que este lo sabía, lo extraño era que no se lo había mencionado ni la había regañado aún. Rin no pudo continuar negándose ante las razones de Dagel por lo que finalmente cedió continuando con sus lecciones hasta poco después del medio día, cuando las ocupaciones del palacio requirieron la atención de la demonio.

La joven se había esforzado por resistirse y no dejarse llevar por la emoción de salir, pero finalmente había decidido a hacerlo, se escabullo por entre los muros del palacio saliendo al bosque recorriéndolo, introduciéndose en el, admiraba las flores a su paso, el sonido de las aves cantando y volando a lo lejos, incluso se maravillaba con el caer de las hojas de los árboles que formaban inmensos pasillos entre ellos, era evidente que el invierno se estaba acercando, entonces algo llamo su atención, un grupo de hombres y mujeres andantes se había detenido en el claro del bosque para reparar su carreta, sintiendo la necesidad de ayudar la chica se acerco hasta ellos, recibida primero por dos pequeños que acompañaban al grupo

- ¿que sucedió? – pregunto Rin a la pequeña

- la rueda se rompió… papi la esta arreglando … ¿tu nos ayuda? – pregunto con alegría la chiquilla a Rin, se acerco hasta dos de los hombres que ya ponían una rueda nueva para continuar con su camino, la chica los saludo con gracia y ellos por un momento guardaron silencio.

- mmm … que raro creo que te hemos visto en algún otro lado – pronuncio uno de ellos

- yo no lo creo lo recordaría – dijo la joven

- esa bruja es la criatura que acompaña al demonio blanco – grito una anciana desde el fondo seguida de otras dos mujeres

- ¿que?- dijo confundida Rin

- Si claro es verdad, tu eras la chiquilla que acompañaba al asesino

- Mi amo no es un asesino

- ¡Es un monstruo!- grito una mujer

- ¡No!, claro que no - lo defendía la joven de cabello negro

- Tu eres tan maligna como él

-¿Que? - dijo la chica mientras era rodeada por la caravana

- Tu que lo acompañas aun sabiendo de sus crímenes, ¿crees que significas algo para el?, no eres más que su juguete, seguramente una muñeca de placer para el demonio… pero el maldito solo te usara mientras eres joven y atractiva, después te despreciara como simple basura… todos esos hombres demonio son así

- Mi amo no es así … yo

- Tu no eres más que una traidora para tu propia especie – grito con toda su fuerza la anciana, esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la chica mientras la imagen de un hombre de cabellera azul pronunciando las mismas palabras se proyectaban en su cabeza

- Eres una traidora, los demonios te despreciaran y ya no eres recibida entre los humano… traidora…traidora - grito la vieja

-¡Traidora! – gritaron los demás miembros del grupo mientras rodeaban aún más a la chica que no sabía como reaccionar, de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y un calido liquido rojo brotar de ella, uno de las mujeres había lanzado una piedra a ella golpeándola en la cabeza, otra más choco contra su labio abriéndolo esta vez lanzada por la niña que la había recibido, los hombres y la otras mujeres empezaron a lanzarle cosas también, pronto la chica no pudo hacer nada más que salir corriendo del lugar cubriendo su herida en la cabeza.

La tarde la rodeaba mientras seguía con paso lento rumbo al palacio, aún cubriendo su herida que ya había dejado de sangrar pero ya habiendo manchado su traje y su rostro, aún meditaba en las palabras de la anciana, era cierto, ella no era nada, sabía que no era humana, lo había entendido a la perfección en el ultimo encuentro, pero ya no era una criatura blanca tampoco pues había traicionado a su raza y jamás sería un demonio, ni siquiera pasaría por uno, pues entendía que fuera del palacio de Sesshomaru en ningún otro lugar sería recibida por ellos. Sus pasos finamente le llevaron hasta la puerta del palacio, Dagel esperaba por ella preocupada, deseba no pasar junto a la demonio y preocuparla aún, incluso temía que hiciera un gran escándalo por lo sucedido y que eso llegara hasta su amo quien seguramente mataría a los responsables, más sabiendo que eran humanos … comenzaba a creer que ellos tenía razón en lo que habían dicho de él.

Rin entro a toda prisa, saludo a Nagel y trato de pasar de lado de ella, pero esta le llamo deteniéndola… no pudo evitarlo

- ¿pero que diablos paso? – dijo quitando la mano de la chica de su cabeza, observando las marcas del río de sangre que la había manchado así como su labio partido

- fue un accidente … yo me tropecé en el bosque – trato de mentir pero la mirada de Dagel le decía que había fracasado- por favor Dagel no digas nada… no quiero que el amo haga algo al respecto … por favor tienes que guardar el secreto.. por favor promete que no dirás nada – ante el llanto la mujer demonio no pudo más que sucumbir, prometió a la chica no decir nada si esta le contaba toda la verdad y así fue, llegaron hasta la habitación de la chica y allí esta le contó su historia. Dagel la ayudo a limpiarse y luego la dejo en su cuarto a solas cuando esta se lo pidió, regreso después de un rato para avisarle de la cena pero la chica le dijo que no asistía pues no se sentía muy bien… por más que intento convencerla al final la dejo sola sabiendo que la joven necesitaba espacio.

Claramente su amo se dio cuenta de su ausencia en la cena y finalmente sabiendo que Dagel lo sabría se lo pregunto.

-¿donde esta Rin? - dijo el amo frío sin mirarla

- Amo... ella - hablo nerviosa la demonio

- Seguramente se quedo dormida … o a la torpe se le olvido… iré por ella - contesto el sapo verde

- No jaken espera … -trato de decir Dagel, Jaken la miro sorprendido y estaba por ignorarla cuando vio la mirada de Sesshomaro, la frialdad en ella le indico que no diera un paso más

-¿Que paso?- volvió a preguntar el demonio blanco

- Amo ella no … no se sentía bien y prefirió descansar … - trato de disculparla pero su amo no estaría conforme con eso

- ¿Que paso?.. - insistió ya más molesto el señor de las tierras del oeste

- ella … - trato de decir pero no podía, no quería decir la verdad enfrente de Jaken y los otros sirvientes, de alguna forma Sesshomaru se dio cuenta y con un gesto ordeno a todos menos a Dagel salir de la habitación

- Ahora habla y no te detengas – ordeno Sesshomaru.

Rin miraba por la ventana de su oscuro cuarto la luna casi llena, aún le dolían los golpes, pero le dolían más las palabras de aquellas personas.

- no pretendías quedarte aquí escondida hasta que tus heridas sanaran ¿verdad? … - dijo una profunda voz desde la puerta de su habitación que se cerro detrás de la figura entrante, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba

- amo… amo yo – dijo nerviosa – por favor perdone a Dagel … yo le pedí que ella… - el hombre no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco a ella, se acerco mucho a ella, casi a milímetros de su cuerpo, la tomo del mentón y la inclino un poco para mirar la herida en su cabeza, luego la levanto para mirar la cortada en su labio, su hermoso labio había sido lastimado, "sus tentadores labios habían sido marcados", se dijo así mismo Sesshomaru mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre los carnosos labios de la joven.

- ¿estas bien?...- fue lo único que dijo el demonio sorprendiendo a la chica que solo afirmo con la cabeza- esta es la última vez que sales del castillo sin mi permiso, en lo siguiente si has de hacerlo lo harás seguida de guardias … ¿entendido?..- dijo dándole la espalda para retirarse.

- amo…- grito la chica un poco apenada al darse cuenta de cómo se dirigía a su amo- por favor no los mate ellos no …

- no pienso hacerlo … - termino de decir el hombre antes de salir del cuarto dejando un poco aliviada a la chica, al salir la voz de Dagel llamo su atención.

-amo debe perdonarla, ella temía por su reacción, lo único que deseba era salir del palacio, añora tanto los tiempos en que salía con usted a recorrer la tierras – dijo la mujer demonio con suavidad, Sesshomaru solo asintió con suavidad moviendo su cabeza, aún con su mirada fría continuando su paso, a decir verdad ... el también extrañaba sus viajes con ella a su lado...

* * *

Hola

espero que les guste el capitulo... saludos


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

El pequeño demonio verde corría por los pasillos para llegar con su señor, sabía que seguramente estaría en el despacho y así era, toco a su puerta y al recibir la señal la deslizo para entrar encontrándolo sentado leyendo papeles.

- ¿que sucede Jaken? – le pregunto el señor del palacio sin mirarlo

- Amo esto a llegado para usted, es una carta de las tierras del sur, del Señor Kumo

- Kumo…- repitió el demonio blanco despacio, él era el nuevo señor de las tierras del sur luego de la muerte de su padre, un demonio fuego amigo de la infancia de Sesshomaru, un gran aliado en las guerras, no había sabido de él en mucho tiempo y fuera lo que fuera que deseba, seguramente era importante.

Rin estaba aburrida, las lecciones con Dagel y Hami habían terminado temprano aquel día y pese a que el sol estaba brillante no deseaba salir, al menos no a sabiendas de que tendría que ser seguida por guardias para protegerla, ella no necesitaba protección, no era una doncella en peligro, ni mucho menos la señora del palacio como para que el amo se preocupara tanto por ella … no era necesario … ella no era nadie. Salio de su cuarto y camino por los pasillos hasta el jardín y luego cruzo el pequeño puente en el, levanto su cabeza y miro las nubes en el cielo, si que era un día hermoso, entonces al bajar el rostro pudo notar algo frente a ella, la brisa movía las hojas colgantes sobre lo que parecía ser una vieja puerta de madera, se acerco hasta ella curiosa, bien era cierto que había vivido ya mucho tiempo en el palacio, pero jamás en su vida había visto aquella puerta, jalo de ella y pudo notar que estaba muy bien cerrada, realmente no deseaban que nadie tuviera acceso a lo que había del otro lado de aquella puerta, lo intento de nueva cuenta sin éxito y de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

- necesitas una llave para esa puerta – dijo el gran Sesshomaru mirándola serio, la chica avergonzada afirmo sintiéndose un poco torpe por ser vista ahí y de esa forma- ese solía ser el jardín de mi madre, toda la parte norte del palacio era para ella, mi padre se la dio a mi madre al casarse con ella.

- ya.. ¿ya no hay nada ahí? – pregunto inocente la chica

- solo hiervas, es inservible ahora – le comento mientras seguía viendo la puerta al jardín en el que él jugo alguna vez de niño

- amo no diga eso, era de su madre y …- trato de decir Rin pero fue interrumpida

- no es más que un espacio desperdiciado ahora

- pero alguna vez fue un bello jardín – el señor de las tierras del oeste no dijo nada, sólo la miro fijamente

- si lo que quieres es entrar pide la llave a Dagel, el terreno es tuyo si lo deseas, intenta que reviva si puedes… - dijo frío el demonio – presentante en el gran salón tengo que hablar contigo y con Dagel

- si amo…- contesto formal la chica ocultando la alegría por el nuevo reto.

En el gran salón ya esperaba Dagel atenta, Rin se acerco hasta ella tomando asiento también mientras las puertas frente a ellas se abrían mostrando al amo del palacio.

- dentro de dos semanas tendremos la visita de alguien muy importante, es el amo de las tierras del sur, un viejo amigo de esta familia su nombre es Lord Kamu

- Lord Kamu – pronuncio en un susurro la demonio escuchado por la joven a su lado que no comprendía debido a que no conocía a tal lord.

- Quiero que todo este listo para su llegada, Dagel tu te harás cargo de los preparativos para su estadía aquí, pero quiero que enseñes a Rin mientras lo haces, como dama del castillo debe ser ella perfectamente capaz de llevar las riendas del lugar para ocasiones de esta importancia – comento el demonio mirando a ambas mujeres, Dagel abría los ojos desmesurada ante el comentario pues tal cargo era de suma importancia, tal vez era como si el amo admitiera algo sin decirlo abiertamente, mientras que Rin simplemente sonreía sin comprender absolutamente nada. – eso es todo pueden retirarse.

Rin salió del lugar sin más pero Dagel se quedo llamando a su amo

- amo, ¿a caso usted… Rin?- quiso preguntas la demonio pero no se atrevía a hacerlo como tal

- no pienses en tonterías, eso no pasara – contesto el amo mientras se retiraba sin mirarla

El gran Sesshomaru caminaba por el pasillo seguido por Jaken

- ¿ya tienes todo listo jaken? – pregunto serio el demonio

- si amito ya hice el encargo, el kimono será realizado con las más finas telas y lo entregaran en dos días, justo a tiempo para la visita de su amigo … aunque debo de admitir que creo que ha sido mucho lujo para la mocosa – dijo Jaken, de inmediato Sesshomaru se giro para mirarlo con ojos de asesino pero no pudo decir nada, pues frente a el estaba Hami que alarmado le pidió que regresara al gran salón, algo había pasado, el gran demonio blanco ingreso de nueva cuenta abriendo las puertas de golpe ante la noticia, frente a el estaba Dagel de pie, mientras que la joven Rin estaba de rodillas frente a uno de los soldados que había llegado herido al palacio luego de su ronda, Hami entro detrás del amo y este le miro pidiendo una explicación

- amo los rumores son ciertos, hay una criatura en nuestros bosques, no muy lejos del palacio, al fin a comenzado a atacar, debemos detener su paso antes de que se acerque a nosotros.

- Yo mismo me haré cargo – dijo el amo ordenando a Dagel traer sus cosas

- Yo también quiero ir – dijo Rin al ponerse de pie

- ¿Que te hace pensar que permitiré tal cosa? – le dijo sin perder de vista a Dagel que ya volvía con sus espadas y su armadura.

- Yo también soy un guerrero, he entrenado muy duro … lo único que quiero es ser un miembro útil de su palacio mi señor.

- Pero Rin tu ya tienes un papel aquí tu … - trato de decir la mujer demonio pero fue interrumpido por la chica

- ¡No!, no quiero ser ya una protegida, quiero ser parte de sus guerreros amo, quiero ganarme mi lugar a su lado, al menos como uno de sus guardianes – Sesshomaru ya había terminado de vestirse para cuando la chica termino, coloco su espada en su cintura y comenzó a dar pasos hacía la salida, Rin lo siguió con la mirada esperando su respuesta, entonces el hermoso guerrero de cabello blanco se paro justo antes de cruzar la puerta

- Has lo que quieras … - dijo antes de salir, Rin entendía perfectamente bien la respuesta, al igual que Hami que le entrego una espada y le animo a seguirle a la salida, Dagel de nueva cuenta trato de decir algo pero la joven no la escucho, ella sabía la verdad, Sesshomaru no la quería como un guerrero, la estaba preparando para ser una doncella, para tal vez … considerarla como debía… como él sabía que en el fondo la deseaba y Rin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello mientras se seguía sintiendo insignificante ante la mirada de su amo, algo que por supuesto no era nada cierto, y ahora sin quererlo lo había rechazado, al negarse y preferir ser una guerrera.

Sesshomaru salio del palacio seguido por Hami y por Rin hasta lo más profundo del bosque cercano, las nubes tapaban levemente la luz de la luna haciendo difícil de ver el camino, pero presentía que la presa estaba cerca.

- Hami toma el lado izquierdo yo ire por el derecho

- Si amo

- Amo Sesshomaru yo – trato de decir la joven pero la mirada de su amo la detuvo

- Espera aquí hasta que te diga lo contrario

- Pero amo … - él joven simplemente ya no la escucho mientras se perdía entre las sombras, la chica se sintió avergonzada era obvio que no la estaban tomando en serio, entonces escucho un ruido no muy lejos de ahí, miro a los lados buscando a sus acompañantes y al no verlos siguió el origen de aquel sonido, si lograba derrotar a aquel demonio su amo estaría orgulloso de ella y finalmente la aceptara como alguien importante en su palacio, entre sus guardias.

Siguió el sonido hasta que frente a ella encontró un sendero, seguramente creado por la criatura al arrastrase, debía de ser un demonio muy grande y pesado pasa dejar tal marca, de pronto una leve corriente agito su cabello, dio un ágil brinco al frente al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la respiración de su enemigo detrás de ella.

- ¡sal a la luz maldito invasor! – grito Rin con furia, la criatura soltó una leve risa y comenzó a avanzar al frente.

- ¿Tu eres parte de los guardianes de Lord Sesshomaru?, te vez débil y patética … eres una simple humana- dijo mostrándose finalmente el monstruo con forma de araña, una bruja de los bosques sin duda.

- Pronto te darás cuenta de que no soy tan simple como crees – hablo la chica mientras sacaba su espada de su funda, la criatura la miro y comenzó con un ataque fuerte, Rin lo esquivo fácilmente, pero el segundo por poco logra darle, la bruja araña trato de sostenerla pero Rin corto con su espada el tronco viejo de un árbol derribándolo sobre ella.

Sesshomaru había detectado la esencia del enemigo en su bosque, pero se alerto al sentir el aroma de su protegida cerca de ella, a toda velocidad corrió hasta su encuentro y para su sorpresa la joven ya había apresado a su victima y estaba por eliminarla, Rin se dio cuenta de su amo en el fondo y se preparo para dar el golpe final, pero la dura piel del monstruo no hizo más que romper la espada que Hami le había proporcionado, ante la sorpresa la chica no pudo darse cuenta de cómo la enorme araña se liberaba de su encierro, se levanto en dos patas soltando su telaraña a la chica que desprevenida fue atrapada, Sesshomaru se acerco hasta ellas pero ya era tarde, el enorme demonio la tenía ya entre sus patas, Rin aún tenia una carta bajo la manga, saco su daga con dificultad del cinturón y soltó su mano, pero la araña demonio se dio cuenta y con sus colmillos quito la daga de la mano de Rin hiriéndola, en ese momento una gota de la sangre de la chica cayo en las mandíbulas del enemigo y de pronto su fuerza aumento.

- una criatura blanca…- Dijo la criatura con sorpresa y en voz baja – hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido … tu sangre es mía ….- dijo queriendo comérsela pero Sesshomaru no espero ni un minuto más para atacarla con tokijin y partir a la criatura en dos.

Rin caía al suelo pero su amo la tomo justo a tiempo en sus brazos, la deposito con seriedad en el rostro en el suelo y la libero de sus amarres, la chica lo miro con algo de tristeza, sabía que su amo estaba enojado con ella y quería decirle algo al respecto pero le temía.

- amo... – trato de decir la chica pero el hombre le interrumpió sin mirarla

- desobedeciste mis ordenes

- amo disculpe yo …- ya no pudo continuar la chica, no tenía sentido, por mucho que ella se había esforzado en lugar de orgullecer a su amo lo había decepcionado, el dolor en su mano la distrajo, se miro su herida y se sorprendió por la profundidad de la misma, Sesshomaru había notado su dolor y se acerco a ella para observarla mejor, tomo su mano en su garra de una manera tan rápida y tan suave que la chica se quedo sin palabras. El demonio blanco también miro la herida, tenía leves rastro de la saliva de la araña por lo que temía que se fuera a infectar, hizo lo más lógico que su mente le pudo dictar, acerco la mano de la doncella a su rostro y la lamió con delicadeza. Rin se sonrojo por completo ante tan sensual acto, sabía que su amo lo hacía siguiendo sus instintos pero en ella estaba encendiendo un fuego completamente desconocido que daba pequeños choques eléctricos en su cuerpo, cuando finalmente el demonio termino la soltó y dio la media vuelta indicándole a la chica que lo siguiera, la joven tardo un momento en reaccionar hasta que lo vio en la distancia, corrió hasta el mirando su mano, su herida estaba completamente cerrada. Se reencontraron con Hami y salieron del bosque, pero Sesshomaru mantenía algo en su mente, de pronto sintió como si una extraña fuerza hubiera aumentado su poder … "seguramente la saliva de esa rara araña" , pesó el demonio blanco.

Los tres entraron al castillo aquella noche luego de la derrota de la criatura, Hami tomo las armas de ambos y las llevo a guardar dejando a la pareja sola, Rin caminaba tras su amo con la cabeza baja, aun sosteniendo sus manos junto a su estomago, Sesshomaru noto su semblante y detuvo su paso, no supo que pero algo lo impulso a hablar.

- hiciste un buen trabajo Rin…- fue todo lo que el demonio blanco dijo antes de continuar con su paso y entrar al palacio, Rin lo observo marcharse con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos mientras que una inevitable sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Al otro día Sesshomaru se había marchado solo nuevamente, Rin no pudo evitar sentir tristeza pero se distrajo al saber que todo debía de estar listo a su regreso para la llegada de su amigo.

Mientras tanto en el palacio del norte una hermosa demonio de cabello rojo cepillaba su cabello frente a su ventana.

- Suika, hija mía todo esta listo, espero que esto realmente cumpla tus deseos – la chica lo miro y le sonrió de manera extraña

- Muchas gracia padre, esto me ayudará a conseguir lo que deseo, a quien deseo

Sesshomaru había recorrido un largo camino en tan sólo medio día, necesitaba cumplir con su deseo y regresar a su palacio a tiempo para su visita. Totosai lo miro más que sorprendido… incluso sospechando que le mataría y sin embargo algo en la mirada del demonio le decía que no lo haría.

- pero que sorpresa verte aquí joven señor … creo que a pasado mucho tiempo … ¿o ha sido poco?- pregunto en anciano rascando su cabeza

- basta – dijo serio y sin ser grosero el lord – necesito un favor

- ¿un favor?… ¿que clase de favor?

- Necesito que me hagas una espada con esto – le dijo Sesshomaru mientras le lanzaba un pequeño saco, Totosai lo abrió y dejo salir su contenido en su mano, era nada más y nada menos que uno de los colmillos del demonio blanco frente a el

- Pero si esto es uno de tus colmillos, ¿tu quieres que te haga una espada con esto?, ¿pero como es posible?

- Necesito que sea liviana pero letal, de fácil uso, digna de manos suaves – le dijo mirándolo serio

- ¿Pero Sesshomaru?

- Y necesito que sea pronto – dijo dándole la espalda – esperare junto al río mientras terminas.

El anciano ya no dijo nada, haría el trabajo simplemente porque era rara semejante actitud en el primogénito de Inutashio, además de que seguramente la persona a la que le entregaría la espada debía de ser alguien especial para él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Aún había luz del día en las tierras del oeste, pese a que la tarde estaba muriendo. Había mucho movimiento en el palacio del gran demonio blanco, faltaba solo un día para la llegada del señor de las tierras del sur y aún había cosas que preparar.

Rin y Dagel mantenía a los sirvientes trabajando, dando indicaciones para cada uno de los deberes, ambas muy atentas a las ordenes, sin embargo por momentos la mente de Rin divagaba preguntándose por su amo, no le había visto desde hacía ya dos noches y aunque sabía que sólo había salido momentáneamente no dejaba de preocuparse por el.

- ¿me escuchaste Rin? – pregunto Dagel sacándola de su trance

-b¿que?... es decir ... aaa yo... - balbuceo la chica

- no me escuchaste por lo visto, te pregunte que opinabas de la comida que servirán mañana en la cena, ¿crees que sea la correcta?

- Yo… yo no soy la persona indicada para decirte algo así yo...

- Por supuesto que si, como dama del palacio tu eres quien toma las decisiones aquí

- Yo no soy ...

- ¡El amo ha vuelto! – dijo Hami interrumpiendo a la chica – y desea hablar con ustedes, las espera en la gran sala

Ambas mujeres llegaron hasta el lugar haciendo una reverencia al amo del castillo para saludarle y luego tomar asiento frente a él.

- ¿esta todo listo? - pregunto el gran lord

- Si señor, ya solo faltan algunos detalles que Rin con gusto me ha ayudado a resolver – dijo Dagel mirando a una sonrojada jovencita

- Eso espero, todo debe de marchar sin problema – comento mirando serio a ambas – Dagel termina con las actividades planeadas para el día de hoy y prepara mi baño, Rin – Hablo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos – ven conmigo

- Si amo

El demonio blanco salio de la habitación seguido de la chica, caminaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta el cuarto de la misma, sin más Sesshomaru abrió la puerta entrado y con la mirada pidiendo a la joven que hiciera lo mismo, la chica lo miro extrañada por el comportamiento pero simplemente guardo silencio, una vez adentro el joven amo cerro la puerta volviendo a mirarla.

- esto es para ti – dijo mostrando con su vista un par de objetos sobre una mesilla que no estaban ahí antes, la joven se acerco destapando la primera y delgada caja de madera, en su interior envuelta en finas telas blancas había una hermosa katana de funda negra con grabados decorativos en plata- pese a mis negativas te has empeñado en ser una de mis guerreros, parte de mi protección y la de mi palacio, has de saber que mis enemigos son muchos y muy poderosos por lo que si ha de ser así deberás llevar una espada digna y fuerte para enfrentarles, es por eso que te he traído esto, es poderosa y fácil de manejar, hecha … - dijo dirigiendo su vista por un momento a otro lado - … de un material especial y resistente que además te protegerá

- ¿que clase de material amo? – pregunto la chica inocente, Sesshomaru sabía que su protegida era curiosa y hasta cierto punto estaba acostumbrado, pero muchas veces sus preguntas y las respuestas a estas podían llegar a mover sus nervios.

- Lo único que debes de saber es que esta katana esta hecha especialmente para ti… - fue lo último que dijo el señor del palacio sobre el tema.

La chica miro maravillada aquella arma mortal, cada fino detalle, el tamaño, el filo y lo letal de la misma estaba trabajado con suma delicadeza, toda una obra de arte. Serio y con la mirada el demonio le indico a la joven que tomara el siguiente regalo.

- Es un kimono nuevo, he notado que los que llevas ya están muy viejos o parecen más de guerrero, y para la presentación con Kamu quiero que te vistas como una dama, la dama de mi palacio – hablo el hombre mientras la chica sacaba de la caja la fina tela, la extendió notando que en las mangas del mismo había una media luna bordada con extrema calidad y finura.

- el símbolo de la familia del amo …

- te distinguirá como parte de esta casa, úsalo para recibir a nuestro invitado y en casa ceremonias especiales pues ahora cargas con el símbolo del lord del oeste – hablo seco el peli blanco, sin pensarlo y sin que el demonio pudiera adelantarse la chica lo abrazo, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en su hombro agradeciendo.

- muchas gracias amo, no le fallaré ni como guerrera ni como dama del palacio- dijo no entendiendo del todo el ultimo concepto- me probare ahora mismo tan elegante traje – pronuncio la chica justo antes de dar la vuelta sin dejar hablar a su amo para probarse el vestido en la parte interna de su cuarto tras un decorado biombo, Sesshomaru la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta quedo detrás de la misma y se detuvo ahí, uno de los muros del biombo estaba levemente separado dejando ver un poco de la figura tras de el con claridad, el hombre de cabello blanco no pudo apartar su vista de la imagen, observaba impávido mientras la joven se despojaba su sus ropas dejándole ver su fina espalda desnuda, Sesshomaru sintió una rápida corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo en un segundo, asustado por la sensación giro su rostro hacia otro lado esperando mientras la joven se cambiaba, y no notándola nuevamente hasta que su voz le llamo. La observo acercarse a él hermosa, con gracia mientras daba pasos cortos y seguros haciendo gala del traje portado.

- ¿así esta bien amo?, ¿le agrada? – pregunto inocente la chica, el hombre no podía dejar de verla y estaba fascinado ante tal visión, aunque claro su rostro y su mirada jamás lo demostraron, entonces noto un leve error en el acomodo del obi por lo que se acerco a ella para corregirla

- date la vuelta- ordeno tranquilo el joven amo, Rin hizo lo indicado y le dio la espalda nuevamente, de pronto sus nervios le traicionaron al hacerla temblar levemente mientras sentía a su amo rodearla con los brazos para luego deslizar sus manos por los bordes de la tela del obi acomodándolo adecuadamente

- debe de quedar de esta forma para lucir perfecto, así deberás portarlo cuando Kamu llegue al palacio

- si amo, procurare hacerlo bien …- dijo Rin con la mirada un poco baja tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo que había aparecido repentinamente en su rostro, su amo se giro ya sin palabra alguna y salió del cuarto dejándola sola.

El demonio blanco salió molesto, estaba enojado, no, estaba furioso ante las sensaciones que acababa de recibir, él no podía ni debía sentir aquello, no cometería el mismo error que su padre, no cambiaría ni mezclaría su sangre pura con la de un humano, jamás lo haría y sin embargo se preguntaba el porque de tenerla a ella ahí entonces.

Lejos del palacio, en los oscuros bosques de las tierras del norte, una sombra se abría paso entre los frondosos bosques, observaba ya a lo lejos el palacio del señor de la tierras Norte, ese cuya hija esperaba por él ahora, una vez en su palacio fue llevado hasta su cuarto para hablar con ella.

Sesshomaru había disfrutado de un baño caliente, y ahora estaba en su habitación sobre su furtón simplemente mirando hacia la ventana, a las brillantes estrellas del cielo Negri azul, por alguna extraña razón no había podido sacar la imagen de la blanca piel de Rin de su cabeza y ya comenzaba a irritarse de nueva cuenta, de pronto un leve toquido en su puerta lo saco de su pensamiento.

- amo, he traído el sake que ordeno – dijo Rin abriendo con suavidad la puerta y dejando sobre los maderos del piso el liquido caliente, la joven observo a su bello amo, sus ojos dorados la miraban seriamente con la piel de su pecho levemente descubierta, estaba fresco por su reciente baño y su cabello aun estaba alborotado y húmedo - ¿amo puedo ayudarle con su cabello?

- Adelante – contesto el hombre acostumbrado ya a tal acción, pues recordaba a una Rin pequeña que disfrutaba durante los viajes de su amo de peinar su larga cabellera blanca platinada. Sintió las manos de la chica acomodar su larga melena y de vez en cuando tocar con suavidad su cuello para peinarle, la calidez de esas manos en su fría piel le hicieron sentir una placentera sensación recorrer su cuerpo, pero como siempre no demostraría nada, la dejo terminar y cuando estuvo listo la dejo levantarse para retirarse y dejar a su amo descansar, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara le llamó – gracias – dijo simplemente ganando una encantadora sonrisa de su pequeña… su pequeña … si eso era ella aunque no lo dijera abiertamente… su pequeña

El gran día había llegado, ya esperaban por la llegada del lord de las tierras del su, del gran amigo de Sesshomaru, a lo lejos se podía ver la carreta del mismo guiada por otro hombre sobre un extraño caballo azul, la caravana llego hasta el gran patio del palacio, de la carreta bajo un hombre de picudas orejas y cabello largo y verde atado en una trenza que con una sonrisa saludaba a su serio amigo.

- nos vemos luego de mucho tiempo Sesshomaru, ¿cuanto ha pasado?, ¿décadas acaso?

- Más del que yo recuerdo – dijo un tanto irritado el hombre de cabello blanco, sabía que su amigo era todo lo contrario a él, se podía decir que era como su medio hermano, pero sin parecerle un idiota, además había sido para el en combate un hermano de armas indiscutiblemente. Rin los observo detrás de su amo dejando escapar una leve sonrisa, pues le parecía simpática la situación frente a ella, Kamu la miro al sonreír y se acerco a ella tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Así que tu eres la pequeña protegida del témpano de mi amigo?, eres más hermosa de lo que sospechaba… he oído mucho de ti

- ¿De ... de verdad?- pregunto nerviosa la chica

- Si, creo que ...

- Kamu no es necesario entrar en esos detalles, lo que piensen los otros humanos esta de más

- Bueno no quise que sonara así además ...

- Señor las cosas han sido descargadas- comento el otro medio demonio que había llegado en el caballo azul haciendo una reverencia a su amo y al señor del castillo del oeste

- Oh déjame presentarte a mi segundo al mando, su nombre Ishi - comento Kamu

- Es un gran honor el conocerle señor – Sesshomaru solo inclino la cabeza a manera de saludo, entonces Kamu sin permiso de su gran amigo presento a la pequeña joven ahora junto a él.

- Ella es Rin la protegida de Sesshomaru…- el aludido le miro con algo de molestia que solo el señor del oeste pudo notar, tan metidos estaban en sus quejas el uno del otro que no notaron la reacción de Ishi al mirar a Rin, en toda su vida aquel caballero no había visto nada igual a ella, como hipnotizado se inclino ante la joven tomando de su mano y depositando un leve beso en ella lo que la sonrojo, luego de una ligera sonrisa le hablo

- Encantado de conocerla señorita… - la chica sonrío reverenciándolo también mientras era observada por su amo que al notar aquel beso comenzó por alguna extraña razón a sentir enojo e incomodo para con el guerrero de su amigo.

Rin como dama del castillo invito a los hombres a entrar al mismo y pasar al patio para esperar mientras la comida era servida, Ishi se reuso diciendo que prepararía las cosas de su amo, la joven se retiro para seguir con los preparativos dejando a ambos lords solos en el jardín.

- ¿tu guardia… un medio demonio? – pregunto el lord de cabello blanco

- si aunque no lo creas y aunque los desprecies aunque no tanto como antes, el es un gran guerrero, fuerte y valiente además de fiel, y que me dices tu, ¿una humana como tu protegida?, ¿dime pisas dar el paso final?

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto molesto el joven lord del oeste

- Oh por favor Sesshomaru, el cuidado por ella, ella dirigiendo el trabajo de tu casa, tu símbolo en sus finas telas, tu nunca harías algo así por un sirviente más o por alguien más a decir verdad

- Es una tontería lo que expresas Kamu, sabes perfectamente mi pensamiento hacia esos seres y mi deber por limpiar el nombre de mi padre por su caída por aquella princesa humana, mi sangre pura no se rebajara más

- Si claro.. además...

- Kamu mejor habla sobre tu motivo por llegar aquí - le interrumpió

- El mismo carácter de siempre, bueno si has de llegar al grano como siempre he de informarte, dentro de algunas semanas recibirás una carta del Lord del Norte, será una invitación a su palacio y no será cualquier tipo de invitación, se rumora que su hija se ha fijado en ti y desea tenerte como su esposo, por supuesto la noticia fue bien recibida por su padre que por años ha buscado la forma de entablar una alianza con las tierras del oeste, no dejaran pasar la oportunidad amigo- dijo el hombre de cabello verde que observo de manera seria su compañero de batalla – sólo he venido a advertirte, ten cuidado con ellos, cuando algo desean son capaces de cualquier cosa por obtenerlo… - callo por un momento para después continuar – hay otra cosa más que debo comentarte, ese no es el único rumor que se comenta, en algunos círculos se habla de tu relación con esa chica humana, creo que temen que sigas los pasos de tu padre, ya se la negativa que me has dado – dijo cuando vio al demonio blanco tratando de contestarle – pero aún así levantas sospecha, solo ten cuidado con lo que haces amigo – le dijo sincero el señor del sur previniéndolo

Ishi había terminado ya de llevar las cosas de su amo hasta el cuarto que le había indicado Dagel, en su camino de regreso se topo con la hermosa chica de cabello Ebano hablando con uno de los sirvientes que siguiendo sus ordenes fue a buscar algunas flores para adornar el comedor, la joven giro su rostro y le sonrío al caballero que llegaba hasta ella.

- es un placer volverla a encontrar señorita

- no es necesario que me hable de esa forma, solo dime Rin

- Rin, ¿podrías mostrarme los alrededores del palacio?, me gustaría conocerlo si no es una molestia

- Por supuesto que no será un placer

La joven y el guerrero continuaron por los pasillos y los jardines platicando y riendo en algunas ocasiones, como siempre la curiosidad de Rin fue más grande preguntándole

- ¿tu… eres mitad demonio mitad humano no es verdad? – el joven la miro resignado respondiendo

- así es… mi madre era un demonio de fuego que se enamoro perdidamente de mi padre, un monje de las montañas del sur… por desgracia la gente del pueblo no lo tomo con agrado y una noche después de mi nacimiento invadieron su casa, matando a mi debilitada madre, mi padre intento defenderla a ella y a mi pero… le fue imposible, salio del pueblo con sus ultimas fuerzas dejándome en la entrada del palacio del amo Kamu, el se apiado de mi y me adopto como uno de sus guerreros, le debo mucho

- lamento escucharlo

- no debes hacerlo ya ha pasado mucho tiempo … - la miro con la cabeza baja- ¿tu amo nos desprecia no es así?, ¿por que es que vives con el sabiendo la opinión que tiene de tu raza… y de la mía …? - la joven lo interrumpió

- yo se que no tengo ningún futuro aquí, tarde o temprano el amo encontrara a la mujer que pueda tomar su lugar como la señora del palacio y de las tierras del oeste, pero le debo la vida y … la alegría de pasar tanto tiempo a su lado… yo quiero quedarme aquí hasta que ya no pueda hacerlo

- perdóname, no debí preguntarte algo tan personal, no es correcto

- no debes preocuparte, creo que eres un buen amigo- diciendo esto continuaron hasta que la hora de la cena llego, no notando la presencia de un demonio blanco detrás de ellos, observando cada uno de los movimientos de la pareja, cerrando su puño y clavando de manera inconciente sus garras en su piel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

La suave brisa entraba por la ventana mientras que una figura se removía entre las telas de su futon, la joven de cabello negro peleaba contra la terrible imagen que su pesadilla le mostraba, mientras que en su pecho se concentraba un gran dolor, el sudor comenzó a recorrer la piel de su rostro mientras su sufrimiento aumentaba, entonces abrió los ojos y despertó sentándose de golpe sosteniendo su pecho, poco a poco el dolor se calmaba dejándola respirar.

- criatura blanca – dice la chica mientras su respiración se vuelve normal, recuerda el día en que todo comenzó…. Recuerda la noche en la que la imagen de una mujer envuelta en luz apareció frente a ella en el jardín, se había presentado como Luna su madre legitima, como un recuerdo que había esperado por regresar a ella, coloco su mano en su frente y mediante imágenes le conto su historia, de su muerte al dar a luz a la pequeña, del ataque a su ciudad por parte de los yukai, los demonios seres de la oscuridad que buscaban su sangre y la destrucción de su pueblo, le habló de su padre cuidando de ella y luego ante el peligro pedir a Aoi que la escondiera y la buscara cuando el momento fuera oportuno. La habían dejado con una familia adoptiva, humanos con los que podría criarse segura, al menos eso era lo que pensaban pues estos murieron a manos de ladrones. Aoi perdido su rastro luego de eso, hasta que se entero bajo la protección de quien estaba, por ese entonces era lo mejor, que aquel ser la cuidara, la ahuyentara del peligro hasta que esta estuviera lista. Cuando las visiones terminaron su madre le beso en la frente y la abrazo con fuerza, desapareció no sin antes pronunciar unas palabras al oído de la joven "destruye a las criaturas de la oscuridad, venga a nuestra gente", entonces Rin sintió un enorme poder crecer en su interior y luego todo se oscureció.

Cuando despertó sus ojos habían cambiado de color, a unos azules de increíble brillo y frente a ella había un guerrero de cabello azul inclinándose y sosteniendo una caja en donde la joven dama encontraría su uniforme de guerra, el de las criaturas blancas. Aquel joven se había presentado como Aoi su guardián desde su nacimiento y ahora su mentor, le había buscado por años para guiarla en su nueva vida, una criatura blanca al igual que él que buscarían la venganza de su pueblo.

Inmediatamente al portar aquella prendas su mirada cambio, a una lista para cumplir sus objetivos, ataco así a la gente del castillo, a los sirvientes y a algunos de los guardias, algunos trataron de detenerla, pero Aoi se los impedía. Sesshomaru su amo se poso frente a la chica deteniendo su paso, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no importaba quien era ella, defendería a toda costa su palacio... así tuviera que lastimarla… aunque al final, después de aquel leve enfrentamiento y ante la oportunidad aquel demonio blanco simplemente no pudo herirla.

- traidora – susurro al recordar las ultimas palabras que su guardián Aoi le había dado cuando la pelinegra había decidido no continuar con la pelea en contra de su verdadera familia, la de su amo y los aliados de su medio hermano, ellos le habían cuidado y protegido toda su vida y ella los valoraba por lo que no pudo matarlos. Con esos recuerdos en mente y sin poder continuar su sueño se levanto, camino despacio hasta llegar a su amado jardín y para su sorpresa se encontró con su amo recargado en el cerezo, estaba reposando, con sus ojos cerrados y la suave brisa moviendo su cabello, su yukata estaba abierta dejando al descubierto parte de su blanco y fuerte pecho. La joven lo miro desde la puerta escondida bajo su sombra, fascinada por aquella visión, sin notarlo su piel de porcelana se volvió tentadora mientras sus finos dedos se morían por recorrerla, por delinear cada pliegue de aquel poderoso pecho. Se sintió intimidada ante sus pensamiento y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, ofendía a su amo con tan solo la idea de imaginarse que ella podría estar con él.

Tres días habían pasado desde la llegada de Lord Kamu a las tierra del oeste, entre anécdotas y viejos recuerdos de él y su amo, Rin había comenzado a conocerle, en realidad era un gran demonio, muy fuerte según se describió en las batallas y leal a su compañero de guerra, en más de una ocasión ambos se habían salvado la vida, a la muerte de su padre el había tomado su lugar como señor de las tierras del sur. A diferencia de su amo Lord Kamu era divertido, contaba chistes y se reía constantemente, Rin en ocasiones simplemente no podía parar de sonreír al oírlo decir bromas… que muchas veces sólo el las entendía.

Ishi también era muy agradable, la trataba amablemente y la entendía pues al igual que ella era una criatura que no pertenecía a ningún mundo con claridad, aunque tal vez era un hecho que sólo ella comprendía de verdad, al saber que pertenecía a una raza extinta.

Su amo sin embargo no estaba ya del todo contento con sus invitados en su hogar, Kamu por supuesto seguía siendo un gran amigo y un perfecto aliado, más su guardián comenzaba a irritarle con su sola presencia. Le había visto en más de una ocasión comportarse de manera muy atrevida… para su gusto… con su protegida, pues tenía conversaciones con ella sobre su futuro, su futuro fuera de su palacio y fuera de su vida …

Sabía que no era correcto, sabía que no tenía razón alguna por la cual sentir aquella ira en su interior al verlos juntos, se regañaba a si mismo por tan siquiera considerarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, se mentía diciendo que no la había aceptado nuevamente en su castillo luego de que viviera con su hermano, para verla partir en cualquier momento con alguien que muy probablemente no era digno de ella.

Era la hora de la cena, Rin y Dagel preparaban todo para la misma, los sirvientes habían preparado un gran platillo para los invitados del amo y no había nada que no estuviera listo para ellos.

- por favor dejen todo esto listo en la mesa – decía la joven a los sirvientes que pasaban junto a ella con los alimentos

- descuide dama Rin, lo tenemos controlado- contestaba amablemente uno de ellos

- oh!, creo que faltan los condimentos que ordenamos de las tierras medias- decía Dagel la mujer demonio preocupada

- no te preocupes yo iré por ellas, recuerdo que están en la bodega – comento la joven mientras corría rumbo al lugar

- ¡Rin espera!- le gritaba la demonio, pero la joven ya estaba muy lejos

Rin entro en el pequeño cuarto donde se almacenaban algunas de las especias, tomo tres de las cajas y las cargos hasta los pasillos que la llevaría a la cocina, de pronto su pecho comenzó a arderle, ese terrible dolor llegaba a ella como si de un puñal se tratase, sin poder evitarlo tiro las cajas que portaba haciendo un poco de ruido, sujeto su pecho hasta que el dolor se calmo abriendo los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta de la mirada preocupada de Ishi.

- ¿Rin estas bien? – pregunto el medio demonio extremadamente asustado por la joven

- Si, no es nada sólo una punzada por… cargar esas cajas y la preocupación de que todo salga bien, tu sabes… no debes preocuparte

- No sería apropiado de mi insistir… sin embargo debo de admitir que tu respuesta no es del todo convincente

- Pero tendrás que creerla- contesta la joven con una sonrisa evitando así que el chico frente a ella preguntara más al respecto. Sin más el chico levanto las cajas llevándolas hasta la cocina seguido de la pelinegra.

Sesshomaru les miro entrando juntos al cuarto donde preparaban el alimento, y fue ahí donde observo a aquel medio demonio depositar las cajas en una mesa para luego acercarse a la joven que le agradecía por su ayuda con una bella sonrisa, una sonrisa que era suya, que debía de ser sólo para él y ahora se la compartía a aquel hibrido, entonces el chico se inclino a la joven y tomo su mano para besarla diciendo que no había sido nada. La sangre del demonio hirvió y sin pensarlo se acerco a ellos, sin embargo Dagel se adelanto explicando a los chicos que era hora de que se acercaran al comedor, su furia no había desaparecido pero una mano en su hombro le saco del momento.

- ¿no vienes Sesshomaru?, no dejaras a tu amigo preferido… bueno a tu único amigo comer sólo ¿verdad?- dijo Kamu sonriéndole.

- no – dijo el demonio blanco con no otra opción más que la de seguirle al comedor.

La cena paso sin mayor problema, aunque la seriedad dominaba el lugar, el Lord del oeste termino sus alimentos, se disculpo y se retiro del cuarto sin mayor palabra seguido por la mirada de su protegida y de su invitado. Kamu termino también su cena y salió del cuarto buscando a su amigo que se encontraba encerrado en su estudio.

Sin avisar el señor del sur entro en el cuarto observando a su amigo mirando al cielo por la ventana.

- ... estas molesto – dijo con una sonrisa simpatica, lo que hizo que el demonio blanco lo mirara con un rostro aun más irritado

- ¿que quieres?, por ahora quiero estar sólo

- que ironia, en este castillo no hay modo de que estes solo, ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Que quieres?

- Sólo una respuesta, ¿por que te sigues engañando?

- ¿Disculpa?- pregunto molesto Sesshomaru ante la incongruente pregunta de su compañero

- No engañas a nadie amigo mío, tu actitud, tus atenciones para con ella, el complacer sus caprichos aunque su vida peligre y claro ahora esta escena de celos, creo que eres un poco obvio.

- No se que pretendas, pero lo que estas tratando de insinuar es insultante

- ¿Lo es?

- No sigas con esto - dijo el demonio blanco dándole la espalda

- ¿Que es lo que realmente te molesta?, ¿que sabes lo que sientes por ella O que no sabes como admitirlo porque ella es una humana?... a tu padre no le molesto y creo que de hecho fue… feliz

- Yo no soy igual a mi padre, que te quede claro

- Eso es muy obvio… él no le tenía miedo a demostrar lo que sentía – miro a Sesshomaru que le observo por la orilla de sus dorados ojos- mira lo único que digo es que es hora de que te des cuenta lo maravilloso que es ella, que es el estar con ella, porque si tu no lo haces alguien más lo hará y no podrás evitarlo… Ishi lo sabe… y aunque sabe a lo que se arriesga… no tiene miedo de demostrarlo e intentarlo.

Ahora es Kamu quien le da la espalda a su amigo para acercarse a la puerta, entonces antes de salir habla nuevamente

- lo mejor es que nos retiremos antes de que esto se vuelva algo más grande, mi misión era avisarte lo que se acercaba y ya lo he hecho… mucha suerte amigo – dijo finalmente retirándose del cuarto para preparar todo lo de su partida.

El joven guardián de Lord Kamu le había pedido a Rin que le viera en jardín, la chica le encontró ahí con una hermosa rosa en la mano

- Rin me alegra que vinieras

- Tu me pediste que lo hiciera - contesto ella de manera obvia

- Lo se…- la tomo de las manos depositando la rosa que le había llevado- Rin Lord Kamu ha ordenado que regresemos a las tierras del sur, me temo que debo despedirme

- Es una lastima que te marches tan pronto

- Rin… ven conmigo- le dijo sin pensarlo, sin apartar su vista de la de ella

- ¿Que?

- Rin tu sabes que no tienes futuro aquí, ven conmigo, prometo cuidarte y honrarte por el resto de mi vida, todo lo que tu me pidas haré

- Yo… yo no puedo.. yo

-¿Rin que te detiene aquí?, ¿por que deseas sufrir así?- le pregunto el joven ignorando que un par de hermoso ojos dorados les miraba desde la puerta del palacio escuchando cada una de las palabras del joven, la ira crecio en el demonio blanco y antes de que pudiera pensar o razonar la situación se estaba moviendo hacia la joven pareja, Rin estaba por contestar a Ishi, por negarle su petición pero de pronto el joven frente ella fue jalado de manera brusca, arrojado al suelo a distancia de ella.

- ¿Como te atreves a tratar de llevarte a mi PROTEGIDA? ¿qué te hace pensar que eres digno de ella? – le grito el Lord al pobre joven que mantenía sus ojos abiertos aún por la sorpresa, sabía que no era correcto, que estaba frente a uno de los señores de las tierras más grandes, al mejor amigo y compañero de armas de su amo y sin embargo nada lo detuvo para hablar.

- ¿qué te hace pensar a ti que tu eres digno de ella? – contesto irrespetuoso el chico, Lord Kamu había sentido el ambiente de pelea y había salido apresuradamente sólo para escuchar las palabras de su subordinado

- ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?, ¿acaso has olvidado a quien te estas dirigiendo?- contesto muy amenazante Sesshomaru

- Lo entiendo perfectamente y sin embargo no pienso dejar que un alma tan bella y pura como la de Rin se marchite en un lugar en el que nunca será feliz- un gruñido de advertencia fue toda la respuesta que salió de los labios del dueño del palacio, mientra que sus garras crecían mostrando un débil brillo verde, se estaba dejando llevar por su coraje, por su instinto de defender lo que era suyo. Kamu noto la irá en su amigo y apresuradamente se interpuso entre su guardian y el mismo.

- ¡Basta ya!, esto ha llegado muy lejos – grito el señor de las tierras del sur

- Tu sirviente ha sido irrespetuoso conmigo, en mi palacio y ha osado siquiera el tratar de llevarse a mi protegida- hablo el demonio blanco como sentenciando a muerte a Ishi

- Una advertencia que yo te había proporcionado…aun así lo entiendo amigo- decía el hombre mientras ayudaba a parar a su guerrero- como dije lo mejor es que partamos ahora mismo.

- Pero mi señor...- quiso decir Ishi pero fui interrumpido

-Es una orden, nos iremos en cuanto este listo nuestro transporte

- ¿Y que hay de Rin?

- Por favor Ishi, es suficiente, dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mi, te pido que te marches y no te preocupes por mi- dijo la joven saliendo de detrás de su amo para mirar a Ishi y hablarle con sinceridad.

-...Rin

- Por favor...

- Lo haré, pero solo porque tu me lo pides…- le dice dándole la espalda- pero recuerda que si alguna vez necesitas de un amigo … ahí estaré

Sin más aquella noche partieron los invitados del Lord del oeste a las tierras del sur, Sesshomaru no entendía del todo lo que había pasado, aunque por alguna extraña razón se sentía aliviado de ya no tener a aquella amenaza en su territorio … ¿amenaza?... se preguntaba así mismo, ese joven había tratado de cortejar a su protegida, pero… era lo correcto, pues el no se quedaría con ella toda su vida… ¿o si?. ¡No!, como fuera ese joven había tratado de cortejarla sin su permiso, ese era el problema, se había creído lo suficientemente digno de ella, de ella que era una princesa en su palacio, de ella que había sido educada como toda una dama, como la portadora de un linaje alto, ella que ahora era una de sus principales guerreros, que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte demostrando que podía cuidar de su palacio, ella que sin duda alguna podría ser una yukai de alto nivel… si no fuera por su maldita sangre humana…

Sesshomaru se giro sobre sus talones al presentir que Jaken estaba por entrar a su habitación, cuando efectivamente este lo hizo noto en su pequeña mano verde un pergamino, sabía perfectamente de que se trataba.

- mi señor ha llegado esto de las tierras del norte, su señor desea invitarle a su palacio

- La advertencia de Kamu se había cumplido y en su protocolo no había nada más que asistir a dicho lugar.

Mientras tanto en las tierras del norte una hermosa princesa cepillaba su largo cabello mientras que un hombre de cabellera azul miraba hacía afuera fijamente a la luna que estaba por volverse llena, muy pronto terminaría con lo que había comenzado, haría cumplir a su ama, a la persona a la que se le había encargo cuidar, a su protegida con su misión por la fuerza si era necesario…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

El invierno comenzaba a sentirse con más fuerza, el intenso frío rodeaba a la joven en el jardín que miraba la brillante luna blanca extrañando a su amo, enviando su entero pensamiento a el, imaginando que estaría haciendo, en donde estaría y si de pronto, aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo pensaba en ella. A lo lejos en otras tierras aquel demonio blanco miraba la misma luna llena pensando en ella, en aquella chica de cabello ébano, en sus bellos ojos y su encantadora e infantil sonrisa, cerro su puño con fuerza y bajo la mirada, él no pensaría en ella, no debía de pensar en ella, era su protegida pero nada más, el gran Sesshoramu no era como su padre, NO bajo ninguna circunstancia cometería el mismo error que su padre… no la amaría, no la desearía… se dio la vuelta y se recargo en un árbol para descansar más no cerraría los ojos, pues temía que de dormirse la joven invadiera su sueño también.

El sol no había salido aún la mañana siguiente, Rin no había podido dormir, su dolor le había molestado poco después de recostarse por lo que simplemente no había podido conciliar el sueño, se levanto de su cama y sonrió para si misma, debía de olvidar su sufrimiento y continuar adelante. Se levanto al ver los primeros rayos del sol, tomo un baño y luego se vistió con su traje de guerrera, se asomo por su ventana notando que era un hermoso día.

Alegre salio a toda prisa de su cuarto no notando al pequeño demonio verde en su camino estampándose con él, el diminuto ser salio rebotando al suelo adolorido por el choque... y el golpe.

- niña tonta ¿por que no te fijas por donde vas?

- lo siento señor Jaken, creo que no lo vi - dijo sonriendo apenada

- tu de verdad no tienes remedio – hablo Jaken poniéndose de píe limpiando el polvo de su traje - ¿por qué estas tan contenta?

- Es un hermoso día, es lo único que se necesita para estar feliz- se decía más para si misma que para el verde demonio, sabía que debía de atesorar cada momento y cada día disfrutarlo como si fuera el mejor, pues sabía que en algún momento sería el último

- Algo me ocultas…- dijo mirándola sospechoso

- Por supuesto que no – contesto ella sonriendo

- Bueno como sea, Dagel no estará en el palacio el día de hoy, por lo visto tenía que conseguir algunas hiervas o especias, no lo se, el caso es que hoy tendrás que encargarte de todo

- ¿Que?, yo no puedo encargarme de todo el palacio sola… señor Jaken tiene que ayudarme- dijo inclinándose a él, haciendo sus ojos grandes y suplicantes – por favor tiene que ayudarme – ante aquella dulce cara el demonio verde no pudo resistirse por lo que acepto por esa única ocasión a ayudarle, tenía que admitirlo a lo largo de los años, estar a su lado había hecho que finalmente le tomara cariño a la chiquilla, no le importaba que fuera una humana, una latosa cuando pequeña y toda una amenaza ahora que ya era una mujer, todas sus acciones le habían demostrado que ella era su amiga y una persona completamente pura… claro jamás se lo diría… aunque presentía que ella ya lo sabía.

Sesshomaru llego temprano al palacio de las tierras del norte, le habían recibido como a todo un rey, lo que por supuesto no le agradaba, pues no disfrutaba de la falsedad que se podía sentir al respecto. Los sirviente se inclinaron ante su presencia y le pidieron que les siguiera, lo llevaron hasta la sala principal en donde Lord Yama esperaba por él.

- es un gran honor recibir al príncipe, no, al Lord, amo y señor de todas las tierras del oeste en mi palacio - contesto el gran hombre de cabello rojo y canoso sentado en la parte más alta de aquel salón

- ¿y se puede saber a que debo la invitación?- pregunto serio Sesshomaru no apartando sus ojos de los del Lord frente a el en ningún momento.

- no mi señor, por ahora no hablemos de negocios, pues recién a llegado a mis tierras, ¿que le parece si por hoy disfruta de ellas?, hablaremos mañana sobre los temas fuertes.

- no le veo el caso al desperdicio de tiempo

- por favor mi señor, permítanos tratarlo como se debe – dijo haciendo una seña para que la delicada puerta de papel detrás de el se abriese- permítame presentarle a mi hija la princesa Suika, ella se encargara de mostrarle nuestro palacio y de atenderle en todo lo que necesite

Por supuesto el señor del Oeste no confiaba en aquel trato, había escuchado de Kamu una advertencia sobre la joven princesa y su padre, y aunque sabía lo que pretendía por el momento no actuaría erróneamente, después de todo el pretexto de su visita era meramente político.

La princesa Suika era una joven de piel blanca y cabello rojo fuego, sus ojos al igual que los de Sesshomaru eran dorados, casí amarillos y amenazantes, mientras que en sus manos tatuados se podían verse dos marcas rojas parecidas a rosas.

- por favor Lord Sesshomaru sígame, le mostrare el palacio – Dijo Suika mientras se ponía de píe elegantemente, Sesshomaru siguiendo su ejemplo se levanto también acompañándola fuera de aquel cuarto, caminaron por entre los pasillos pero una sensación incomoda interrumpió el camino del demonio blanco, giro levemente su rostro mirando detrás de él, como buscando al dueño de la pesada mirada que podía sentir, sin embargo no pudo encontrarle, por lo que continuo su paso.

Detrás, en uno de los cuartos con su puerta a medio cerrar se encontraba Aoi observando detenidamente al hombre de cabellera blanca que tan solo segundo antes había pasado junto a él, había hecho un trato con la princesa, pero sabía que no funcionaría, había notado en aquel ser un terrible sentimiento e imaginaba que sus obsesiones no le detendrían.

Las cosas habían salido perfectamente, Rin a cargo del palacio se había encargado de absolutamente todas las necesidades del mismo y para sorpresa de Jaken, todos los sirvientes del palacio le había ayudado y obedecido con una gran actitud de lealtad y de cariño, como si de la señora del Oeste se tratase. Ahora se encontraban tomando un descanso en el gran salón, esperando a que el día terminara

- muchas gracias por su ayuda señor Jaken

- ah..- suspiro el yokai - no hay nada que debas agradecerme, lo hiciste casi todo tu sola

En ese momento entro Hami por la puerta con Dagel en sus brazos dejándola sobre los maderos del suelo del gran salón, tenía fiebre y una gran mancha roja en uno de los costados de su cuello.

- ¿que sucedió?- pregunto la chica asustada al gran jefe de la guardia del palacio

- no lo se, nuestros hombres la encontraron en la cercanías así, parece que fue atacada, envenenada- Rin entonces se acerco hasta ella para tratar de hacerla despertar

- Dagel... Dagel despierta, ¿quien te hizo esto?- trato de averiguar la pelinegra con decisión, ¿quien habría podido hacerle tanto daño a aquella amable demonio?, Dagel abrió un poco los ojos para mirarla con dolor.

- Mika era mi ... gran amiga - dijo antes de perder la conciencia nuevamente

- de prisa llévenla a su habitación y cúbranla con paños húmedos eso bajara su temperatura - grito la chica mientras se levantaba y corría hacia el jardín, los años con Kaede y Ahome le había dejado una gran enseñanza en hiervas medicinales que ahora plantaba en su jardín, sabía que ninguna de ella la aliviaría de su envenenamiento, pero por lo menos les daría tiempo de encontrar una cura.

Llevo la preparación especial hasta el cuarto de la mujer demonio y con ayuda de Hami la levanto para darle de beber el brebaje, su respiración comenzó a tomar un ritmo más normal lo que calmo la preocupación de la chica.

- eso le ayudará por ahora - dijo la joven dama en voz baja - pero debemos de encontrar la cura

- el veneno que usaron es especial, no cualquier formula podría lastimar a un demonio como Dagel- pronuncio Jaken mirando a la yokai que había acompañado a la familia de su amo por muchos años.

- Mika, ella menciono a mika... aunque no puedo creer que ella le haya lastimado- hablo Hami serio

- ¿quien es Mika?

- Mika y Dagel fueron grandes amigas cuando jóvenes, demonios, yukais cazadores de los bosques - dijo el guardián recargándose en la pared del cuarto- pero tuvieron una pelea que les hizo separarse, Dagel nunca contó el motivo, pero al parecer habían sufrido ambas de sobremanera, Mika se perdió por muchos años...

- ¿tu sabes donde encontrarla no es cierto Hami?... debes decirme donde, iré a buscarla y a pedirle la medicina - dijo la chica poniéndose se pie para salir del cuarto.

-¿que?, tu sola ¿estas loca?- cuestionó Jaken mirando la terrible decisión en los ojos de la chica, sabía que eso sólo significaba problemas

- ¿que pasará con el palacio y el amo?- pregunto el guardián sabiendo que no detendría a la chica

- volverá antes de que regrese el amo, tu debes quedarte aquí y mantener todo en orden

- ¡tu no puedes irte niña necia! - dijo Jaken molesto tratando de detenerla a toda costa, sabía que a su amo no le agradaría la idea.

- claro que puedo, ya demostré que se cuidarme sola

- ¡Mika es parte del Clan de los lobos! - grito el pequeño ser verde - aún le temes a los lobos ¿no es verdad? - dijo mientras la chica le daba la espalda, maldiciendo porque sabía que era verdad, bien era cierto que durante su tiempo en la villa había escuchado hablar de ellos, y de Kouga su lider, sin embargo los terribles recuerdos de su muerte por parte de aquellos seres aun le atormentaban y le asustaban con terribles pesadillas por la noche.

- no importa... Dagel es mi amiga y no la dejare a su suerte - dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación

- en ese caso iré contigo - contesto Jaken acercándose a ella

- ¿de verdad maestro Jaken?

- no tengo otra salida, si el amo se entera de tu muerte por tus tonterías se desquitará conmigo - dijo pasando de lado y saliendo primero sin notar la calida sonrisa de la chica, la verdad era que lo hacía porque era él quien temía por la seguridad de la joven, no le agradaba la idea de no volver a verla en el palacio.

Suika había mostrado el interior del palacio a su invitado, su habitación durante su estancia y parte de los grandes salones del lugar, ahora se dirigían a los jardines, una gran extensión de la más rica variedad de flores y plantas de las tierras, de pronto al ver aquella imagen tan colorida en la cabeza de Sesshomaru no pudo más que aparecer la imagen de la pequeña Rin jugando en campos parecidos a aquellos jardines, disfrutando de las flores y las pequeñas criaturas que vivían en ellas causando curiosidad en la niña, ya habían pasado muchos años desde aquellos días y ante sus ojos era más que claro que Rin ya no era una niña.

- me da mucho gusto que nos visitará Lord Sesshomaru, he escuchado mucho sobre usted, de sus grandes batallas y por supuesto sus grandes victorias.. - le dijo la princesa al hombre que miraba serio el riachuelo que pasaba por debajo de aquel adornado puente de jardín-... también escuche mucho de su padre...del gran guerrero que fue hasta que ... se perdió por aquella humana…- se acerco hasta el demonio colocando su mano en su hombro – se mi señor que desde entonces ha tratado por todos los medios de recuperar el honor de su familia, aun y pese a la existencia de su medio hermano- Una terrible molestia comenzó a crecer en el interior de Sesshomaru que con fuerza se movió para alejarse del toque de la joven demonio junto a él.

- no te atrevas a hablar de lo que no sabes- gruño amenazante el demonio blanco

- pero mi señor...

- ¿que te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de opinar sobre mi familia o el honor de la misma?… no te atrevas a mencionarlo nuevamente, no eres digna de decir palabra alguna al respecto, no se que pretendan tu padre y tu pero sugiero que vayamos al grano y dejemos de perder el tiempo… - con aquellas palabras el señor del oeste salio del jardín rumbo al cuarto que le había sido asignado sin notar en el rostro de la demonio de cabello rojo la molestia y el rencor ante su rechazo.

Rin y Jaken habían tomado camino hasta el lugar en donde Dagel había sido encontrada, Hami le había enseñado muy bien a Rin el arte de encontrar rastros de demonios por lo que al estar ahí no le fue difícil encontrar un poco del pelaje de la mujer del clan de los lobos, se lo entrego a Jaken quien lo coloco en la boca de una de las cabezas de su bastón para que así pudieran encontrar su rastro conforme se acercaran a ella.

Se internaron en el bosque ya muy lejos del palacio y de las tierras de su señor, siguieron el rastro de la demonio hasta que las sombras y la profundidad de la maleza los rodearon.

- estuvo aquí – dijo Jaken sosteniendo el bastón en el centro de aquella penumbra

- algo no esta bien – contesto la chica al sentirse insegura en aquel lugar, de pronto una fuerte brisa anunció un golpe por llegar, Rin se aventó a Jaken empujándolo justo antes de que la gran pata de un lobo le aplastara.

- ¡es ella! – grito el sirviente verde recuperando el aliento, Rin tomo de su costado la espada que su amo le había entregado, la desenvaino y se lanzó al combate, aquel ser era grande pero a la vez extremadamente lento

- ¿quien eres tu?, ¿por que osas molestarme?- grito Mika transformada en lobo

- ¡Tu envenenaste a Dagel!, debes entregarme la cura

- Esa mujer merece la muerte por lo que hizo, ese veneno la matará lentamente, su terrible agonía será deliciosa

- ¡Bruja!, entrégame la cura

- ¡Jamás!- Grito la lobo mientras lanzaba a Rin con su pata al fuerte tronco de un árbol, Jaken corrió a su rescate sacando fuego de su bastón que quemo parte del pelaje de la demonio, pero eso no la detuvo atacando al pequeño ser, Rin se levanto recargándose en su espada observando como Jaken era azotado contra el suelo, tenía que vencer a aquel demonio si quería salvar a sus dos amigo, no tendría otra opción, utilizaría sus poderes aun sabiendo que eso gastaría su energía y acortaría su poco tiempo de vida.

Tomo su espada y con su energía la ilumino, la lleno de poder con sus mano y esta brillo, se acerco a Mika y le ataco nuevamente hiriendo su pata de gravedad, ante el dolor aquel ser la empujo con su cola, Rin brinco al suelo y luego a una rocas volviendo a subir, esta vez atacándola con un luminoso rayo de su mano.

- ¿esto no es posible? … ¿de donde has sacado esos poderes humana?… ¿quien te a entrenado así?

- Mi familia – contesto la chica, Mika se dio cuenta de que no podría vencerla, ya no en su estado, el terrible poder de la joven era muy peligroso para ella, entonces planeo su escape, dio un gran salto cayendo de golpe al suelo, este comenzó a cuantiarse y a derrumbarse hacía un río subterráneo, todo pasaba muy rápido y Rin sabía que debía actuar. No pensando en otra cosa y buscando ayudar a su amigo lo tomo del brazo y lo aventó con fuerza hacia arriba para que el demonio verde cayera en tierra firme, con horror Jaken pudo notar como la joven caía desenfrenada junto con grandes rocas al agua debajo de ellos mientras la demonio lobo escapaba.

-¡Rin! – grito el pequeño ser el presentir que no sobreviviría a la caía

-¡señor Jaken!- grito la chica mientras se perdía entre las piedras y la profundidad del agua

Los ojos dorados de aquel hermoso demonio blanco se abrieron con suavidad extrañados ante la sensación en su interior, estaba recargado, descansando en el muro del cuarto de visitas en esas tierras extrañas y lejanas cuando un terrible presentimiento le atrapo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta corrediza de su habitación, observo el horizonte aun meditando, había pasado ya un largo rato desde que llegara al palacio, y el atardecer ya se estaba asomando, desde su encuentro con la princesa del lugar en el jardín había pensado, razonado en su comportamiento, era bien conocido por todos el carácter frío y serio del demonio de cabello blanco platinado, él nunca mostraba sus emociones y sin embargo al oír a Suika hablar sobre su familia, el haber mencionado a su padre, a Inuyasha y a la madre de este de manera tan despectiva por lo bajo de las palabras le había encendido una gran molestia, estaba ahí por razones políticas y su comportamiento simplemente había sido más que inadecuado, tendría que reparar el daño de alguna forma, el movimiento de las flores en las afueras por el viento le hizo recordar aquella emoción que por un segundo le había alertado, un sentimiento que se había albergado en su cuerpo tan solo momentos antes, no sabía que había sido, había llegado y se había marchado de un momento otro, había sido tan sólo una fracción de segundo y sin embargo la rareza del mismo se había quedado clavada en su mente, debía regresar a su palacio, algo le decía que así lo hiciera y pronto.

- mi señor Sesshomaru mi padre le espera para disfrutar de la cena, por favor avíseme en cuanto este listo y permítame acompañarlo hasta el comedor- menciono Suika afuera de la habitación con la cabeza baja y el tono dulce, la molestia por su rechazo seguía presente pero como anfitriona debía de mantener sus modales, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a un atractivo demonio detrás de ella, este le ofreció su mano a la joven de cabello rojo y esta la tomo poniéndose de pie.

- Será un honor ser guiado por la hija del lord de estas tierras – la chica de ojos amarillos le sonrío feliz por el comentario y el cambio de comportamiento de su invitado, sin más le llevo hasta su padre para continuar con el protocolo.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, con dolor por sus heridas y exhausta por el esfuerzo de salir del agua. No sabía en donde se encontraba, ni recordaba como había sobrevivido, pero por el momento estaba a salvo, se puso de pie sintiendo el dolor recorriendo su espalda, se recargo en un árbol tratando de soportarlo y de inmediato recordó que aun estaba cumpliendo una misión, su amiga aun esperaba una cura y Rin no le fallaría, comenzó con su camino despacio ignorando que alguien más le observaba, de pronto de entre un arbusto salto a ella un hermoso lobo blanco que le gruñía, la joven de cabello negro se quedo pasmada ante la criatura, los recuerdos de su muerte no le habían dejado y ver aquella amenazante criatura frente a elle simplemente la inmovilizo

- ¡shaku espera! – dijo una voz detrás del animal blanco, era una chica, una yukai lobo de cabello naranja, esta se acerco hasta la joven observándola con detenimiento- tu no tienes un aura maligna, no eres enemigo… ¿quién eres?, ¿qué quieres en estas tierras?

- Yo… estoy buscando a alguien del clan lobo… una gran amiga mia necesita ayuda… por favor… necesito de tu ayuda

- Un miembro del clan de los lobos, nuestro clan no busca pelea ¿quién podo lastimar a tu amiga?

- Su nombre es Mika…- contesto Rin casi en un susurro antes de caer de nueva cuenta en la inconciencia

El lord de cabellera blanca platinada abrió los ojos repentinamente, ya era tarde en la noche pero aquel sentimiento de nueva cuenta le había molestado, por alguna razón sentía que debía de volver a su palacio, ya no podía negarlo, tenía que volver, se levanto, se coloco su armadura y salio de su habitación. Las puertas de la sala principal del palacio se abrieron ante el paso del invitado sin esperar a ser anunciado, el señor de aquellas tierras se levanto de golpe de su asiento ante el acto, asustado y aun con la idea de no perder la oportunidad que tenía de hablar con el

- ¿mi señor se le ofrece algo?

- me marcho, no puedo seguir perdiendo más tiempo aquí, si vas a declarar algo hazlo ahora

- mi señor, esperábamos que se quedara al menos hasta la gran cena de mañana, pero si no puedo detenerlo más entonces diré lo que tengo que decir, mi señor Sesshomaru, deseo hacer una tregua de paz y para siempre un lazo con sus tierras, le ofrezco la mano de mi hija y con ella nuestra eterna paz y unión

Sesshomaru le observo soberanamente mientras el hombre hacía una reverencia a el, esperaba esas palabras, su amigo ya se lo había advertido, tenía que admitir que había pensado en la posibilidad pero aun meditándolo su respuesta seguirá siendo no, algo lo detenía, algo que sabía no era correcto, no era lo que estaba buscando.

- no – contesto sin más el joven lord al señor del castillo, este levanto la mirada al demonio blanco no entendiendo aquella respuesta

- ¿no?, ¿qué?, ¿qué ha dicho?

- Yo no repito mis palabras

- Pero mi señor, ella es una princesa

- Y una yukai de sangre pura, la única que te dará descendientes de la misma altura, ¿como puedes decir que no?- dijo la demonio de cabello rojo entrando al cuarto, lo había escuchado y la rabia ante su respuesta había crecido de inmediato- ¿como puedes rechazarme a mi?, a una princesa

- Hija por favor déjame arreglar esto

- ¡No!, demando una respuesta ahora

- No tendrás ninguna, me marcho- dijo Sesshomaru dando la vuelta listo para irse de aquel lugar

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?, declaras la guerra

- No habrá guerra alguna y tu padre lo sabe, lo entendió la ultima vez que se enfrento a mi padre y a mis hombres

- Esto no ha terminado Sesshomaru… no ha terminado – el nombrado no dijo nada, la miro por encima de su hombro y luego se marcho, las puertas se cerraron detrás de él terminando por el momento con aquel asunto, ahora debía de apresurarse y volver a casa cuanto antes, la sensación de que algo había pasado no se había borrado de su interior, el jamás había sentido algo así, una preocupación así y eso era lo que más lo alarmaba por dentro, aunque por fuera siguiera siendo el mismo muro de seriedad.

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente de nueva cuenta, el aroma a humedad la envolvió, se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de una cueva, una comunidad … de lobos, se sentó de golpe luego de notar a las criaturas a su lado, pero antes de poder alarmarse una mano en su hombro la calmo

- tranquila no te harán daño, mi nombre es Ayame, ¿cual es el tuyo?

- Soy Rin…- contesto aun un tanto nerviosa la joven- ¿en donde estoy?

- Esta es mi casa, aquí es donde vivimos todos los miembros del clan de los lobos, te desmayaste luego de pedir mi ayuda así que te traje aquí

- ¡Dagel!... tengo que ayudarla ella un esta sufriendo

- Así que ese es el nombre de tu supuesta amiga- dijo Koga entrando al lugar, se acerco hasta las chicas y miro a la joven de cabello negro con algo de desprecio

- Ayame mi esposa, me ha contado lo que paso y sin embargo tengo mis dudas al respecto

- Koga, debemos ayudarla

- No podemos confiar en ella, esta chiquilla de algún modo porta el aroma de un demonio perro, es muy parecido al del idiota de Inuyasha

- Aun y si así fuera eso esta en el pasado, ella no es una amenaza

- ¿Como lo sabes?, apenas unos días atrás el aroma a muerte y sangre yokai se podía sentir por todas partes

- Por favor mi señor, no pretendo hacer daño alguno, lo único que quiero es encontrar a Mika y pedir la cura para el veneno que ha usado en mi amiga… me marcharé en cuanto lo tenga

- Mika es un miembro del clan lobo si, pero fue expulsada hace mucho tiempo, no tengo idea de donde esta

- ¿Que?... pero - dijo Rin alarmada, entonces había perdido el rumbo y toda esperanza de salvar a Dagel

-Te sugiero que te marches

- ¡No!, no me iré sin una cura – contesto Rin poniéndose de pie, no sería tiempo perdido, no sería en vano su lucha- Dagel ha sido una gran amiga, mi cuidadora, mi familia, tu harías lo mismo si fuera un miembro de tu propio clan…- el líder de los lobos la miro notando en ella seguridad, la chica no se marcharía sin una respuesta, de eso estaba seguro con tan solo mirarla, su esposa por su lado también mostraba decisión, por lo visto deseaba ayudarla, la miro de nuevo y entonces vio la imagen de la joven Ahome en ella, por alguna razón le recordaba mucho a ella y al hecho de que le ayudaría sin importar lo que fuera, suspiro profundamente antes de hablar, seguía sin estar del todo de acuerdo pero ya lo había decidido

- De acuerdo niña te ayudare a encontrarla, Ayame tu quédate aquí, estarás a cargo mientras vuelvo, pobre de aquel que se atreva a no obedecerte

- Descuida, los tendré bien controlados – dijo la chica sonriendo malévolamente mostrando las garras.

El pequeño demonio verde había regresado al fin al palacio del oeste, necesitaba de los hombres de su amo para organizar una búsqueda, debían de encontrar a la pequeña dama del palacio, si estaba viva seguramente estaría herida y necesitaría ayuda y si había muerto al menos le traerían de regreso a su hogar su cuerpo. Hami lo observo llegar aun tratando de recuperar el aliento y solo, lo que le preocupo más, se acerco a toda prisa a él para hablarle

- maestro jaken que paso, ¿en donde se encuentra la señorita Rin?, ¿encontraron la cura?

- No… fuimos atacados por Mika… Rin… ella – trato de decir el demonio verde, las palabras no salían de su boca fácilmente, no sabía si por el cansancio o por lo terrible de la noticia- organiza un grupo de búsqueda, debemos encontrar a Lady Rin…

La salida del sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día, Rin y Koga habían salido muy temprano por la mañana para comenzar con la búsqueda de Mika, se internaron en el bosque siguiendo el aroma de la loba, el bello lobo shaku olfateaba su aroma, conforme continuaban el camino la joven de cabello negro se iba acostumbrando a él y se había dado cuenta de que no era una terrible criatura como ella había pensado luego de que los lobos la mataran, incluso el blanco animal se había acercado a ella demostrando que era un manso cachorrito en realidad. El recorrido se había distinguido por ser silencioso, era obvio que Koga seguía molesto por ser prácticamente obligado a hacer aquel viaje y por lo tanto no había platica alguna, a Rin eso no le gustaba mucho por lo que decidió romper el hielo.

- antes mencionaste que Mika había sido expulsada del clan de los lobos, ¿por que?

- ¿Para que quieres saber?

- Solo es curiosidad… la verdad es que no me gusta mucho el silencio- Koga detuvo el camino por un momento girando su rostro para ver a la chica detrás de él, estaba hastiado sin lugar a dudas y sin embargo luego de un suspiro le contesto.

- Mika era la segunda al mando del clan de los lobos, mi abuelo… bueno el llego a tener una relación con ella, probablemente de no haber pasado lo que paso se hubiera casado con ella

- Pasado... ¿ lo que paso?

- Si bueno, ella era una cazadora junto con otra demonio, en uno de sus viajes por el bosque encontraron a mi abuelo herido y le curaron, así fue como Mika y mi abuelo comenzaron con su relación pero la otra demonio comenzó a tener interés en mi abuelo también y logro llamar su atención… se puede decir que se lo había robado a Mika, molesta la loba trato de matar a su amiga y a mi abuelo pero no lo logro, al final ambas yokai se fueron de las tierras del clan de los lobos, mi abuelo conoció a mi abuela y ya sabes el resto de la historia – Rin lo entendió entonces, sabía ahora cual había sido la razón por la que Dagel y Mika se habían peleado, pero al parecer eso había pasado hacía ya muchos años y sin embargo la loba aun seguía odiando a Dagel por lo pasado – nos estamos acercando, puedo sentir su aroma

- démonos prisa

El grupo de búsqueda de Jaken había llegado hasta el lugar en donde le habían perdido la pista a la joven, habían llegado hasta el río subterráneo y siguieron su corriente hasta las afueras de la montaña y en el interior del bosque pero no habían tenido suerte, salvo por la espada de la joven, la habían encontrado cerca del río y aunque era una pista muy buena el rastro en ella era ya muy débil, esa espada se había separado de su dueña desde hacía ya un largo tiempo, por lo que el cuerpo de Rin podría haber viajado corriente abajo, aun así el pequeño ser no se detendría, tendría una respuesta para su amo así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, y seguramente lo sería una vez que este se enterara del destino de su protegida, no había tardado ni dos segundo de tener esa idea en su mente cuando el sonido de detrás de unos arbustos los alerto, Jaken estaba listo para lo que fuera, salvo la imagen blanca frente a él, Sesshomaru de alguna forma les había encontrado y ahora estaba delante de ellos con su frío semblante en el rostro

¿qué esta pasando aquí Jaken?

- ¡Amito!, ¿pero que hace usted aquí?... ¿que?

- Contesta la pregunta Jaken- el pobre demonio verde no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que se le pedía, le contó a su señor cada detalle de la lucha y la perdida de Rin, el rostro del amo del oeste denotaba molestia, sus ojos dieron un pequeño cambio rojo pero luego regresaron al dorado de siempre, sin más y como un rayo el joven de cabello blanco platinado dio media vuelta y a una velocidad inimaginable recorrió el bosque en busca de la esencia de la chica, pudo notarla era débil pero sus sentidos la habían captado, la encontraría estaba seguro de que lo haría.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

- te lo advertí - decía el hombre de cabello azul detrás de la princesa pelirroja – te dije que Sesshomaru no caería en tu trampa, lo que siente por mi señora, por mucho que lo quiera negar o ignorar es muy fuerte

- él será mio lo oíste, el es mio y lo será así tenga que matar a tu asquerosa ama- Aoi se giro dando una fuerte abofeteada a Suika, tan fuerte que la joven princesa cayo al suelo

- no te atrevas a hablar de la ultima de mi raza de ese modo miserable criatura de la oscuridad, ese maldito de Sesshomaru no la tendrá por lo que puedes quedarte con él si así lo deseas, pero no interfieras con mi ama

- idiota

- no debería cumplir con mi parte del trato luego de que no pudiste hacer lo tuyo, pero aquí esta- le dijo el hombre de cabello azul a la chica mientras le lanzaba un pequeño saco a sus manos – úsalo bien y luego mantente alejada de mi señora

- espera, aunque no lo creas si he cumplido con parte del trato, puedo decirte en donde esta la chiquilla, mis informantes lo saben, la han vigilado y te daré la oportunidad única de hacerla regresar

El frío del invierno los había alcanzado, de hecho había comenzado a nevar, tenían que darse prisa, con aquel clima frío seria mucho más difícil encontrar a la yukai lobo además de que exponían su regreso.

- estamos muy cerca, se encuentra pasando aquel valle

- vamos entonces – dijo la chica envuelta en sus propios brazos protegiéndose del frío

- ¿segura que podrás continuar con esto?, el clima no es seguro para ti

- estaré bien, lo único que deseo ahora es la cura para Dagel

Continuaron con el camino aun y pese al viento helado, se acercaron hasta una gran cueva dispuestos a entrar a ella, Rin estaba por hacerlo cuando el líder del clan lobo le detuvo con su mano

- espera

- ¿que pasa?

- ¡Muéstrate ahora Mika!, se que estas ahí – de entre las sombras de la cueva se dejo mostrar poco a poco la silueta de la yokai aun transformada en lobo

- Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es el nieto de Shakuma, el nuevo e inútil líder del clan lobo, el estupido que dejo morir a sus hombres a manos del demonio Naraku

- ¿Que puedes saber tu de esa batalla cuando te la pasaste en tu cueva con la cola entre las patas?

- Eres un maldito, te daré tu merecido

- Inténtalo- la yokai comenzó con el ataque, Koga y Rin lo esquivaron sin problemas pues la loba aun seguía herida de su ultimo encuentro con la chica, aun así y envuelta en ira era peligrosa, el líder del clan lobo la rodeo mientras que la peli negra le distraía, la bestia estaba tan fuera de si que no noto a Koga brincando sobre ella golpeando y lastimando su espalda, la loba cayo sobre el piso sostenida por el joven demonio mientras que Rin se acercaba a ella.

- Dagel, tienes que decirme como curarla

- ¿Por que habría de hacerlo?

- Porque de no hacerlo yo te matare- contesto Koga sosteniendo con más fuerza su cuello

- Si me matas seguiré disfrutando de mi venganza, con mi muerte el conocimiento de la cura muere también

- ¿Por que haces esto?, ella no te hizo daño, ella era tu amiga tu compañera -decía Rin al borde de las lagrimas

- me traiciono

- No fue su intención que mi abuelo tuviera interés por ella, al final ninguna de las dos logro nada

- Escucha, se que no eres una mala criatura, de haber querido matar a Nagel lo hubieras hecho hace mucho tiempo, tu realmente no querías hacerle daño, por favor ayúdame, te lo suplico, ella es mi amiga – dijo la joven de cabello negro poco antes de inclinarse sobre la nieve, de suplicar por su ayuda, la demonio lobo la observo, la chica tenía razón y estaba dispuesta a hacer de lado su orgullo con tal de ayudar a aquella mujer demonio, lo pasado ya lo había dejado en el pasado, ya lo había superado, las dos habían sufrido...

- En la cueva detrás de nosotros, ahí crece un musgo de color naranja, prepara un té con el y Dagel se recuperara – Rin levanto el rostro portando una gran sonrisa

- Gracias- dijo antes de correr hacía la cueva y tomar un poco de aquel musgo envolviéndolo en un pañuelo, la demonio tomo forma humana, Koga le soltó y una vez que la chica regreso hasta ellos hablo

- Escuchen, lo único que quiero es seguir viviendo en paz, lejos de todos los malos recuerdo, si me lo permiten quisiera marcharme con la promesa de no volver a lastimar a nadie más- ambos jóvenes se miraron, Koga registro en los ojos de Mika que ella decía la verdad y con un gesto le afirmo que podía retirarse, la mujer lobo se marcho sin mirar atrás

- Creo que eso es todo, nosotros también podemos marcharnos

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda – dijo la joven de cabello negro sorprendiendo al lobo al darle un abrazo, el se sonrojo un poco ante el acto pero luego sonrío indicando a la chica que le siguiera, estaban por retirarse cuando un sonido los alerto, de entre las sombras del bosque se asomo un dragón de dos cabezas y detrás de este un apuesto demonio blanco

-¡Ah- Un, amo Sesshomaru!

- ¿Amo Sesshomaru? – repitió Koga mirando al recién llegado – ahora entiendo porque portabas un aroma como el del idiota de Inuyasha, viajas con su hermano

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Sesshomaru molesto no solo por la comparación con su hermano si no por lo que había presenciado, por el abrazo que aquel demonio se había atrevido a tomar de Rin, por ella inclinándose ante la mujer lobo

- Amo vinimos a buscar la cura para Dagel, ahora gracias a Koga podemos salvarla

- Logramos atrapar a la culpable y obtener un antídoto que …

- Cumpliste con ayudarla ahora puedes marcharte- dijo serio el demonio blanco interrumpiendo al líder de los lobos

-¿Que?

- ¿Amo? - contesto la joven al notar tan extraño comportamiento en su amo, sabía muy bien lo que ese comportamiento traía consigo

- Tus servicios ya no son requeridos, regresa a tu cueva

- ¿Como te atreves…?- trato de decir Koga, pero la joven de cabello negro se paro frente a él interrumpiéndolo

- Por favor, haz lo que dice mi amo, te agradezco infinitamente todo lo que hiciste por mi, pero no quiero que te hagan daño, por favor hazme caso- ante la seguridad y temor al mismo tiempo de la chica no pudo más que aceptar, ya arreglarían cuentas en otra oportunidad.

- De acuerdo… nos veremos- sin más el líder del clan de los lobos se marcho, antes de perderse de la vista de ambos se giró sonrío de medio lado y luego se perdió entre la nieve que caí del cielo, Rin se giro para observar a su amo, su rostro como siempre no mostraba sentimiento alguno sin embargo ella podía percibir molestia en el

- ...Amo

- Te saliste del castillo sin mi autorización y sin escolta como yo lo había ordenado

- Mi señor era necesario

- Además pediste ayuda al clan de los lobos y no conforme con eso se te humillaste ante uno de ellos, ningún miembro de mi clan debe arrodillarse ante nadie- comento el demonio blanco acercándose peligrosamente a la bella dama frente a él, pero ella no se intimidaba por sus palabras, por el contrarío se sintió molesta, ella hacía todo por su clan, por ayudar a los miembros del palacio y aun así se lo recriminaba

- yo solo hago lo que puedo para ayudar- reclamo- es todo lo que puedo hacer siendo un sirviente, un despreciable humano en su castillo

- Ni siquiera eso querida señora- dijo otra voz detrás de ellos, ahí estaba Aoi sonriendo de medio lado divertido ante la situación

- Aoi Crei que estabas...- comento Rin al observarlo en el lugar

- Muerto… hmm, tu poder es grande pero no sabes usarlo bien, he venido por ti, cumplirás con tu destino, serás la criatura blanca que estas destinada a ser ... serás mia...- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba más a ellos - Somos las dos ultimas criaturas blancas de este mundo, debemos estar juntos querida mia, ser la pareja indestructible que termine con las criaturas de la oscuridad.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a permitir tal cosa? – dijo serio Sesshomaru pero con la amenaza en la voz mientras se ponía delante de la joven protegiéndola, sin embargo el hombre de cabellera azul no le tenía miedo, lograría su objetivo fuera como fuera

- tenía que mantenerte con vida, pero no me importaría no cumplir con mi trato, con tal de quitarte del camino

- ¡No! - grito la joven siendo ahora ella quien se colocara frente al demonio blanco

- Rin ...

- Yo lo hare, soy yo quien debe protegerlo, no usted a mi - Sin más la joven ataco el hombre de cabello azul, defendería a su amo, le demostraría quien era ella, que era tan valiente como él, que era valiosa para su palacio.

Los ataques de ambos se volvieron feroces, la luz en sus manos les hacia difíciles de derrotar, Aoi tenía razón, Rin tenía mucho poder pero no sabía utilizarlo, por lo que sus ataques eran fáciles de esquivar o simplemente no llegaban a su objetivo, entonces el hombre de cabello azul disparo hiriendo el hombro de la peli negra, esta cayó al suelo deteniendo el sangrado que salía de él, no era grave y podía haber continuado con la pelea, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía, podía sentir cansancio y dolor en toda ella, no sabía si era por las heridas de su batalla anterior, si era por el frío, por que no había comido hasta entonces... o porque su tiempo se estaba terminando, simplemente no pudo moverse ante el ataque que Aoi estaba por darle, entonces un gruñido en el fondo detuvo todo y los alerto, la herida de Rin y la amenaza a ella habían despertado una furia intolerable en Sesshomaru, no pudo contenerla y su transformación fue inevitable, ahi estaba mostrando su grandiosa figura el gran perro blanco.

No, no lo permitiría, lo estaba retando al ignorarlo, al lastimar a su protegida frente él si temer que sufriría de un casitgo y ahora lo obtendría, su furia creció, el era el único para Rin, el único que podría protegerla, el único que tenía derecho a protegerla. Se lanzo al ataque separando a Aoi de la joven, este como podía trataba de defenderse de las garras y del poder del demonio blanco que pese a ser enorme era rápido, mucho mas rápido que antes, no podía evitar sus ataques, no sabía de donde venían y los recibía a campo abierto y en su totalidad, cayó al piso en un fuerte estruendo mirando sobre él aquellos terribles ojos rojos

- no importa lo que hagas Sesshomaru... sigues siendo una criatura de la oscuridad, un ser de sombras que será siempre... destruido por la luz de mi señora- dijo con dificultad y sangrando el hombre de pelu azul- ella no es para ti...ella será tu perdición... ese es el miedo que le tienes y que sabes que existe... tu pierdes... nunca la tendrás a ella...- dijo en un susurro Aoi mientras que su cuerpo se desvanecía dejando ver pequeños puntos luminosos que se elevaron y luego se esparcieron en el cielo, una de las últimas criaturas blancas del mundo, se había perdido, Rin lo sintió y a pesar de todo no pudo evitar sentir dolor por su muerte, el recuerdo de su verdadera madre despidiéndose de ella invadió su mente, ahora si había perdido a toda su familia.

La batalla había terminado, sin embargo el viento frío los estaba atrapando en la terrible tormenta invernal que se estaba formando, el gran perro blanco se acerco hasta la bella dama aun en la nieve para hablarle.

- sube a mi lomo, será más fácil sacarte de esta ventisca así

- pero amo...

- ... hazlo Rin – dijo el gran animal serio pero amable mientras se agachaba para permitir que la joven de cabello negro subiera a él, un poco nerviosa la chica poso un pie primero sobre una de las patas y luego tiro un poco de un mechon de pelo para apoyarse y así subir a su amo, podía notar la suavidad del pelo de aquel bello animal, la misma que siempre había en el cabello de su amo. Una vez arriba la gran bestia hecho a correr, el viento comenzó a soplar mucho más fuerte, la nieve hacía difícil el observar al frente, Sesshomaru lo noto, algo no estaba bien en todo aquello, aquel clima estaba siendo manipulado, de pronto el viento y la nieve fueron suficientes para que su camino desapareciera, Rin comenzó a temblar por el frío con más fuerza, se estaba congelando, el demonio blanco entendió entonces que no había forma de llevársela sin arriesgar su vida, se agacho de nueva cuenta hablando a la joven.

- descansaremos aquí mientras la tormenta baja, yo te cubriré del frío- la chica estaba tan congelada que no presento negativa y no es que quisiera hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento, el gran perro blanco se hecho con la joven al centro envolviéndola en su calido pelaje, la mantendría calida contra el viento, Rin se hundió en aquel suave y blanco pelo cayendo en un relajado y necesitado sueño.

Algunas horas pasaron en la tormenta, y así como había llegado se había marchado, Sesshomaru levanto la cabeza mirando a su alrededor, todo estaba cubierto por la nieve, miró a la chica acurrucada en el durmiendo tranquilamente y su calma le calmo haciendo que regresara a su forma humana, el gran Sesshomaru mantenía junto a su pecho a la chica, entonces una presencia le alerto, giro su rostro a la fuente notando una femenina figura acercándose a ellos, dejo a la joven sobre la nieve listo para atacar a quien osara lastimarlos pero para su sorpresa la mujer frente a él simplemente le sonrío.

- ¿madre?

- Hola querido mio

- ¿Tu?... tu fuiste la causa de la tormenta, ¿no es verdad?

- Si, era una prueba, una prueba que has pasado con el resultado que yo esperaba, con aquel que había visto cuando salvaste por segunda vez la vida de esa niña

- ¿Que tratas de decir madre?, no insinúes cosas que no son

- Yo no lo he hecho, tu si y estoy orgullosa de ti por eso, has encontrado una luz en tu vida y se que no la perderás, ahora lleva a la joven dama del oeste a casa… - sin más la figura de la madre de Sesshomaru desapareció dejando a un confundido príncipe en un bosque blanco, este se giro al sentir a la chica despertar detrás de el y despacio se acerco a ella

- ¿Amo?

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si

- Volvamos a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

El dragón de dos cabezas y Jaken habían regresado pronto al castillo e inmediatamente Hami había dado la medicina a Dagel, su fiebre había bajado y por lo visto estaba respondiendo bien al remedio, seguramente se repondría pronto, cuando Sesshomaru y Rin llegaron al castillo esta corrió hasta el cuarto de la demonio y no se aparto de su lado durante toda la noche.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación mientras que los parpados de una mujer demonio se abrían despacio, se sentó en la cama al notar a la joven de cabello negro dormida a su lado, con suavidad como la de una madre a su criatura le acaricio la cabeza, Rin abrió los ojos al sentirla y al verla sonriéndole no pudo evitar aventarse a ella para abrazarla con fuerza… casi sofocándola, ante la emoción de la escena la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un feliz Hami con un alegre Jaken detrás, estaban encantados de ver a su amiga sana, ambos abrazaron a Dagel también siguiendo el ejemplo de la joven, la demonio no pudo más que corresponder el abrazo y sonreír ante el demonio blanco parado en la puerta del cuarto con un rostro de aprobación.

Rin se había dedicado a atender a Dagel durante el siguiente día esperando que la recuperación de la misma pasara con mayor velocidad, los sirvientes del palacio ayudaron a la joven dama en todo lo que podían y con gusto se aseguraban también de que cada orden que la chica cada con un poco de timidez fuera cumplida al pie de la letra, era lo menos que podían hacer después de todo, ella era como la señora del castillo. La tarde había caído ya en el castillo, el cielo se pintaba de naranja y la hora de la cena estaba por llegar la joven de cabello negro ya se dirigía a la cocina para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo, pero su amo se interpuso repentinamente en su camino.

- amo me asusto - dijo la chica un poco alterada luego de que este saliera de entre las sombras

- ya deberías estar acostumbrada a verme

- lo se amo... pero no tan repentinamente - dijo la chica mencionando lo ultimo en voz baja, aunque sabía a la perfección que su amo le había escuchado

- escucha, debo salir mañana, debo atender un asunto que ha quedado pendiente de camino de las tierras del norte y por lo visto se ha vuelto urgente, encargate de todo en mi ausencia

- claro amo como ordene- el demonio blanco se giro sin notar la sonrisa llena de alegría de la chica, su amo demostraba que le tenía confianza al dejarle todo a ella y eso la llenaba de alegría y de orgullo, sentía que aquel ser finalmente se daba cuenta de ella.

La cena paso sin mayor contratiempo, la comida había estado deliciosa, el amo había pedido un baño y Rin ya había ordenado se lo prepararan, luego de que todo quedará en orden fue a la habitacoón de la mujer demonio para saber como se encontraba y despedirse de ella por esa noche. Las estrellas habían cubierto el cielo ya, se podía sentir paz en el palacio salvo en el cuarto de la bella dama de cabello negro, la chica se giraba en su cama tratando de despertar de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida...

- con mi muerte estoy más cerca de ti... luz a la luz querida mía - dijo en el eco de su mente una varonil voz justo antes de que la joven despertara con un terrible susto de su pesadilla, no sabía que estaba pasando pero tenía miedo, algo no estaba bien, y las palabras de aquella voz no hacían más que reafirmarle aquel pensamiento

Luego de que Dagel descasara una noche más y de asegurarse de que ya se encontraba bien retomo sus actividades, pero había una en particular que deseaba enseñar a su joven pupila, la encontró en el jardín pidiéndole que le acompañara, avisaron al lord del castillo justo antes de que se marchara a su viaje, que saldrían del palacio y este sabiendo que Dagel estaba con Rin y que esta en su necedad de ser guerra se defendería a toda costa dio permiso para que ambas mujeres salieran, no notando que la espada de la chica había sido olvidada en su habitación.

Sesshomaro había partido solo, necesitaba resolver sus dudas, la pelea que había demostrado Rin y ese tal Aoi, esos poderes y las ultimas palabras del hombre de cabello azul no habían abandonado su mente y ya no podía soportar más la ignorancia sobre el tema, necesitaba respuestas, quería respuestas para afrontar sus propias cuestiones y dar el siguiente paso, las palabras de su madre las llevaba enterradas no en su cabeza, si no en su pecho, en su corazón y quería tomar una decisión... sólo un ser en aquel mundo podía contestarle a tales preguntas pero debía de consultarle solo.

- árbol sabio - dijo el demonio blanco al pararse frente al viejo tronco que inmediatamente mostró el rostro de un anciano - necesito hablar contigo

- vaya pero si es el joven hijo de inutashio, hacía tiempo que no te veía, al menos no desde la muerte de Naraku...- dijo mientras lo observaba con más detenimiento -... esto si que es raro, es la primera vez que veo duda en ti... bueno es la primera vez que veo sentimiento alguno en ti, ¿de que quieres hablar?

- las criaturas blancas, ¿que sabes de ellas?

-ohh... criatura blanca, hacía muchos años ya que no les había oído mensionar

- ¿que son? - pregunto insistente el joven de cabello blanco

- son seres miticos... raros, formados por completo de energía, de luz, tienen forma humana y a decir verdad nacen como uno, pueden ser confundidos, no obtienen sus poderes si no hasta que son adultos, su cuerpo físico es de carne, hueso y sangre, pero su interior, su vida misma es pura luz, todo su poder es luz, al morir esa luz se esparce

- ¿que paso con ellos?

- el ser seres de luz los puso en conflicto casi inmediato con los yokai, los demonios seres de la oscuridad, sus guerras y sus bajas fueron terribles por muchos años, pero la delicada estructura de las criaturas blancas redujeron su número con mayor rapidez, la ultima villa de criaturas blancas fue extinguida no hace mucho tiempo por culpa de los demonios que atacaron en grupo... buscaban su sangre con desesperación

- ¿su sangre?

- si, como le menciono, son seres hechos de energía, energía que podía ser absorbida por demonios a través de beber la sangre de las criaturas blancas, con ella aumentaban sus poderes- Sesshomaru lo observo con seriedad, ahora entendía muchas cosas de las que habían pasado - joven señor, espero que su camino no desee cruzarse con el de una criatura blanca...

- ¿y que si así es?

- mi señor la cría, la descendencia de un demonio y una criatura blanca trae a un ser muy poderoso, uno más allá de cualquier otro, es un ser de poder equilibrado, un ser compuesto de oscuridad y luz al mismo tiempo, el balance del poder mismo del universo, un ser casi perfecto, no obstante el estar en balance con su poder y la fuerza del universo no significa que su razonamiento y el uso de tal poder este en balance, como puede desarrollar un mundo mejor, puede destruirlo...

- no sabes si eso es verdad

- se que sólo ha pasado una vez mi señor, existe una cría de tal unión en este mundo, pero se dice que fue tal su miedo a su poder que decidió excluirse del mundo, volverse un ermitaño para meditar a solas y por muchos años, que sea él quien se lo confirme, puedo decirle donde encontrarlo

El bosque estaba completamente blanco debido a las nevadas que habían caído, sin embargo aun era posible encontrar algo de vegetación y eso era exactamente lo que estaban buscando las dos mujeres

- ¿que estamos buscando exactamente?

- Una rara pero bella planta, espera creo que debe de estar aquí- dijo acercándose a un árbol de tronco negro y hueco, se agacho a su lado y movió la nieve con su mano- si aquí esta, mira Rin observa esto – dijo Dagel indicando a la chica que se acerca, la joven pudo notar una extraña planta de grandes hojas y de un color morado pálido

- ¿Que es esto?

- Esta es una hierva muy especial pequeña, veras cuando Mika y yo éramos cazadores en los bosque aprendimos mucho a base de nuestras propias heridas, esta planta es esencial para los demonios, hervida en agua en forma de te, puede aliviar a cualquier yokai de cualquier malestar, pero si es bebida por un demonio sano morirá de envenenamiento, es una espada de doble filo y muy pocos seres la conoces

- Wow

- Debes de saber de su existencia, si has de ser quien comande el castillo deberás de saber que hacer si alguno de sus miembros esta herido

- Yo… dirigir el castillo… no lo creo yo…- iba a contestar Rin pero fue interrumpida por una presencia que ambas mujeres pudieron notar, pese a que no le habían visto aun

- Rin espera aquí, voy a investigar

- No Dagel espera – trato de decir la joven pero la demonio era más rápida y se había adentrado ya en el bosque, fue entonces que noto que no había llevado su espada, se sentía una torpre, ¿como podía desear ser un guerrero si ni siquiera portaba una espada?, estonces escucho un sonido detrás de ella, se giro y fue en busca de la fuente, podía oírlo más cerca, corrió para alcanzarle pero justo al pasar por uno de los grandes árboles un extraño humo verde la rodeo dejándola inconciente, de entre las sombras se asomo una bella demonio de cabello rojo, giro a la chica y tomo un mechón de su cabello para cortarlo, arrastro a la joven hasta el hueco de un árbol y luego se giro para marcharse mientras metía el mechón de cabello robado a otro frasco que contenía un solo cabello blanco platinado, luego vació un raro polvo contenido en un pequeño saco que al momento fusiono todo dejando un liquido azul.

- Eres mio Sesshomaru – dijo Suika mientras sonreía malévolamente dirigiendo su camino al palacio del señor del oeste.

Dagel no había encontrado nada y regreso por el camino buscando a la joven de cabello negro pero no le encontró, asustada comenzó a seguir su aroma, era difícil de encontrar y se había alejado mucho, luego de un largo rato le encontró en el hueco de un árbol, con cuidado se acerco a ella para inspeccionarla y ver si estaba herida pero por lo visto solo estaba dormida, le agito para despertarla y esta poco a poco abrió los ojos

- ¿Dagel?, ¿que paso?

- ¿Que te paso Rin?

- No lo se había un aroma muy delicioso y luego… yo… no recuerdo

- No importa, mejor regresemos a casa.

La mujer demonio y la dama del palacio llegaron hasta este agotadas, tenían hambre y además deseaban estar en su refugio para evitar una nueva nevada que se acerca, antes de que siquiera hicieran el llamado, las puertas del palacio se abrieron, los guardias del mismo les dieron la bienvenida pero podían sentir que había algo muy extraño en ellos, ninguno miraba a los ojos a la joven Rin

- ¿que esta pasando?- pregunto Dagel alarmada ante tal comportamiento, entonces observo a Jaken saliendo del palacio a toda prisa gritando el nombre de ambas hasta que les alcanzó

- ¿Jaken que esta pasando?- pregunto Dagel molesta

- Tienen que irse, algo ha pasado desde que el amo regreso de su viaje, el esta….

- Al fin llegan- se escucho la voz de Sesshomaru desde la puerta del palacio, ambas mujeres y Jaken se acercaron hasta el con la mirada llena de preguntas

- Amo - dijo Rin con alegría que desapareció al escucharlo

- Guarda silencio

- ¿Que?- pregunto confundida Rin, su amo nunca le había hablado en ese tono, a menos que …- amo yo

- Te he dejado llegar hasta el palacio por todos tus años de fidelidad y por tu esfuerzo en proteger el castillo, además de lo que hiciste por Dagel, pero no fue suficiente, creí que como un miembro de mi palacio serías esencial, pero no has logrado llenar ese lugar, ni como guerrera ni como compañía y ya no puedo tenerte más aquí

- Pero amo... – dijo Dagel tratando de intervenir pero Jaken le paro con la mano

- Mi pareja, la futura Lady del Oeste a llegado finalmente al palacio- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar ver a una hermosa demonio de cabello rojo y ojos dorados, Rin entendía ahora cual había sido el asunto pendiente que su amo había salido aquella mañana a arreglar- La princesa Suika y yo nos comprometimos en las tierras del norte en mi último viaje y muy pronto celebraremos nuestro matrimonio, deseo mantener por ella un palacio puro y seguro, más por la tregua que tendremos para con el norte, por lo que una humana no esta permitida y siendo obvio que no sirves para nada más debo pedirte que te marches

- Amo….- fue lo único que salio de los labios de Rin al escuchar lo que su señor le estaba pidiendo… la estaba echando de su castillo y de su vida, ella sabía que su servicio a su lado terminaría algún día... pero... "lo ves"- dijo una voz en el eco de su mente- "no eres más que una sirvienta desechable para él", la chica como pudo calló aquella voz tratando de ignorar lo que en realidad sabía, para el su compañía no era más que eso, un servicio y había terminado... aun así... ¡no! ahora ya no había duda y lo entendía bien... no podía llorar, no lo haría frente a él demostrando debilidad, si así lo quería así sería se marcharía con tal de dejar a su amo ser feliz… y buscaría su propia felicidad lejos de él, ella también tenía orgullo y no dejaría que lo lastimaran – de acuerdo amo… si así lo comanda me marcho

- Lárgate ya humana – dijo la princesa molestando a la chica, Dagel se paro frente a ella enojada

- No le hables así a Rin

- Dagel, será mejor que tu te comportes a menos que quieras ser expulsada junto con Rin - dijo el amo del castillo serio

- Entonces que así ...

- ¡No! – grito Rin ahora siendo ella quien se parara frente a la demonio- esta bien, he acepado que me marchare y así será, por favor no interfieras Dagel, no te dañes también- se giro para ver a su amo- si he de irme quiero al menos llevarme la espada que me obsequio, la reclamo como pago por mis años de compañía

- ¿Te atreves a pedir un pago humana? - pregunto la princesa levantando una ceja ante las palabras de la muchacha

- Que así sea - contesto Seesshomaru sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su ex protegida

- ¿Sesshomaru?

- He dicho – del palacio salio Hami cargando el arma que el demonio blanco había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella, Rin la tomo y la guardo en su cintura, sin más hizo una reverencia a la pareja del oeste y giro sus pasos para salir del palacio con la frente en alto, Jaken trato de alcanzarla.. de al menos despedirse de ella pero el frío semblante de su amo le hizo desistir, las puertas se cerraron en silencio detrás de la joven, esta continuo con su paso sin siquiera girar su rostro, debía de al menos mantener su orgullo intacto pues era todo lo que le quedaba.

Camino y camino por el bosque aun y pese a que la tormenta se acercaba, no descanso, no durmió y siguió con su paso sin dirección mientras la nieve la rodeaba, llego hasta otro bosque desconociendo en donde estaba, sin aun así detenerse hasta que finalmente el cansancio, el sufrimiento y el dolor en su pecho le hicieron caer en la inconciencia, la nieve fue cubriendo su cuerpo sin que esta pudiera evitarlo, tal vez un ataúd de hielo era lo mejor…

- De pronto la nariz humada de un animal removió la gran capa de nieve que le cubría mostrando un poco de su rostro

- kirara, ¿que encontraste? – decía un joven exterminador desde lo lejos acercándose a su compañera de pelea, se agacho para ver lo que había encontrado y sólo pudo pronunciar un nombre con sorpresa – ¿Rin?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

- ¡Señora Ahome!, ¡Señora Ahome! – gritaba desesperado el joven exterminador que corría hasta la entrada de su aldea seguido de Kirara que cargaba en su lomo a una inconciente doncella.

- ¿Kohaku que pasa? – grito la nombrada saliendo de su cabaña a toda prisa, el chico no tuvo que explicarle, simplemente con ver a la joven de cabello negro perdida en otro mundo supo que algo no estaba bien, por lo que de inmediato le indico al chico que le introdujera a la casa.

Inuyasha había regresado luego de su ronda por las cercanías de la aldea, se sorprendió al no ver a sus hijos saliendo de la casa para recibirle como de costumbre, por lo que apresuro el paso entrando a ella, entonces los vio junto con el hermano menor de Sango esperando afuera de uno de los cuartos de la modesta cabaña, alarmado y sin esperar explicación abrió la puerta de este y entró dejando a los demás sin palabra, ahí estaba su esposa ayudando con su poder a otra joven de cabello negro que al parecer estaba inconciente, se acerco otro poco sólo para descubrir de quien se trataba

- ¡Rin! – dijo en voz alta y sorprendido el hombre de cabello platinado

- Inuyasha, no te escuche entrar, Kohaku la encontró en las afueras, esta débil y el frío parece empeoro su situación

- Pero mujer, ¿qué diablos haces ayudándola? ¿O que ya no recuerdas que paso la última vez que esta niña volvió aquí?

- ¿No creerás en serio que es un peligro?- pregunto la mujer poniéndose de pie- aquello no fue su culpa, algo la estaba controlando y se recupero, al final ella nos protegió

- Rin sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo, no confío en ella

- Inuyasha esta es la misma niña que vivió con nosotros un tiempo, la primera a la que tratamos como a una hija, no pienso dejarla morir, voy a cuidar de ella te guste o no

- Como quieras, pero no digas que no te lo advertí

Pronto la noche cayó en aquel poblado, las nubes tapaban la luna por lo que no había más iluminación que la del fuego, su calor y su brillo llegaron hasta los parpados de la joven hospedada que poco a poco abrió los ojos solo para notar que se encontraba en un acogedor cuarto, un tanto asustada se puso de pie.

- no te muevas muy rápido, podrías marearte – dijo una dulce voz a un lado de ella, al girar su rostro pudo notar a una bella mujer que le sonreía, la misma mujer que había conquistado el corazón de inuyasha hacía algunos años.

- Señora… Ahome , ¿como es que…?- pregunto Rin un tanto tímida, habían pasado años ya desde que le viera, al menos sin problemas de por medio.

- Kohaku te encontró y te trajo hasta aquí, estaba muy preocupada porque no despertabas, ¿qué hacías en el bosque con este clima tan helado?

- Yo… solo… caminaba sin rumbo – respondió la chica bajando la mirada ahora que recordaba su realidad, Ahome pudo notar tristeza y dolor en su voz así que coloco su mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarla

- debemos avisar a Sesshomaru, seguro te esta buscando

- ¡No!, él no debe saberlo, le aseguro que no me esta buscando, al contrarío ... estoy saliendo finalmente de su vida

- ¿Que?... ¿Rin que paso?

- Por fin ha encontrado lo que siempre estuvo buscado… una mujer demonio poderosa, de raza pura que le pueda dar la descendencia fuerte que tanto quiere, una mujer tan fuerte como él y una gran alianza con las tierras del norte con su matrimonio… por lo tanto ya no hay lugar en ese palacio para una simple humana como yo… tuve que irme…

- Rin el… ¿él te pidió que te fueras?

- Me dijo que me marchara…- contaba la joven tomando con fuerza la sabana- que no volviera… y no pienso hacerlo jamás… si él planea hacerme a un lado yo haré lo mismo con él – termino por fin la frase la chica llena de rencor y dolor, Ahome se acerco a ella al verla tan afligida, a sus ojos aquella imagen le mostraba a una chiquilla dolida y temerosa, la abrazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que si deseaba se podía quedar el tiempo que quisiera con ellos y antes de que pudiera decir algo más le interrumpió su esposo.

- Lo que Ahome dice es cierto, si lo deseas puedes volver a vivir con nosotros.. el tiempo que necesites... - comento el hombre de cabello plateado sonriendo con calidez a la chica, lo había escuchado todo por detrás de la puerta y aunque no había confiado primero en Rin, al escucharla relatar su historia, al darse cuenta de que su hermano seguía siendo un idiota que había dañado un corazón puro como el de la chica no pudo simplemente rechazarla, no a la imagen de la dulce niña de antes. Sabía perfectamente que aquello ocurriría, lo supo la tarde que su medio hermano se había llevado a la niña, el habría preferido no dejar que se marchará pues sabía que tarde o temprano Sesshomaru la lastimaría y había tenido razón, pero la insistencia de la niña había sido muy grande.

- Si me dejan quedarme en la aldea al menos permítanme serles de ayuda, trabajare, incluso puedo apoyarles a cuidar del pueblo… yo…

- Eso lo veremos después Rin por ahora descansa y recupera tus fuerzas – dijo Ahome haciendo que la joven se recostará de nueva cuenta

- Gracias señor Inuyasha, señora Ahome – el aludido volvió a sonreír ahora de medio lado y salio del cuarto, su esposa se disculpo con Rin y salio detrás de su marido

- Gracias Inuyasha – comento la mujer acercándose hasta él despacio

- No me lo agradezcas, solo.. quería pagar de alguna forma el daño que causó el idiota de mi hermano… creí que había cambiado, había visto una chispa diferente en sus ojos la tarde que se llevo a la niña, pero por lo visto sigue siendo un maldito – sin decir nada la mujer peli negra se acerco a él dándole un beso en la mejilla solo para hacerle saber lo orgulloso que estaba de su esposo y de su cambio de opinión.

Dos días habían pasado ya, Rin ya se encontraba mejor y por fin había salido del cuarto, estaba afuera sobre los maderos del pasillo mirando al viento que movía el suave pasto, su mente estaba vacía aunque por momentos era invadida por recuerdos del jardín de aquel gran palacio, de las personas que había conocido en el y por supuesto del bello demonio blanco por el cual había caído en una desorientada soledad, el sonido de unos suaves pasos le saco de su estado, al girarse pudo ver a un par de niños que se asomaban por la puerta de la casa y le miraban como explorándola, curiosos por saber quien era ella.

- hola – dijo agradable y tranquilamente la chica a los niños que se acercaban a ella poco a poco, el mayor, Taiyo el primogénito de Inuyasha, de gran parecido a él, de cabello platinado con mechones negros y pequeñas orejas puntiagudas se paro frente a su pequeña hermana Hoshi, de cabello negro con pequeñas orejas de perro también para detener su paso y con seriedad miro a la muchacha antes de hablar

- ¿quién eres tu?- pregunto valientemente el niño en su papel de protector de su casa mientras su padre estaba en ronda, Rin le sonrío tiernamente por la actitud del pequeño y luego le contesto

- Mi nombre es Rin, creo que no nos conocimos, me marche de esta villa antes de que tu nacieras

- ¿tu vivir aquí?- pregunto la pequeña que estaba encantada con la muchacha, por alguna razón le agradaba y quería acercarse más a ella

- si, cuando yo era más pequeña viví aquí, solo fue un tiempo hasta que el príncipe de las tierras del oeste me dejo ir con él… solo que ahora… tuve que volver

- ¿un príncipe?- dijo Taiyo curioso ante la palabra, ¿era dueño de muchas tierras a caso?¿era un valiente guerrero?¿un rey? ¿un protector? ¿un héroe?

- si- afirmo con alegría falsa Rin- ¿quieren que les cuente el cuento de este príncipe?

- ¡Si!- grito Hoshi contenta al tiempo que corría para sentarse en el regazo de la pelinegra, ante la confianza que su hermana le tenía a la chica y que el de algún modo podía sentir también, el pequeño y valiente hijo de Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentarse también junto a la joven para escuchar su relato.

Algunos días pasaron, tanto Ahome como Inuyasha podían ver que de cierto modo que la chica se recuperaba, aunque pese al paso del tiempo no parecía hacerlo al cien por ciento, lo que llamo más su atención fue la facilidad con la que se había ganado el corazón de los niños, por lo general estos eran desconfiados, sobre todo con los desconocidos y sin embargo ella ya había logrado acercarse a ellos, jugaban en el día y por las noches les contaba cuentos a los chiquillos. La noche había caído ya, Rin y la familia de Inuyasha habían terminado de cenar y disfrutaban ahora de mirar las estrellas en el patio en silencio.

- mama, papa ¿Rin se quedara a vivir con nosotros?- pregunto ilusionado Taiyo, pues ya le había tomado cariño a la chica, que sonrío ante el comentario

- si, ahora es parte de nuestra familia - contesto con ternura Ahome sonriendo a su pequeño

- ¿ser adoptada?- pregunto ahora Hoshi feliz por la noticia, corrió hasta la chica antes de siquiera recibir la respuesta, su alegría contagiaba a los otros e invitaba a su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

- de alguna forma así fue

- entonces desde ahora será nuestra hermana mayor, yo cuidare de ella también- dijo Taiyo sorprendiendo a todos y ganándose unas cuantas risas por el comentario, Rin le observo y por primera vez en algún tiempo se volvió a sentir feliz. Todos se giraron al escuchar que alguien más se acercaba a la fogata, Miroku, su esposa Sango y Kohaku que habían regresado de una misión se acercaron hasta ellos, una gran alegría invadió tanto a la joven peli negra como a el muchacho exterminador al volver a verse, Rin se levanto de su lugar contenta y corrió a abrazar a su gran amigo de la infancia y este correspondió el gesto, se sentaron junto al fuego y pasaron horas platicando de los momentos en la vida del otro, Rin no pudo evitar contarle lo pasado con su amo y aunque el chico dejo notar molestia al final termino por decirle a la peli negra que todo saldría bien, que muy probablemente algo bueno esperaba por ella debido a tanto sufrimiento y que ahora solo tenía que esperar por ello.

El castillo del oeste estaba oscuro, parecía que la vida del mismo se había apagado cuando la joven dama se marcho, sirvientes, guerreros, todos en el palacio evitaban el mencionar que extrañaban a su antigua señora, porque la Dama Rin eso había sido para ellos, la señora del oeste aun y si no era oficialmente, ella había sido su pequeña princesa desde su llegada, sin embargo la nueva mujer que había tomado ese puesto les evitaba incluso el privilegio de recordarla, serios castigos se les imponían si tan solo era mencionado su nombre y simplemente no podían decirle nada al amo del castillo, pues este estaba distante, parecía que su mente se perdía con el pasar de los días, era como estuviera perdido en un extraño sueño, continuaba siendo frío por fuera, pero su actitud era completamente diferente a la de siempre.

Esa noche Sesshomaru había recorrido su palacio y había llegado sin quererlo hasta el cuarto de su antigua protegida, abrió la puerta y el dulce aroma a flores que siempre le acompañaba le invadió de repente.

- Rin…- dejo salir de sus labios sin pensarlo

- ¿Sigues pensando en esa mugrosa humana? – pregunto Suika detrás de él, le había visto tomar el pasillo y seguir el camino hasta esa habitación por lo que sin duda le siguió y una gran ira había crecido en ella al oírle decir aquel nombre – tienes que olvidarla ya Sesshomaru – dijo molesta la demonio al tiempo que sacaba de sus ropas un frasco con un extraño liquido azul, lo abrió y vertió un poco de la fragancia en su cuello, luego se acerco hasta el demonio blanco y le abrazo haciendo que este inhalara aquella fragancia, inmediatamente las pupilas doradas del señor del oeste se dilataron y solo las palabras de la demonio podían ser escuchadas – te olvidarás de esa basura y para que así sea debes de eliminarla, Sesshomaru ordena a Hami que la busca y la mate.

- Como tu ordenes mi amada señora – con esas palabras el demonio blanco se dirigió hasta su estudio y mando llamar a su segundo al mando, cuando este llego le explico la situación, le dijo que su reputación no podía ser manchada por la leyenda de que bajo su techo había vivido una humana, por lo que esta debía de ser aniquilada, le ordeno que saliera en su búsqueda y le matara sin dudarlo, Hami no pudo más que agachar la cabeza y salir cuando su amo se lo ordeno, no había notado a Jaken detrás de la puerta que había escuchado todo, el pequeño demonio verde le alcanzo en el jardín y le grito para que le mirara

- ¿no pensaras de verdad ir a matar a Rin?- pregunto alarmado el ser verde a un Hami completamente impresionado por la reacción de Jaken y por la petición de su amo

- son las ordenes del amo, sabes que por generaciones he servido a su familia, no puedo negarme ahora

- pero se trata de Rin, ¿como puede siquiera pensar en la idea de hacerlo?

- eres raro Jaken, de todas las personas en este palacio que pensé que me detendrían tu eres la menos obvia

- la chiquilla tonta podría ser un fastidio… a veces pero… es la dama de este castillo

- no voy a hacerle daño, al menos no por ahora, pero tu debes encontrarla y advertirle lo que esta pasando

- ¿que?

- Seguramente tienes una idea de donde esta, ve y dile que debe de cuidar su espalda

- Pero...

- Solo hazlo Jaken – el demonio verde miro a Hami a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él era la única esperanza de la mocosa, asintió con la cabeza y corrió hasta su cuarto por su bastón, encontraría a la joven y le advertiría lo que estaba pasando... le salvaría la vida... de su amo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Rin había salido de la aldea junto con Kohaku y Sango, había insistido a Inuyasha que quería ayudar durante su estadía ahí y demostrando que ahora podía ser una guerrera pidió a la esposa del monje ser parte de sus exterminadores y esta feliz acepto más ahora que pasaba mucho más tiempo cuidando de sus gemelos que aun eran muy pequeños, se habían marchado para aprender algunas de las reglas básicas, sobre todo las de trabajo en equipo y de los tipos de demonios que podrían enfrentar, era en realidad un entrenamiento básico.

Taiyo y Hoshi, se habían entristecido al saber que ese día Rin no jugaría con ellos por lo que estaban algo aburridos, empezaron a correr por el jardín, por entre las casas de la villa y luego regresaron a la propia recorriendo cuarto por cuarto buscando atraparse entre ellos, entonces entraron a la habitación de Rin, era un cuarto pequeño, no había más que un furton, algo de ropa y por sobre todo, lo que más atrajo al pequeño de cabello plateado fue la espada que reposaba en una de las esquinas, algo había en ella que le hacía muy diferente y levantaba mucha curiosidad en el, sin poder evitarlo se acerco hasta ella y aun y pese a las negativas de Hoshi la tomo, la desenvaino un poco y al notar el brillo del filo se fascino, volvió a cerrarla y salio corriendo del lugar con ella y con su pequeña hermana detrás.

Los exterminadores regresaron al pueblo, Rin había aprendido varias de sus técnicas, había entendido a mucho de los demonios y además había recuperado mucha vida, Ahome les recibió en la entrada de la casa con una gran sonrisa

- me alegran que estén de regreso, la cena esta casi lista

- ¿y los niños?, prometí que regresando jugaría con ellos

- salieron a jugar al prado, haz me un favor y traerlos para que coman Rin

- por supuesto

La chica se encamino hasta los verdes prados no muy lejos de la casa, pudo notarlos a lo lejos frente a ella, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue lo que Taiyo tenía en sus manos, la espada con la cual pretendía se un guerrero, sin embargo el peso de la misma le ganaba y por un momento estuvo a punto de lastimar a su pequeña hermana sin desearlo, Rin corrió hasta ellos y tomo por el mango la espada mirando al niño

- Taiyo ¿pero que crees que haces?

- lo siento hermana, esa espada es muy bonita y tan solo quería…

- Taiyo tomaste algo sin permiso y además jugabas con ella poniendo en peligro a tu pequeña hermana, nunca debes hacer eso de nuevo ¿oíste?

- quería verla, mi padre tiene una espada y yo quería aprender a usar una, quiero cuidar de mi familia también- el niño estaba a punto de soltar las lagrimas, la peli negra le miró y entendió el deseo que tenía así como su frustración pues ella en algún momento había llegado a sentirse así... había querido defender el castillo de su amo y a todos los que vivían en el y por los cuales Rin se preocupaba mucho.

- por desgracia el mundo en el que vivimos- dijo mirando al niño con seriedad- esta lleno de peligros… y seguramente tarde o temprano terminarás con una espada en tus manos… pero por ahora no es necesario, no mientras todos los seres que te queremos estemos a tu lado- finalizo la chica abrazando con fuerza y amor al niño, este no pudo evitar regresar el gesto, cuando finalmente se separaron la chica le sonrió con ternura antes de volver a hablar- si tanto es tu deseo por aprender yo te enseñare, pero deberás llevar el paso y obedecer las reglas, eso es el primer paso para ser un buen guerrero

- lo haré hermana

- ¿Rin, niños están bien?- preguntaba Kohaku llegando hasta el lugar, pudo observar a los niños abrazados a la joven y a esta con una gran sonrisa- supongo que están bien, debemos regresar Ahome esta por servir la cena – los tres jóvenes se levantaron del pasto y estaban por seguir al joven exterminador cuando un ruido detrás de ellos llamo su atención, de entre los arbustos salio un pequeño ser de color verde y ojos saltones, una criatura que de inmediato reconoció la joven de cabello negro

- ¿Maestro Jaken que hace aquí?

- Rin al fin te…- trato de decir pero un fuerte golpe en su cabeza le detuvo, entonces miro a su lado encontrándose con un pequeño hanyu de cabello platinado y puntiagudas orejas, sin duda el mocoso de Inuyasha - ¿pero que te has creído tu chiquillo? ¿por que me golpeas?

- no molestes a mi hermana criatura fea

- fea, pero que falta de educación, igualito a tu padre tu niño…

- ¡basta ya! – grito Rin tratando de detener la pequeña discusión- maestro Jaken deje en paz al niño

- ¿que?... pero si el empezó

- ¿que esta haciendo aquí?

- ya me las pagaras niño…- le dijo en voz baja a Taiyo que le sonreía traviesamente y luego miro a Rin- escucha niña tengo que hablar contigo en privado, es muy urgente- la pelinegra no estaba del todo segura, pero al ver el rostro de preocupación en su viejo amigo no puedo evitar concederle lo que le pedía

- ¿Kohaku podrías llevarte a los niños a la aldea? debo atender este asunto

- ¿seguro estarás bien?... Sesshomaru...

- estaré bien no te preocupes – el joven exterminador no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que la chica pedía, aun y con quejas se llevo a los niños hasta la aldea, cuando finalmente estuvieron solos Rin indico al pequeño sapo que hablara y este así lo hizo

- Rin lo lamento pero temo… que no traigo buenas noticias… mañana por la noche, el amo hará una ceremonia de matrimonio con Suika… es sólo para hacerlo oficial a todos los de sus tierras, si le entrega la marca de la media luna por la noche al tomarla, la hará su esposa oficialmente a todas las criaturas – la chica no dijo nada, uso toda su fuerza para evitar las lagrimas mientras seguía escuchando al pequeño ser – pero además hay otra cosa… él esta muy cambiado… cumple cada capricho que esa mujer quiere y ahora… cumplirá uno más de sus deseos… por increíble que parezca… Rin el ha ordenado tu muerte

- ¿que?

- al parecer a esa mujer no le agrada saber que puedas volver a la vida del amo… y a la nuestra así que logro convencer al amo bonito de pedir tu muerte, Hami saldrá en algunos días a buscarte y cumplir con tal orden

- ¿Hami?... él no podría...

- el no desea hacerlo, por eso me pidió que te encontrara, que te pidiera que escondieras tu aroma, los exterminadores saben como, conocen una forma para que ningún demonio detecte tu esencia, con eso podrías fingir tu muerte y así el amo...

- lo haré… si él me desea muerta entonces… desaparece de su mundo

- Rin...

- Jaken debes regresar al castillo, cuida del amo y prométeme que nunca le dirás que estoy aquí, yo me encarare del resto

- ... lo prometo - la chica se puso de pie y se despidió del pequeño ser, estaba por marcharse el demonio verde cuando regreso su mirada a la joven y le llamo - … te extrañamos Rin… extraño a la molesta chiquilla que corría por los pasillos, a la joven que se distinguía por su torpeza… y su gran corazón...

- maestro Jaken…- salio de los labios de la chica poco antes de abrazar a su amigo de la infancia, este hizo lo mismo admitiendo que en realidad si tenía cariño por ella, al separarse se despidieron nuevamente y luego el pequeño se marcho sin mirar atrás.

Otro día más había pasado, el momento había llegado, en el palacio ya todo estaba comenzando, la luces eran bajas, había hiervas aromáticas encendidas mientras todos los sirvientes del palacio se reunían en el patio del mismo para presenciar la unión de su amo con su nueva pareja

* * *

Rin estaba en las aguas termales lista para tomar un baño con un hermoso collar de flores de color azul y pistilos de un intenso amarillo, según le había dicho Kohaku, el polen de aquella flor eliminaba por completo el aroma de cualquier humano ante la fina nariz de cualquier demonio, mientras todos los días tomara un baño con aquella flor y cargará en su cuello el collar el resto de la tarde su aroma desaparecía por completo de la tierra, sería pues como si hubiera muerto...

* * *

La nueva pareja del oeste se acerco hasta el centro del patio, todos los sirvientes y guerreros observaron como tanto Sesshomaru como Suika se ponían de frente al otro, la luz de la luna les baño mientras un canto se oía en el fondo, Dagel, la mayor de todos los demonios en el lugar rodeo con un collar de perlas las muñecas de ambos mientras pronunciaba unas palabras de unión

* * *

La joven de cabello negro se introdujo en el agua caliente y dejo caer el cesto lleno de las bellas flores azules en el, el aroma lavada la rodeo y se incremento con el vapor del agua, su piel poco a poco iba tomando este aroma mientras ella se sumergía por completo, cuando el aire falto en sus pulmones salió a la superficie… su aroma se había perdido por completo

* * *

Sesshomaru miro a su ahora compañera, esta se había acercado a él para besarle pero este se negó, la tomo de la mano y ambos continuaron el camino de regreso al palacio para seguir con el protocolo, extrañamente no había nadie de la familia del norte en el lugar, los sirvientes caminaron detrás de su señor y su nueva señora para continuar atendiéndoles en la cena especial

* * *

Rin miro la luna una ultima vez antes de regresar a la cabaña de Inuyasha, de sus labios no salio palabra alguna pero en sus ojos se expresaba su despedida, con su ultimo vistazo a la esfera brillante del cielo se despidió de su vida en el palacio, de sus amigos en el y de su amo, él la había olvidado ya y ella haría lo mismo, iniciaría su vida… de nuevo, tomo su espada de su cintura y luego recogió todo su largo cabello en una mano, de un simple tiron la filosa hoja de la espada corto cada hebra dejando su brillante cabello negro hasta poco más arriba de sus hombros… cambiaría para siempre…

* * *

Bueno pues estoy de regreso en la historia, y vaya que ya tenía mucho tiempo de haberla dejado :S


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde el encuentro con Jaken, Rin ya se encontraba mucho más tranquila y se acomodaba ya a su nuevo estilo de vida, ayudaba a los exterminadores cuando era necesario y adoraba jugar con los hijos de Inuyasha que sin lugar a dudas la querían ya de verdad como a una hermana mayor.

Esa tarde jugaba con ellos, los pequeños se escondían entre los arbustos o árboles del campo a un lado de la cabaña en la que vivían, trataban de escapar de la joven de cabello negro que pretendía comerles, corrían de un lado a otro y sin embargo el paso de Rin comenzó a ser lento, repentinamente la chica callo de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo su pecho respirando con dificultad, un fuerte mareo le provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza mientras su vista se nublaba, Taiyo asustado corrió hasta la casa por su madre mientras que la pequeña Hoshi cuidaba de la joven que había finalmente perdido el conocimiento.

El sentimiento de una toalla húmeda en su frente le despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación en la que ahora dormía en la villa dentro de la casa del medio demonio, Ahome estaba a su lado y al verla despertar le sonrío

- ¿como te sientes Rin?

- Estoy bien ahora, no quise asustarles, de verdad no tienen de que preocuparse

- No puedes engañarme con eso, los niños me dijeron todo, se asustaron al ver tu rostro de dolor, ¿que paso?, ¿que sucede Rin?, ¿que no me has dicho?

- Señora Ahome de verdad...

- Rin dímelo – no pudiendo seguir ocultando más la verdad de aquella adorable mujer no tuvo más remedio que confesarlo

- Usted más que nadie, y mediante la energía sabe que yo no soy humana, según entiendo soy una de las ultimas criaturas blancas… la noche que peleamos con Aoi, mi amo el señor Sesshomaru salio herido de muerte… a causa mia, no podía dejarlo morir así que use lo único que pude en ese momento, mi propia vida, le entregue al demonio blanco mi fuerza vital, la luz que mantiene con vida a las criaturas blancas y que nos llena de poder… con esa energía se recupero e incluso se reconstruyo sin embargo mi cuerpo sin esa energía utiliza mi fuerza vital humana y con cada esfuerzo se hace menor… al cabo de un tiempo se terminara y entonces… moriré...

- Rin… le entregaste a Sesshomaru tu vida entera, ¿tus años de vida?

- No podía dejarlo morir

- ¿Y para que?

- …

- debemos encontrar la forma de...

- ¡no!, no lo haga por favor, no hay manera ya de evitarlo estoy condenada y no quiero que el poco tiempo de vida que me queda se pierda en buscar algo que jamás se encontrará, debe prometerme que no se lo dirá a nadie y que no intentara curarme

- pero Rin

- prométamelo por favor… es mi ultimo deseo…déjeme ser feliz al menos por ese tiempo… todo lo demás se me ha negado

- Yo…lo prometo - contesto Ahome sin remedio, aunque en su interior sabía que de alguna forma haría lo posible por no perder a su pequeña amiga.

El tiempo había demostrado el tipo de persona que era la señora del oeste, aunque como tal no podía llamársele de ese modo, el amo del castillo no le había brindado aún la marca de la media luna, por lo que no podría ser reconocida ante nadie como la Lady de aquellas tierras, solo una concubina oficial en el palacio.

Aquello le molestaba de sobre manera, y no sólo eso, había notado ya que Sesshomaru estaba cada vez mas distante con ella, era obvio que el encanto de la poción, del perfume que usaba se estaba terminando, saco la botella de entre sus ropas y le miró, efectivamente el líquido estaba por terminarse, se había apresurado al ordenar la muerte la chiquilla humana, sin el cabello fresco de ella no había modo alguno de crear más poción, recordaba muy bien las palabras de Aoi al respecto.

_- Lo único que quiero es a mi señora de regreso- dijo en voz baja el hombre de cabello azul que miraba con desprecio a la princesa pelirroja_

_- ¿Y como pretendes que conquiste a Sesshomaru con esa asquerosa mujer en su corazón?- ni siquiera había pasado un segundo luego de su pregunta cuando una fuerte abofeteada le había mandado al suelo_

_- te he dicho que no le llames así_

_- No discutiré más por el valor de esa mujer, pero no es digna de alguien como el señor del Oeste_

_- Así como él no es digno de alguien como ella, te ayudare a quitarlo del camino, a que sólo sea tuyo, una vez que venga a tu castillo y hable con tu padre utilizaras la poción especial que crearas con esto – dijo al tiempo que mostraba en su mano un poco del contenido de aquel saco, un extraño polvo- este polvo deberás mezclarlo con un cabello de Sesshomaru y uno de Rin, esto hará que se forme una delicada poción que te hará oler como ella, todo lo que Sesshomaru siente por mi señora lo sentirá por ti con esta poción y no se negará a nada de lo que le pidas siempre y cuando te untes un poco todos los días, convéncelo de que te haga su esposa y una vez que te entregue la marca de la media luna no importará que la poción deje de funcionar, pues su matrimonio no podrá romperse..._

Y así lo había hecho, pero finalmente se estaba se había terminando antes de haber logrado que Sesshomaru le diera su marca y no había nada que pudiera ya hacer ahora con la humana muerta.

- tendré que utilizar lo ultimo que queda de la poción para seducir a Sesshomaru esta noche, si logro que me tome y me de la marca de la familia del oeste no importara que me odie, ya no habrá manera de romper el compromiso

- ¡entonces si le hiciste algo al amo bonito!, sabía que no podía ser cierto que te quisiera como su esposa- grito Jaken desde la puerta de la habitación de su señora, había llegado ahi para avisarle que la comida estaba lista, pero había escuchado decir a la mujer las palabras que la incriminaban.

- maldito sapo ¿que haces en mi aposento?

- se lo diré al amo, bruja tu lo hechizaste

- ven acá enano – dijo la mujer demonio saltando al verde pequeño pero no logro alcanzarlo, sin embargo había soltado el frasco con la poción, Jaken tomo el cristal rápidamente y corrió todo lo que pudo en busca de su amo

Sesshomaru estaba como perdido en un sueño, no sabía si se encontraba en la realidad o en una fantasía, su alrededor le decía que estaba en casa, que tenía todo cuanto quería y sin embargo la sensación de que algo le faltaba se había vuelto uno con él, sus pasos le llevaron hasta una vieja puerta de madera en su patio, recordó de momento que había detrás de ella y era como despertar de ese sueño, y ver la imagen de lo que estaba ausente a su lado, de la mujer que no estaba a su lado, aun y si su mente no le permitía pronunciar el nombre de la joven, su imagen estaba más que presente

- Rin... – salio de sus labios sin pensarlo, era automático en él, ese nombre era puro para el

- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! – grito el pequeño demonio verde corriendo hasta el, detrás de este venia la pelirroja a toda prisa pero no pudo alcanzarle antes de que llegara con el demonio blanco

- ¿Que sucede aquí?

- Amo esta mujer lo ha estado engañando, ha estado usando el líquido de este frasco para hacerle creer que esta enamorado de ella

- Eso no es verdad Sesshomaru, ese perfume me ha acompañado desde siempre, no es más que un aroma a flores

- Amo, hizo que se olvidara de Rin con esto

- Eso es una tontería, por favor ¿no iras a creerle más a este estupido sirviente que a la demonio que pronto será oficialmente tu esposa?- Sesshomaru observo fijamente el frasco, por un momento poso los ojos en su sirviente y luego los dirigió a su prometida, entonces y sin que nada lo evitara la tomo por el cuello y la arrincono en uno de los muros.

- Finalmente entiendo muchas cosas, Jaken podrá ser para ti tan solo un sirviente, pero ha sido mi más fiel sirviente y compañero

- ...Sesshomaru - dijo la mujer demonio con la voz desgastada

- Tu hiciste que todo esto pasará, aunque no creo que lo hayas hecho sola, te atreviste a hechizar a este poderoso demonio

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? ya tomaste la ceremonia conmigo

- Pero aun no eres oficialmente mi esposa, sin mi marca no eres nadie ante los demás

- Idiota, ¿dejaras que tu deseo de una familia poderosa termine?, ya lo has perdido todo, ¡además tu asquerosa humana ya esta muerta, no podrás regresar con ella!- simplemente al escuchar esas palabras la sangre del demonio blanco hirvió, le apretó más el cuello y luego le aventó al piso, la mujer de cabello rojo se levanto un poco aun sosteniendo su garganta y observando con furia y odio al gallardo hombre frente a ella...

- Lárgate de mi palacio ahora, antes de que decida matarte

- ¿Vas a rechazarme?, ¿a provocar una guerra entre tierras?

- Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, tu padre es un cobarde y un inútil, no se arriesgaría a enfrentarse a mi, y tu eres tan patética como lo es él, te quiero fuera de mis tierras antes del atardecer o no me detendré hasta ver correr tu sangre – Suika sabía de lo que Sesshomaru era capaz por lo que decidió no retarle, salio del castillo sin mayor alabanza y se marcho rumbo a su propia casa, cuando llego a ella había esperado encontrar en su padre consuelo, pero cuando este descubrió su vergonzoso fracaso para formar una alianza no sintió más que desprecio por ella, le había fallado, ya era una vergüenza que la siguiente a señora de las tierras del norte fuera una débil mujer como ella, pero saber ahora que ni como mujer había funcionado para dar bien a sus tierras le había fastidiado a un más, sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó con su garra su pecho y le mato sin clemencia alguna... el vería como encargarse de Sesshomaru después.

Una año había pasado ya desde que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, Jaken había cumplido con la promesa que le había hecho a la chica aun y cuando veía el dolor en su amo al creerla muerta, este no lo había aceptado al principio por lo que había iniciado un viaje buscando algún indicio de ella, pero al no percibir su aroma en ningún momento ni la imagen de la hermosa joven de cabello negro y largo se dio cuanta finalmente que la había perdido para siempre.

Si, un año había pasado ya, Rin ahora era de gran apoyo para los exterminadores, seguía usando su cabello corto, portaba ya el uniforme y la máscara que caracterizaba a esos guerreros y ayudaba en las misiones para salvar a los pobladores de demonios.

Ahora estaban deteniendo a un demonio lagarto que amenazaba un señorío no muy lejos de la villa, aquel ser era muy fuerte y estaba tan dominado por el odio y el hambre de humanos que de verdad se había vuelto una amenaza, Kohaku lanzo su bumerang encadenado al monstruoso ser atrapando con este su medio cuerpo, Rin estaba por clavar su espada en su lomo cuando su vista se volvió nublada y no noto que la cola del ser se dirigía a ella, la joven pelinegra fue lanzada varios metros hasta un árbol, se levanto con dificultan sintiendo el gran dolor en su pecho y espalda, mientras Inuyasha y Sango exterminaban al largarto el hermano menor de la exterminadora se acerco a la chica.

- ¿Rin estas bien?

- Si no te preocupes, solo me distraje, tu debes ayudarles

- De acuerdo, pero tu espera aquí- sin poder negar la orden la chica lo observo marcharse a ayudar a los otros, cuando aquel demonio había sido finalmente eliminado se levanto y se acerco hasta ellos que preocupados preguntaron por su estado, sobre todo Inuyasha quien había escuchado la verdad sobre Rin de los labios de Ahome, esta había prometido no contarle a nadie, pero ante su necedad por buscar la forma de ayudarla había llamado la atención de su esposo por lo que finalmente se lo contó, Rin no lo sabía ya que el hombre de cabello platinado guardaba el secreto.

- Regresemos con el señor del castillo para avisarle que su demonio ha sido eliminado – dijo Sango interrumpiendo a los demás, tanto Inuyasha como los chicos aceptaron y se encamonaron hasta el mismo

- Ha sido de gran ayuda de no ser por ustedes nuestro pueblo habría sido eliminado – comentaba el señor del castillo a los exterminadores invitados, su hija, la princesa del lugar no dejaba de observar al muchacho exterminador y este del mismo modo no la perdía de vista, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Rin que dejo salir en un tono muy bajo una pequeña sonrisa por la suerte de su amigo, al parecer había romance creciendo ahí. Luego de la cena que habían ofrecido en su honor decidieron regresar a su propio hogar, no habían notado a otro poderoso demonio mirarles con odio jurando que eliminaría al medio demonio y a todo su grupo

Al llegar a la aldea la peli negra no pudo evitar hacerle burla a su amigo, este negaba que había sentido atracción por aquella princesa pero sus palabras no convencían a la chica

- por favor Kohaku es obvio que se agradan, incluso se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo… créeme se lo que es… estar enamorado y se como cambian los ojos de aquellos que portan ese sentimiento

- Rin… aun y si fuera cierto… ella es una princesa y yo un simple exterminador ¿como podría?

- Nada de eso tiene importancia … y tu lo sabes

- ¡Rin! ¡Kohaku! – gritaron los pequeños desde la cabaña al verlos acercarse, estaban contentos de verles ahí, sobre todo porque habían prometido al otro día llevarles de día de campo y ahora no habría como pudieran evitar cumplir con esa promesa.

- es importante Rin... lo fue para ti... - comento el chico antes de seguir a los niños de vuelta a casa, aquello le había dolido un poco a la muchacha, sabía que su amigo no buscaba eso, pero sus palabras eran ciertas...

Sesshomaru miraba el vacío desde la ventana de su cuarto, en su castillo se podía respirar la soledad y la melancolía, la muerte de la pequeña dama del palacio se había llevado consigo la vida del castillo de las tierras del oeste y su ausencia afectaba de sobre manera al demonio blanco aunque este no quisiera admitirlo

Tenía montañas de papeles en el escritorio de su despacho, sus sirvientes esperaban indicaciones que eran ordenadas no por él si no por Hami y Dagel que hacían todo por tener el palacio y las tierras del oeste en orden mientras su amo se recuperaba de su duelo, aunque presentían que aquello no sería pronto, Jaken juraba que el brillo en sus dorados ojos se había perdido también. El sabía la respuesta, el sabía la verdad de la chiquilla y sin embargo no había roto su promesa pues sabía que Rin ahora era feliz entre los humanos y luego de toda la desgracia que había llegado a ella era momento de que su vida se iluminara un poco, por supuesto deseaba la felicidad de su amo, pero también le conocía bien y sabía de más su deseo por una familia fuerte, por algo que limpiara el nombre de su familia, tal vez estaban mejor así, que sus vidas siguieran por rumbos diferente y si esta les encontraba de nuevo entonces supieran que eran el uno para el otro.

Vio a su amo decender por las escaleras, su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno, pero a diferencia de su duro semblante de guerrero de antes, esta nueva mirada solo demostraba que los sentimientos se habían ido de su cuerpo

- ¿amo necesita algo? – pregunto Jaken un tanto alarmado por verle finalmente fuera de su habitación

- saldré de viaje, necesito despejarme de todo

- de acuerdo amo, indique cuando partimos y lo tendré listo todo

- necesito hacer este viaje solo Jaken, no quiero que nadie más me acompañe

- pero amo

- es una orden

- de acuerdo mi amito, tendré todo lo que podría necesitar listo.

Una semana había pasado desde su ultima misión, Rin, Kohaku y los otros disfrutaban de tiempos de paz, esa tarde habían decidido ir al bosque a entrenar un poco, los dos jóvenes exterminadores habían acordado educar con la espada a Taiyo y en menor medida por su edad a Hoshi por lo que salieron dispuestos a un día de campo y aun poco de trabajo

Rin estaba sentada en el campo de flores con Hoshi en sus piernas creando una bella corona de flores mientras Taiyo y Kohaku practicaban un poco con la espada, de pronto el pequeño paro el movimiento de la misma mientras levantaba sus orejas y giraba su rostro hacía la villa

- ¿que sucede Taiyo? - pregunto Kohaku alarmado por verle de tal modo

- algo se acerca a la villa

- ¿que?

Demonios serpiente salían de la tierra y aterrorizaban a los humanos de la villa, Inuyasha, Ahome, Sango, Miroku y los otros trataban de detenerlos pero entre más mataban más salían, era como si pelearan contra espejismos, los más jóvenes exterminadores y los niños llegaron hasta la orilla del pueblo y observaron horrorizados lo que pasaba

- ustedes deben quedarse aquí – dijo Rin a los niños – nosotros ayudaremos a sus padres

- pero queremos ayudar

- ayudaran más quedándose aquí en donde están, a salvo – habló Kohaku al tiempo que indicaba a Rin fueran al combate, los niños no pudieron más que observar como se marchaban.

Ahome lanzaba sus flechas a cuanto monstruo veía, pero había más de los que podía contar, de pronto sintió como uno de ellos le atrapaba y apretaba fuertemente rompiendo incluso su arco, un grito de dolor salio de sus labios cuando sintió que sus huesos eran exprimidos aun más, estaba por darse por vencida cuando una espada atravesó la cabeza de la serpiente, Kohaku se acerco hasta la mujer ayudándola a ponerse de pie

- ¡Kohaku!, ¿en donde están los niños?

- están a salvo, lo importante ahora es protegerla a usted también

Rin peleaba contra las serpientes que veía, ayudaba a Inuyasha y a los otros, pero sus ojos observaron con sorpresa cuando una de aquellas serpientes derribaba al medio demonio.

- al fin te tengo maldito, morirás por todo lo que le has hecho a los demonios, cobrare mi venganza sobre tu familia y tu pueblo – aquel demonio estaba por lastimar al hombre de cabello platinado pero este logro defenderse con sus garras, con rápidez tomó su espada y continuo con la pelea, la serpiente que le había detenido había muerto con su estocada, pero al igual que las otras no era el líder.

Taiyo y su hermana miraban asombrados como peleaba Rin su hermana mayor, agitaba su espada con gracia pero a la vez con fuerza, era precisa en su ataque y se podía notar que era una con su espada, con su arma mortal, entonces la menor de los hijos de Inuyasha noto algo extraño sobre la colina, era una sombra un ser que se mofaba de los demás mientras se escabullía entre las hiervas, al mirarlo mejor noto que era otro demonio serpiente, uno mayor a los que se encontraban peleando

- ese se ve diferente- dijo la niña con asombro jalando de las ropas de su hermano mayor

- ¿que? - contesto el pequeño al mirar en la dirección en la que le indicaba su hermana- ese debe ser el líder, el que comanda a todos, debemos detenerlo - dijo el niño no tomando en cuenta la intensidad de sus palabras , simplemente dejo a su hermana detrás del árbol en el que se habían escondido y corrió entre la batalla hasta donde se encontraba aquel ser, Rin de alguna forma lo noto moverse e intento detenerlo pero otra serpiente se había atravesado en su camino

El pequeño híbrido llego hasta donde se encontraba el líder demonio y sin pensarlo dos veces brinco a el con sus pequeñas garras de acero, aquello no había herido de gravedad al yokai pero al menos le había hecho mirarle y por un segundo detener el ataque

- ¿pero como te atreves insignificante ser..? - paro al notar de quien se trataba, guardo silencio, aquel niño era el hijo, el primogénito de Inuyasha, de matarlo a el cobraría su venganza sobre este, el demonio serpiente se volvió mas grande y de un momento a otro lanzó su cola cual látigo hacia el niño dispuesto a matarlo con su golpe, la velocidad y la agresión con la que había dado el ataque sorprendió y dejo sin palabras al pequeño que no pudo moverse por el impacto y el miedo, sin embargo no recibió daño alguno, de pronto los brazos de su hermana mayor lo rodearon y su propio cuerpo lo protegió recibiendo por su espalda el golpe, ambos cayeron algunos pasos lejos de su agresor rodando sobre la tierra, Taiyo se levanto ileso de entre los brazos de Rin para mirarla preocupado por lo que había hecho, ninguno noto que el collar de flores en su cuello se había roto y desprendido del mismo permitiendo que el aroma de la joven fuera llevado por el viento.

No muy lejos de ahí un demonio blanco caminaba sin rumbo, sus pasos por alguna razón le habían llevado hasta las cercanías de la aldea de su hermano, no lo había notado y no le había importado en el momento hasta que el viento llevo hasta su nariz una fina fragancia que de inmediato reconoció, ese aroma a flores era simplemente inolvidable e irrepetible sabia de quien se trataba y aquello había llenado su cuerpo, su propio ser de... alegría tal vez... Sin perder mas el tiempo se dirigió en dirección a la fuente de aquella fragancia

- Rin... - dijo el pequeño a punto de llorar por lo que había pasado

- Taiyo corre

- hermana...

- vete - trato de decir la chica mientras miraba como aquel demonio se acercaba a ellos, trato de levantarse para proteger al pequeño pero el dolor de su herida y del esfuerzo en su espalda y pecho la dejaron en la oscuridad, Taiyo al verla en peligro se coloco delante de ella dispuesto a protegerla, era pequeño pero muy valiente al igual que su padre, aquel demonio serpiente simplemente se río de él y estaba por atacar cuando otro yokai de gran presencia y pelo blanco se paro frente a la joven y el niño dispuesto a defenderles, su figura era tan imponente que sorprendió de sobre manera al pequeño

- el señor de las tierras del oeste...

- te arrepentirás por haberla tocado – sin una palabra más Sesshomaru dejo salir sus látigos de veneno de sus manos y se lanzo al ataque, aquel demonio serpiente no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, solo pudo ver a aquel poderoso yokai acercarse a él y luego simplemente sintió su vida dejar su cuerpo, una vez exterminado el problema se acerco hasta la bella dama y el niño, este aun impresionado por aquel hombre se puso a la defensiva, pero cuando le miro directamente a los ojos se detuvo, entonces el demonio blanco hablo – tu eres hijo de Inuyasha… - antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra todos los otros miembros de la aldea fueron hasta ellos, con la muerte del líder las otras serpientes habían desaparecido.

- ¿Sesshomaru … que haces aquí?- pregunto molesto inuyasha al verlo ahi

- Vine por lo que es mio

- No lo creo, no permitiré que sufra de nuevo contigo

- ¿Como te atreves?

- Más vale que te vayas… hermano …- dijo finalmente el medio demonio poniéndose de pie frente él mientras Kohaku tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cabaña donde sería atendida. Sesshomaru no le perdió de vista en ningún momento, aquello no se quedaría así...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

Inuyasha y los otros ayudaban a la gente de la aldea, el día anterior durante los ataques algunas cabañas y algunas personas habían resultado dañadas por lo que ahora les auxiliaban en la recolección de escombros y en la recuperación de heridos.

El hombre de cabello plateado regresaba a casa con su amada esposa aun preocupado por la salud de la chica que había salvado la vida de su cachorro, afuera de la habitación esperaban Kohaku y los dos pequeños tristes por lo ocurrido con su hermana mayor, el joven del obi rojo entro por la puerta de la habitación en una escena que ya había visto antes, la tarde en la que la joven había regresado a ellos.

- ¿como esta? - pregunto a su esposa que había terminado de atender a la chica

- Logre cerrar la herida y con mi poder estabilizar su condición, por ahora esta fuera de peligro, ¿que tal la aldea?

- Todo esta bien hay muchos heridos pero logramos evitar muertes… sólo queda un problema… mi hermano – dijo mientras miraba por la puerta del patio hacia el horizonte en dirección a donde se encontraba el aludido

- ¿Sigue aquí?

- Supongo no se marchara hasta que hable con su protegida

- Él ya no merece llamarla así, casi muere cuando la expulso de su castillo

- Y pudo haber muerto por el demonio que nos ataco si no hubiera sido por él – Ahome estaba por reclamar más cuando la voz de la chica que despertaba les alerto

- Señor Inuyasha… ¿esta Taiyo bien? – pregunto un poco adolorida la pelinegra al recién llegado, su mente no estaba más que enfocada en la seguridad del niño

- Él esta bien gracias a ti Rin

- Esta bien… me alegro…- entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar quien les había salvado - él… el señor Sesshomaru … él estuvo aquí

- Él te salvo la vida

- ¿Por que?

- No lo se… y creo que él tampoco lo sabe, busca una respuesta y es por eso que no se ha marchado – Rin miro duda en Inuyasha, ¿a caso presentía que el comportamiento de su hermano tenía otra causa?, a su juicio el había llegado ahí para atormentarla de nuevo… o tal vez para cumplir finalmente la orden que había dado ya hacía tiempo… matarla… fue entonces que noto que había perdido el collar de flores, ahora sabía porque la había encontrado

- Viene a matarme

- No estoy seguro de que esa sea la razón

- Sus razones no me importan, ya no le temo… y no le tengo afecto tampoco, no me controlara de nuevo y si lo que quiere es que lo enfrente entonces lo haré, le diré lo que merece oír

- Rin no creo que...

- Por favor Señor Inuyasha, déjeme hablar con él, dígame en donde se encuentra… - el hombre de cabellera plateada suspiro en resignación, no habría como detenerla si eso era lo que deseaba, miro como la chica se ponía de pie, con algo de dolor pero lo resistía, sin poder hacer más le dijo que la llevaría, la encaminaría a él y le esperaría a lo lejos a que hablaran, estaría cerca por si necesitaba ayuda.

El clima era húmedo, Sesshomaru podía ver la aldea desde la colina en la que se encontraba, pero por sobre todo podía sentirla venir a él, el aire empujaba su dulce aroma haciendo evidente que se acercaba, entonces la vio salir de entre los arbustos, pero no era la imagen que esperaba, su rostro era duro, sus ojos demostraban rencor y su caminar decisión.

- finalmente decidiste aparecer, ¿has venido a caso a cumplir con tu orden?- pregunto sumamente molesta la chica

- no he venido a tal cosa - contesto con extrema seriedad el demonio blanco sin apartar su vista de la de ella, decía la verdad

- ¿que es lo quiere Señor Sesshomaru?, porque según recuerdo ya no quería tener nada que ver con esta humana

- Rin...

- ¿Que no fue por eso que me pidió me marchara de su castillo?, ¿que no fue por eso que ordenó mi muerte?, vallase, regrese a lado de la esposa que tanto deseo

- Ella no es mi esposa, nunca lo fue

- Se que hubo una ceremonia

- Que no llevo a nada… ella me hechizo, logro atraparme, se que no es excusa, pero quiero que entiendas que no era lo que yo deseaba

- No es una excusa, no se que pretenda ahora, pero… ya no quiero ser parte de nada que tenga que ver con usted…- Sin más la chica se dio la vuelta lista para marcharse, Sesshomaru estaba por detenerla, por hablar de nuevo pero sabía que no era el momento, había notado en ella el coraje y el dolor por lo que había pasado

Inuyasha vio pasar a la joven a un lado suyo rumbo a la cabaña, no le siguió, dejo que se perdiera de su vista y luego camino en sentido contrario rumbo a su hermano, lo vio estático mirando al horizonte, aunque claro era evidente que ya le había notado en el lugar

- ¿que quieres Inuyasha?

- Saber que haces aquí Sesshomaru, saber realmente que buscas aquí

- Ya lo había dicho he venido por lo que es mío

- A mi me parece que ya no quiere ser tuyo

- Déjame solo no necesito oír tus comentarios

- Has venido hasta aquí porque la extrañas ¿no es verdad?

- Inuyasha vete

- ¿Por que no lo dices?

- Vete

- ¿Por que te resulta tan difícil decir que la amas? – el demonio blanco no dijo nada, miro sorprendido a su hermano como tratando de entender las palabras que le había dado, ¿que querían decir?, ¿que significaban para él?

- ¿Como te atreves a decir eso?

- Por favor Sesshomaru, conozco esa mirada, es exactamente la misma que hay en mi cuando veo a mi esposa, la misma mirada que tengo al entender, al aceptar que la amo… cada día más… - miro entonces algo que jamás pensó ver en el rostro de aquel demonio, del señor de las tierras del oeste, había confusión en su rostro – antes te detenías… porque decías que no amarías a una humana, si ese es el pretexto ahora sabes que Rin no es una humana, la pregunta es… ¿entonces que te detiene ahora? - Sesshomaru no dijo nada, bajo su mirada y guardo silencio, simplemente no sabía como contestar a esa pregunta – escucha… Rin merece una vida feliz, su vida no será larga y merece al menos tener unos cuantos años de felicidad

- ¿Que estas diciendo?– Inuyasha no contesto de inmediato, se dio la vuelta y empezó el camino de regreso pero se detuvo un momento para decir sus ultimas palabras a su hermano

- Rin esta muriendo… te sugiero que lo que pienses hacer lo hagas ahora, antes de que sea tarde – con aquello se giro y siguió con su camino de vuelta a su hogar dejando a un muy pensativo demonio blanco

Lejos en un castillo al norte un Lord miraba los papiros en su mano, le habían llevado noticias, noticias sobre el extraño comportamiento de cierto demonio blanco que no parecía ser el mismo desde hacía ya un año, aquello le daba ventaja, debía vigilarlo y esperar a que este estuviera en su punto más débil así atacaría.

La tarde había caído ya sobre la aldea del medio demonio perro, la recuperación de la misma se estaba llevando con éxito, aunque había materiales y otras cosas como hiervas medicinales que eran necesarias para atender a los heridos, ante la necedad de su esposa el hombre de cabello platinado no pudo negarse a ir a buscar dichas hiervas con ella, Rin había aceptado quedarse con los pequeños y cuidar de ellos mientras se iban. El suave manto de la noche se había posado ya sobre ellos, Kohaku había estado de visita en la casa, pero conforme se hacía más tarde había decidido que lo mejor era volver a la propia, la joven peli negra junto los platos sucios de la mesa en la que habían cenado y luego tomo en brazos a la pequeña Hoshi que se había quedado dormida, el que no parecía cansarse era Taiyo, algo lo distraía, no había separado su vista de la puerta del jardín y aprovechando que su hermana mayor se había retirado para acostar a su hermanita salio de la casa en busca de lo que le molestaba. No muy lejos a unos cuantos metros de la casa estaba aquel impresionante ser, aquel demonio de cabellera blanca, mirada dorada y fría y un porte lleno de poder, Taiyo no dejaba de sorprenderse ante aquello, sin embargo no se dejaba llevar por ello, sabía que aquel hombre había hecho llorar a Rin y solo eso era necesario para buscar impedirle el paso

- no te muevas, tu no puedes pasar - grito enojado el pequeño frente al señor del oeste

- tu eres hijo de Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa

- y tu hiciste llorar a mi hermana mayor, no dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer

- ¿tu hermana dices?

- No la molestes - Sesshomaru no dijo nada, se impresiono ante la actitud valiente del chiquillo, definitivamente la sangre de los demonios del oeste fluía por sus venas, seguramente su padre estaba orgulloso de él, si fuera su hijo lo estaría… si fuera su hijo, aquello comprobaba lo que el ya imaginaba, la descendencia con los humanos les hacía más fuertes, la descendencia con Rin le traería una familia más fuerte… escucho entonces al pequeño acercándose un poco más a él y salió de su trance.

- Escucha pequeño, yo no deseo herirla – decía al tiempo que se agachaba para estar a su altura- por el contrarío quiero que sea feliz, pero debo hablar con ella… - Taiyo no supo porque, pero al ver sus ojos dorados directamente pudo ver en ellos que decía la verdad, aquel demonio blanco realmente … se preocupaba por su hermana mayor, así pues sin más se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar prometiendo que el cuidaría de Hoshi.

Rin estaba sentada sobre su cama mirando a la nada, miles de imágenes se posaban en su mente, su vida de niña, su tiempo en el palacio, con la familia de Inuyasha, con Kaede en la villa, su entrenamiento, el desprecio de su amo, todo era en su cabeza una película que pasaba muy rápido y le producía de vez en vez un pequeño dolor de cabeza, entonces un ruido detrás de ella le alerto, se giro para ver la puerta de su habitación cerrándose detrás de la figura de un poderoso yokai blanco que le miraba con seriedad

- ¿que haces aquí?, tu no puedes estar aquí

- me iré cuando termine de hablar contigo

- ya no hay nada que… - no pudo terminar la frase de pronto se vio sujetada de los brazos por las manos de su amo que a su súper velocidad le había atrapado

- no hemos terminado – dijo Sesshomaru antes de tomarla por la cintura para luego cargarle y sacarla de su habitación llevándola con su velocidad al bosque no lejos de ahí, la dejo sobre el pasto y una vez libre la chica retrocedió del hombre para sentir su espalda chocando con el tronco de un árbol

- te dije que te fueras

- y yo te dije que escucharas, no me iré hasta decir lo que tengo que decir

- la demonio del norte...

- ya no existe para mi, nunca fue mi esposa y si logro atraparme fue porque hacía que su aroma … me recordara… a ti

- ¿y que con eso?

- Rin … lo que quiero es que regreses…

- Después de todo lo que me hiciste te atreves a pedirme que vuelva, ¿por que?, ¿por que te empeñas tanto en esto?, ¿que es lo que quieres?, ¿que? – no pudo terminar porque de nuevo se vio atrapada entre los brazos de su amo que le había abrazado con delicadeza, estaba tan cerca de ella que le hablaba como un susurro a su oído

- Que no lo entiendes, no te das cuentas… que no puedo...

- ¿No puedes que..?

- Maldita sea … ¿Por que es tan difícil decirlo?

- Amo…

- Te amo

- ¿...Mi señor?

- Te amo Rin, estoy aquí pidiendo… que me perdones… que vuelvas a casa, a tu hogar conmigo… que regreses a mi lado – aquella confesión había dejado sin palabras a la peli negra que finalmente dejo de resistirse al abrazo que le proporcionaban, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas mientras que sus brazos por inercia se movían a la espalda del demonio blanco para corresponder el abrazo, Rin sentía furia aun pero aquella confesión, aquel sentimiento que se proyectaba en cada palabra que salía de los labios del apuesto príncipe le había derrotado, y es que por más que lo negara… le seguía amando… se abrazo más a él hundiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras que este le envolvía con sus brazos con más fuerza

- Yo también … lo amo – dijo la chica separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, el hombre de ojos dorados subió una mano hasta su mejilla y le acaricio, se deleito con la suavidad de aquella piel y como perdido de nuevo en el hechizo acerco poco a poco su rostro al de ella hasta que sus labios se tocaron, la beso con ternura, casi con timidez sintiéndose por primera vez inexperto, Rin que realmente lo era comenzó a contestar despacio aquel beso, pero aquello fue suficiente para darle confianza a Sesshomaru que de pronto comenzó a profundizar el beso, a tomar su labio inferior rogándole a ella le contestara de igual forma. El apasionado momento, el beso que les quitaba el aliento también comenzaba a crear fuego en ellos, sobre todo el hombre de cabello blanco que no quería más que finalmente tomarla y hacerle saber al mundo que había encontrado a su pareja, sus labios comenzaron a bajar por el cuello de la agitada joven que no hacia más que tratar de contener los leves gemidos que pedían salir de ella, esos sonidos eran la melodía más bella que el yokai hubiera escuchado pero al mismo tiempo le despertaban de aquel encanto, la haría suya pero en el momento adecuado, así que se separo de la chica despacio.

- No pienso tomarte aquí, si decides aceptarme como tu pareja, como tu esposo, te haré mia como es debido, en el palacio que compartiremos… en la noche en la que nos volveremos los señores del oeste

- Sesshomaru...

- Rin, ¿aceptarías a este madito yokai como tu pareja? – pregunto el demonio blanco posando su frente sobre la de ella, la joven no contesto, simplemente le volvió a besar y con aquello le daba una bella respuesta. Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando recargados en el tronco de aquel árbol, ella le contaba todo lo que había pasado en su vida luego de su destierro y el le decía lo confuso y terrible de su vida perdido en aquel mundo imaginario en el que había estado atrapado gracias a la princesa pelirroja. Regresaron a la mañana siguiente a la cabaña donde Inuyasha ya les esperaba, por un momento había sido algo tosco con su hermano, pues aun no confiaba del todo en el, mucho menos al saber que pretendía llevársela y que ella ya había aceptado aquello, sin embargo pudo ver felicidad en la cara de ambos, lo que fue suficiente para aceptar aquella nueva decisión. Ahome por otro lado no había aceptado la partida con tanta alegría, había dado su permiso para que la chica se fuera no sin antes sugerir o más bien amenazar a Sesshomaru con tratarle bien y hacerla feliz o se las pagaría.

Rin junto sus cosas y se acerco a los niños para despedirse, con lagrimas los tres prometieron que se volverían a ver, ella prometió regresar a visitarlos y hacer lo posible por que ellos viajaran al palacio para verle. Se despidió además de Kohaku quien prometió que siempre estaría para ella si necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar, se despidió de Sango, Miroku y su familia así como de los otros exterminadores y finalmente se marcho con su amado demonio blanco.

Las grandes puertas del palacio se abrieron dejando entrar a la reunida pareja, Jaken grito de alegría al ver a la pequeña dama de regreso y corrió a ella para saludarle…

- niña tonta por fin regresas, ¿como se te ocurre dejarnos por tanto tiempo?, eres una mal educada – comentaba el pequeño ser verde fingiendo molestia con lagrimas en los ojos, pero callo cuando la peli negra le abrazo, Dagel se asomo por la puerta al escuchar el alboroto y cuando vio a la verdadera dama del palacio regresar corrió a ella para abrazarle con fuerza, lo mismo que Hami y muchos otros de los sirvientes del apalacio que se alegraron de su regreso. Mientras todos los demás abrazaban a la peli negra Sesshomaru se acerco a Dagel para hablarle

- Debo salir, necesito que tengas todo preparado para la ceremonia de unión, para mañana por la noche

- Lo haré con gusto mi señor, pero apenas regresaron, han pasado mucho tiempo separados, ¿de verdad es necesario que se marche?

- Debo atender un asunto lo antes posible, pero estaré de regreso pronto, cuida de Rin por favor – Dagel se sorprendió del todo al escuchar aquella ultima frase, no sólo le pedía que cuidara de la pequeña dama, si no que además le había dicho por favor… Sesshomaru se acerco hasta su futura esposa y le dio un delicado beso en la frente antes de hablar

- Saldré, debo atender un asunto pero en cuanto regrese terminaremos lo que tenemos pendiente – la chica lo miro con algo de tristeza pero luego comprendió que cuando terminara todo lo que tenía que hacer lo tendría para ella sola, entonces le contesto

- Te estaré esperando amo Sesshomaru

- Sólo Sesshomaru, recuerda que estas destinada a ser mi esposa, la señora del oeste – sin más y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo se giro y se dirigió a la puerta para comenzar con su camino, los demás sirvientes y amigos jalaron de Rin para adentrarla al palacio y darle la bienvenida.

Dagel había preparado un baño para la joven dama, un banquete para la cena y un traje especial para dormir, sin embargo no había mencionado a la chica en donde lo haría hasta que le llevo ahí. El cuarto de Sesshomaru era un lugar inmensamente grande, le había visto ya algunas veces, pero solo la parte del ante cuarto, la habitación interna le era completamente nueva, era los más íntimos aposentos, un lugar al cual solo entraba el amo, y las personas de más confianza, su cama, un blando furton sobre una base de madera era enorme y sumamente confortable, Rin tenía la tentación de sentarse, de sentirlo pero repentinamente tuvo pena

- creo que debería de dormir en otra habitación el amo y yo, es decir mi señor Sesshomaru y yo, bueno nosotros...

- Rin, mi querida niña mañana por la noche tendrás tu ceremonia de matrimonio, serán marido y mujer y compartirán esta habitación, créeme no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, esta es prácticamente ya tu cama, recuéstate y descansa, mañana tendremos un día muy largo preparando el vestido, el banquete y todo lo de la ceremonia, pero no se preocupe mi señora, todo estará perfecto

- ¿Mi señora?

- Ceo que debo comenzar a llamarte así para que te acostumbres a tu titulo

- No yo… la verdad es que prefiero solo Rin, por favor solo Rin

- Mi dama Rin entonces… descansa pequeña – dijo la mujer demonio antes de salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella, Rin se recostó sobre la mullida tela y cerro los ojos aspirando el aroma de su amo, todo su cuarto olía a él, a bosque, a tierra mojada, era delicioso a su olfato y sin embargo no quiso aspirarlo mucho, su aroma hacía que le extrañara más, había vivido más de un año lejos de su lado sin problema y ahora simplemente no podía estar unas cuantas horas separada de él.

Sesshomaru por fin había llegado a la cueva en lo alto de una montaña lejana, la neblina le escondía bien, pero su aguda vista le había indicado su posición sin problema, entro a la misma y sin temor clamo el nombre del ser que vivía en ella

- Shidikaru el ermitaño he venido a verte, muéstrate

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, es un Yokai puro, un demonio muy poderoso por lo que veo, ¿como has llegado aquí? y lo más importante ¿como fue que supiste de mi?

- Necesito de tu ayuda, eres el único que puede ofrecerme una respuesta, tu el hijo de una criatura blanca y un demonio...

* * *

oh si un capitulo más!, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, por favor pongan más reviews, me encanta tener contacto así con los que la leen y saber sus opiniones, de verdad se los agradezco

saludos y hasta prontito


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

La cueva en la montaña de los cinco picos era un lugar difícil de alcanzar, las pocas almas que se aventuraban a hacerlo perecían en poco tiempo, era el lugar perfecto para ocultarse, para mantener su poder alejado de cualquier mal uso, al menos eso era lo que aquel ser había pensado hasta que la presencia del señor de las tierras del oeste en el lugar había cambiado todo.

- tu porte me es conocido – dijo aquel hombre que reflejaba una edad parecida a la de Sesshomaru aunque era por mucho mayor que él, su cabello era de un azul muy claro, sus ojos eran naranjas y de forma gatuna y sobre sus párpados se extendían unas leves marcas naranjas, su modo de hablar era calmado, como conteniendo cualquier emoción, estaba concentrado y en paz – … hijo de Inutashio tal vez, eres idéntico a él

- Soy Sesshomaru, señor de las tierras del oeste, heredero de Inutashio

- ¿Y a que debo el honor de tenerlo aquí? Poderoso señor del oeste- comento aquel hombre mientras de alguna forma invitaba al demonio blanco a pasar a su morada- ¿cómo me has encontrado?

- El árbol sabio me hablo de ti, la única descendencia de una criatura blanca y un demonio, la única que ha existido hasta ahora – contesto Sesshomaru manteniendo su semblante serio y calculador, debía de tener cuidado con aquel hombre, el árbol sabio no sólo le había dicho donde encontrarlo si no de lo que era capaz, era peligroso, muy poderoso y consiente de ello el mismo se había exiliado del mundo.

- Curiosa tu forma de decirlo, ¿has encontrado a caso una criatura blanca en tu camino Sesshomaru?, según recuerdo están extintas

- Lo están… sólo queda Rin y tu de alguna forma

- ¿Rin?… nombre para una bella dama imagino, ¿que es lo que realmente quieres saber Sesshomaru?, ¿lo poderoso que podrías ser de tomar su sangre? o tal vez el valor que para cualquier demonio podría tener su vida, No tienes idea de cuantos seres darían lo que fuera por tener su poder en sus manos – ese comentario había hecho hervir la sangre del señor del oeste, nadie dañaría a su prometida, a su esposa, a su amada, nadie, el se encargaría de ello

- No permitiré que Rin se herida por nadie, ella es mía para proteger yo…

- Has entregado tu corazón a una criatura blanca, eso es más curioso todavía, entonces Sesshomaru dime ¿que es lo que realmente quieres saber?

- Rin esta muriendo, algo pasa con ella, su vida se consume, se termina más rápido con cada día que pasa y siendo tu una criatura blanca tal vez …

- ¿Entonces no te has dado cuenta?- comento Shidikaru con completa sorpresa y tal vez burla en el rostro ante la ignorancia de aquel hombre de cabello blanco – ¿realmente no lo sabes?

- ¿Saber que?

- La causa por la que tu amada doncella esta muriendo...- sonrió un poco- la causa por la cual su vida se esta terminando… eres tu

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¿No lo sientes Sesshomaru?, por lo que veo estabas por morir y ella no lo permitió, entrego su luz, la fuente de su energía y su propia vida a ti aun sabiendo que eso pronto la mataría, con ello recuperaste incluso tu brazo, ella dio su vida por ti – el joven lord entonces entendió muchas cosas, y en su mente podía ver aquel recuerdo, la lucha con Aoi, el momento en el que este había intentado atacar a Rin con su lanza y por lo cual el se habían atravesado sin dudarlo a defenderla, a recibir el ataque por ella, entonces recordó incluso el dolor en su pecho debido a la lanza que se había clavado en su corazón, había caído al suelo con un hilo de vida, no se entero de cómo pero sabía que Rin había terminado la pelea con el hombre de cabellera azul y luego se había acercado a el con una luz en sus manos que pronto le regreso la energía para vivir, ahora lo entendía, ahora lo sabía, en ese momento le había entregado su propia vida… todo este tiempo había sido un idiota, el pretendía y se decía y le decía a todos que él estaba ahí para protegerla, para cuidarla en todo momento y al final había sido ella quien le protegiera y le cuidara en todo momento a él.

- ¿Como puedo salvarla?...- pregunto aquel demonio blanco sin más, directo al grano, lo único que quería era saber que de alguna forma podría evitar el perderla

- Hay una forma, pero has de saber que te volverás débil, tus enemigos de saberlo tendrán una buena forma para matarte

- No me importa, lo único que quiero es tener a Rin a mi lado aun si pierdo mi vida

- Buena respuesta – comento Shidikaru – la única forma de salvarla es compartiendo la vida que ella te entrego, deberás traerla la siguiente noche de luna llena, entonces podremos hacer la ceremonia en la que partiré esa vida, esa energía en dos para que ambos puedan vivir, pero has de saber Sesshomaru, con esa energía ambos podrán vivir mientras que el otro no muera, no sufrirán por enfermedades o envejecimiento pero si por alguna causa alguno es herido de muerte y fallece el otro lo hará automáticamente – hablo el hombre con la mirada fija en Sesshomaru – ¿lo entiendes señor del oeste?, Rin se volverá tu punto débil, si le matan tu morirás también

- Así como ella moriría de ser yo a quien mataran… no me importa… yo voy a protegerla…

- Entonces que así sea, tráela la próxima luna llena y ambos volverán a la vida – el joven lord ya no dijo nada, acordó que así lo haría y se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero justo antes de dejar la cueva escucho su voz de nueva cuenta

- Dime Sesshomaru, que piensas hacer con ella una vez que su vida este a salvo? Si la haces tu esposa, si tienes una familia con ella… ¿sabes a lo que te enfrentas de traer al mundo… a otro como yo?

- ¿Por que debería temerle?, sería mi familia y cuidaría de ella, su equilibrio no sería para la destrucción

- El inmenso poder que tengo es más una maldición Sesshomaru… ni siquiera yo puedo controlarla por completo una vez que se ha desatado, más vale que entiendas lo que podrías crear y sepas que lo que enfrentas no será sencillo… será además codiciado para los demás

- lo intentare con mi esposa a mi lado, nos veremos la próxima luna llena

Rin había despertado tranquilamente en la cama de su amo, bueno ya no era su amo pero le seria difícil acostumbrarse a ello, aun no podía creer como se habían dado las cosas, aun no podía creer el haber oído de su señor las palabras "te amo", las repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, solo para poder sonreír recordándolo. Escucho entonces que llamaban a la puerta y sabiendo que se trataba de Dagel le permitió el paso.

- Mi pequeña es hora de que te levantes, tomes un baño y comas algo, tenemos mucho que preparar para esta noche

- ¿Esta noche?

- Por supuesto querida, esta noche será la ceremonia, mi señor te tomara como su pareja… cielos hay tanto que preparar, date prisa tu baño esta listo ya – dijo la mujer demonio antes de salir a toda prisa del cuarto para continuar con los preparativos, Rin la observo con ternura, realmente era como una madre para ella y era más que evidente que estaba feliz por ella y por su amo... Así que la ceremonia de matrimonio, de entrega… comenzó de pronto a sentirse nerviosa, miles de noches había soñado con saber que su señor la amaba, pero ahora no podía imaginarse a su lado… o con él… en realidad nunca había pensado estar con un hombre de esa manera, era un sueño hecho realidad pero debía admitir que tenía algo de miedo por lo que se avecinaba.

Luego de su baño y del gran desayuno que Dagel le había preparado había seguido a esta ultima a uno de los cuartos del fondo del castillo, fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, la mujer demonio extendió a ella un hermoso kimono blanco, perfecto para su noche de matrimonio, sin perder más tiempo fue prácticamente obligada a probárselo y este era de su talla a la perfección

- ¿Dagel pero de donde has sacado esto?

- lo he tenido… desde que el amo me pidió que te educara como a una dama… como a la dama del palacio

- pero Dagel

- créeme, era más que obvio para muchos lo que el amo sentía por ti… el único que no lo sabia era él… y bueno imagine que tarde o temprano lo necesitarías así que durante mis tiempos libres me dedique a confeccionarlo… ¿te gusta?

- ¿Como puedes preguntar eso Dagel…? - dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos para demostrarle lo mucho que apreciaba aquello, lo mucho que la apreciaba a ella – muchas gracias por todo Dagel, de verdad muchas gracias

- No ha sido nada mi pequeña, ahora debemos darnos prisa y continuar con las preparaciones, seguro el amo no tarda en regresar. – comento la demonio antes de darse media vuelta para salir y dejar a la chica que se cambiara, esta miro una vez más su reflejo en el espejo antes de quitarse aquella vestimenta, le parecía tan hermosa, entonces sintió una presencia detrás de ella y una repentina voz que llego a su oído

_- ¿De verdad crees en el amor que profesa Sesshomaru?_ – dijo aquella voz masculina que al instante desapareció, Rin se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, pero como su reflejo ya se lo había mostrado no había nadie con ella en aquel cuarto

- Aoi … - pronuncio la chica reconociendo o recordando aquella voz, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más sintió aquel terrible dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar, se tomo de la pared y espero a que este cesara poco a poco, pero cada vez era más difícil aquello, cuando finalmente paso se cambio de ropa y salio asustada de aquel cuarto… su miedo crecía a cada momento

El señor de las tierras del oeste finalmente estaba de regreso, sus fieles sirvientes le habían recibido con alegría, entre ellos Jaken que le avisaba además que todo estaba listo para la ceremonia de esa noche. Luego de un baño Sesshomaru se preparo para finalmente desposar a Rin, Jaken le había llevado hasta su habitación su montsuki y haori negro además de una hakama blanca, todo el conjunto era elegante y elaborado con las más finas telas de la tierra, su largo cabello blanco había sido amarrado en una discreta coleta a la altura de su cuello lo que había hecho que se pareciera a los ojos de Hami y Dagel a su difunto padre… su padre… el estaría orgulloso de verle ahora no por desposar a una humana si no por finalmente encontrar la felicidad.

Todo estaba listo ya en el patio principal del palacio del oeste, todos los miembros del castillo se encontraban ahí observando el centro en el cual había un bello juego de té con el cual se llevaría a cabo todo, Sesshomaru esperaba en la puerta de salida al mismo a su futura esposa para encaminarse con ella a la ceremonia, las puertas detrás de él se abrieron dejando entrar una hermosa diosa, Rin estaba vestida con un kimono blanco y bello digno de una princesa, la cobertura blanca cubría parte de su rostro y el elaborado peinado que portaba, era necesario para la ceremonia pero sabía que al terminar podría disfrutar del atuendo completo en tan hermosa mujer.

Se dirigieron en procesión hasta la mesa en donde Dagel ya esperaba por ellos, la mujer demonio sirvió el especial te en los contenedores y entregó uno a cada uno, lo bendijeron para espantar los malos espíritus y luego envolvieron las manos de ambos con un listón blanco, de ahora en adelante estaban oficialmente unidos. La nueva pareja se encamino de nueva cuenta en procesión con todos sus sirvientes y demás miembros del palacio al interior del mismo para el gran banquete que se había preparado, aquella era una noche de alegría para todos

Ya eran altas horas de la noche para cuando finalmente la pareja se había retirado a su habitación, Rin fue la primera en entrar despacio a aquel inmenso cuarto mientras que Sesshomaru se detenía a cerrar la puerta, se acerco hasta su nueva esposa calmadamente y le rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda en un dulce abrazo al cual Rin correspondió recargando su cabeza en su hombro, adoraba a aquel yokai de cabellera blanca, pero no podía evitar sentirse ahora un tanto nerviosa, el señor del oeste se coloco frente a ella y acerco su rostro para besarle despacio, disfrutaba del sabor de sus labios, de su textura, pero pronto estos comenzaron a bajar a su mentón y luego en su cuello en donde besaron y humedecieron la blanca piel de la chica, aun y pese a que disfrutaba de aquello, la peli negra no pudo evitar liberar un suspiro y un ligero temblor ante sus nervios… ante su miedo

- estas temblando ¿por que? – pregunto en voz baja y con algo de preocupación que no demostraba del todo, aquel demonio blanco

- no lo se…- dijo ella en un susurro algo apenada - … tengo… miedo

- ¿me temes… Rin…? ¿Crees que podría lastimarte?- pregunto él con su mirada en sus ojos

- No…- dejo escapar casi en un susurro mientras se dejaba encantar por aquellas doradas luces

- ¿Entonces?

- Esto es… nuevo … yo… no se que…

- no hay nada que saber … - dijo el demonio mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta sus labios con delicadeza, con pasión pero con lentitud, con calma buscando que ella se calmase y así fue, poco a poco la chica comenzó a tener más confianza a dejarse llevar por lo que ambos sentían, a tener el deseo… de amarle.

Sesshomaru de nueva cuenta comenzó a besar su cuello, a marcarlo con sus labios, al mismo tiempo sus manos llegaban a la cintura de la chica y subían por su espalda juntándola más a él, Rin se perdía poco a poco en el calor de aquel hermoso ser, sus manos rodearon su cuello y al poco tiempo ladeo su cabeza para darle más acceso a su ahora esposo. Pronto las manos de aquel yokai comenzaron a despojarle capa por capa de su vestimenta pero antes de llegar a la ultima la tomo en brazos como cuidando de una muñeca de porcelana y la poso sobre la cama que compartirían, antes de posarse sobre ella abrió su obi y le dejo en el suelo descubriendo así su duro pecho, la peli negra estaba avergonzada, temerosa del privilegio de tener a su ex amo de aquella forma ante ella, así que no noto cuando la blanca mano de este tomo la suya para dirigirla a su pecho y así hacerla sentir su corazón que latía con mucha fuerza, aquello llamo su atención y finalmente se dio cuenta de que su esposo se sentía como ella, nervioso por explorar el verdadero significado de entregarse al otro, ya no tuvo dudas, comenzó a recorrer el fornido pecho, a seguir con sus dedos la marca de cada músculo sin notar que aquello estaba encendiendo un terrible fuego en Sesshomaru que moría por quemarla en el, pero se dijo que tenía que ser paciente, tenía que dejarla explorarlo a su modo y a su tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él, para que así cuando le hiciera finalmente suya fuera más fácil llevarla al completo placer... si eso era lo que haría, quería que ella disfrutara, quería complacerla por sobre él.

Las manos de la joven recorrieron de su pecho a su marcado abdomen, pero detuvieron su paso poco debajo de la línea de su cintura pues le había sido curioso el ver ahí más marcas púrpura como las de su rostro, subió su vista a los ojos de su amo que esperaba paciente por ella y sin más le beso dulcemente, pero al poco tiempo ella misma había profundizado el beso, ya no le tenía miedo y ahora lo deseaba, al menos eso pudo ver él en sus ojos. Sesshomaru comenzó de nueva cuenta a besar su cuello mientras que le despojaba de su ultima prenda así como el se despojaba de las suyas, sus besos viajaron de su mentón por su cuello a su pecho donde se deleito con ellos y luego a su abdomen volviendo de nueva cuenta a sus labios, las manos de la chica recorrieron la espalada baja de aquel glorioso hombre y subieron por su espalda, viajaron a sus brazos y subieron de nuevo por sus hombros hasta enredarse en su cuello. Llegado el momento Sesshomaru se poso por completo sobre ella y la hizo suya, aquella unión tan perfecta libero un intenso gemido en ambos pues la sensación había sido arrasadora, juntos crearon un ritmo, juntos llegaron al cielo y regresaron y juntos llegaron al final, Sesshomaru había perdido el aliento pero aún había algo más que tenía que hacer para finalmente sellar la unión entre ellos, este era el momento, cuando los dos estaban en completo éxtasis, sólo así se podía llevar a cabo aquel acto, cuando cuerpo y alma estaban entregados a la emoción por el otro, poso su frente sobre la de la chica que aun tenía cerrados los ojos y el mismo cerro los suyo, una suave luz dorada se formo entre ellos, Rin pudo sentir un leve ardor en su frente y cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar curiosa subir su mano hasta el lugar.

- ¿Sesshomaru?...- preguntó al no entender lo que podía sentir sobre su piel

- Ahora llevas tatuado el signo de la media luna sobre tu frente también, a la inversa del mio pues al unirse las partes contrarias forman uno, eres ya sin lugar a dudas, sin preguntas, oficialmente mi esposa, la señora de las tierras del oeste y yo prometo cuidarte por siempre

La chica sonrió con dulzura y lagrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos, poso una mano en la mejilla de su esposo y hablo - yo prometo amarte por siempre … - dijo la joven antes de reclamar sus labios nuevamente, aquella noche se unirían una y otra vez con increíble pasión y amor, se alejarían del mundo una y otra vez y mantendría en existencia solo la sensación que producía el otro, pues ahora todo era perfecto.

* * *

Hola!

pues aqui un nuevo capitulo, me puse a investigar un poco sobre las bodas tradicionales japonesas pero la verdad no le entendí muy bien :p, si alguien sabe como se realizan correctamente agradeceré pasen el comentario :), muchas gracias por sus reviews, por fas si pueden agreguen más, llena de mucha alegría saber que voy por buen camino con la historia, bueno sigo con el fic, nos estamos leyendo

saludines!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

* * *

El sol había salido inundando toda la habitación, Sesshomaru había sido el primero en despertar y por primera vez en muchos y largos años notaba el silencio y la paz que se sentía en su habitación, la sensación era tan agradable que no podía siquiera creer el hecho de que no quisiera abandonar aquel calor, noto entonces el sonido de la calmada respiración de la adorable criatura a su lado, se sentó despacio cuidando no despertarla y luego le miro, realmente lucia como toda una princesa, una bella durmiente, su largo cabello negro reposaba sobre la almohada, parte de su blanca espalda se asomaba por entre las finas telas que cubrían la cama y sus pestañas largas y gruesas escondían lo que sabían eran los más hermosos ojos que hubiera visto, sobre todo luego de haberles visto llenos de deseo y pasión, deseo y pasión sólo por él, pero lo más tentador eran sus labios, gruesos y rojos, tan suaves, tan delicados y al mismo tiempo deliciosos y salvajes cuando llegaban a un punto máximo… de verdad ya no podía negarlo y lo que le molestaba era saber que el idiota de su hermano lo había notado primero, estaba completamente enamorado de aquella mujer, de la que ahora era su mujer.

Con ese último pensamiento en su cabeza se acerco hasta su cuello, le olfateo primero disfrutando de su dulce aroma y luego le tomo con los labios, aquello produjo un delicioso cosquilleo en la chica que comenzó a despertar, esta se giro para mirar a su esposo continuando con su labor, sin quererlo y bajo aquella maravillosa tortura libero un gemido que no hizo más que prender el fuego de la pasión en ambos, y así sin más Sesshomaru le hacía el amor nuevamente.

El sol también había llegado a unas tierras muy lejanas al palacio del oeste, el señor del norte miraba el pergamino en sus manos con atención, sus espías habían logrado una gran captura de información que tarde o temprano le serian útiles

- ¿así que finalmente la desposo?

- si mi señor la humana es ahora la señora de las tierras del oeste – contesto uno de los ninjas hincados frente a él

- la humana… esa maldita humana... igual que Izayoi… investiguen lo que puedan sobre esa chica, muy a pesar de todo debe haber algo que llamara la atención de Sesshomaru a ella y quiero saber que es…

- si mi señor

Aquella aldea continuaba con su rutina diaria, la gente caminaba de un lado al otro, algunos llevaban comida, otros mercancía, Inuyasha salía de su cabaña cuando noto la presencia de un guardia de su hermano saludándole amablemente.

- Señor Inuyasha le he traído un mensaje de la señora del Oeste

- ¿Un mensaje?... espera, ¿la señora del oeste?

- Si maestro Inuyasha, la ahora Señora Rin, bueno oficialmente es ahora nuestra señora me pidió le trajera este mensaje, si me disculpa ahora, debo volver al palacio

- Si adelante – dijo el hombre de cabello platinado mientras tomaba el mensaje de las manos de aquel guardia y luego le miraba partir, noto sorprendido el elegante papiro y entro a la casa sin poder creerlo, Ahome llego hasta él y luego de que este le contara lo que había pasado la esposa tomo la carta y la leyó en voz alta, Rin explicaba en ella lo muy feliz que se encontraba ahora, que Sesshomaru le había prometido amor eterno y que ahora junto con el se sentía completa.

Los dos pequeños hijos de Inuyasha escuchaban atentamente lo que su madre leía y aunque sabían la joven de cabello negro se encontraba bien no podía evitar el extrañarla

- hermana Rin, ¿esta bien?- pregunto Hoshi con un tono un tanto triste

- ahora es tu tía Rin, se ha casado con el hermano mayor de tu padre

- ¿podremos verla pronto?- pregunto el pequeño primogénito de la pareja

- seguramente vendrá a vernos pronto, por ahora debemos esperar.

Tanto el padre como la madre continuaron con las labores del día sin notar lo desconforme de los niños que deseaban con todo el corazón ver a la chica que consideraban de la familia, Hoshi molesta entro a su habitación y tomo sus cosas, en realidad eran unos cuantos juguetes, pero los tomo decidida a llevarlos con ella en su viaje rumbo a casa de su ahora tía, su hermano mayor la observo y curioso le siguió para luego hablarle

- ¿que estas haciendo hermanita?

- Quiero ver a la tía Rin

- Mama dijo que debíamos esperar

- No quiero esperar, quiero ir a verla

- Pero no sabes en donde esta

- Pero tu si, tu puedes olerla… ¿me llevarías con ella verdad que si? - pregunto con toda la ternura del mundo a su hermano que no podía resistir aquel dulce rostro

- Pero...

- ¡Por favor! – pidió la niña con la cara más tierna que pudo encontrar en ella, su hermano no pudo evitar querer ayudarla y la verdad era que también deseaba ver a la que llamaba su hermana, no del todo convencido, pero entusiasmado acepto a la petición de la pequeña y se decidió a acompañarla, sin que sus padres lo notaran tomaron una mochila y algunas frutas, sin más salieron de la casa y comenzaron con la búsqueda de la esencia de la chica para verle.

La tarde había caído ya, Rin había ayudado casi todo el día a Dagel con las labores del palacio, claro ahora la anciana por ningún motivo le dejaba que trabajara, solo que dirigiera lo que de algún modo estaba incomodando a la chica, pero no podía evitarlo y tendría que acostumbrarse pues ahora era la señora del palacio.

Luego de todo decidió que lo mejor era encontrar a su esposo, este se encontraba en su estudio leyendo el último informe de sus guardias, estos habían notado presencias extrañas en las tierras y al parecer ya tenían confirmación de la invasión, eran espías, ninjas que se atrevían a entrar en la tierras del los más poderosos demonios, la pregunta era ¿por que? y la respuesta le daba miedo, que tal si venían por ella, por su esposa, sabía de la voz del árbol sabio y de Shidikaru lo que la sangre de una criatura blanca valía y eso le asustaba más.

- Sesshomaru…- pregunto Rin un tanto tímida mientras abría la puerta de aquel estudio, el aludido se giro para mirarla e increíblemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que además de verse poco en él le indicaba a la chica que podía entrar y acercarse a él, sin quererlo y a causa de los ahora vestidos largos que usaba tropezó, cayendo en el regazo de su esposo, este la tomo de la cintura y le acomodo sentándola en sus piernas mientas le hablaba despacio y muy cerca de su cuello.

- Debes aprender a caminar con tus nuevos trajes largos

- Lo siento

- No tienes porque disculparte – la chica lo miro en silencio y luego con ambas manos tomo su rostro para hacerlo mirarla

- ¿Que sucede Sesshomaru?- oh si, aquella chica lo conocía demasiado bien, para los demás podría parecer que su rostro era impávido, frío o sin emoción, pero ella podía detectarlas sin ningún problema y por ahora sabía que algo le molestaba.

- Los guardias han detectado la presencia de espías en nuestras tierras, y debo saber que hacen aquí, que están buscando – ahora fue él quien tomo su rostro con sus manos – mi deber es protegerte a ti y a mis tierras, no permitiré que nadie les haga daño.

El resto de la tarde continuo como si nada, luego de la comida el amo del castillo regreso a su estudio, mientras que Rin se alojaba en su alcoba, estaba cansada, se sentía con mucho sueño y completamente débil, se recostó y cerro los ojos esperando conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente no podría, una voz en su cabeza se lo impedía

_- niña tonta, ¿crees que ya lo tienes todo?_

- ¿Aoi…?-

- _Nunca te libraras de mi_ – se sentó de golpe al sentir casi como si su pecho explotara, jalo tanto oxigeno como le fue posible pero aun sentía que se ahogaba, de pronto así como el dolor había llegado… se había marchado

- No… aun no…- susurro con dolor y sufrimiento la joven que no deseaba partir del mundo ahora que por fin estaba a su lado, de pronto las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron dejando entrar al señor de las tierras del oeste, este al verla agitada sobre su lecho se preocupo, se acerco a ella y con la mirada seria trato de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Hami les interrumpió pidiéndoles le acompañaran a la sala principal

- mi señor hemos encontrado dos intrusos en nuestras tierras – decía Hami mientras se inclinaba a su amo, entonces dio paso a otro de los soldados del lugar que traía en brazos a dos niños que pataleaban por liberarse

- ¡Hoshi, Taiyo! – grito Rin al verles ocasionando que el soldado les liberara – ¿pero que están haciendo aquí?

- ¿Mi señora los conoce?- pregunto Hami asombrado

- Son los hijos de Inuyasha – contesto Sesshomaru serio mirando al pequeño que no había dejado de mirarlo impresionado, de verdad era un príncipe – supongo que si los encontraste solos quiere decir que sus padres no saben que están aquí, Hami envía una carta su aldea para avisar a su padre

- Si señor

- Bueno ya que están aquí les enseñare el castillo – dijo Rin tomando de la mano a los pequeños para mostrarles el lugar ante la mirada fría de su esposo y de Jaken que termino acompañándolos como niñero.

La tarde pronto llego, los niños y la joven dama se encontraban en una de las salas frente al jardín, tomaban juntos bocadillos, Rin les miraba jugar tranquilamente en aquella habitación pero pronto una voz invadió su pensamiento nuevamente.

- _obsérvalos, son crías del mal, es eso lo que tu quieres, traer a este mundo más de ellos_

- basta...- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos

- _son bestias, criaturas que no merecen el suelo que pisan, matan a sus semejantes y a aquellos que piensan son inferiores a ellos, y tu planeas junto con Sesshomaru traer más, traidora, traidora_

- ¡ya basta! - grito la chica sin notarlo llamando la atención de los niños en la sala

- ¿Rin?

- Perdonen niños

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si descuiden – Hoshi al verla en ese estado se acerco a ella, pero la bella marca en la frente de la señora del oeste llamo su atención

- ¿Por que tienes luna en frente?

- Es el signo de la familia de tu padre y tu tío Sesshomaru, bueno el me ha hecho parte de su familia

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Dagel que con gusto les avisaba a los pequeños que su cuarto para esa noche estaba listo, los pequeños se despidieron de su tía y se retiraron a dormir, sin embargo el pequeño Taiyo interrumpió su camino al notar a Sesshomaru parado en el pasillo, seguía curioso sobre él y no pudo evitar el acercársele

- ¿entones tu eres mi tío?

- Si

- ¿Por que no te habíamos visto antes?

- Tu padre y yo… nunca hemos sido muy buenos para comunicarnos… solo la sangre de nuestro padre nos une

- Y ahora vives con Rin… mi tía Rin

- Ella es ahora la princesa en este palacio... en realidad siempre lo fue ...

- Prometiste que cuidarías de ella siempre… ¿cumplirás tu promesa?

- Lo haré así tenga que dar mi vida por ella, ahora ve a descansar, tus padres estarán aquí por la mañana- el niño le dio la espalda y comenzó a correr hacía el cuarto, pero se paro en seco y se giro para mirarlo una ultima vez

- Buenas noches tío

Sesshomaru observo al pequeño retirarse con increíblemente una sonrisa en el rostro. La mañana siguiente había llegado, los pequeños y los señores del castillo habían disfruta de un delicioso desayuno y luego pasado al jardín para pasar la mañana, Hami se acerco hasta ellos avisando de la llegada de los padres de los niños al palacio, se dirigieron hasta el salón principal en donde ellos ya les estaban esperando.

- Inuyasha

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen mis hijos en tu castillo?

- ¡Hoshi, Taiyo!- grito Ahome al verles entrar junto con Rin a la habitación

- Por favor nos los regañen de verdad tenían muchas ganas de venir- dijo Rin tratando de intervenir por ellos

- Pudieron haberse lastimado, perderse

- Llegaron con bien, tienen sangre guerrera también Inuyasha, saben cuidarse solos - comento Sesshomaru con toda la seriedad del mundo

- Eso no justifica nada

- Lo importante es que ahora sabemos que se encuentran bien - comento Ahome tratando de calmar los animos

- Si exacto, ¿por que no pasan y comen algo?, seguro están cansados por el viaje

Las mujeres y los niños se habían marchado al jardín mientras que Sesshomaru y su hermano aun estaban en la sala

- no justifico lo que hicieron los niños, pero seguro no es fácil estar tanto tiempo lejos de Rin

- nadie puede hacerlo, ni siquiera tu – dijo en parte en tono de burla Inuyasha pero la mirada asesina de su hermano le dijo que no había hecho el comentario correcto – escucha…lo que quiero decir es…que me alegra que hicieras lo correcto… se que la harás feliz…

- voy a salvarla, ahora se como, solo es cuestión de tiempo

- ¿sabes como curarla?

- no dejare que su vida se aparte de la mía.

Aun y pese a la negativa grabada en el rostro de ambos hermanos, Inuyasha y su familia por insistencia de Ahome, los niños y Rin habían decidido pasar algunos días en el palacio, era reconfortante el pasar las tardes con los seres queridos y disfrutar con ellos la puesta de Sol. Dos días habían pasado ya, sin embargo las sospechas y las advertencias de los guardias sobre los avistamientos de ninjas no habían cesado, Inuyasha se había enterado aquel mismo día de lo que pasaba cuando Hami había llevado el mensaje a su amo y pudo ver en su hermano mayor por primera vez en mucho tiempo, si no es que era la primera vez que veía en su rostro preocupación.

- ¿sabes a que se debe todo esto?

- Aun no, intuyo que es una forma de reconocimiento, están planeando algo grande, aunque aun ignoro que o quien - contesto Sesshomaru tranquilo

- Estar alerta es lo mejor… escucha si... si en algún momento requieres ayuda… nosotros

- Lo se – dijo cortante el señor de las tierras del oeste, pero pronto suavizo su tono- … de ser necesario… se que cuento con tu apoyo

El sol ya había caído y todos estaban dormidos, Rin estaba en su cama, su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro, una pesadilla la atacaba, le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar, el agotamiento en ella, que había ocultado a los demás, por fin estaba pidiendo cuentas, cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo le dolía con toda el alma, su mente la tenía atrapada en si misma dentro de aquel mal sueño, estaba en un espacio oscuro, no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor, pero claramente escuchaba una masculina voz, y sabia de quien se trataba

_- no eres más que una miserable traidora_

- Aoi...

- _Entregaste tu cuerpo puro a una vil criatura y para que, maldita zorra, ellos eran nuestros enemigos_

- ¡Ya basta!

- _Ellos nos mataron_

- ¡Basta!

- _y tu te entregaste a su placer carnal y no conforme con eso lo desposaste_

- ¡Ya basta!

- _Nunca te libraras de mi pequeña cucaracha y si he de desaparecer, tu lo harás conmigo… romperemos así pues el corazón de tu amado Sesshomaru_

- ¡No! – grito Rin queriendo salir de su pesadilla, estaba con los ojos abiertos, se había parado de golpe de su cama e incluso se había levantado a toda prisa saliendo de la habitación ante el asombro de Sesshomaru que no pudo detenerla, pero no estaba del todo despierta, ella misma aun se sentía, se veía en su pesadilla y con la urgencia de querer salir de ella se dirigió a uno de los cuartos de baño en donde sabía había un espejo.

Sesshomaru salio de su cuarto a toda prisa tratando de encontrar a su esposa, pero esta había sido más rápida, sus poderes le habían ayudado y simplemente había desaparecido de su vista, y de sus sentidos, tenía que encontrarla, verla despertar de aquella forma le había hecho tener un mal presentimiento y no podía dejar que nada le pasara.

Rin estaba ahora en el cuarto de baño mirando su reflejo en uno de los espejos, se miraba seria y perdida, en su mente podía ver una especie de portal dentro de aquel espacio oscuro y frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que la imagen de Aoi

- nos vemos de nuevo querida mia

- ¡ya basta, me dejaras tranquila ahora!

- ¿o que?, no hay nada que puedas hacer niña, al matarme volviste libre mi energía y en vista de que tu perdiste tu luz vital la mía se ha alojado contigo, no habrá ya nada que hacer, partiremos juntos de este mundo

- no voy a permitirlo, ¿me oíste? ¡no voy a permitirlo!- grito la chica a la imagen mientras que en la realidad rompía el vidrio del espejo

- no hay nada que puedas hacer niña

- entonces, haré que te marches primero – dijo la chica al tiempo que tomaba un pedazo del vidrio del espejo tirado en el suelo, no estaba conciente de lo que hacía y al creer que apuntaba el filo a aquel hombre en realidad lo hacía en contra de ella misma, estaba decidida a deshacerse de Aoi, levanto su brazo con el vidrio en su mano con fuerza y le dejo caer a toda velocidad para matarle...

Nada paso, Sesshomaru había logado detenerla a tiempo, la joven pataleaba y trataba de soltarse pues en su ilusión era Aoi quien le detenía, comenzó a forcejear en contra de su esposo e incluso logro lastimarle una mejilla pero este no se rindió y en ningún momento le soltó, tanto era el desgaste de su energía que la chica pronto comenzó a ver borroso, ni sus brazos ni sus piernas le respondían y pronto el aire simplemente dejo de llegar a sus pulmones

La joven se había desmayado en los brazos de aquel hombre de cabello blanco, este la sostuvo con fuerza observándola mejor, Ahome e Inuyasha habían llegado hasta el lugar debido al escándalo y al ver la escena se preocuparon de sobre manera, la joven sacerdotisa se acerco a la chica y la observo con mayor detenimiento notando que casi no respiraba… en realidad estaba muriendo… su luz se apagaba definitivamente. Sesshomaru se alarmo, no espero comentario o palabra alguna, simplemente tomo a la chica en brazos y a toda velocidad salio del castillo, dio un brinco al cielo y creo una esfera de luz que voló a toda velocidad a las lejanas cuevas que ya había visitado

- ¡Shidikaru!, respóndeme se que estas aquí

- Oh! pero si es el señor de las tierras del oeste… si regresaste – dijo un tanto burlón aquel ser, entonces miro con detenimiento a la criatura que aquel demonio llevaba en brazos- una criatura blanca

- Cumple tu palabra, dijiste que le salvarías

- ... Desposaste a una criatura blanca

- No pierdas más tiempo ayúdala

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que deseas Sesshomaru?, tu el gran señor de las tierras del oeste, el demonio al que muchos temen, el destinado a levantar el nombre de su familia nuevamente, aquel que juro odiar a los humanos… ¿estarías tu dispuesto a perderlo todo con tal de salvarla…?

- Si la pierdo a ella… lo he perdido todo

- Bien pues… entonces que así sea.

Sesshomaru dejo con suavidad a Rin sobre unas rocas, Shidikaru se acerco hasta ellos e indico al demonio blanco se sentara a la cabeza de la joven colocando sus manos en la frente de la chica, aquel ser se puso detrás de ellos y luego de cerrar sus ojos coloco una mano en la frente del señor de las tierras del oeste entonando una melodía, al poco tiempo Sesshomaru pudo sentir como el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo, la respiración se le volvió pesada y difícil, sus ojos observaron como una esfera de luz se formaba al frente suyo, esta se alejo un poco y comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, de pronto se partió en dos, una entro con fuerza al pecho del demonio blanco mientras que la otra entraba despacio en el de la chica, al tiempo que lo hacía pequeñas partículas de energía se desprendieron del cuerpo de la joven… finalmente todo rastro de Aoi se había ido.

Cuando la luz se adentro por completo en el pecho de la señora del oeste la respiración de la misma se normalizo, Sesshomaru miro con alegría, sin demostrarla del todo en su rostro, como la chica recuperaba la vida, el por su lado trataba de recuperar la respiración aquello le había dejado agotado, como si hubiera peleado mil batallas, mil batallas que pelearía por ella

- esta hecho Sesshomaru, la luz de la vida los ha unido, lo que le pase a uno podrá sentirlo el otro

- gracias Shidikaru

- debo volver a advertirte, el camino que has escogido a su lado no será fácil, las crías que tengan podrían llegar a ser un peligro y si alguien se entera de la verdad de ella, harán hasta lo imposible con conseguirla

- yo voy a protegerla a ella y a mi familia así sea lo ultimo que haga...

* * *

Hey! gracias por todos sus comentarios, lo se me he estado volviendo un poco lenta al actualizar, pero tengo todo un cruce de historias y luego no se para donde continuar :p, pero ya voy tomando camino jajajajajajaja, por fis más reviews!, me da tando gusto leerlo, me despido pero no es un adios definitivo

saludos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

Abrió los ojos despacio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que había descansado por completo, se sentía de nuevo… viva

- ¡tía Rin!- gritaron dos vocecillas que entraron al cuarto en un arranque brincando a lado de la chica de cabello negro

- ¿Hoshi?… ¿Taiyo? - contesto la joven con la mirada un poco perdida al principio, pero luego de reconocerlos, de saber que de verdad estaban ahí con ella les sonrió.

- ¡chicos Rin ha despertado! – dijo la voz de Ahome a los demás luego de entrar a la habitación y verla sentándose en la cama, Inuyasha y Jaken entraron inmediatamente a verla, la joven sin duda sonrío también al mirarles, pero su sonrisa creció más al notar a la figura blanca que entraba detrás de ellos, Sesshomaru no dijo nada, simplemente al verla radiante de nueva vida le dedico una suave y delicada mirada que lo decía todo.

Algunas semanas habían pasado ya desde que Shidikaru les ayudara, Ahome y su familia habían decidido quedarse hasta saber que la chica se encontraba bien, buenos habían sido para la joven esos días, adoraba jugar con los pequeños que además disfrutaban de estar con ella, fue esa imagen de ellos tres jugando en el jardín la que había atrapado la mirada de Sesshomaru tan magnéticamente, ver a su amada esposa con dos bellas crías en el patio de su palacio por alguna extraña razón le había llenado de un radiante calor, no le importo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no tomo en cuenta la voz de su medio hermano que comentaba algo que ya ni recordaba, lo único que quería era grabar aquella visión en sus recuerdos y esperar el momento en el que se hiciera realidad para ellos, en el que finalmente se formara en aquel mundo la nueva familia del Oeste.

Finalmente Inuyasha había decidido que era tiempo de volver a su aldea, su deber era cuidarla pues al igual que Sesshomaru, aquellas eran sus tierras y tenía que protegerlas, Ahome y los niños se despidieron de los señores del oeste prometiendo que pronto se volverían a ver pronto.

En las tierras del norte había movimientos, los enviados de su lord habían regresado con noticias no tan placenteras para su amo, simplemente al escucharlas la ira en él estallo.

- ¡una criatura blanca! el maldito tiene el poder de una criatura blanca a su lado

- eso me temo mi señor

- creí que estaban extintas

- ella es seguramente la ultima amo

- eso no importa, con ella a su lado Sesshomaru se ha vuelto más fuerte, debo recurrir a mis aliados, si no tengo su respuesta pronto no podrá haber ataque.

El sol comenzaba a caer sobre el palacio, Rin se encontraba en su jardín maravillada por lo hermoso de este, de alguna forma estaba en paz pese a que ya extrañaba la presencia de los niños y de la señora Ahome.

- no deberías pasar tanto tiempo afuera, el invierno esta por llegar y no quiero que te enfermes - dijo Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

- lo siento no pude evitarlo... este lugar es tan magico

- ¿los extrañas no es cierto? – pregunto Sesshomaru al tiempo que se sentaba a las espaladas de su esposa

- los pequeños son tan encantadores… supongo… no puedo negar que los extraño

- pronto volverás a verlos

- lo se, gracias Sesshomaru por dejar que se quedaran un tiempo aquí…

- no tienes que agradecer nada

- Sesshomaru… yo... gracias … por salvarme.. no debiste arriesgarte tanto, cuando te entregue mi vida… sabía lo que hacía, sabía lo que quería y lo que quería era… que vivieras

- Y vivo gracias a ti, vivo en cualquier sentido de la palabra… gracias a ti – dijo el hombre de cabello blanco poco antes de besarla, la joven se giro a el para acomodarse y así poder besarlo con mayor libertad pues ese beso se estaba profundizando, de pronto se encontró a si misma sentada en el regazo de su marido que por ningún momento había soltado sus labios, el fuego de la pasión por el otro comenzaba a nacer en ellos, el hombre de blanca cabellera comenzó a besarla con mucha más intención, poso una de sus manos en su nuca mientras que la otra la acercaba más a el desde su cadera, Rin pudo entonces sentir la excitación de su esposo y aquello le hizo a ella misma desearlo más, lo miro a los ojos y ambos sonrieron con ternura demostrando la confianza y el amor que se tenían por el otro, Sesshomaru comenzó a besar la mejilla de la chica, su oreja y luego a descender por su cuello dejando a cada paso un camino de besos, definitivamente ya no podría resistirse a ella, aquella tarde la tomaría en el bello jardín del palacio con una pasión y una intensidad que jamás pesó podría tener y desplegar por alguien, estaba completamente estimulado, apasionado y loco por ella, algo los impulso a ambos para darse por completo al otro aquella tarde.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que Sesshomaru comenzara a notar un cambio en el aroma de Rin, en su esencia había algo más y luego de un par de semanas pudo comprender de que se trataba, el primero de sus herederos estaba en camino, finalmente formaría una familia con ella. Fue durante una sencilla cena que el amo de las tierras del Oeste confirmo a sus sirvientes y demás miembros del palacio la noticia, una sospecha que algunos ya tenían como Dagel, Jaken lleno sus ojos de lagrimas ante la buena nueva y sin poder evitarlo corrió hasta la ya no chiquilla para abrazarla, de verdad le había tomado mucho cariño a la princesa desde que era una niña y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por la llegada de una nueva criatura al palacio, si una nueva criatura, una descendencia de una criatura de luz y una de oscuridad, un gran poder que se acercaba a la vida.

Aquello ya comenzaba a preocuparle un poco al demonio blanco, el desarrollo de su cría en la mujer que amaba estaba drenando mucha energía de ella, con el paso de los primeros meses comenzó a notarla cansada y un poco débil y no le estaba agradando de todo la situación por lo que había recurrido a pedir ayuda a la única mujer humana que conocía y a la que le tenía la suficiente confianza como para dejarle acercarse a su esposa en el estado en el que estaba. La carta con la noticia había llegado hasta las manos de Ahome que en poco tiempo decidió y convenció a su marido para que le llevara de nueva cuenta al palacio, al llegar a este noto de inmediato el porque de la preocupación de Sesshomaru, entro al cuarto de la nueva señora del oeste y le reviso con sus poderes, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad para el yokai esta había salido de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, si era cierto que la energía de la chica se consumía, pero era normal y no peligroso, normal pues en su vientre no se desarrollaba la vida de un solo ser poderoso, si no de dos, gemelos era lo que la pareja del oeste traería al mundo.

Rin descansaba frente al fuego que iluminaba la habitación, ya su vientre estaba algo hinchado y podía sentir movimiento en su interior, sus hijos estaban algo inquietos y no dejaban de llamar su atención, de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando entrar al padre que se acerco y se sentó despacio a lado de su mujer para acariciar su redondo estomago con ternura, sus crías habían sentido aquello, habían sentido el poder y la presencia de su padre y con ello se habían calmado en un momento.

- necesitan sentir mi poder, mi energía yokai para sentirse seguros, es parte de nuestra naturaleza

- ahora entiendo… solo tu logras calmarlos

- sólo así se sienten protegidos – dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a su querida Rin con algo de fuerza- sólo así están protegidos, ellos y tu

- Sesshomaru … - contesto la chica antes de dar un tierno beso en los labios de aquel perfecto ser.

Los meses habían pasado, la futura madre ya estaba en sus ultimas semanas, lo delicado de su estado le había llevado a permanecer más tiempo en reposo, tanto Ahome como Sesshomaru estaban todo el tiempo al pendiente de ella y de lo que necesitara, pero una noche nublada el amo del palacio había sentido una presencia en su palacio que le había apartado del lado de su esposa, aquellos ninjas se habían atrevido de nueva cuenta a invadirlo y ya no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, mucho menos ahora. Hami, Inuyasha y el mismo habían seguido al intruso por el bosque, había sido su medio hermano menor quien lo encontrara y lo llevara hasta las puertas del palacio.

- ¿quien eres?, contesta rápido - hablo atemorizante el amo del Oeste

- no tengo porque darte mi nombre, simplemente no lo haré

- has invadido mis tierras, ¿por que?

- ... Información – le dijo mientras se reía burlonamente de él- mi único propósito era llevar información hasta mi amo y lo he logrado y además ahora he de dar algo más, pues he de llenar tu corazón de miedo – le miro fijamente – mi señor lo sabe todo, sabe de tu matrimonio con la ultima criatura blanca y del nacimiento de tu hijos, esta planeando un gran ataque y buscara por sobre todo destruirte y quedarse con lo que más amas, mi vida terminara aquí y ahora pero me iré sabiendo que he implantado en ti el miedo de no saber cuando será el ataque … - luego de decir aquello aquel demonio Ninja mordió su lengua y se ahogo con ella, así pues nunca diría la verdad de su enviado.

Ni Sesshomaru ni su hermano pudieron decir o hacer algo más, Dagel salía a toda prisa del palacio por ellos para avisarles que el momento había llegado, los pequeños herederos estaban por ser traídos a este mundo. Eternas habían parecido las horas que habían pasado los dos hijos de Inutashio afuera de la habitación principal en la cual Ahome y Dagel ayudaban a Rin, Sesshomaru pudo escucharla gritando de dolor y esfuerzo del otro lado de la puerta , con todo la fuerza de su interior se había evitado el entrar corriendo para estar a su lado pues sabia que en aquel momento el no podría hacer nada, todo estaba en manos de la joven sacerdotisa y la mujer demonio que le había cuidado toda su vida. Pronto escucharon el llanto de dos bebes y al abrir la puerta pudieron notar en los brazos de la nueva madre a dos pequeñas criaturas, un niño y una niña. El orgulloso padre se acerco hasta ellos, se sentó a lado de su esposa y le beso tiernamente en la frente para luego poder observar mejor a sus hijos, con tan solo ver a aquellos dos pequeños se prometio, se juro así mismo que les protegería sin importar que.

Aquel Ninja había tenido razón, seis largos años habían pasado desde esa noche y en ningún momento había dejado el lord del oeste de estar preocupado, de estar en alerta protegiendo a su familia, su hermano y los suyos se habían quedado en el palacio para ayudarle pero también estaban contaminados por la preocupación. Sin embargo había momentos en los que el nuevo padre se olvidaba de aquello, sus hijos se lo permitían, sin duda Shidikaru y árbol sabio tenían razón, los gemelos tenían un poder impresionante.

Ame la niña, era la mayor, por segundos pero la mayor, de cabello platinado en la parte superior de su cabeza y cabello negro en la bajo, sus ojos eran de color verde, poseía la marca de la luna en su frente y una delgada línea rojiza en sus mejillas más no en sus manos. Yuki el niño era el menor, al igual que su hermana su cabello era blanco con negro, tenía la marca de la luna y las líneas en su mejilla, pero sus ojos eran de color dorado. Ninguno de ellos había sacado las orejas puntiagudas que caracterizaba a los hanyu, a simple vista parecían humanos comunes, más sin embargo su poder era grande, ahora con tan solo seis años habían logrado literalmente drenar la vida por completo de un árbol gigante con tan solo tocarlo, habían traído de nuevo a la vida a un ciervo muerto, controlaban a diestra y siniestra a cuanto ser vivo se encontraban, sus habilidades en el combate ya se habían mostradas, su velocidad era impresionante, las garras venenosas más que mortales y con un tamaño a distancia en los látigos mucho mayor, un simple toque y su enemigo estaba muerto al ser derretido, su transformación en demonio, que sólo había pasado una vez era aterradora, eran perros blancos enormes y brillantes pues su pelaje contenía luz, su fuerza aumentaba notablemente y simplemente eran invencibles.

En vista de los grandes poderes que poseían y del poco control que mostraban en ellos, Sesshomaru había decidido entrenarles, era fuerte con ellos, pero a la vez comprensible, tanto que a los ojos de inuyasha, claro porque poco había visto de eso en el, se veía tierno, una tarde mientras practicaban los pequeños con sus espadas de entrenamiento estas se rompieron, su fuerza para el combate había sido tal que las espadas en ambos simplemente se habían partido a la mitad, era momento y ya estaban en edad de recibir el arma que les acompañaría toda la vida, sin más aquella mañana Sesshomaru había decidido partir para conseguir algo digno de sus hijos.

- estas seguro de que es correcto que te marches del castillo en estos tiempo

- debo visitar a Totosai, es el único que puede darme lo que necesito, será una visita rápida, Jaken y Hami irán conmigo

- ten cuidado Sesshomaru, seguimos en tiempo de alerta

- lo se... y se que mi familia estará segura contigo mientras me ausento

- yo cuidare de ellos puedes irte tranquilo - ambos hermanos se miraron sin decir nada más y luego el mayor se dio la vuelta para partir

En otro lado lejos de ahi un grupo de señores líderes de dos clanes se reunían con el Lord de las tierras del norte, finalmente habían aceptado ayudarlo, finalmente tenían todo preparado, muy pronto la batalla llegaría y su venganza para con la familia del Oeste estaría completa.

* * *

Hola!

Nos estamos acercando al final... por lo mientras dejare un capitulo más, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio se los agradezco

saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

* * *

**- **muy bien Sesshomaru, - decía un anciano de ojos saltones y pocos dientes- aquí están las armas que me has pedido, así como tu padre me lo pidió años atrás para tu hermano y para ti, estas solo responderán al poder de tus hijos, y sólo a ellos, serán una extensión más de ellos.

- gracias Totosai...

- sabes...tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti – el peli blanco no dijo nada, simplemente le dio una ligera sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para marcharse y volver a casa pensando que después de todo aquel yokai no era un anciano loco como el pensaba.

Aun estaba intranquilo, tanto el como su medio hermano mayor sufrían con el veneno de la ignorancia y la preocupación, pues no sabían cuando seria el ataque del que habían sido advertidos o si de verdad habría algún ataque, vio a su esposa caminando hacia la cocina e inevitablemente se acerco a ella

- ¿los niños?- pregunto Inuyasha un tanto nervioso

- Están jugando en el patio, Taiyo esta cuidando de ellos, ¿que sucede inuyasha te veo preocupado?

- Lo mismo de siempre... es increíble, la mayor parte de mi vida ignore por completo a Sesshomaru y ahora me encuentro cuidando de su familia como si fuera la mía

- Es tu familia también… - dijo Ahome al tiempo que besaba la mejilla de su marido para luego sonreírle cálidamente

Los niños jugaban tranquilos en el patio bajo la atenta mirada del "líder" Taiyo, como le decían los más pequeños, ahora luego de seis años, el primogénito de inuyasha contaba con catorce años recién cumplidos, ya era todo un jovencito y por lo tanto se sentía responsable de los otros al ser el mayor, miro atento como Yuki trataba de atrapar a su hermana Ame y a Hoshi pero estas corrían por todas partes haciendo imposible la tarea, cansado de intentarlo levanto su mano y creo con ella un muro de tierra que impidió el paso de las niñas, pero su hermana no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, con sus manos arriba creo fuego verde, un fuego que contenía su poderoso veneno y derribando el muro.

- ¡niños!, les he dicho que jueguen sin poderes – grito Taiyo al mirar lo que habían hecho los pequeños príncipes – saben que es peligroso si no los controlan

- lo sentimos gran líder, no volverá a pasar - contesto Yuki en forma de puchero

- ¡niños el amo Sesshomaru ha regresado! – grito Dagel desde la puerta del palacio anunciando la llegada del señor del oeste a sus herederos, lo que sin duda provoco que los pequeños corrieran para verle, lo mismo que Hoshi, Taiyo estaba por hacerlo cuando algo llamó su atención, levanto la mano al cielo recibiendo en ella un copo que parecía de nieve, pues el invierno ya estaba sobre ellos, sin embargo al mirarlo mejor noto que en realidad era ceniza, se sintió curioso al respecto pero no le dio más importancia, se dirigió al palacio y entro en el mismo

El hombre de cabellera blanca había sido recibido por todos los sirvientes del palacio con respeto, Jaken había decidido llevar al dragón de dos cabezas hasta los establos mientras que su amo seguía su camino para encontrar a su familia, la primera en recibirle fue su esposa, la señora del palacio caminaba ahora elegantemente y despacio hacia el con una gran sonrisa y ojos llenos de felicidad por verle ahí, este no pudo evitar tomarla entre sus brazos, poso uno alrededor de su cadera y el otro en su cuello mientras le acercaba despacio para besarle, cuanto le había extrañado, habían sido solo dos días fuera y sin embargo se daba cuenta de que su necesidad por ella había sido difícil de controlar, estaba completamente dependiente de ella aunque nunca lo admitiría, Rin no pudo más que contestar al apasionante beso que su esposo le daba y sentir a través de el lo mucho que este le amaba.

- me da gusto que estés de regreso – dijo Rin, el demonio blanco no pudo decir nada pues en ese momento escucho el grito de alegría de sus hijos por verle ahí, eso era lo fantástico de ellos, habían sacado lo mejor del carácter de ambos, cuando se trataba de ser alegres, de disfrutar la vida lo hacían con la intensidad y la felicidad e incluso inocencia que siempre había caracterizado a su madre, pero cuando se trataba de algo serio, sobre todo de combates o entrenamiento eran fríos y calculadores como su padre, enemigos difíciles de vencer

- ¡papi, regresaste!- decían Ame junto con su hermano mientras que ambos brincaban a los brazos del señor del oeste para saludarle, todo el protocolo de la familia real que tanto Dagel como Rin les habían enseñado lo habían olvidado en un segundo, para ellos el hombre a su frente era simplemente su padre

- he traído algo para ustedes, necesito verles en las sala principal después de la cena

- ¡si papi! – dijeron ambos mientras bajaban al suelo y corrían a sus cuartos para prepararse para la cena.

Inuyasha y su familia entraron en ese momento al pasillo donde los señores del oeste se encontraban, Ahome hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo el recién llegado que le sonrió con amabilidad, luego su medio hermano menor se acerco a él dándole la mano, un simple estrechón de manos entre ellos así como sus miradas era necesario para saludarse y reportar que por el momento todo estaba bien, pero al mismo tiempo que necesitaban hablar, ambos se dirigieron al estudio de Sesshomaru en donde podrían hablar con mayor tranquilidad

- ¿que ha pasado hermano? - pregunto Sesshomaru serio

- Por el momento nada pero… últimamente me he sentido extraño, dirás que estoy paranoico pero no encuentro paz en ningún momento, siento que debo estar alerta

- Lo mismo he sentido… - se giro para mirar por la ventana – al final fue cierto, seguimos envenados por las palabras de ese Ninja

- sus palabras no importan, nada en esta vida es seguro, cualquier cosa podría pasar nos avisara ese sujeto o no – dijo la voz de Rin en la puerta del estudio con Ahome detrás de ella

- Rin tiene razón, si pasa algo o no, no importa, debemos seguir preparándonos, no para pelear una guerra, si no para defendernos de una batalla, nosotras queremos apoyarlos en esto- Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado al saber a donde iba todo aquello, lo mismo que Sesshomaru

- no podríamos hacerlo sin ustedes – contesto finalmente el de cabello blanco.

La cena había pasado con la mayor tranquilidad, Ahome y su familia se habían retirado a descansar mientras que Ssshomaru, su esposa y sus hijos se dirigían a la sala principal, el demonio blanco y Rin se sentaron al frente y en el centro de la sala con los niños al frente, Hami y Jaken habían llegado hasta el lugar con un par de cajas alargadas que colocaron frente a los pequeños.

- ábranlas – dijo Sesshomaru con una voz tranquila a sus hijos que de inmediato lo hicieron notando que en el interior de las mismas habían las más hermosas y perfectas espadas que hubieran visto – al igual que mi padre y el padre de mi padre, estas armas han sido hechas de mis propios colmillos, han sido trabajadas para ustedes y responderán solo a ustedes como una extensión más de su poder, como sus acompañantes fieles para el resto de sus vidas – sin pensarlo los pequeños las tomaron de su estuche y en el momento de hacerlos estas crecieron y se llenaron de una luz azul que ilumino la sala, era el símbolo de su propia energía como criaturas blancas, Ame y Yuki simplemente no podían creer lo increíbles que eran, al mismo tiempo las regresaron a su forma normal y las guardaron en su estuche para luego, nuevamente rompiendo todo protocolo, corrieron hasta su padre para abrazarlo, lo que para sorpresa de todos correspondió él con el mismo afecto, aquella escena había sacado sin quererlo una calida sonrisa en Rin… y lagrimas de alegría en Jaken.

La terrible sensación de que algo le observaba, de que algo se acercaba lo estaba invadiendo, no podía respirar, se sentía atrapado y sin embargo no podía ver a su enemigo, quería tomar su espada y no podía alcanzarla, quería correr y sin embargo sus piernas no le respondían, entonces la presión en su pecho aumento, su respiración fue cada vez más difícil "Sesshomaru despierta"… escucho la voz de su madre que le hablaba y de inmediato abrió los ojos, estaba en su cuarto bajo el manto de la noche, en su lecho junto al calor de su amada, esta se giró para mirarlo mejor luego de sentirlo despertar y noto en su rostro la preocupación

- ¿Sesshomaru…?

- Estoy bien, fue solo una pesadilla

- Debes encontrar la paz, al menos por ahora… llegado el momento no tendrás tiempo de pensar en nada más

- Lo sé

- Te amo … - soltó con cariño la hermosa mujer de cabello negro poco antes de tomar los fríos labios de su esposo, este de inmediato correspondió el gesto profundizándolo, disfrutando de la mujer a la que tanto había extrañado, a la que deseaba en ese momento con locura, deslizo uno de los hombros del traje de dormir de su mujer por su hombro acariciando al mismo tiempo la suave piel que poco a poco se mostraba, como adoraba aquella blanca y suave piel, sus manos ansiosas por recorrer más pronto desprendieron de ella toda tela que estuviese en el camino, la joven por su lado no se quedaría atrás dejando de igual modo al descubierto el duro pecho de su querido yokai, y cada prenda en su camino, esa noche se entregaron con amor, no había solo deseo, era completo amor, completa demostración del cariño por el otro... simple ternura.

Dos días más de tranquilidad habían pasado, los niños de nueva cuenta estaban jugando en el patio bajo el ojo vigilante de Taiyo, este de pronto fijo su vista en el cielo al notar que más de esos extraños copos de ceniza caían del mismo, levanto su mano notando que ahora varios se acumulaban en la misma, entonces un grito de alarma le hizo girar notando a Hami corriendo a toda prisa hacia la sala principal, sin pensarlo el muchacho le siguió entrando justo en el momento en el que este reportaba a su amo

- mi señor finalmente están aquí… un gran ejercito esta entrando por el área norte, son demonios fuego y están quemando todo a su paso… mi señor están listos para la batalla

- y nosotros estamos listos para defendernos – contesto el demonio blanco mirando a los ojos de su esposa que estaba más que dispuesta a apoyarle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

Los demonios fuego se acercaban a las tierras cercanas al gran palacio, quemaban y dejaban en cenizas cuanto encontraban a su paso

- ¿quien los comanda?

- Hemos distinguido a tres como sus principales dirigentes, dos son los lideres de los clanes norte y centro de los demonios fuego… pero el principal de ellos… es el señor del norte

- Lord Yama…- dijo Sesshomaru pensando que entendía en parte porque les estaban atacando, seguramente todo era a causa de su hija- estamos listos, Hami prepara a tus hombres, tus guerreros, Inuyasha y yo iremos a interceptarlo en el bosque.

- Sesshomaru … - dijo Rin nerviosa el verlo planear el ataque

- Tu, Ahome y Dagel se quedaran aquí y defenderán el castillo, que los niños se queden en el centro, estarán más seguros ahí – Ni su joven esposa ni el dijeron alguna palabra más, no querían una despedida, no estaban acostumbrados a las cursilerías, tenían una misión que hacer y simplemente la harían, el hombre de cabello blanco sonrío de medio lado y dio la vuelta para salir del castillo junto con su medio hermano y su fiel sirviente, la mano de Ahome en su hombro le saco de su estado de hipnosis al verlos partir y se dispusieron a tomar posiciones para lo que se acercaba.

Se podía escuchar el rugir de la criaturas que ya estaban prácticamente sobre de ellos, el ejercito era enorme y por lo visto bien armados y preparados para la batalla, inevitablemente hubo un gran choque de fuerzas cuando finalmente se interceptaron, los hombres del oeste comenzaron a pelear con potencia contra los guerreros fuego, lo mismo que los demonios de cabellera platina y el primero al mando, pero ninguno de ellos había notado que uno de los generales había tomado otra ruta con otro grupo de soldados para llegar al castillo

Taiyo y los pequeños se encontraban en el patio principal al centro del palacio, estaban rodeados por hombres de sus padres que les cuidarían, pero sabían que este sería el momento para demostrar que estaban listos para cuidarse solos, que tenían en las venas el poder de los guerreros del oeste al igual que sus padres

- recuerden niños, pelearemos como un solo grupo, eso nos dará ventaja- decía Taiyo en su papel de líder, haría lo que fuera con tal de hacer que sus amigos, sus primos, su familia sobreviviera, entonces pudieron escuchar las pisadas de los demonios fuego que se acercaban y comenzaban a destruir las puertas principales del palacio, todos se pusieron alertas ante el ataque, Ahome y Dagel habían decidido tomar el ala norte y oeste, mientras que Rin y otro puñado de soldados tomaban la sur y la este.

La Dama del oeste escucho una explosión cerca de su posición y de inmediato corrió al lugar para ver que pasaba, un grupo de sus hombres salio volando frente a ella envueltos en humo y entonces cuanto este se disipo un poco pudo ver al causante de aquello.

- finalmente te encuentro Señora del Oeste, hermosa criatura blanca

- ¿quien eres?

- mi nombre es Sekai, soy el líder de los demonios fuego del clan norte y hemos venido a tomar estas tierras

- ustedes no suelen lanzarse a la batalla así

- recibimos una buena oferta, derribar a uno de los Señores demonios más fuertes, tomar sus tierras y además, la poderosa sangre de la ultima criatura blanca y sus crías

- maldito… - fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de lanzarse al ataque, lo que su enemigo hizo también

Sesshomaru y los otros estaban logrando el contener el ataque pero no era suficiente, más y más soldados fuego llegaban a ellos sin control

- si no detenemos a su líder esto jamás se terminará – al oír las palabras de su hermano, el demonio blanco levanto sus garras cubiertas de sus lazos venenosos y aparto a los guerreros que le obstruían el paso, entonces a lo lejos pudo ver al general que Hami le había mencionado, sabía quien era, el líder de la tribu fuego del norte, Uchu, era a el a quien tenían que vencer.

- ¡Inuyasha al frente tuyo! – dijo sesshomaru indicándole a su medio hermano en donde estaba su enemigo, entonces con el viento cortante apartaron a los que les estorbaban y corrieron hasta su invasor, pero este inmediatamente comenzó la huida haciendo que más de sus hombres le ayudaran a escapar.

Los guerreros fuego habían entrado por la puerta norte del palacio, Dagel hacía lo que podía para detenerles pero eran demasiados, desde el piso de arriba Ahome lanzaba sus flechas derribando a quien le atacaba, pero al escuchar a la anciana demonio dejar salir un grito de dolor le miro y a toda prisa bajo a su lado para verle, estaba herida de una de las piernas, uno de los demonios que había exterminado había logrado quemarle

- ¿Dagel estas…?

- Estaré bien, no es una herida grave… - contesto la mujer demonio- debemos seguir con la batalla – justo al decir esas palabras más hombres enemigos llegaron a ellas

El jardin central no se había librado del ataque, pronto los guardias que protegían a los príncipes habían sido vencidos y era el momento de pelear para los chiquillos, Taiyo aventó sus poderosas garras de acero defendiéndose al mismo tiempo con la espada que su padre le había mandado a hacer con Totosai, Hoshi de igual forma hacía lo que podía con sus poderes y su espada, ya había logrado derribar a algunos de los enemigos, pero más se acercaban.

Ame y Yuki decidieron pelear también desenvainaron sus espadas y estas de inmediato brillaron, los enemigos que se acercaban no eran rivales para su velocidad ni para sus habilidades controlando elementos, sacaban grandes rocas del suelo que aventaban a sus atacantes, el fuego verde con veneno en sus garras exterminaba a cuanto tocaban de inmediato, lo mismo que sus espadas que mataban con un rasguño, pero lo más impresionante era su control sobre la energía de sus enemigos, entonces sin más se detuvieron, presentían algo, presentía en peligro a su madre.

Rin no había salido bien librada de su batalla con aquel líder, ese hombre era en extremo fuerte y abusaba de su poder con ella que además era superada en número por los guerreros que acompañaban a su señor, entonces Sekai se lanzo a ella para cortarle el cuello pero antes de que pudiera tocarla fue recibido por un ataque de energía que apenas y pudo esquivar, al levantar el rostro noto a las dos pequeñas crías de Sesshomaru colocándose frente a su madre para salvarle.

- finalmente todo el premio mayor esta frente a mi, te matare señora del oeste y beberé tu sangre, luego tomare a tus hijos y usare su poder para mi

- nunca permitiré - contesto Rin furiosa

- ¡nosotros tampoco ¡- grito Ahome que llegaba junto con Taiyo y Hoshi para ayudar a su amiga, a su familia, más guerreros fuego se acercaron a ellos listos para atacar, y lo hicieron, pero en ese momento Rin creo una gran esfera de energía alrededor de Ahome y los demás a manera de campo de fuerza, impenetrable por cualquier de los guerreros inclusive su líder, mientras tanto Hoshi y su hermano destruían a todo aquel que se acercaba lo suficiente y desde el centro, Ahome con sus flechas y los pequeños príncipes con sus lagos látigos de veneno atacaban a la distancia.

Sesshomaru y su hermano habían logrado derribar y exterminar a todo guerrero obstáculo que Uchu el líder del clan norte de los guerreros fuego había mandado a ellos y finalmente lo tenía acorralado, no era mentira que aquel guerrero tenía grandes habilidades así como gran dominio de su poder incendiario, ninguno de los demonios blancos podía acercarse lo suficiente para detenerlo, entonces idearon un ataque juntos, Inuyasha lanzo su viento cortante creando una gran expansión de energía que chocaría directo contra Uchu, este al notarlo preparo su ataque fuego sin notar que aquello era una distracción, de entre la tierra y el humo provocados por el ataque salio Sesshomaru que enterró su espada justo en el pecho de aquel sujeto finalmente terminando con él, pero entonces noto algo más, Yama escondido entre los arbustos lo había visto todo y ante la derrota de su general se había dado la vuelta huyendo, antes de que siquiera Inuyasha pudiera decir algo, el señor del oeste se lanzo en la búsqueda del señor del norte.

- tu hermano es tan idiota como sabíamos que sería… - dijo con dificultad a inuyasha Uchu pues estaba muriendo

- ese idiota te ha derrotado imbecil

- y … ahora ha caído en la trampa… de mi señor

- ¿que tratas de decir?- pregunto irritado Inuyasha mientras tomaba por el cuello al moribundo

- Yama tiene la espada envenenada del Senzo, la creada por los mojes de los cinco picos, la única que puede … matar a cualquier demonio… pues una sola herida de esa… espada… creará un corte que nunca cerrara y que además… carcomerá con su veneno a la victima…

- Sesshomaru...- dejo salir Inuyasha asustado por el comentario

- Despídete de tu hermano…- dijo como ultimas palabras aquel general derrotado, sin pensarlo más Inuyasha le soltó e inmediatamente corrió en busca de su hermano

Los demonios fuego que habían atacado el castillo caían uno a uno frente a aquel campo de fuerza, hasta que finalmente su líder había perecido también

- ¡lo logramos salvamos el castillo!– grito Hoshi con alegría ante la victoria, Rin la miro pero con seriedad exclamo

- aun no, debemos ayudar a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha, su batalla aun no ha terminado – y sin más la joven se dio media vuelta y salió del palacio en busca de su esposo

Sesshomaru había acorralado a su victima en el claro del bosque, sin embargo no había sido que el le hubiera dado alcance, si no mas bien que este se había detenido ahí

- tu fuiste quien organizó todo esto, has envenenado de poder y destruido a dos antiguos clanes por la humillación de tu hija… por un capricho que no se cumplió

- mi hija… esa inútil esta muerta, no merece ser llamada mi hija

- ¿tu la mataste?

- era una decepción, desde el momento de su nacimiento sabía que era una criatura débil y que no merecía ser la siguiente en la línea al trono de mis tierras, fue por eso que le enseñe tu imagen, le hice amarte... yo te volví su capricho

- ¿que dices?

- Quería que te conquistara, que tu te volvieras mi heredero, pero ni para eso pudo servir

- Eres un maldito… sin embargo… no puedo creer en tus palabras, lo que dices no es del todo cierto, no ha sido ese todo tu motivo

- Eres un idiota igual que tu padre, ¿que podrías entender tu?

- Esta venganza es a causa de mi padre…- Sesshomaru había atinado, lo podía ver escrito en el rostro de Yama, se vengaba de su padre, así que finalmente el hombre confeso

- Tu padre era un maldito, cuando yo era joven… conocí a tu madre, era una joven de familia noble que me había sido prometida a mi, pero luego conoció a tu padre y se enamoro de él, yo… con tal de verla feliz deje que se fuera con el… y todo para que, para que al final inutashio manchara su memoria, su recuerdo uniéndose a una humana, teniendo a un Hanyu con ella..!

- Mi madre vivió feliz sus años a lado de mi padre… fueron siglos después de su muerte que finalmente abrió su corazón a otra mujer… y mi madre estaba orgullosa de eso

- ¡Cállate!- exclamo con furia Yama mientras se lanzaba al ataque, Sesshomaru le recibió con su defensa y su espada, sus ataques eran feroces, llenos de rabia, dolor, orgullo y responsabilidad, deseo por defender lo que era suyo. Cuando la batalla estaba llegando a mayor intensidad se separaron, se miraron fijamente, Yama con odio y Sesshomaru con decisión, salvaría a su familia y regresaría sin duda a lado de su amada, entonces ambos dieron un brinco al cielo y se atacaron, Sesshomaru había logrado contarle con su espada la cabeza al remedo de lord que le había atacado, pero este había logrado insertar su espada en el pecho del hombre de cabello blanco, este logro caer de pie en el suelo, pero luego de dar unos cuantos pasos y de sacar la espada de su pecho, se derribo, podía sentir un gran ardor en su piel, podía sentir como la sangre salía de su cuerpo sin control, como la respiración se iba de cuerpo.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y sin remedio cayo de rodillas al suelo, podía sentir como si una espada le hubiera atravesado, como si la vida se le estuviera escapando, Rin miro al cielo asustada, no por la vida que se le iba, si no por el destino de su amado Sesshomaru. Inuyasha había encontrado finalmente a su hermano, aun estaba con vida, pero su estado era evidentemente más que grave

- Sesshomaru… te ayudaré, tenemos que...

- Es tarde…

- Sesshomaru…

- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer… solo cumplirme un ultimo deseo – dijo mirando directo a los ojos de su hermano que con la mirada le pidió en silencio que continuara – cuida a mis hijos… como si fueran tuyos… su gran poder mal encaminado puede ser un peligro… debes prometerme que verás por ellos…

Luego de un terrible silencio y mirando la suplica en los ojos del Lord del oeste el hanyu hablo- Lo haré… hermano…

- Ahora debes irte… regresa al palacio a cumplir … tu promesa

- Pero hermano…

- Deseo pasar esto…solo…- inuyasha lo entendió perfectamente, lo ultimo que quería su hermano era que su ultimo recuerdo de el, fuera la escena de su completa derrota, inuyasha se levanto y evitando con todas sus fuerzas el mirar atrás se encamino de regreso al castillo

Una suave nevada comenzaba a caer, los delicados copos de nieve caían del cielo, Sesshomaru ya no sentía su cuerpo, su espíritu estaba por apagarse, pero no podía dejar de contemplar el cielo, entonces escucho un ruido y al girar con dificultad su rostro pudo ver a su adorada esposa, estaba débil y moribunda al igual que él, lo sabía, sabía que con su muerte… se la llevaría a ella también, al final había sido el, su punto débil, esta ya con sus ultimas fuerzas se arrastro hasta él y con suavidad se recostó en su pecho cerrando los ojos

- te amo Sesshomaru …- dijo la peli negra, eran sus ultimas palabras, simples y al mismo tiempo llenas de significado, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar, sus espíritus dejaron la tierra mientras que sus cuerpos eran cubierto por la blanca nieve… así terminaba su leyenda, asi terminaba su historia.

**500 años después…**

Una joven de cabello negro y uniforme verde se apresuraba para tomar sus alimentos, se le había hecho tarde para llegar a su colegio, sería su primer año en la secundaría y no quería comenzarlo mal, a toda prisa se despidió de su familia y salio corriendo de su hogar

- Ahome olvidaste tu almuerzo… pero que niña- decía la madre de la chica que había tratado de darle alcance sin conseguirlo

- Madre, el abuelo se esta peleando con un cliente de nuevo

- Pero que señor tan gruñón, ¿en donde están?

- Estan cerca del viejo pozo

- Ire para alla

Una gran limosina negra se estacionaba frente a la puerta del edificio de una de las compañías más grandes y más antiguas de todo el Japón, la puerta de esta se abrió dejando salir primero a un apuesto joven de cabello blanco en lo alto y negro en lo bajo así como corto, este quito de su rostro unas gafas oscuras mostrando sus increíbles ojos dorados, después de él salió una hermosa chica de cabello largo que al igual que el tenía el cabello blanco con negro, pero sus ojos a diferencia de los de su hermano eran de un profundo verde, los rostros de ambos ocultaban de algún modo unas leves marcar en sus rostros, una media luna y unas ligeras líneas en sus mejillas.

- Srta. Lilia, los gemelos Tashio están aquí – decía un joven vestido de traje de cabello un tanto largo negro con mechones blancos

- Los dueños de la empresa finalmente han llegado, me alegro, tienen una visita

- Les avisare enseguida

La joven Ahome corría a toda prisa para llegar a la escuela, estaba tan detraída con lograr aquello que no noto como ni en que momento choco contra alguien, al levantar la vista pudo notar que tirado frente a ella estaba un apuesto joven de cabello negro con blanco que se sobaba el golpe a su espalda luego de la caída

- lo siento mucho señor, no me di cuenta

- descuida, no pasa nada

- debo marcharme, pero de verdad lo siento – gritaba la joven de cabello negro mientras se levantaba limpiando su uniforme y continuando con la carrera

- ¿estas bien hermanito?- pregunto Ame ayudando a Yuki a ponerse de pie

- ¿no era esa…?

- Si, era tía Ahome, tal y como lo dijo tio Inuyasha, debemos seguirla y esperar a que abra el pozo, solo entonces…

- Podremos salvar a nuestros padres

- Ni lo sueñen – decía una voz detrás de ellos con algo de molestia, al girarse los chicos pudieron ver a Taiyo en su ya cotidiano traje que le miraba perspicazmente – los conozco bien y se que lo que traman es peligroso, podrían equivocarse y hacer que ninguno de nosotros nazca, creo que no permitiré que intenten eso

- Pero Taiyo… es nuestra única oportunidad… - decía Yuki tratando de convencerlo

- Pero nada, ahora… debo informarles que tienen una visita en la oficina, "el" los esta esperando

- Bueno supongo que tendremos que encargarnos de esto antes de poder continuar con la operación rescate – dijo Ame iniciando el camino

- ¡Escuche eso! – gritaba Taiyo mientras entraba detrás de los jóvenes a la empresa

* * *

Hola!

Bueno este es en si el final de mi historia "Criatura Blanca", sin embargo he de admitir que luego de hacer un dibujo diseñando a los crecidos hijos de Sesshomaru y Rin ( que por cierto están en mi galería), sentí muchas ganas de hacer una secuela, claro incluyendo de nueva cuenta el romance de la pareja del oeste, así que espero subirla pronto.

A continuación verán un capitulo más, otra cosa que debo confesar es que mi historia tenía otro final, que se me ocurrió ya después de que estaba llegando al final por lo que de cierto modo no pude incluirla, así que decidí publicarla aquí mismo, esta surge a partir del capitulo 13, si desean pueden dar siguiente y leerla :p, espero sus comentarios y de paso agradezco los que ya me han enviado, me da mucho gusto que pese a uno que otro error de redacción hayan podido entender mi pequeña historia, en fin nos seguimos viendo

saludos!


	20. Camino Alterno

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Ahome lanzaba sus flechas a cuanto monstruo veía, pero había más de los que podía contar, de pronto sintió como uno de ellos le atrapaba y apretaba fuertemente rompiendo incluso su arco, un grito de dolor salió de sus labios cuando sintió que sus huesos eran exprimidos aun más, estaba por darse por vencida cuando una espada atravesó la cabeza de la serpiente, Kohaku se acerco hasta la mujer ayudándola a ponerse de pie

- ¡Kohaku!, ¿en donde están los niños?

- están a salvo, lo importante ahora es protegerla a usted también

Rin peleaba contra las serpientes que veía, ayudaba a Inuyasha y a los otros, pero sus ojos observaron con sorpresa cuando una de aquellas serpientes derribaba al medio demonio.

- al fin te tengo maldito, morirás por todo lo que le has hecho a los demonios, cobrare mi venganza sobre tu familia y tu pueblo – aquel demonio estaba por lastimar al hombre de cabello platinado pero este logro defenderse con sus garras, con rapidez tomó su espada y continuo con la pelea, la serpiente que le había detenido había muerto con su estocada, pero al igual que las otras no era el líder.

Taiyo y su hermana miraban asombrados como peleaba Rin su hermana mayor, agitaba su espada con gracia pero a la vez con fuerza, era precisa en su ataque y se podía notar que era una con su espada, con su arma mortal, entonces la menor de los hijos de Inuyasha noto algo extraño sobre la colina, era una sombra un ser que se mofaba de los demás mientras se escabullía entre las hiervas, al mirarlo mejor noto que era otro demonio serpiente, uno mayor a los que se encontraban peleando

- ese se ve diferente- dijo la niña con asombro jalando de las ropas de su hermano mayor

- ¿que? - contesto el pequeño al mirar en la dirección en la que le indicaba su hermana- ese debe ser el líder, el que comanda a todos, debemos detenerlo - dijo el niño no tomando en cuenta la intensidad de sus palabras , simplemente dejo a su hermana detrás del árbol en el que se habían escondido y corrió entre la batalla hasta donde se encontraba aquel ser, Rin de alguna forma lo noto moverse e intento detenerlo pero otra serpiente se había atravesado en su camino

El pequeño híbrido llego hasta donde se encontraba el líder demonio y sin pensarlo dos veces brinco a el con sus pequeñas garras de acero, aquello no había herido de gravedad al yokai pero al menos le había hecho mirarle y por un segundo detener el ataque

- ¿pero como te atreves insignificante ser..? - paro al notar de quien se trataba guardo silencio, aquel niño era el hijo, el primogénito de Inuyasha, de matarlo a el cobraría su venganza sobre este, el demonio serpiente se volvió mas grande y de un momento a otro lanzó su cola cual látigo hacia el niño dispuesto a matarlo con su golpe, la velocidad y la agresión con la que había dado el ataque sorprendió y dejo sin palabras al pequeño que no pudo moverse por el impacto y el miedo, sin embargo no recibió daño alguno, de pronto los brazos de su hermana mayor lo rodearon y su propio cuerpo lo protegió recibiendo por su espalda el golpe, ambos cayeron algunos pasos lejos de su agresor rodando sobre la tierra, Taiyo se levanto ileso de entre los brazos de Rin para mirarla preocupado por lo que había hecho, una gran cortada adornaba su espala y grandes cantidades de líquido carmín salían de ella, ninguno noto que el collar de flores en su cuello se había roto y desprendido del mismo permitiendo que el aroma de la joven fuera llevado por el viento.

No muy lejos de ahí un demonio blanco caminaba sin rumbo, sus pasos por alguna razón le habían llevado hasta las cercanías de la aldea de su hermano, no lo había notado y no le había importado en el momento hasta que el viento llevo hasta su nariz una fina fragancia que de inmediato reconoció, ese aroma a flores era simplemente inolvidable e irrepetible sabia de quien se trataba y aquello había llenado su cuerpo, su propio ser de... alegría tal vez... Sin perder mas el tiempo se dirigió en dirección a la fuente de aquella fragancia

- Rin... - dijo el pequeño a punto de llorar por lo que había pasado

- Taiyo corre

- hermana...

- vete - trato de decir la chica mientras miraba como aquel demonio se acercaba a ellos, trato de levantarse para proteger al pequeño pero el dolor de su herida y del esfuerzo en su espalda y pecho la dejaron perdida, Taiyo al verla en peligro se coloco delante de ella dispuesto a protegerla, era pequeño pero muy valiente al igual que su padre, aquel demonio serpiente simplemente se río de él y estaba por atacar cuando otro yokai de gran presencia y pelo blanco se paro frente a la joven y el niño dispuesto a defenderles, su figura era tan imponente que sorprendió de sobre manera al pequeño

- el señor de las tierras del oeste...

- te arrepentirás por haberla tocado – sin una palabra más Sesshomaru dejo salir sus látigos de veneno de sus manos y se lanzo al ataque, aquel demonio serpiente no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, solo pudo ver a aquel poderoso yokai acercarse a él y luego simplemente sintió su vida dejar su cuerpo, una vez exterminado el problema se acerco hasta la bella dama y noto con horror lo grave de su herida, Taiyo aun impresionado por aquel hombre se puso a la defensiva queriendo evitar que su hermana fuera lastimada de nuevo.

- haste a un lado pequeño, debo ayudar a Rin

- no ella…

- esta muriendo – sin pensarlo más el demonio blanco se acerco hasta la joven y se hinco a su lado, podía notar la gran perdida de sangre sin embargo no sabía que podía hacer para detenerlo

- vete… - dijo con dificultad la chica mirándolo a los ojos, por un momento Sesshomaru se impresiono y no dijo nada como pretendiendo que no había escuchado aquello, pero la peli negra hablo de nuevo – vete… no quiero tu ayuda

- Rin… escucha

- no escucha tu… ya no quiero nada que ver contigo… déjame tranquila

- debo ayudarte o morirás

- prefiero estar muerta… que recibir tu ayuda… y deberte algo nuevamente… - decía la chica sintiendo como el alma se le iba del cuerpo, la gran herida y su falta de energía la estaban exterminando… ya no habría nada que pudiera evitarlo así que con su ultimo aliento pronuncio las palabras que deseaba al menos en ese momento, en su ultimo momento liberara su corazón- .. te odio ... Sesshomaru… - entonces finalmente paso, la vida de la chica se termino frente a los dorados ojos de un demonio que por primera vez había mostrado dolor en su rostro, se acerco más a ella y tomo con suavidad su inerte rostro con su mano, sintió en mucho tiempo, que las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, pero no las dejo salir, junto su frente a la de ella dándose cuenta de que finalmente la había encontrado… para perderla de nuevo.

- ¿Sesshomaru … que haces aquí?- pregunto molesto inuyasha al verlo ahi

- Vine … por lo que es mio- dijo como en un susurro el peliblanco, aquello había hecho que inuyasha notara lo que había pasado, se sintió terrible de saber del sacrificio de la chica, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver el sufrimiento de su hermano ante el suceso.

No se dijeron nada más, Ahome y los otros llegaron hasta el lugar y al darse cuenta de la muerte de la joven comenzó a llorar sin remedio, Sesshomaru se levanto y se hizo a un lado, inmóvil.. sin realmente saber que hacer observo con detenimiento cuando las mujeres abrazaron el cuerpo sin vida de su Rin, cuando Kohaku la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cabaña donde sería preparada para pasar al otro mundo, Inuyasha lo vio todo y antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse también dio una última mirada al demonio del oeste que pese a la seriedad en su rostro, demostraba que estaba destrozado.

La noche cayo en las ruinas de la aldea, todos los pobladores sobrevivientes rodeaban una cama de maderos sobre la cual reposaba el cuerpo envuelto de la joven Rin, Sesshomaru lo observo todo desde una colina, el momento en el que el monje miroku daba un ultimo rezo a ella y luego cuando su hermano prendió fuego al cuerpo, el corazón se le quemaba junto con el cuerpo de la bella mujer a la que amaba, lo comprendía ahora, la amaba, pero ya era muy tarde… la había perdido.

Luego de aquella ceremonia, el hanyu de vestimenta roja se acerco hasta su hermano que aun estaba en la colina, serio y con la mirada perdida en la luna

- ¿qué haces aquí Sesshomaru?... creí… que odiabas a los humanos, que la odiabas a ella

- ¿cómo puedes creer eso?

- Fue lo que Rin nos dijo cuando llego aquí… aunque al verte y ver lo que ha pasado, puedo darme cuenta… de que no es verdad

- Que más da… todo esta perdido, se ha terminado ya… y yo deje que pasara…

- Sesshomaru no puedes culparte por lo que paso… además

- Se feliz Inuyasha, te lo has ganado … gracias por cuidar de ella… - comento el demonio blanco para luego darse la vuelta y emprender camino de regreso a casa, sin embargo no había llegado a ella, se detuvo en un prado y se recargo en el tronco de un viejo árbol con la vista aun perdida mientras la lluvia ligera comenzaba a caer, agacho la mirada y finalmente dejo que las lagrimas se confundieran con las gotas de la lluvia, lloro por primera vez en muchos años, y dejo que todas las lagrimas que tenía para ella cayeran…

Luego de un tiempo la lluvia se calmo así como el llanto, Sesshomaru aun permanecía en el campo mirando el pasto que se movía cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban despacio a él

- ¿quien eres? – pregunto sin levantarse, pero permaneciendo en alerta

- no hay porque alarmarse mi señor, he venido a paz a verle

- ¿por que?, ¿dime quien eres?

- Mi nombre es Shidikaru y he venido porque quiero darle a la última criatura blanca una oportunidad más

- ¿Criatura blanca?, ¿te refieres a Rin?

- Si, ella era la ultima de una especie muy antigua… con su muerte ha muerto por completo aquella raza, sin embargo veo en usted una oportunidad de traerla de regreso

- ¿Como?

- Ella le brindo a usted su energía de vida, su poder para poder seguir viviendo, era tan grande que incluso le regreso su brazo- entonces Sesshomaru recordó la primera batalla con Aoi, cuando este había atacado a Rin había saltado delante de ella para protegerla recibiendo el golpe, entonces la recordó entregándole una pequeña esfera que se adentro en su cuerpo haciendo que viviera nuevamente – ¿lo recuerda no es verdad mi señor?

- ¿Que con eso?

- Esa esfera de energía puede regresarla a la vida, traer su espíritu de regreso, si usted me lo permite puedo hacer que a través de ella en un futuro su reencarnación pise el suelo nuevamente

- ¿Que ganarías tu con eso?

- Como dije me interesa que la ultima de las criaturas blancas regrese... eso es todo lo que tiene que saber… ¿que me dice?, ¿daría un salto de fe con tal de tenerla de regreso…? - Sesshomaru no sabía que decir, no sabía si confiar en aquel individuo, pero si lo que decía era verdad, si con eso ella podía regresar, si con eso podía tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo…

- Hazlo…- Shidikaru no necesito más palabras, se acerco hasta el demonio blanco y tomando de su frente lo rodeo de energía que hizo brillar en su pecho la que Rin le había entregado, por un momento el señor del oeste sintió un intenso dolor llenarle y como si la mitad de su energía se desprendiera de su cuerpo., sin embargo el saber que ella estaría de regreso le permitió seguir adelante…

**500 años más tarde…**

Un elegante automóvil negro se estacionaba frente a la entrada del edificio de una de las empresas más grandes y más antiguas de todo el Japón, de las puerta trasera salio un hombre alto y apuesto, su larga melena blanca se movía con el viento mientras que unas gafas oscuras protegían sus dorados ojos, este en silencio se adentro en el edificio mientras algunos empleados le saludaban haciendo una reverencia, subió por el elevador y llego hasta el piso en donde se encontraba su oficina, su secretaria le saludo y luego le entrego una nota en la cual le decía que su medio hermano Inuyasha le había llamado varia veces tratando de localizarlo, ante aquello sesshomaru dijo que le buscaría después y luego simplemente entro en su oficina sentándose en su cómoda silla mirando por el gran ventanal detrás de el, leyó un poco más la nota observando que su hermano le llamaba para la nueva exposición de instrumentos del viejo Japón que estaba patrocinando y necesitaba de su ayuda

- que tontería… - dijo en voz baja- ¿por que recordar el viejo Japón?, si es en este nuevo en donde encontraré lo que he perdido…

No muy lejos de ahí, en una de las grandes bibliotecas de la ciudad se encontraba una jovencita bibliotecaria acomodando las recientes entregas, poseía un largo cabello negro y se peinaba con una pequeña coleta a un lado pese a la burla que le causaban sus amigas, tomo otro de los libros y leyó el nombre en la portada "la bella durmiente", cerro los ojos molesta y luego coloco el libro en su lugar, esos cuentos de hadas eran una tontería, no existían los príncipes encantado que buscaban a su verdadero amor y luchaban por el, el verdadero amor era solo una ilusión que llegado el momento se desvanecía y ella desde siempre sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por cuentos ridículos como ese, la vida real era muy diferente al respecto, por eso le su trabajo la chica se acerco a su escritorio y entonces escucho a su jefa llamándole

- hey, tengo algo importante que decirte, habrá una exposición de instrumentos del viejo Japón y el departamento de arqueología nos ha solicitado ayuda para la clasificación de los materiales, te necesito mañana aquí temprano

- ¡por supuesto!, necesita que haga algo en especial

- mañana nos organizaremos, por favor no faltes, cuento contigo Rin…

- no se preocupe la veré mañana

* * *

Bueno, este sería la continuación del mundo alterno de mi historia "Criatura Blanca" espero que les guste, nos estamos viendo


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

El moderno y azul auto se estacionó frente a la puerta del gran edificio corporativo, de su interior salieron dos hombres atractivos, uno más joven que el otro y extremadamente parecidos, se encaminaron hasta la recepción en donde la asistente del dueño del lugar ya esperaba por ellos.

- Buenos días Sr. Inuyasa, el señor Sesshomaru los recibirá en su oficina ahora mismo

- Muchas gracias señorita – contesto el peli plateado con una sonrisa galante, gesto que a veces hacía que su hijo Taiyo se molestara, le hacía enojar que su padre fuera así… sentía que ya no tomaba su papel de jefe de familia en serio, al menos no desde que su madre les dejará décadas atrás, había cambiado mucho durante todos aquellos años y ahora en la época moderna parecía un desconocido para el; Inuyasha ya no se veía como un joven valiente, guerrero y activo, su rostro ya demostraba madurez más no vejez, se había adaptado bien al mundo y seguía el caminar del mismo a su ritmo, había logrado sobrevivir con sus hijos siguiendo como una familia, luchando por ella como fuera… y sin embargo esa actitud era la que ya extrañaba Taiyo en últimas fechas. Siguieron a la señorita hasta la oficina principal y entraron luego de que esta les ofreciera algo de tomar. Sesshomaru estaba en su escritorio firmando varios documentos, ni siquiera levanto la mirada al escucharles entrar, este también había cambiado, se veía un poco más maduro también, pero su sangre yokai hacía que la juventud permaneciera en su facciones y en su cuerpo, las marcas de su familia, aquellas que le identificaban como un demonio ahora estaban ocultas con maquillaje que le hacía verse normal, era una ironía terrible de la vida que en estos tiempo modernos fuera él, un demonio puro quien tuviera que esconderse de los humanos.

- Sesshomaru, hasta que finalmente te decidiste a atendernos – dijo el menor de los hermanos mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, su hijo al momento le siguió

- ¿qué quieres Inuyasha? Sabes que detesto perder el tiempo

- tan agrio como siempre, vine aquí por tu respuesta sobre la propuesta que te envíe

- ¿te refieres a la del museo? – decía el peli blanco finalmente mirándolo

- escucha lo único que quiero es que me dejes poner tu apellido, que de hecho es el mío también en la lista de patrocinadores y que además… nos prestes algunas de tus piezas- el demonio blanco no tuvo que decir nada, pero la cara de incredulidad le decía a su hermano su respuesta- Por favor Sesshomaru, muy probablemente seamos los únicos miembros de una familia muy, pero muy antigua con objetos únicos de nuestras vidas en aquellos tiempos… seria solo para exhibirlos

- Eres un idiota como siempre Inuyasha, ¿de verdad quieres exponer nuestra vida a estas nuevas generaciones de humanos?... ¿de verdad te gustaría ver tu espada ahí? La espada que te dio tu padre un demonio mítico como herencia, ¿o que me dices del adorado arco de tu querida esposa? – el peli plateado no contesto pero estaba claro que el comentario no le había agradado del todo

- Ella… estaría orgullosa de mostrar lo que fuimos…

- ¿Mostrar lo que fuimos?... que tontería – dijo haciendo un sonido de incredulidad, eso si había llegado hasta los nervios de Taiyo que simplemente no pudo contenerse al hablar, después de todo seguía sin agradarle su tío y estar en esa oficina le hacía ponerse más y más de muy mal humor

- Es obvio que para ti sea una tontería, nada relacionado con la vida de otras personas es importante para ti, las haces sufrir hasta que destruyes su alma, lo hiciste entonces y seguramente lo volverás a hacer… no vale la pena pedirte nada

- Cuidado con tus palabras jovencito – dijo amenazante el demonio blanco mirándole directamente a los ojos

- Taiyo ya basta…

- Pero padre…

- Creo que lo mejor es que salgas un momento, espérame en la sala – el muchacho no pudo negarse a la orden de su padre y aun con la mirada llena de rencor hacía Sesshomaru salio del cuarto dejando a los dos hermanos solos- lamento eso… creo… que aun no ha superado lo que paso… aun te culpa por el sufrimiento de Rin… y aun se culpa él por su muerte…

- Entiendo como se siente – dijo el dueño de aquella compañía mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, observo fijamente a su hermano y luego hablo despacio – pensaré en tu propuesta… no te aseguro nada…

- Con eso me basta, lo mejor es que me valla, gracias … hermano – dijo Inuyasha antes de levantarse y salir de la oficina, su hijo ya esperaba por él y sin mayor palabra se marcharon, Sesshomaru giro su silla hacía el gran ventanal detrás de él y le observo perdido en su pensamiento… "mostrar lo que fueron", ¿que podía mostrar él?, que había sido el cruel Lord del oeste, ese conocido por su odio a los humanos y que pese a eso había caído por uno, ese que lo había perdido todo ….

Rin había terminado por fin de ordenar todos y cada uno de los libros en la biblioteca, al ser de la universidad el numero de materiales en ella era inmenso y a veces ordenarlos era más difícil de lo que parecía, estaba por colocar el último libro en la repisa cuando noto que había llanto proviniendo de uno de los pasillos de atrás, preocupada se acercó hasta el lugar para darse cuenta que era una de sus compañeras bibliotecarias que estaba de rodillas llorando y abrazando lo que parecía ser una "manga"

- ¿Yuni que paso? – pregunto preocupada la peli negra

- Hakushu él... él... me dejo- dijo entre llanto la chica mientras las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo sus mejillas, Rin odiaba verle de ese modo, después de todo era su amiga y no le agradaba que le rompieran el corazón, aunque hasta cierto punto sentía que ella se lo había buscado, toda una vida leyendo historias "Shojo", en la que chicas comunes se enamoraban de hombres encantadores que correspondía ese sentimiento, no hacían más que llenarle la cabeza de ideas erróneas sobre el amor y finalmente le habían hecho daño, aún así no podía dejarla en ese estado.

- Yuni... ya no llores, el no merece que tus lágrimas se desperdicien, se... que estas tratando de encontrar al hombre de tus sueños, al caballero elegante y guapo que te tratara como a una princesa y te amara por toda una eternidad ... pero tal vez...- dijo la chica frenando sus palabras, quería decirle que aquello no existía, que dejará de buscar una ilusión, una mentira que simplemente jamás sería real, pero al verla ahí arrodillada, en lágrimas, sujetando ese viejo manga como si eso pudiera regresarle su corazón... simplemente no pudo, no quería hacerle más daño y de decirlo, sólo le haría sentir peor-... Tal vez no has... tal vez no has buscado en el lugar correcto, ese chico estaba lejos de ser lo que sueñas, y seguramente tu príncipe esta por ahí oculto... pero jamás te darás cuenta de su presencia si continuas sufriendo por la persona equivocada- hablo la peli negra nerviosa por sus palabras, quería decirlas de manera tan verdadera que su amiga las creyera y así pudiera levantar su ánimo, Yuni le miro y luego le sonrió para hablarle

- tienes razón ... de ahora en adelante dejare a ese tonto en el pasado y me enfocare en encontrar a mi pareja ideal... gracias Rin

- no hay de que- finalizo para luego ponerse de pie y ayudar a su amiga, tal vez ella misma dudaba de lo que había dicho, la verdad es que no lo creía pero al menos había ayudado a una amiga

Inuyasha había dejado a su hijo en casa, habían recorrido su camino de regreso bajo una pelea, el muchacho insistía en que su tío no era necesario en aquel proyecto, aún y después de largos años de permanecer en ese mundo rara vez se habían acercado entre ellos, era por eso que aunque habían tomado el mismo apellido y habían declarado a todos que eran hermanos, sus caminos eran completamente diferentes, Sesshomaru se había adaptado bien al nuevo mundo, había creado una inmensa compañía internacional y era todo un Lord en el mundo de los negocios, mientras que Inuyasha había formado una vida modesta, se había dedicado a la historia y a la preservación de la misma como su esposa siempre lo había querido y ahora era incluso profesor en una de las mejores universidades de Japón.

Le había dicho a su hijo que su la actitud de su hermano no era la mejor, pero después de todo y pesé a todo ellos y el eran todo lo que quedaba de la familia y por ello debían de al menos una vez tener contacto, al menos así no se olvidarían de los otros. La discusión continuo y pese a que término sin llevarles a ningún lado sentía con molestia, había decidido salir de la casa y dar un paseo para despejar su mente, aunque sabía que eso nunca pasaría porque sabía a donde le llevarían sus pasos, se detuvo justo al otro lado de la calle frente al templo que cuidaba la familia Higurashi, como deseaba verle... como deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, sabía que ahí dentro de ese edificio se encontraba una versión más joven de su amada Ahome, por la fechas sabía que era jovencita de primero de secundaria, una hermosa jovencita, cuanto la extrañaba, le hacía falta y no podía evitar pensar en lo curioso que era que ella en ese momento estuviera iniciando una vida que terminaría en el pasado, una vida que había compartido con el, ella había decido quedarse en aquella época a su lado, había aceptado casarse con el y se había vuelto la madre de sus dos hermosos hijos, volviendo esos los mejores días de su vida... con el tiempo el andar de su esposa se volvía más lento, el tiempo para el y para sus hijos pasaba con mayor lentitud mientras que el de ella se terminaba de prisa, una noche ya como una anciana y en su cama le entrego a el tres collares con piedras que contenían su energía, con ellas podían tomar una apariencia más humana, algo que les serviría mucho en los tiempos por venir, le dio un tierno beso en la frente pidiendo que cuidara de sus hijos y luego se recostó afirmando que estaba cansada, sus últimas palabras fueron " buenas noches amor".

La vida había cambiado mucho luego de su partida y sin embargo le seguía amando... No podía entender como era que su hermano soportaba la pérdida y la falta de su amada por tantos años si el aún y pese a que había hecho una vida con ella no podía aceptarlo.

La gran mansión parecía muy oscura y lúgubre desde afuera, Sesshomaru estaciono su convertible justo en la entrada de la misma, pese a los años el lugar seguía impecable, por la mañana sirvientes y jardineros se encargaban de darle mantenimiento pero sabían que una vez la luz del sol se fuera debían marcharse, por lo tanto a esas horas el lugar estaba completamente solo a excepción de un antiguo guerrero demonio que ahora era ya un anciano. Hami había dejado tiempo atrás las armas y luego de la partida de Jaken y de Dagel se había vuelto el mayordomo y única compañía del demonio blanco, años de guerras y muchos cambios en la sociedad les habían dejado solos.

Paso junto al pequeño jardín en el que había dos lapidas tradicionales y tres espacios, una como recuerdo del viejo Jaken, otra para Dagel y un poco más retirado el espacio en el que debía de haberse encontrado la de Rin, pero nunca tuvo el valor para colocarla, por muchos años se había negado a perder la esperanza de que ella volvería, de que la encontraría de en un futuro sin embargo ahora... y con el pasar de los años ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Camino hasta lo que había sido antes el gran salón del trono, aquí había sido donde recibiera a miles de Lords y otros demonios de grandes rangos, ahora era un salón dedicado a los recuerdos, aquí en vitrinas especiales estaban los objetos más preciados para el demonio blanco, se encontraban sus espadas, una herencia de su padre, la otra con energía negativa, su armadura limpia y pulida que le hacían parecer que era nueva, su traje blanco y rojo impecable, pero sobre todo y en el centro se encontraba una hermosa espada, tallada, construida para manos finas pero fuertes, una espada que respondería única y exclusivamente a su verdadera dueña, la mujer que no solo era dueña de esa espada, si no del corazón del demonio blanco.

Esa espada era todo lo que le quedaba de ella, recordaba muy bien el día en que se la había entregado, había cumplido el capricho de la chica de ser una guerrera, era increíble que en ese entonces ella pensara que en su palacio no servia más que para ello cuando desde siempre había sido su protegida, su futura esposa, tomo la bella arma entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza, se recordaba bajo el encanto de aquella desgraciada princesa, se recordaba pidiendo a Rin que se marchara de su legitimo palacio, y recordaba con intensidad el dolor cuando le vio morir, cuando sus ultimas palabras a él fueron de odio y desprecio…

El cabello negro de la joven se espacia por aquel almohadón, estaba cansada y al día siguiente tendría mucho trabajo pues finalmente comenzarían con las piezas para el museo, debía admitir que estaba algo emocionada al respecto, su trabajo ahora era lo único que le alegraba el día, era ciertamente triste pero así había sido desde siempre, tomo el manga de a un lado de su cama, se lo había quitado a su amiga con el pretexto de que no se lo daría si no hasta que encontrara al hombre de sus sueños, la verdad es que se lo había dicho para que dejara de basar su felicidad en una historia para niñas de quince años, esas historias eran mentiras, la vida real no era de color de rosa, el amor se basaba en la simple atracción… el amor no existía, a decir verdad no sabía como es que su aberración a el sentimiento había empezado… aquel sentimiento en ella no existía desde que era una niña, Rin era una huérfana que había pasado mucho tiempo sola esperando por una familia, la mujer que años después le adoptara le había ensañado a basarse siempre en su realidad y dejar a un lado la fantasía, recordaba que cuando niña muchas de sus amigas decían que era una bruja fría debido a que no creía en el romance… así fue como poco a poco se quedo sin amigas… y sin nadie a su lado, dejo aquel libro ilustrado de nueva cuenta en la mesa a su lado y decidido que lo mejor era descansar, mañana tendría un largo día.

El despertador había sonado, eso estaba claro, pero estaba claro también que el cansancio le había vencido y ahora tenía tan solo quince minutos para llegar a la biblioteca en donde su jefa Iruka esperaba por ella para ir al museo, tenía que llegar tarde precisamente ese día tan importante, bueno ya no podía lamentarse al respecto lo importante ahora era estar ahí.

La apertura de la exhibición en el museo estaba ya muy cerca, algunas de las piezas que su padre Inuyasha había conseguido ya se encontraban en el lugar aunque faltaban las más importantes.

- Srta. Tashio ¿verdad? – pregunto un hombre de cabello azul muy claro y ojos color miel que asemejaban más un color naranja, este se acercaba hasta una joven de cabello blanco y mechones negros – mi nombre es Hasonuke Shidikaru… soy el dueño del museo – comento el hombre notando que la chica en un principio no le reconocía, esta de inmediato abrió los ojos y sonrío, ella no había estado presente durante las negociaciones del hombre con su padre por lo que no le conocía

- Mucho gusto en finalmente conocerlo… ah y por favor sólo llámeme Hoshi, de verdad me da mucho gusto que ofreciera su museo para esta exposición

- Al contrario señorita el gusto es mío, estoy encantado con la idea de mostrar al mundo elementos del viejo Japón, ¿dígame están todas la piezas que se esperaban? ¿el Sr Sesshomaru también presentara algo en la exposición? – la chica guardó silencio un momento ante las preguntas, no tenía idea de cómo responderlas

- Mi padre esta negociando con él

- Perdone que me interese mucho que este aquí, es que estoy seguro que como ultimo miembro de una familia tan poderosa como lo fue la suya debe de tener piezas muy impresionantes

- Le aseguro que mi padre hará lo que pueda para tenerlas aquí – contesto la chica sonriendo no muy convencida de su comentario

Habían llegado finalmente al museo, uno de los guardias hizo el anuncio de su llegada y luego de que le dieran autorización les llevo hasta la sala principal de la exhibición en donde estaban los materiales, había muchas cosas en el lugar, verdaderas obras de arte, objeto tan antiguos y preciosos que de verdad podían ser llamados tesoros, Rin se impresionaba cada vez más con cada objeto que veía a su paso, pero de pronto se detuvo al notar el retrato de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos cafés claros, su mirada era fija, su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno y sin embargo había algo en esa mujer que llamaba su atención, algo que reconocía en ella, había algo en ella

- ¿es hermosa verdad? – le pregunto Iruka detrás de ella

- ¿se sabe algo de ella...?- pregunto la chica casi en un susurro

- bueno el mito sobre la mujer del retrato dice que ella solía ser una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, su alma y su energía eran tan puras que podía corregir la maldad en los objetos sagrados más increíbles, era una gran guerrera con el arco y fue con el que durante la guerra mítica ayudo a destruir a uno de los demonios más legendarios y terribles de todos los cuentos de la antigüedad… me parece que su nombre era Ahome.

- Ahome... - repitió la chica como reconociendo ese nombre, de hecho el nombre no tenía nada de especial, había muchas mujeres con el mismo, pero aquella mujer y ese nombré le hacían sentir que lo había escuchado antes... de otro modo. Iruka comento que debía de ir a entrevistarse con la Srta. Tashio y así poder comenzar con el trabajo por lo que había pedido a Rin esperara por ella en aquella sala

Afuera del museo se estacionaba un lujoso auto convertible del que descendía un hombre alto de piel y cabello blanco con ojos dorados que había llegado hasta el lugar buscando a su molesto hermano. Los guardias le dejaron pasar sin mayor pregunta y a paso firme se dirigió a la sala principal, sin embargo algo había en el lugar que había llamado su atención, una esencia, un aroma que le era extremadamente conocido, avanzo un poco más pero simplemente detuvo su paso al observas a una figura parada en el centro del lugar, esta al escucharle llegar se giro y poso sus castaños ojos sobre los dorados de él y el tiempo parecía se había detenido para ambos.

* * *

Hola!

si lo se, deje esta historia por mucho tiempo, tengo que admitir que entre exámenes, ilustraciones que hago y videojuegos en línea he perdido mucho el tiempo, pero prometo ponerme al corriente con todas mis historias y las nuevas que ya estoy preparando, espero esta les guste

saludos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 15**

Ahí estaba ella, su mente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, bien era cierto que se veía diferente, pero aun y con su cabello recogido y las ropas que ahora portaba seguía teniendo en ella aquella esencia que tanto le fascinaba, tantos años dudando de su regreso y ahora... Ahí estaba ella. Se acerco despacio, como un cazador procurando no espantar a su presa, la chica por supuesto le veía llegar y extrañamente una gran ira se formaba en ella, no lo entendía pero la sola presencia de ese hombre en el lugar le molestaba, no queriendo demostrarlo tomo un paso adelante y se presentó para romper aquella tensión.

- buenos días mi nombres es Rin Hazami Sr...

- ¿no recuerdas quien soy?- pregunto el demonio blanco de una manera un tanto sería y fría, no quería que así sonara pero ante la duda se sentía rechazado, equivocado, se daba cuenta de que la chica no le recordaba en su vida pasada... tal vez todo era una ilusión y en realidad la joven frente a él no era la que estaba buscando.

- por supuesto que se quien es, leo y veo las noticias Sr. Sesshomaru Tashio- contesto la chica de una manera un tanto ruda pues la molestia que el hombre le provocaba había hecho que la pregunta que le hiciere le sonara a una burla a ella, ¿quién se creía él que era? obviamente no era una muchacha de pueblo que no estaba enterada de nada- aunque sí debo admitir que no se le conoce por dar muchas entrevistas a la prensa... o salir de la empresa o su mansión para el caso… si alguien en este mundo no lo conoce seguramente es por eso- Sesshomaru estaba por decir algo más cuando sintió dos presencias acercándose, era una mujer extraña para el y la hija de su hermano.

- Srta. Tashio quisiera presentarte a Rin Hazami - decía Iruka jalando un poco de la chica para que la joven Hoshi pudiera verle, esta cayo por el momento al mirar mejor a la peli negra, era la misma imagen que… recordaba de ella, era como volverle a ver, como si ella hubiera regresado pero sabía que eso era imposible, salió inmediatamente de su reacción notando finalmente la presencia de Sesshomaru en el lugar, lo cual y por las circunstancias no era bueno así que continuo con la conversación.

- es un placer conocerla Srta. Hazmi - sonrió Hoshi ganando el mismo gesto por parte de Rin, esta de pronto le miro mejor notando que en ella había algo muy familiar.

- disculpe Srta. Tashio... el retrato de la sacerdotisa... ¿es ella pariente lejano suyo?... son increíblemente parecidas

- se puede decir que portamos las misma sangre - dijo la hija menor de inuyasha con algo de melancolía, le encantaría decir que aquella hermosa mujer había sido su madre, la poderosa sacerdotisa Ahome que había viajado del futuro al pasado eliminando a peligroso demonios, pero simplemente era imposible el siquiera mencionarlo sin levantar sospechas de locura - bien ¿por que no comenzamos con el trabajo? el Sr. Saki se encarga de la vigilancia en el museo, él les llevará hasta la sala con los documentos- decía mientras indicaba a las mujeres siguieran a uno de los guardias, espero a que estas se marcharán de la sala y luego se dirigió a su tío - se lo que estas pensando pero te aconsejo que lo olvides

- no sabes de lo que hablas – le contesto el ex Lord con algo de frialdad

- lo se perfectamente, alguna vez te escuche decírselo a mi padre, tu piensas que ella volverá pero te aseguro que eso no pasara, mi hermana Rin no es un alma en pena que reencarnaría para volver a sufrir por ti, ella está en un paraíso y no permitiré que ensucies su memoria con esa gran mentira... que además lastimes a esta chica inocente, sigue mi consejo y déjala en paz- término la chica dando media vuelta comenzando con el camino para alcanzar a los otros, saco de su bolsillo su celular e inmediatamente se comunico con su hermano

- ¿que pasa Hoshi? – pregunto Taiyo del otro lado con algo de molestia en la voz pues le habían interrumpido su junta.

- tienes que venir al museo ahora …

Sesshomaru continuo parado en aquella sala, no sabía que hacer, había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, palabras y recuerdos que no le dejaban pensar bien, si esa joven era su Rin, si de verdad había vuelto tendría muchos problemas para recuperarla, inclusive lo había sentido por parte de ella, y si no era la reencarnación de su amada… cometería un grave error que no solo lo lastimaría a él, su reflexión término cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose poco a poco.

- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas Sesshomaru?- preguntaba el hombre de cabello azul y ojos naranjas con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

- ¿Shidikaru? ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto con seriedad el demonio blanco no demostrando su sorpresa por verle en lugar.

- Soy el dueño del museo, fui yo quien comenzó con la idea de esta exhibición- El demonio blanco lo miro ahora si demostrando sorpresa por lo que para el estaba pasando, a una súper velocidad se acercó hasta el hombre y lo tomo por el cuello chocándolo contra la pared.

- miserable, luego de esa noche en el bosque desapareciste y ahora casualmente después de muchos años apareces aquí, tu sabias que ella estaría aquí

- tal vez si, tal vez no… - respondió el descendiente de criatura blanca aumentando el gesto de burla en su rostro, le encantaba ver a Sesshomaru fuera de si, y estaba seguro que le vería de esa forma en muchas ocasiones de ahora en adelante.

- ¿que es lo que quieres?

- ya te lo había dicho, solo quiero darle una segunda oportunidad a la última de mi raza - decía el hombre al tiempo que se desprendía del agarre del antiguo Lord - si me disculpas tengo que irme, aún tengo asuntos que atender pero te aseguro que sabrás de mi pronto- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba con su camino para salir de ahí, pero se detuvo para mencionarle algo más- sesshomaru yo tendría más cuidado al hablar con ella, puede que siga sensible… después de todo sus últimas palabras fueron para decirte que te odiaba y eso no se olvida ni en esta ni en la otra vida- finalizo dejando solo al demonio blanco en aquella habitación completamente confundido, este necesitaba aclarar su mente, tomo su auto y manejo tan rápido y tan lejos como pudo.

Las bibliotecarias habían pasado ya más de una hora trabajando en la clasificación de la piezas que les habían llevado, estaban tan metidas en su trabajo que no habían notado la llegada de alguien más al museo

- muy bien hermana ¿que era eso tan urgente?, y de verdad espero sea algo muy importante

- tienes que verlo – dijo la joven al tiempo que jalaba de su hermano para llevarlo a la parte alta del salón del museo desde donde se veía a la mujeres trabajando, Taiyo no tuvo que decir palabra alguna, su rostro decía la sorpresa que había en él.

- Pero esto no puede ser posible…

- Y no lo es… yo no creo que lo sea… no pude sentir en ella la dulzura y calidez… que había en nuestra hermana, pero el parecido es increíble…

- No compliquemos las cosas, lo mejor es no dejar que nuestros sentimientos se metan con nuestra razón

- Como digas hermano… pero creo que papa debe saberlo

La noche había cubierto ya la ciudad, Iruka y Rin habían avanzado bastante con su trabajo pero aun les quedaba mucho por clasificar aunque por ese día habían terminado, estaban por salir cuando escucharon a la joven Tashio acercándose.

- quiero agradecerles por el buen trabajo que realizaron el día de hoy, a este ritmo tendremos todo listo para el día de apertura de la exposición – comento Hoshi emocionada, su hermano estaba a su lado demostrando seriedad en el rostro, su mirada no había dejado la figura de la chica de cabello negro, era tan idéntica a la joven a la que alguna vez llamo hermana y sin embargo Hoshi tenía razón, había algo muy diferente en ella, no podía sentir esa energía calida en ella- antes de que se marchen me gustaría presentarles a mi hermano, él junto con mi padre se encarga de conseguir las piezas para el evento – decía la chica al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dar paso a su hermano

- es un gusto conocerlas mi nombre es Taiyo Tashio – dijo el joven inclinándose a modo de saludo frente a ellas, sus ojos se posaron justo sobre los de Rin al momento de levantase y eso provoco una sensación de confusión en la chica, pero no dijo ni demostró nada al respecto – si necesitan ayuda pueden decírmelo, mi hermana y yo les apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos

- muchas gracias jóvenes Tashio… por ahora debemos retirarnos pero estaremos aquí temprano mañana para continuar con el trabajo – dijo Iruka amablemente mientras se despedían, ambos chicos les encaminaron hasta la salida y se despidieron de ellas nuevamente al verles partir, ninguno se había percatado de un par de ojos dorados que les observaba desde la otra esquina, Sesshomaru estaba ahí recargado en el costado de su auto observando detenidamente a la peli negra que ahora se alejaba poco a poco

- ¿cambiaste de opinión tan rápido Sesshomaru?, ¿o algo en el museo ha llamado tu atención?- preguntaba Inuyasha sacando al ex Lord de sus pensamientos

- no molestes Inuyasha

- Mis hijos me dijeron lo que pasa y creo que debo de intervenir en todo esto

- ¿Para que?

- para que no cometas una tontería, tal vez creas que es ella, pero ni siquiera te recuerda y tal vez ni siquiera quiera recordarte, murió llena de odio y arrepentimiento por ti... - dijo el menor de los hermanos recordando el día en que la aldea había sido atacada

- ella no se merecía eso...- comento Sesshomaru en tono serio agachando la cabeza ocultando su mirada bajo su cabello, saco de su saco una caja de cigarrillos y encendió uno, aquellos gestos eran poco comunes en él, siendo un demonio frío y calculador como lo era el demostrar sentimiento alguno era prácticamente imposible y sin embargo Inuyasha con los años había aprendido a descifrarlos cuando este trataba de ocultarlos, arrepentimiento, dolor y sufrimiento por la pérdida de su amada, podía ver eso en él y el hanyu sabía lo que se sentía, pues el lo sentía por Ahome... eso le hizo de cierta forma comprender más a su hermano. Lo pensó con más detenimiento si todo aquello era cierto, si de verdad la Rin de antes estaba de regreso... ambos tenían la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y luego de tantos años de dolor ambos se lo merecían, tal vez no era el mejor hermano pero tampoco le negaría la oportunidad… de ser feliz

- no, lo que ella se merece es una disculpa tuya... mejor tarde que nunca- dijo Inuyasha haciendo que el demonio blanco volteara a verle- aún me debes una respuesta y de verdad nos interesan las piezas que nos puedas prestar, claro que tendríamos que clasificarlas… - término sonriendo de medio lado, Sesshomaru entendía a la perfección aquello y dejo salir un gesto de ironía

- mañana las tendrás en el museo

Rin se había despedido de Iruka cerca de una de las estaciones del metro, estaba por abordar cuando noto en el puesto de periódicos uno que daba la nota del incremento del valor de la compañía Tashio, en dicha nota aparecía la fotografía de Sesshomaru, un terrible coraje la inundo y sin pensarlo tomo aquella hoja del periódico y le rompió dando un grito de ira, tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho

- tendrá que pagar por eso señorita - dijo el hombre del puesto listo para cobrar

- obviamente- contesto la peli negra abriendo su mochila para sacar su cartera, entonces noto que cargaba con el manga que le había retirado a Yuni, curiosa y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer de camino a casa lo hojeo, siguió así mientras subía a uno de los vagones del metro, tomo asiento y comenzó a leer, era la historia de una chica, una doncella que había perdido a su padre y madre, siendo tan solo una pequeña se dedico a entrenar y se convirtió en una de las guerras más terribles de aquellos tiempos, tanto que llamo la atención de un Rey que le pidió fuera protectora de su hijo el príncipe

Leyó y leyó la historia, cada capitulo, cada párrafo y por más que su mente le decía que parara, simplemente no podía hacerlo, continuo leyendo hasta que le termino, el príncipe había encontrado a la doncella cuando esta había partido equivocadamente de su lado, pero ya era muy tarde, su vida se estaba terminando debido a la herida que había recibido al salvarle la vida a su amado tiempo atrás, aunque sabía que el ni siquiera lo sabía, poso la mano en la mejilla de aquel hombre y en un suave susurro le dijo adiós. Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Rin sin que esta se hubiera dado cuenta de que había llorado al leer el final, al descubrir que ambos amantes no se volverían a encontrar, no lo entendía pero sentía que lloraba por dentro, como si su alma sufriera por aquella historia, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era incorrecto, que ese no era más que un cuento, una mentira, podía sentir incluso el odio hacia el príncipe por haber dejado a su amada… ¿pero que diablos pasaba con ella? ¿por qué una historia como esa le ponía en tal esto?, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, guardo el manga y salió de la estación a paso rápido rumbo a su casa, lo que necesitaba ahora era descansar. Abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, un terrible dolor de cabeza y en su pecho comenzó a inundarla, algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras sentía como si su cuerpo fuera partido en dos desde dentro.

El museo aquella mañana parecía tranquilo, sin embargo la voz alzada del joven Tashio demostraba lo contrario

- no puedes estar hablando en serio, Sesshomaru aceptando mandar piezas – decía con furia el mayor de los hijos de Inuyasha

- llegaran el día de hoy

- sabes que trama algo, el desde un principio estaba en contra de todo esto

- al parecer cambio de opinión y papa lo acepto

- sabes por que acepto… sabes por quien acepto- dijo aun más molesto – esto no me gusta nada

- bueno, ve el lado positivo, si tanto sospechas de él lo podrás tener muy de cerca para vigilarle, créeme seguramente estará muy al pendiente de lo que pase con esas piezas – Taiyo no estaba nada complacido con el comentario, pero debía aceptar que su hermana tenía razón en lo que había dicho, podría mantener vigilado a su tío y vigilado lo tendría – pero que tontería- grito molesto para luego dar media vuelta y salir irritado de la oficina, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que en ese momento Rin cruzaba por el pasillo e irremediablemente choco con ella

- ¡Rin!… lo lamento no te ví – dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse

- No, creo que yo también estaba distraída joven Tashio

- Por favor solo llámame Taiyo, mi apellido me pone más años de los que ya tengo y créelo son muchos – dijo ganando así la sonrisa de la chica – gracias por ayudarnos con este trabajo… se que es mucho y tal vez la paga no sea grande…si es posible me gustaría en un futuro invitarte… un café ¿tal vez?- pregunto amablemente el joven, no entendía muy bien si buscaba la atención de la chica porque esta le recordaba a la antigua Rin o si había verdaderamente algo en esta nueva chica que le atraía, pero de verdad quería averiguarlo, quería conocerlas más, quería tenerla de su lado para evitar cayera en el de Sesshomaru, la estaba protegiendo a su modo.

- Me agradaría mucho

- Hasta entonces… nos estaremos viendo – finalizó el chico despidiéndose de ella y saliendo del museo, había dejado a la chica sola y alguien aprovecharía eso para acercarse a ella, Shidikaru ya le había visto, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de probar su teoría… su sospecha en ella, se acerco despacio hasta la chica y una vez a su lado le hablo con galante tono

- Buenos días Srta…. ¿Hazami no es así?

- Buenas dias… ¿Sr..?

- Sólo dime Shidikaro, soy el dueño del museo, es un placer tenerla trabajando para nosotros- Rin no pudo más que sonreír ante el comentario, pero había algo en ese hombre que no le agradaba… incluso le asustaba al grado de alertarla, de estar lista … ¿para atacar tal vez? ¿por que le ponía tan agresiva?, el peli azul dio un paso más al frente y entonces paso, el mismo extraño dolor de cabeza en ella de la noche anterior le golpeo rápidamente haciendo que el sentimiento de su cuerpo partido en dos apareciera también, Shidikaru dio otro paso al frente haciendo que ella diera sin notarlo un paso atrás agachando un poco su cabeza, cuando le levanto nuevamente el peli azul pudo notar que el ojo izquierdo de la joven había brillado de color azul intenso, pero inmediatamente había regresado al castaño natural que poseía – sabe, creo que debo retirarme señorita, pero le veré en otra ocasión – comento el dueño del museo partiendo bajo la mirada de la peli negra, la calma había vuelto a ella una vez aquel hombre se había marchado, no entendía que había pasado, porque de ese dolor… ese dolor… era tan extraño, no parecía un dolor físico, juraba que era como sentir que era su alma la que se partía en dos, no lo entendía y simplemente era incontrolable una vez que aparecía provocando miedo en ella.

Las preciadas y antiguas piezas estaban siendo cargadas con extremo cuidado en los camiones especiales que Inuyasha y el museo habían enviado hasta la vieja mansión para transportarlos, Sesshomaru veía a los trabajadores llevándoselas desde las sombras de una de las grandes puertas hacía el patio exterior, de algún modo al verlas salir de su hogar sentía… como si se despidiera de ellas… y en definitiva el odiaba las despedidas.

- amo Sesshomaru ¿esta seguro de que esto esta bien?, muchas de esas piezas además de sagradas… son peligrosas y exponerlas al publico… pudiera no ser controlable

-no tienes de que preocuparte Hami, las más peligrosas e inestables no saldrán de aquí y te aseguro que las otras las tendré vigiladas – decía al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban en la hermosa y bella espada que era guardada en una caja especial, una espada que aun esperaba por su dueña.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 16**

* * *

Se encontraba caminando en un lugar muy oscuro, portaba ropas muy diferentes a las que conocía, parecían antiguas, como las de un guerrero del viejo Japón, de pronto sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho que le obligó a caer boca abajo al suelo... Su cuerpo entero le dolía y no podía moverse, se levantó un poco y entonces noto una figura acercándose a ella, era un hombre alto, de piel clara y cabello azul, sentía que conocía a ese hombre pero... ¿Por qué?

- pero que ironías da la vida- dijo el hombre acercándose más a ella y luego agachándose para estar a su altura - tu me traicionaste a mi para salvar la vida de tu Lord ... - le miro con algo de burla- y luego el te traiciono a ti...

- Aoi ... - dijo Rin casi de manera automática al recordar el nombre del peli azul

- sacrificaste tu vida, tus poderes y tu orgullo ¿para que?... Para dárselos a él... - entonces la imagen de peli azul desapareció y de entré las sombras se asomó la figura del Lord del oeste en su armadura con su traje rojo y blanco, se le acercó lo suficiente para verle desde arriba de manera indiferente y luego tan frío como el hielo pronuncio sus palabras

- ¿por que tendría a una criatura tan insignificante como tu a mi lado? Vete de mi castillo, de mi presencia y nunca regreses - aquello se sintió como mil acuchilladas en su cuerpo, algunas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica mientras finalmente lograba levantarse, agacho su rostro meditando, Sesshomaru le había traicionado, no entendía como pero sabía que era cierto, un dolor de cabeza comenzó a apoderarse de ella derribándola

En ese momento despertó pero el dolor no se había ido, despacio y con cuidado se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, mojó su rostro como tratando de aliviar el dolor pero este no se iba, ese sueño lo había sentido tan real... el dolor por esas palabras era tan real, entonces el dolor en su cabeza aumentó agacho su rostro ocultándolo en su cabello y al levantarlo sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en azul - no era un sueño- se dijo- el me traiciono y pagara por ello- el dolor volvió a aumentar, volvió a bajar su rostro y todo había vuelto a la normalidad sin que ella supiera que había pasado o que había dicho...

Taiyo no había dormido en toda la noche, su mente no dejaba de traerle recuerdos y pensamiento que no le dejaban descansar, su hermana se había dado cuenta de ello y le había seguido hasta el balcón de su departamento

- ¿estas bien hermano?

- Hoshi...

- ¿que su sucede?... ¿Es por nuestra hermana Rin y Sesshomaru no es verdad?

- aún no entiendo porque mi padre repentinamente comenzó a ayudarle, el no se lo merece

- aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo tampoco... en este caso... creo que a veces todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

- el no

- Taiyo...

- yo se que el no fuel quien hirió a Rin, fue mi culpa porque ella estaba tratando de salvarme pero se que fue a causa de el que ella dejo de vivir, cuando el llego, cuando ella lo vio su corazón se volvió a romper y su vida y su espíritu dejaron de pelear, Rin podría haber sobrevivido a su herida, pero el dolor le gano y murió a causa de su tristeza

- tu no puedes asegurar eso hermano...- dijo la joven al tiempo que le miraba, sabia que su hermano no le escuchaba del todo pues seguía con aquella idea-... Sabes que ella no es nuestra hermana

- y por eso no permitiré que el la lastime también

Sus pasos esa mañana le habían llevado de nueva cuenta hasta las afueras del templo Higurashi, era noche de luna nueva por lo que su forma humana le garantizaba pasar desapercibido, se regañaba así mismo una y otra vez por caer en su adicción a verla, sabía que estaba mal y aun así insistía en presentarse y observar desde lo lejos a la versión joven de su esposa. Esta vez se había acercado mucho, estaba justo en la esquina del lugar, a unos pasos de la escalera de entrada, con toda su fuerza dio media vuelta evitando llegar más lejos y comenzando con el camino de regreso sin mirar atrás, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejarla ir ya, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando el repentino choque de otro cuerpo al suyo le hizo caer al suelo, al girarse noto sobre de él… a ella… a la hermosa peli negra que había capturado su corazón

- lo siento mucho señor creo que no me fije por donde iba- dijo Ahome aun sin notar contra quien había chocado

- no.. no te preocupes todo esta bien…- contesto Inuyasha tratando de salir del trance en el que le ponía la cercanía de la chica, esa masculina voz atrajo la atención de la joven que subió su rostro para verle y sin pensarlo se perdió un momento en aquellos ojos dorados, noto las finas y atractivas facciones del hombre de cabello negro que aun estaba debajo de ella, recordando así la posición incomoda en la que se encontraban y de inmediato se puso de pie seguida del joven.

- Lo lamento…- dijo nerviosa- debo irme se me hacer tarde para llegar a la escuela… hasta luego – hablo la chica saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, inuyasha le miro marcharse y se contuvo de seguirla… más no de volverle a ver, seguramente era una mala idea, pero quería tan solo una vez más, tan solo por un segundo volver a tenerla en sus brazos y su mente ya había confabulado un plan.

De nueva cuenta se había quedado dormida, luego de su pesadilla había tardado mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño y ahora de nueva cuenta se le había hecho tarde, tomo un taxi y este le había llevado hasta el museo, pero para su desgracia noto al abrir su mochila que había olvidado su cartera y ahora no tenía como pagarle, no sabía que decir y podía ver en el rostro de aquel hombre que se estaba molestando

- señor creo que...

- espero mi paga

- bueno es que yo...

- aquí tiene y guarde el cambio- decía Sesshomaru galantemente mientras extendía un billete de gran valor frente al rostro del conductor que sin más palabras se marcho, Rin no miro con buenos ojos aquel gestó y dirigió su voz fría al peli blanco

- te pagare lo que has usado

- no es necesario

- pero lo es, no deseo deberle nada señor

- sigues sin recordarme... - dijo el hombre notando que ella le seguía tratando con indiferencia, el rostro de la chica incluso le confirmo que el comentario le había causado molestia- se que no eres una chica cualquiera de pueblo- contesto anticipando lo que ella diría

- no lo soy- hablo la chica ocultando con todo lo que podía la ira que de pronto había crecido dentro de ella con tan sólo mirar a aquel hombre - escucha estoy cansada de esta actitud extraña, usted señor nunca se ha distinguido por ser amable con los demás y ahora de pronto me esta ayudando, no se qué es lo que pretenda pera ya puede olvidarlo- se giró y le miro directamente a los ojos con sus propias orbes azules llenas de de rencor que de inmediato reconoció Sesshomaru y que sentía le partía el alma a la mitad- que te quede claro no quiero tener nada que ver contigo... Absolutamente nada, no te necesito- dijo con fuerza y con odio la peli negra, Sesshomaru expreso en mucho tiempo sorpresa en el rostro ante aquella voz, aquella frialdad le había dejado helado, ella realmente le odiaba, y ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera ella quien el buscaba, tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez se había apresurado pero lo que estaba claro es que ella no lo quería cerca- déjame en paz

- ¿de verdad es eso lo que deseas?

- creo que la respuesta es clara- dijo ella de la manera más seca y fría que pudo dar, Sesshomaru vio su aberración a el, el modo en el que la alteraba y decidió entonces que fuera quien fuera ella no le haría sufrir más

- entonces no le he de molestar nunca más señorita, me retiro- contesto de forma sincera el demonio blanco, esa sería la despedida, no le volvería a ver jamás

- ¿que se siente ser esta vez tu quien ha sido rechazado? - la pregunta pese a todo no provoco sentimiento alguno en el joven Tashio, tan solo sonrió de medio lado y contesto

- no es lo qu esperaba- dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso, Rin le observó irse y sentía que su alma se iba con el, el deseo de ir detrás suyo, de detenerle era muy fuerte pero más fuerte era una fuerza ella que se lo impedía, el aire llegaba con dificultad a sus pulmones, sentía como la tristeza le llenaba y sin embargo una sonrisa burlona se pintaba en sus labios pues en el fondo sabía que disfrutaba de darle a sesshomaru su merecido, ya no pensó más se adentró en el museo y decidió que mantendría su mente en el trabajo. Toda aquella escena había sido observada por un hombre peli azul que sospechaba que sus planes estaban encontrando dificultades

- una fiesta de disfraces la noche de inauguración… ¿de donde has sacado esa idea? – decía Taiyo un tanto alterado a su padre que le observaba con una sonrisa

- yo creo que es una buena idea, eso atraerá más gente a la apertura del museo - dijo Hoshi alegre del otro lado de la sala, a ella le emocionaba la noche de la apertura de la exposición y sabía que una fiesta así llamaría la atención de más público y más visitas al mismo

- a mi me parece una idea ridícula, yo no creo que... es - trato de decir el mayo de los hermanos pero fue interrumpido por su padre

- ¿de donde has sacado ese carácter tan serio hijo mio?, aprende a divertirte un poco

- la idea del baile no me molesta, me molesta la idea de que invitaras a toda una escuela secundaria a la apertura del museo, y realmente me pregunto el porque lo haces, espero no sea la escuela en la que cierta joven se encuentra estudiando

- como dije ya, aprende a divertirte un poco hijo, además invitar a una escuela es el mejor pretexto para que más estudiantes visiten el museo

Las grandes cajas con los nuevos objetos para la exposición habían llegado, poco a poco los hombres comenzaron a descargarlas y a colocarlas en su lugar para su administración, todas eran muy bellas y muy antiguas, una gran contribución de la familia Tashio, pero había una que llamaba la atención de la joven de cabello negro por sobre las otras, era una bella espada, una katana de funda negra con decorativos en plata, de alguna forma aquel objeto se le hacía familiar, era tan hermosa que no podía dejar de mirarla, era como si esta le llamara, así que curiosa se acerco a ella para admirarle mejor, su diseño era perfecto, se veía con claridad que era mortal, pero ligera para su uso, tal vez para el uso de una dama.

- era especialmente hecha para una guerrera – dijo la voz de Shidikaru en el fondo detrás de Rin- ¿es hermosa no es verdad?

- Si lo es…- contesto ella un tanto nerviosa por encontrarse a solas con el hombre -… es un objeto muy preciado por lo que se ve, ya que ha sido muy bien cuidada

- Te aseguro que el Sr. Tashio la conserva bien – dijo acercándose un poco más a la joven lo que esta por supuesto noto comenzando a molestarle – es uno de los objetos que más protege- seguía hablando el peli azul tomando más pasos al frente, Rin sintió la ira en su interior crecer bajo la amenaza de ese hombre y sin más se sintió fuera de si, como si fuera alguien más

- No se acerque más – dijo la pelinegra con su rostro bajo y una clara amenaza en la voz, obviamente el hibrido lo había notado pero tenía que comprobar su teoría por lo que se acerco aun más a ella

- Disculpa creo que no te escuche

- ¡he dicho que no se acerque más!- grito la joven mostrando el brillo azul en sus ojos y su puño cerrado con fuerza, el rostro podría ser el de la joven que llego a acompañar al demonio blanco, pero su gesto mostraba a otra persona completamente diferente, Shidikaro ya no tenía más dudas al respecto y con ello comprobaba además que su planes se estaban frustrando, aunque tal vez había una oportunidad para remediarlo

- debo irme señorita, continúe con su trabajo – dijo el peli azul dando media vuelta dejando sola a la chica que coloco su mano en su frente como saliendo del trance, como regresando a su estado normal, de pronto se sintió mal consigo misma, como si hubiera hecho algo que ella no quería, que no sabía que hacía, salió corriendo hasta otra de las salas y sus pasos se detuvieron justo frente a una vitrina que contenía uno más de los objetos de la familia Tashio, uno que había dejado a la chica sin palabras ni pensamientos. Dentro de aquella caja de cristal estaba un traje blanco y rojo cubierto por una armadura montado sobre un maniquí, en si el traje era fascinante, elegante, místico, irreal y sobresaliente, pero además de eso daba a la joven un sentimiento que no entendía, había visto ese traje antes, lo había visto en su sueño y lo había visto portado por un elegante ser de cabello platinado, se acerco hasta el cristal un poco más y sin saberlo coloco una de sus manos sobre el vidrio, sus ojos observaron aquellas telas fijamente, su cuerpo recordó el calor al verse envuelta en ellas junto con unos fuetes brazos y sus labios dejaron salir sin que ella lo quisiera una palabra.

- ... Sesshomaru…- dijo en un suave susurro mientras que una lagrima brotaba de su ojo derecho y descendía por su mejilla

- ¿Rin estas bien? – pregunto Hoshi entrando a la sala y notando la tristeza en la chica- ¿que paso?, ¿por que estabas llorando?

- No lo se…- dijo la pelinegra, y esa era la verdad, no sabía que pasaba con ella, jamás se había sentido así, tan confundida…

La tarde había caído, pero aun seguía el movimiento en el gran edificio de la compañía Tashio. Sesshomaru salía de una de sus juntas con sus socios y se dirigía a su oficina cuando su asistente se interpuso en el camino

- lamento molestarlo señor, pero tiene una visita

- ¿visita?, ¿de quien se trata?

- Tanto tiempo sin verte – decía el peli azul acercándose a él con una sonrisa

- Shidikaru... ¿que haces aquí?

- Debo hablar contigo… - Sesshomaru sabía que ese hombre escondía algo, que no debía confiar en él, pero no se negó a su petición, le dijo que le siguiera y entraron en su oficina tomando asiento de inmediato

- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Es Rin, necesito que…

- Yo no tengo ya nada que ver con ella

- ¿no hablaras en serio?

- No deseo hacerle más daño y verla sufrir, prometí dejarle en paz y pienso cumplir con mi palabra

- Pero creí que la amabas, creí que habías aceptado este trato para tenerla de regreso - comentaba el peli azul extrañamente alterándose por lo que el demonio blanco decía, ¿a caso había dejado ya la idea de hacerle recordarlo?

- Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz y si alejándome de ella lo consigo que así sea

- Ella no es lo que crees sesshomaru, me temo que el malentendido… le hizo morir odiándote y ahora que comienza a recordar quien fue ha dividido su alma en dos, una que sigue confundida y no recuerda quien fue y otra que te odia tanto que se ha vuelto una entidad maligna, debes hacer que ambas partes se vuelvan una de nuevo para traerla de regreso, para que sea la criatura blanca que siempre fue – decía shidikaru moderando su voz para no descubrirse, para no denotar la desesperación que sentía, si aquella identidad agresiva no se iba de ella no podría acercársele y no podría continuar con su plan y solo aquel ex Lord podría lograrlo

- No – contesto seco Sesshomaru sacando al peli azul de su pensamiento - ya no voy a seguir con esto, no me involucrare más… - dijo observándole fría y amenazantemente – y si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro, tengo negocios que atender – Shidikaru le observo salir de la oficina, estaba claro que ya no contaba con Sesshumaru pero no podía rendirse, estaba muy cerca de terminar con sus planes y obtendría lo que deseaba de una o de otra forma.

Dos semanas habían pasado ya, dos semanas sin muestra alguna del demonio blanco en el museo o cerca de ella y por alguna extraña razón en lugar de alegrarle le molestaba más, faltaban tres días para la inauguración de la exposición, su trabajo estaba por terminar en el museo, pero la peli negra ya había llamado la atención de su jefa que había visto que la chica no actuaba como siempre, todo el tiempo estaba molesta y se irritaba por cualquier cosa, hacía comentarios hirientes y simplemente no le importaban los demás, ni siquiera su amiga Yuni

- ¿Rin te encuentras bien? – pregunto Iruka mientras recogían sus cosas para salir del museo aquella tarde – últimamente no has estado como siempre

- ¿Que podría estar pasándome?- contesto molesta la peli negra dejando un poco sorprendida a su amiga

- Eso es lo que quiero saber, se que hay cosas en las que crees y en las que no, pero eso nunca te impidió ser una joven alegre y ahora estas completamente cambiada, ¿Rin que fue lo que paso?

- No es te tu incumbencia, olvídalo si, debo irme, olvide algo en la biblioteca –contesto de mala gana la chica saliendo del lugar molesta, tomo el tren que le llevaría a la biblioteca mientras sacaba de su mochila el manga que le había quitado a Yuni, lo hojeo molesta sabiendo el contenido de la historia y este le hacía enojar más, le regresaría aquel cuento a su amiga y se olvidaría de todo, una vez terminado su trabajo con el museo no tendría que volver a acercarse a nada que tuviera que ver con los Tashio… que tuviera que ver con Sesshomaru, llego hasta la calle en la cual se encontraba la biblioteca y estaba por entrar cuando escucho unas voces en uno de los callejones, podía distinguir una de ella, sabía que Yuni estaba ahí con alguien más, con unos chicos más

- ¿ Y por que debería volver contigo?- decía un joven que miraba con desprecio a Yuni que estaba a punto de llorar

- Yo… trate de olvidarte… pero en el fondo se que somos el uno para el otro, se que tu puedes sentirlo también… Hakusho yo…

- Eres una tonta y por lo visto despreciable incluso para ti misma, no importa cuantas veces te rechace, cuantas veces te maltrate siempre regresas a mi… ¿es que a caso te diviertes tanto conmigo?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica que comenzaba a sentir miedo – tal vez te gustaría divertirte en este momento, ¿qué me dicen chicos?, ¿no les gustaría divertirse con esta chica hoy? – decía el joven mientras alentaba a sus amigos a seguirle acorralando a la chica, esta paralizada ya no sabía que hacer o que decir, trataba de gritar pero el miedo no dejaba que la voz saliera de su garganta

- ¡Ya basta déjenla en paz!- grito Rin llegando hasta el lugar molesta y desafiante

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, otra belleza que se quiere divertir

- Eres despreciable, has abusado del amor que Yuni tenía por ti, tu solo la usaste

- Tal y como las usaremos a las dos ahora – Rin no le tenía miedo, su coraje le hacía sentirse valiente, como alguien más, tomo una de las cajas de basura en el lugar y la aventó hasta los jóvenes que rodeaban a la chica haciendo espacio para que esta pudiera salir

- ¡Yuni corre! – grito la peli negra al tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque derribando a dos de los chicos, era increíble su cuerpo recordaba un entrenamiento que su mente no, y esto le hacía invencible a esos jóvenes, muy pronto les dejo tendidos en el suelo pero Hakushu no era un tonto y no se dejaría vencer por una chiquilla

- Me las pagaras niña- decía el muchacho al tiempo que se ponía de pie y sacaba de su saco una pistola, Rin al verla se movió rápidamente evitando el disparo y moviéndose entre los resto de basura salio del callejón seguida de aquellos hombres hasta el parque

El auto convertible se detuvo frente al parque, aquel lugar era lo más cercano a los antiguos bosques de Japón que quedaba, en el podía reflexionar, ya era tarde y este se veía tranquilo y bello iluminado por las luces eléctricas del lugar y de la ciudad, camino despacio por los pasillos formados por los árboles y se detuvo frente a una de las grandes fuentes escuchando el agua de la misma caer, entonces su tranquilidad se fue cuando un aroma conocido para el llego hasta su sensible nariz, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba y sabía además que corría peligro, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo tras ella.

Rin había sido finalmente acorralada por aquellos sujetos, tal vez podría contener a algunos de ellos, pero la amenazante arma frente a ella se lo impedía, sin embargo no se dejaría atemorizar por ellos, se lanzo al ataque esquivando algunos golpes logrando depositar uno en el estomago de Hakusho, estaba por darle otro a otro hombre cuando escucho el disparo de la pistola, alcanzó a moverse haciendo que la bala solo le rozara el tobillo pero eso era suficiente para hacerla sangrar y evitar que pudiera moverse bien, rodó por el suelo herida y agotada por el esfuerzo que hasta el momento había hecho, vio a aquellos hombres acercándose a ella y el nerviosismo comenzó a crecer en su cuerpo… ahora no sabía que hacer… entonces los gritos de dos de los hombres en el suelo llamaron su atención, Hakusho y los otros dos que le seguían se giraron observando como sesshomaru dejaba caer a un tercer hombre herido en el suelo, los amigos de Hakushu quisieron enfrentarle pero cayeron rápidamente ante él, de un momento a otro y a una velocidad increíble el demonio blanco se encontró frente al joven estaba muerto de miedo por la presencia de aquel demonio, tanto que había dejado caer el arma al suelo

- te arrepentirás por haberla si quiera mirado – dijo el ex lord al tiempo que se deshacía del hombre ahora inconciente en el suelo, se acerco hasta donde la chica peli negra se encontraba, esta le miro un tanto confundida, entre alegre de saberle ahí para ayudarla y molesta por volverle a ver, pero su cansancio y su herida tomaron lo mejor de ella haciendo que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 17**

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough __I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh,_

_Let's go get high _

_The road is long, we carry on Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_You like your girls insane_

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

_- Lana del Rey- Born to Die_

* * *

Despertó de golpe no sabiendo en donde se encontraba, despacio se sentó sobre la mullida cama y observo a su alrededor, el cuarto pese a todos los instrumentos modernos en el mantenía un ambiente antiguo, el cuarto de un palacio antiguo de Japón, se podía percibir un leve aroma a humedad pero por sobre todo, un dulce aroma a flores de campo, nunca en su vida había estado en un lugar así y sin embargo aquel cuarto mantenía algo familiar, era… calido… confortable y a decir verdad… no tenía miedo de estar en el... recordaba parte de lo que había pasado, aquellos hombres habían tratado de herir a su amiga y ella le había defendido; recordaba la batalla en el parque y el dolor en su tobillo le recordaba la herida que se había ganado a causa de ese maldito hombre. Escucho pasos que se acercaban y luego el leve toquido de la puerta de la habitación que se abrió poco a poco dejando entrar a un anciano vestido de mayordomo, Rin lo observo con atención, en su rostro se reflejaba edad… mucha edad, pero además sus facciones no parecían comunes, ella sabía que no eran comunes y sentía además que ya le había visto antes pero no de la misma forma, había algo diferente en él.

- me alegra que ya despertara señorita, mi nombre es Hami – hablo el hombre mayor con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro- realmente me preocupo cuando el amo Sesshomaru le trajo inconsciente a la mansión

- Sesshomaru… el me salvo...- pronuncio con algo de sorpresa la joven, el recuerdo de él ayudándola en el parque llego a su mente, el la había salvado de esos hombres y le había llevado hasta un lugar seguro aun y pese a las palabras que ella le había dicho, aun después de despreciar su presencia… el la había protegido

- ¿te encuentras bien?- decía la voz del demonio blanco entrando a la habitación - ¿aun te molesta la herida? – pregunto de forma fría el peli blanco, la chica miro su tobillo notando que se encontraba vendado y que el dolor había pasado casi por completo

- ya… ya no me duele del todo

- Me alegra que los conocimientos de la antigua medicina pudieran ayudarla señorita – contesto el anciano orgulloso de haber usado aquellas enseñanzas que le había dejado Dagel en el pasado

- Muchas… muchas gracias Hami

- No fue nada señorita, debo retirarme es momento para servir la cena, ¿se quedara a cenar con nosotros verdad?- pregunto lleno de ilusión el mayordomo, hacía tanto tiempo ya que la mansión no recibía visitas y estaba seguro de que en este la caso, la visita era más que especial.

- Yo… no lo se… yo –trato de decir la chica completamente indecisa, estaba en la casa de Sesshomaru, era incomodo no solo por lo que este provocaba en ella, si no porque ella le había insultado, le había tratado mal en el pasado y ahora usar su ayuda… sería simplemente un abuso

- No tienes que aceptar si no lo deseas…- dijo Sesshomaru conciente del desprecio que la chica sentía por el, luego del encuentro con aquellos hombres se había acercado hasta la inconciente chica sobre el pasto, estaba claro que no podía dejarle ahí y pese a que eran tiempos modernos, no confiaba en nadie para tener el cuidado de la chica, le protegía aun si esta le odiaba, eso ya era natural en él simplemente con tenerla en su presencia, le había llevado hasta el palacio porque había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido en el momento para cuidarle, pero eso no significaba que rompería con su promesa de dejarle tranquila, de dejarle ser feliz.

- Me agradaría cenar con ustedes … – contesto la chica casi sin pensarlo, las palabras habían salido de ella simples y fuera de toda predicción, ella misma se había sorprendido al respecto, Hami se lleno de alegría y salio casi corriendo del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, Sesshomaru por otro lado guardo silencio impresionado por la reacción de la muchacha, pues este ya esperaba una negativa rabiosa por parte de la pelinegra, sin mayor acción se dispuso a dejar a la joven sola también pero la voz de la misma le detuvo.

- Yo…- comenzó la joven, aun estaba enojada con él, aun lo odiaba y sin embargo… el la había salvado... bien podría haberle dejado en el parque o peor, haberle dejado a merced de aquellos sujetos, pero no fue así, le debía su vida y al menos esta vez su respeto, así que su deseo de hacer lo correcto fue más fuerte que su desprecio por el – agradezco que me salvaras … no tenías que hacerlo, yo jamás te pediría que lo hicieras pero… lo hiciste … aun y después de la forma en la que te trate

- Tal vez merezco ese desprecio…- hablo Sesshomaru dando la vuelta para salir, Rin quiso detenerlo, no quería que la conversación terminara así, se levanto de golpe de la cama para alcanzarle pero su tobillo aun herido le hizo caer al suelo con un doloroso quejido que hizo que el demonio blanco se acercara a ella, que se inclinara a su altura y la tomara de los hombros.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Por favor… sólo.. perdóname… yo… nuestros encuentros han sido cortos y en todos ellos has sido amable conmingo, sin embargo yo te he tratado mal… yo…

- No pidas disculpas – dijo el ex Lord colocando una mano en la barbilla de la chica para levantar su rostro- vamos Hami seguramente ya tiene todo para cena y nos espera – hablo el apuesto hombre levantándose mientras ayudaba delicadamente a la chica a ponerse de pie, Rin al soportar su peso en su adolorido tobillo no pudo más recargarse un poco en el pecho de su acompañante, dejo que sus pulmones se llenaran de la atractiva fragancia del peli blanco permitiendo que este posara una mano en su cintura y otra sobre su brazo para ayudarle a caminar, iniciaron el camino al comedor, paso a paso y con lentitud debido a la herida de la chica recorrieron el pasillo, la joven estaba impresionada por el diseño del lugar, por lo grandioso de cada decorado, de cada pintura o instrumento que le adornaban, algunas piezas eran agresivas, estaban hechas para provocar miedo, sin embargo a ella por el contrario le hacían sentir cómoda y tranquila, poco a poco la cercanía del hombre de cabello blanco dejaba de molestarle, al grado que su agarre en su cuello para caminar aumento un poco, ahora con más confianza.

La cena se desarrollo tranquila, no había habido mucha conversación pero tampoco era un silencio incomodo el que les rodeaba, más bien estaba lleno de paz, de tranquilidad y de extraña familiaridad.

- Hami te llevará a tu habitación – dijo Sesshomaru con seriedad rompiendo con el silencio y atrayendo la atención de la joven- así podrás descansar para sanar tu herida más rápidamente, en cuanto termines el te acompañara - comento el peli blanco listo para abandonar el comedor.

- espera… yo… puede ver un jardín cuando veníamos para acá, me gustaría conocerlo… si es posible- Rin no sabía porque lo pedía, porque su necesidad por llegar hasta ese verde prado era completamente exigente, no podía negarlo, deseaba tanto conocerlo. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, simplemente se puso de pie y extendió su mano a la chica para que esta la tomara y le acompañara, se dirigieron a paso lento hasta el jardín y Rin comenzó a sentir… como si hubiera regresado… a su propio hogar, aquel bello jardín era inmenso, lleno de color y de vista, el viento que soplaba hacia que las hojas del cerezo en el centro danzaran al rededor de ella, unas inmensas ganas de saltar y de correr por el lugar invadieron a la chica, pero su estado se lo impedía. El demonio blanco pudo ver esa alegría invadir a la chica y sintió como si los viejos tiempos hubieran vuelto a él, los días en los que la niña que había salvado le acompañaba en sus largos recorridos, en sus caminatas entre los bosque, la niña que rogaba algunas veces por detenerse en los prados cubiertos de flores que llegaban a aparecer en su recorrido, solo para jugar y disfrutar de el.

La joven de cabello negro se alejó un poco de el y se sentó sobre el fresco pasto dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello, tomo una flor y la acerco hasta su nariz para disfrutar de su esencia, como adoraba el aroma de las flores

- este jardín es tan hermoso … - dijo ella casi en un susurro

- este jardín...- comenzó el demonio agachándose sobré sus rodillas para estar a ala altura de la chica- … solía ser de la familia real del palacio...una hermosa joven protegida del antiguo Lord fue su última dueña - decía el peli blanco sin mirarla- cuando ella murió, se plantó el delicado cerezo que vez aquí... era la forma en la que se le recordaba - la joven comenzó a sentir melancolía bajo las palabras de aquel hombre, quería decir algo pero su voz no salía de su boca, Sesshomaru no lograba interpretar aquel silencio y decidió que era tiempo de romper con el - lo mejor es que te lleve hasta tu habitación, necesitas descansar para que sane tu herida - sin mayor pero la chica se dejo llevar por el apuesto hombre hasta su destino, se dejo caer sobre su suave cama y espero que el sueño le llevará lejos pero aquello no pasaba, no dejaba de moverse indecisa, ella ya no quería seguir ofendiendo al hombre de cabello blanco pero algo, una fuerza dentro de ella quería verle destruido... verle sufrir como ella había sufrido… ella quería.. ella quería verle... Muerto... sus ojos se llenaron de aquel brillo azul, se levantó de su cama y como hipnotizada y sin apreciar el dolor en su tobillo se encaminó hasta la habitación del demonio blanco, sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba, a donde iba, sus años como su protegida le habían enseñado bien el camino.

Llego hasta el cuarto en donde se encontraba aquel atractivo hombre, estaba oscuro pero la luz de afuera iluminaba su silueta acostada en la cama, su largo cabello blanco estaba esparcido en la cama, su fuerte pecho estaba descubierto, subía y bajaba suavemente al compás de su respiración, su tranquila respiración.

Se acerco despacio para no despertar a su presa, tenía la ventaja, el hombre le daba la espalda y aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ahí, observo que en uno de los muebles de la habitación se encontraban un par de espadas, o más bien una espada y una muy gastada katana, tomo esta ultima decidida a que sería con ella con la que terminaría su vida y con ello su problema, la desenfundo y camino unos pasos más a su objetivo.

- espero que no estés planeando nada estúpido- hablo Sesshomaru en un susurro perfectamente audible a la chica- supe que estabas aquí desde que cruzaste el pasillo - comento dándose la vuelta y sentándose en la cama con su mirada fija en la joven, la mente de la muchacha por un momento se apagó al ver aquel perfecto pecho cubierto solo por las sombras de la habitación delineado por la poca luz, pero tenía que concentrarse, estaba ahí por una única misión... acabar con el...

- eres muy listo, supongo que no hay manera de exterminarte de forma directa... tan sólo por sorpresa- gritó la chica mientras se lanzaba contra el hombre con la espada desenvainada, Sesshomaru ya lo había visto venir y en un rápido movimiento la había desarmado y tirado en la cama con el sobré de ella

- no hubieras llegado muy lejos, esa katana ni siquiera tiene filo, su propósito no es matar, si no salvar - la chica trato de zafarse, forcejeaba pero no lograba nada mientras gritaba que le soltara - ¿por que? – pregunto con necesidad el demonio blanco, tenía que saber porque, porque le odiaba tanto, la dejaría en paz como lo había prometido, pero al menos tenía que saber porque aun en esta vida nueva le odiaba tanto.

- porque mereces la muerte por tu traición, me hiciste a un lado, me despreciaste… por ella…

- ¿ella? la recuerdas a ella ¿entonces …. me recuerdas?

- yo … yo… - dijo ella no sabiendo que contestar, no sabía de forma correcta sus razones, tan solo lo sabía, ni siquiera recordaba como era aquella otra mujer, pero sabía que existía y que por ella le habían hecho a un lado- … lo único que recuerdo es tu traición y debes pagar por ello – gritó la chica dejando de insistir en liberarse, sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo mientras que el dolor por el desprecio de Sesshomaru en aquellos tiempos regresaba a su corazón, el peli blanco la miro y luego de calmarse también le liberó sentándose hacia atrás apartado de ella.

- tienes razón, me gane tu odio por todo lo que te hice ... esa mujer tomo control sobre mi haciendo que despreciara lo más importante, lo que realmente era importante para mi... sin qué pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo ... - tomo la espada de nueva cuenta y la coloco con suavidad en la mano de la chica, si tenía que recibir un castigo por su error, estaba gustoso de recibirlo por parte de ella - si con me muerte reparo el daño que te he causado que así sea... - decía al tiempo que cerraba los ojos esperandp por el golpe final de la joven, Rin tenía la oportunidad ahora y sentía en su interior el odio, la rabia y el deseo por terminar aquello, casi podía saborear la gloria por su muerte, pero simplemente no podía moverse, había algo más en su interior, un sentimiento que le dejaba hacerlo, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas mientras recuerdos llegaban a su mente, los recuerdos de aquel hombre protegiéndola en las noches lluviosas, recuerdos de sus gestos amables con ella, de sus regalos, de su mirada y de su calor , boto la espada a un lado y poso sus manos en el colchón mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, su voz que ahora comenzaba a negarse a salir le permitió pronunciar unas cuantas palabras

- recuerdo porque te odio, pero no recuerdo porque te amo... y quisiera tanto poder hacerlo... - Sesshomaru levanto su rostro en ese momento y no se resistió a abrazarla al verle tan vulnerable sollozando, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida pero al verse envuelta en ese calor tan familiar, tan protector y tan deseado no pudo más que acurrucares más en ese pecho y dejar sus lágrimas brotar, el peli blanco dejaría que desahogara todo su dolor, ya no quería verle sufrir más ... no importaba si no le recordaba bien, no importaba si lo había prometido… si ella de alguna forma lo necesitaba, no la dejaría sola de nuevo.

Rin tenía una pelea interna, un lado suyo le decía que se alejara y que buscara la forma de vengarse de aquel hombre que ahora le sostenía, pero otra parte le decía que se quedara ahí, que si no recordaba el pasado disfrutara del presenté "ya no quiero... ya no puedo yo... yo no le haré daño" pensaba la joven " pero el se burlo de ti, te desterró" le decía su propia voz interna "ya no me importa no lo haré" le dijo su corazón, se lo decía la chica así misma con fuerza una y otra vez mientras apretaba más el abrazo que compartía con Sesshomaru siendo su lado bueno el que ganará al menos esa vez.

Algunas horas habían pasado ya, Sesshomaru y Rin continuaban acostados en su gran cama abrazados y cubiertos por una ligera sábana, la chica había llorado toda su pena y el cansancio le había dominado al final, ahora descansa pacíficamente entre los brazos del apuesto hombre de cabello blanco que tan solo le miraba admirado por la belleza y fuerza de aquella humana, ahora estaba convencido de que era ella, era su Rin, la mujer humana por la que había caído ... pero aún no le recordaba del todo, eso no importaba sería paciente por ella, esperaría por ella, se acercó un poco a su rostro y depósito un suave beso en su frente aceptando que se había vuelto a enamorar de ella.

De nueva cuenta despertaba en aquel cuarto que se le hacía tan conocido, estaba sola en aquella cama, lejos de la habitación y calor de Sesshomaru ¿a caso le había regresado hasta su cuarto durante la noche?... ¿le estaba rechazando de nuevo?... ¿o solo lo había soñado?

- ¿Srta. Rin puedo pasar? – decía Hami del otro lado de la puerta con el desayuno para la joven, esta le indico que así podría hacerlo y el demonio mayor entro dejando el alimento a un lado de su cama – se ve usted mucho mejor señorita

- Sesshomaru… es decir el Sr. Tashio… el

- Tuvo que marcharse, tenía una junta muy temprano en la compañía, pero me pidió me hiciera cargo de todo lo que necesite, el la verá más tarde

- Ya veo…- dijo un tanto deprimida la peli negra, tal vez había sido muy tarde para decir las palabras que había dicho… después de todo el había prometido… dejarla en paz…

- no se sienta mal Srta.. le aseguro que si el dijo que le vería más tarde lo hará - hablo el anciano sonriendo cálidamente, Rin se dio cuenta entonces de que ya era tarde para su trabajo y tenía que regresar al museo, Hami pudo verlo y le dijo que con gusto le llevaría hasta su departamento para que se cambiara y luego hasta el museo

Los preparativos para el gran evento, el baile de mascaras, se estaban llevando acabo perfectamente, la inauguración seria en dos noches, la idea de Inuyasha de dicho baile había atraído a más inversionistas millonarios que estaban dispuestos a invertir en el museo y la exposición con tal de disfrutar del evento de gala, Taiyo aun no estaba del todo contento con la motivación de su padre para todo aquello, sabía perfectamente que era lo que le emocionaba tanto y sabía que no era correcto, pues estaba interviniendo con el tiempo y podía además ser peligroso.

- no imagino como es que a alguien como tu se le ocurriera semejante idea – pronunciaba Sesshomaru entrando al cuarto en el que padre e hijo se encontraban, pero fue precisamente el hijo quien al notar de quien se trataba saliera del cuarto molesto, Inuyasha le vio salir y con una ligera sonrisa burlona se acerco a su hermano.

- Taiyo podrá decir lo que quiera pero es igual de serio que tu, ¿que tiene un poco de diversión? ¿por qué no disfrutas un poco de esta nueva vida? – comentaba el menos de los Tashio despreocupado del carácter de su hermano

- ¿que te hace pensar que vendré?

- tal vez con la pareja indicada - el peli plateado había dado en el clavo y había conseguido un gruñido de molestia por parte del demonio blanco, aunque sabía que asistiría a la noche de gala, de pronto ambos se giraron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon a una joven entrando alarmada y a toda prisa al recinto

- ¿Rin?, ¿esta Rin aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntaba Yuni con desesperación en la voz y en la mirada

- ¿Yuni que sucede?, Rin aún no ha llegado - decía Iruka acercándose hasta su compañera que ahora derramaba lágrimas

- anoche, la banda de mi antiguo novio, ellos... Me estaban molestando y Rin... Ella me ayudo por favor diganme que esta bien- Iruka no sabía como contestar a eso, la noche anterior había visto a Rin sana y salva pero ahora no estaba segura de donde se encontraba

- Rin ella ...

- ella se encuentra bien señorita, se lo puedo asegurar... - contesto tranquilo Sesshomaru haciendo que todos voltearán a verle, sobre todo su hermano que sospechaba que aquella respuesta era verdad porque el había intervenido en algo. Yuni estaba perpleja pero no por las palabras si no por el hombre que las pronunciaba, jamás en su vida había visto a hombre igual, era tan gallardo, tan varonil, simplemente apuesto, le había robado el aliento con tan sólo dejar salir aquella voz de esos labios y ahora no podía responderle, pero no fue necesario ya que en ese momento entraba Rin por la puerta del museo, Hami le había llevado hasta su departamento y luego transportado hasta el museo, iruka corrió hasta la chica revisando que estuviera bien, Yuni también había corrido hasta la pelinegra para abrazarle luego de haber salido del trance en el que aquel hombre le había puesto. Todos estaban muy atentos a la recién llegada por lo que el demonio blanco dio media vuelta para retirarse sin molestar a los otros.

- espera yo... - dijo Rin acercándose a él para evitar que se marchara

- buenos días señorita es un gusto verle mejor - contesto Sesshomaru en tono serio pero particularmente cálido, casi gustoso de verla ahí

- ¿a caso nada ha cambiado?

- ha cambiado todo como no tienes idea – decía el de ojos dorados acercándose a ella un poco para tomar su barbilla –prometo verte más tarde – dijo Sesshomaru para luego darse la vuelta y salir del museo dejando a la chica sola, pensativa pero de algún modo alegre

Las cajas con los ultimos objetos para la exposición estaban algo pesadas y no le dejaban ver del todo bien el camino, por lo que su choque contra la puerta de entrada había sido inevitable, de pronto sintio que alguien más le ayudaba

- Srta. Hoshi permítame ayudarle con esas cajas – decía el dueño del museo al tiempo que sostenía una de las que la joven tenía en las manos.

- es muy amable señor Shidikaru

- ¿qué es todo esto? creí que todas las piezas de la exposición se encontraban ya adentro

- esta es una donación propia, estas pinturas estaban en casa y son tan hermosas y tan especiales que quería compartirlas con el resto del mundo - el peli azul saco uno de los rollos de la caja y le extendió notando que era la pintura de una mujer de cabello oscuro vestida en un traje de sacerdotisa blanco y rojo

- la mujer en todas ellas es la sacerdotisa Ahome ¿no es cierto? esa mujer es toda una leyenda, no hay ni un solo registro de su vida en sus primeros años casi todas sus historias hablan de ella en su vida adulta, una mujer de otros tiempos, así era como la denominaban

- parece que sabe mucho de su historia

- no tienes idea, soy un gran admirador de su leyenda, se decía que su alma era tan pura que podía purificar cualquier objeto, inclusive la piedra de shikon, tu sabes otro objeto de leyenda, aunque tengo entendido que no fue el único

- la sacerdotisa Ahome era… una gran mujer… te aseguro que sus leyendas… tienen mucho de verdad… pero siguen siendo leyendas – decía la joven un tanto nerviosa debido al gran conocimiento que aquel hombre demostraba tener con respecto a la vida de su madre, demaciado conocimiento para su gusto.

Ya estaba dando los últimos toques a su listado de objetos en el museo, con eso cerraría su trabajo por ese día, y su trabajo en el museo de forma permanente, lo único restante era la noche de inauguración y después todo volvería a la normalidad, regresaría a la biblioteca y no volvería a saber nada de él… no, el había prometido que ser verían de nuevo, que ahora había algo más entre ellos

- Sesshomaru… - dejo salir la morena de sus labios mientras despacio se acercaba hasta la vitrina que mantenía el traje blanco y rojo del Lord de la era feudal, lo observo sumida en el recuerdo del peli blanco que le había abrazado con fuerza la noche anterior, entonces sus ojos se posaron en la cara del maniquí que vestía aquel traje y de inmediato la imagen del joven Tashio llego a su mente, pero no solo eso, recuerdos comenzaron a brotar como agua de una fuente, ella caminando al lado del demonio blanco, entrenando, cuidando del jardin, todo bajo la atenta mirada dorada de aquel apuesto hombre vestido de blanco bajo una fuerte armadura negra, recordó la noche en la que le había entregado su katana, en la que había curado su mano, en la que le había nombrado su protegida, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, tenia que saber la verdad, tenía que darse cuenta de que aquello no eran sueños, tenía que saber que el desaparecer de su odio estaba justificado, si él estaría para ella o si le rompería el corazón de nuevo, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera lo primero, quería ir hasta él, quería tan solo verle de nuevo, no lo soporto, tomo sus cosas y salio del museo sin mirar a nadie, su camino le llevaría hasta el edificio en donde sabía se encontraba él.

Inuyasha le vio salir desde una de las ventanas más altas del museo y sonrio de medio lado al darse cuenta que su hermano estaba muy cerca de recuperar lo que había perdido, miro al cielo y noto que este se había nublado un poco, una lluvía se aproximaba, la gente en las calles comenzaba a buscar refugio debido a la misma lo que les hacía lucir más solitarias al paso de la chica.

Sus socios finalmente le habían dejado en paz, aquella jornada laboral había sido larga y cansada, pero finalmente Sesshomaru era libre del trabajo y ahora se disponía a salir del edificio, la lluvia ya comenzaba a caer afuera, era constante pero ligera, el sonido de las gotas chocando contra el vidrio de su oficina le recordó los dias en los que esperaba oculto en algún refugio hasta que esta pasara para que su protegida aun una niña no se mojara y se resfriara , aquellos días habían quedado mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad más de hacer lo correcto y eso haría sabía que ella lo esperaba, tomo la sombrilla que estaba sobre su escritorio y tomo el elevador hasta la planta baja de la corporación.

Su auto ya había sido traido del estacionamiento y ya esperaba por el en la entrada, cerro la sombrilla listo para abordar cuando noto algo en la esquina contraría a su empresa, ahí estaba ella, la hermosa criatura de cabello negro, aquella mujer a la que había esperado por tantos años, ahí estaba su Rin empapada debido a la lluvia, su rostro y sus ropas le indicaban que había estado esperando por él desde hacía un tiempo, sus ojos se iluminaron al verle salir y sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacía él sin importarle lo demás, sin importarle que ahora cruzaba la calle y que los carros se aproximaban a ella, sin embargo Sesshomaru si lo noto y a una super velocidad corrio a ella tomandola en brazos y llevandola hasta la esquina en donde ella había estado

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Sesshomaru dejando que los pies de la chica tocaran el suelo y haciendo que la joven levantara su rostro para mirarle, la lluvia había comenzado a empaparle al igual que los carros que pasaban a toda velocidad, el maquillaje que cubría las marcas de su decendencia comenzaba a sucumbir ante el agua que dejaba al descubierto el rostro verdadero del antiguo Lord del oeste. Rin estaba facina por aquellas marcas, sobre todo por la media luna en su frente que recordaba a la perfección, sus recuerdos no habían dejado de llegar a ella y ahora estaba convencida, de que había estado a su lado en otra vida, levanto su mano hasta su rostro y con sus finos dedos comenzó a delinear cada marca despacio, como si les dibujara, pronto esos mismos dedos llegaron hasta los labios del peli blanco que no se había movido del todo encantado por lo que la chica hacía, la joven entonces se paro de puntitas y sin que nada le detuviera, ni siquiera ella misma poso un pequeño y delicado beso en aquellos labios, un beso que había terminado muy pronto para ambos.

Sin embargo Sesshomaru no se quedaría tan solo con eso, no ahora, poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y le volvio a besar, esta vez con mucha más pasio, Rin rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su acompañante y con ello profundizo más el acto mientras el la tomaba de la cintura acercándole más a el. El ruido de un trueno en el cielo finalmente les separo, se miraron fijamete recuperando la respiración pero no dijeron nada, el silencio les rodeo pero fue solo momentáneamente, sesshomaru fue el primero en hablar.

- te refriaras con esta lluvia, te llevare hasta tu departamento – dijo el con cierta ternura en la voz, a cualquiera le parecería invisible pero ella le había notado y gustosa acepto.

Sesshomaru siguo a la peli negra hasta la puerta de su departamento, la joven abrio la puerta y antes de entrar se giro hacía el demonio blanco para despedirse, pero este no le dejo terminar pues había vuelto a posar su mano en el cuello de la chica tomando sus labios con pasión nuevamente, la chica se había derretido con el gesto y comenzaba a corresponder el beso con igual intensidad, sus manos subieron por su pecho dando una involuntaria caricia en esta, hasta su cuello y subieron más hasta perderse en su cabello, el peli plateado la tomo por la cintura y le acerco a su cuerpo con increible necesidad, un fuego intenso estaba creciendo en él al sentirla correspondiendo a sus actos, sabía que debía detenerse, ella aun no le recordaba bien del todo y si le presionaba, si se dejaba llevar por lo que él sentía por ella le asustaría y la alejaría de nuevo de él, pero era ten difícil el controlarse ahora que la tenía en sus brazos, había esperado tanto tiempo por recuperarla y ahora lo único que quería era sentirla real, saber que de verdad estaba ahí con el y hacerla suya con tanta pasión y tanto amor que no quedara duda de lo que ambos sentían, sus besos pronto bajaron a su cuello mientras una de sus manos había llegado a su pierna tomando despacio su muslo, cuando sus labios regresaron a los de la chica jalo de su pierna y la poso en su cintura haciendo que esta se recargara en la puerta con algo de rudeza provocando que dejara salir un pequeño gemido de dolor, eso trajo a Sesshoamru de nueva cuenta al mundo real, regresado así su fuerza de voluntad, se separo despacio de la muchacha tratando de recuperar la respiración y la razón, ella hacía o trataba de hacer lo mismo calmando su muy agitado corazón

- es mejor que descanses, aun hay mucho de que hablar pero… no esta noche

- Sesshomaru yo…

- te vere la noche del baile, lo prometo – dijo el demonio blanco al tiempo que besaba su frente para despedirse, tenía que salir de ahí, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba regresar a sus sentidos, aquella chica era como una adicciónn para el, y su mente se apagaba con tan solo tenerla cerca, al menos ahora ya no le rechabazaba y se juraba que le haría volverlo a amar asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, el recuperaria a la mujer de su vida.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 18**

* * *

La vista desde la terraza de la escuela era maravillosa, la joven de cabello negro se mantenía recargada en la reja con su vista perdida en el horizonte, soñadora y confundida, no había dejado de pensar en los ojos dorados de aquel hombre de cabello negro que había visto afuera de su templo, no le había vuelto a ver desde ese último encuentro y sin embargo su mente no le dejaba ir.

- ¿Ahome que sucede? últimamente encuentras muy distraiga - decía una de las compañeras de la chica que le había dado alcance luego de pasar la mañana buscándola

- si amiga, deberías estar emocionada hoy es la noche del baile de máscaras y somos la única escuela a la que se le invito, además escuchamos por ahí que hay alguien muy interesado en invitarte - comentaba otra de las chicas que había llegado también - esta es tu oportunidad con Ryoko

- lo se debería de estar feliz pero...algo ... esta atorado en mi mente

- ¿algo o alguien? - pregunto una de las chicas

- quisiera que fuera alguien... Pero realmente es una tontería, una atracción por alguien que sólo he visto una vez

- tal vez sea un amor platónico como el de las fans por los artistas

- pero que tonterías dices, vamos Ahome anímate esta noche será especial, es el baile en el que toda princesa sueña, uno donde podrías encontrar a tu príncipe azul, donde podrías recibir tu primer beso.

- tienen razón chicas no puedo perderme esta gran oportunidad que toda adolescente desea - decía llena de emoción la peligra con la mirada decidida, era una chica joven, alegre y en busca del amor, no era el momento para deprimirse por cualquier cosa.

- ¡así se habla! - gritaron las otras dos jóvenes en la misma pose de victoria que Ahome

El trabajo de la biblioteca había vuelto a ser lo que era antes, Rin y Yuni trabajaban juntas organizando todos los libros que habían sido entregados pero ambas no dejaban de pensar en la noche que les esperaba.

- se acerca la hora del baile, es tan emocionante además compre un vestido tan hermoso - decía Yuni con la cara llena de ilusión - será una noche especial

- será una gran noche para el museo - corrigió Rin mientras jalaba del carrito con los libros usados

- sólo espero que aquel príncipe encantado se presenté, deseo tanto poder verlo de nuevo

- ¿príncipe encantado?

- un Gallardo hombre que encontré el día de ayer en el museo, fue el quien me ánimo a pensar que estarías a salvo, es todo un sueño, es alto, apuesto, rico y tan increíblemente guapo y masculino… creo que fue amor a primera vista

- ¿un gallardo hombre? - pregunto la morena mientras de alguna forma en su mente aparecía la imagen del demonio blanco bajo aquella descripción, sin embargo agito su cabeza sacando esa idea para hablar con claridad a su amiga- Yuni… recuerda que no debes dejarte llevar por la apariencia de nadie, tal vez el paresca un principe para ti, pero la ultima vez que soñaste con un príncipe así... no terminó bien

- lo se, pero con el es diferente y definitivamente espero verlo en el baile – dijo la chica casi brincando emocionado por los pasillos cubiertos de libros – estoy tan emocionada que no puedo esperar, ¡iré a prepararme!- gritaba aun la chica mientras salía del recinto bajo la mirada preocupada de su amiga, realmente esperaba que no se hiciera ilusiones de nuevo, ilusiones como las que ella esta teniendo ahora que había vuelto a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por Sesshomaru, ese hombre había regresado a su vida y con todo lo pasado había vuelto a poner su mundo de cabeza, se habían amado desde tiempos lejanos y ahora podía sentir de nueva cuenta ese sentimiento con mucha más fuerza.

El joven medio demonio estaba algo impaciente, entro al cuarto en donde su hermana caminaba de un lado a otro emocionada con un paquete entre sus manos

- ¿hermana te encuentras bien?

- no es nada, es solo que estoy muy feliz, hoy es el día de la inauguración, el baile será estupendo y no puedo esperar a que sea hora de irnos y que pueda usar este hermoso vestido – comentaba la chica al tiempo que sacaba su traje del empaque en el que lo contenía – te apuesto a que el joven Shidikaru y yo seremos los mejores vestidos esta noche

- ¿Tendrás a shidikaru como tu pareja? ¿por qué? - dijo Taiyo alarmándose un poco, no sabía que su hermana acudiría con aquel ser, no le agradaba y conocía varias razones del porque

- Porque el me invito tonto - contesto la chica con burla ante la obviedad de la respuesta

- Hoshi, no… ese tipo no … lo mejor es que no te acerques mucho a él, no se si sea de confianza

- Se que hay algo raro en el hermanito, pero eso es precisamente lo fascinante de ese hombre, sabe tanto de la vida de mama como sacerdotisa

- lo se

- es como si te invitara a descubrir todo lo que sabe, al principio era molesto pero ahora es tanta la curiosidad – decía la chica gustosa y alegre a su hermano que no podía creer las palabras de la joven, estaba por decirle algo más cuando su teléfono celular sonó, sin poder evitarlo salió de la habitación sin terminar con la conversación contestando a la voz del otro lado de aquel delgado aparato.

- ¿Por que me llamas ahora? – preguntaba el peli blanco con negro – se que tenemos asuntos pendientes, pero no he visto respuesta clara de parte tuya tampoco – contestaba molesto el primogénito de Inuyasha a la molesta voz.

El viento movía con delicadeza las suaves hojas del cerezo frente a él, su largo cabello platinado se movía al compás del mismo también mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en sus dudas, por primera vez en siglos el gran Sesshomaru se sentía nervioso, finalmente tenía a su amada de regreso pero aun no sabía que pasaría con ellos, no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo, pero no podía apartar de si mismo el sentimiento de que algo les asechaba y que tenía a toda costa que cuidar de ella. Hami salió por la puerta del jardín justo en ese momento alcanzando a su amo, traía información valiosa para él, había conseguido con sus contactos cuanta información había podido del joven Shidikaru y se la entregaría a su amo como este se lo había pedido.

Rin había terminado finalmente de acomodar todos los libros que tenía pendientes, la biblioteca estaba por cerrar y al fin podría comenzar a prepararse para la fiesta de aquella noche, el sonido de unos pasos acercandose a ella llamaron su atención y al girarse se encontro con el joven Taiyo que caminaba decidido a ella

- ¿Taiyo que haces aquí?, deberías estarte preparando para la fiesta de esta noche

- Lo se, pero tengo que hablar contigo primero

- ¿Que pasa?

- Rin se que últimamente te has encontrado con mi tío Sesshomaru, se que el pretende ser algo que no es, te pido que no creas nada de lo que te dice, el es malo y te aseguro que te hara daño si se lo permites

- ¿De que estas hablando Taiyo?

- Rin debes de creerme, debes de alejarte de él, le hizo mucho daño a alguien en el pasado y no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo

- Escucha, no se porque estas tan preocupado, no se que te haya hecho Sesshomaru para que le odies de tal forma, pero te aseguro que el no es la criatura fría que todos piensan… el ha cambiado... Taiyo de verdad no tienes porque preocuparte por mi

- Pero Rin...

- Te lo agradezco, pero no cambiare mi opinión de él, debo marcharme es casi hora de que comience el baile y debo prepararme – la chica se retiro sin decir nada más dejando en silencio y pensativo al muchacho, ahora lo entendía, ella había recuperado finalmente los rescuerdos de su vida pasada, lo que había sentido por el demonio blanco en su vida pasada, podía adivinarlo con tan solo mirar su rostro, con tan solo ver esa alegría en su mirada, sin embargo aun temía por ella, pero esta no le había permitido decirle nada más, no quería que él le salvase, golpeo uno de los estantes y salio molesto del lugar, ya pensaria en algo después, no dejaría que el hombre de cabello blanco ganase.

La noche del baile había comenzado, miles de personas usando mascaras y trajes elegantes del siglo XVII habían llegado hasta la sala principal del museo que había sido adecuadamente decorada. Inuyasha vestía un traje azul y plateado con una mascara blanca en su rostro, saludaba a sus invitados en la puerta agradeciendo su visita y su apoyo en la exposición, la suave mano de su hija sobre su hombro llamo su atención girándose para atenderla, se veía hermosa portando aquel traje azul cielo y la máscara del mismo tono.

- padre los alumnos de la escuela que invistaste han llegado, ya están por entrar al salón – dijo sonriendo la chica enfatisando el hecho de que estuvieran por entrar, sabía exactamente a quien esperaba su padre y aunque al igual que su hermano no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello, no podía negarle un poco de diversión y alegría a su padre, aunque fuera tan sólo por una noche. El padre sonrió despidiéndose de Hoshi mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile en donde esperaría a encontrar a la chica que tanto extrañaba mientras que su hija se encargaba de atender a los invitados.

Sesshomaru que vestía un traje negro y dorado con una mascara negra le observo partir, hizo una mueca, casi una sonrisa recordando lo que su hermano había planeado, pero inmediatamente su mirada regreso a Shidikaru, le había visto llegar con su sobrina y aquello no le agradaba, no le tenía confianza y menos luego de haber leido toda la información que Hami le había encontrado, tal vez no había nada aun que le incriminara de algo, pero si había muchos actos sopechosos en su historia, el más notable, el hecho de que le ayudara a regresar a Rin a la vida. Sus ojos se alejaron de él para posarse en los de la hermosa criatura que entraba por la gran puerta del museo, su hermoso vestido color verde moviéndose con gracia y al compás de su andar mientras una mascara dorada ocultaba sus bellos ojos, sin perder un minuto más se acerco hasta ella, Rin le saludo con elegancia mientras que el apuesto hombre de cabello blanco se inclinaba para tomar de su mano y besarla.

- te ves hermosa – dijo galante Sesshomaru ganando una sonrisa de la morena

- ... a...amo Sesshomaru… - sonrió la chica- ... recuerdo que solía llamarte así - termino sintiéndose un poco tonta por aquellas palabras

- sólo Sesshomaru, dejaste de ser mi protegida para volverte mi prometida desde hace mucho tiempo, no es necesario que me sigas llamando así

- Sesshomaru… ¿bailarias conmigo? – el nombrado no dijo nada, simplemente tomo de su mano y jalo de ella hasta llevarla a la pista de baile en donde se podía escuchar una suave melodia, el antiguo lord del oeste tomo la cintura de la chica y le junto más a su propio cuerpo mientras le susurraba en el oído

- Al fin estas de vuelta Lady Rin… - su aliento chocando contra su piel le hacía temblar, con aquello dejaron que sus cuerpos se movieran al ritmo de la música olvidandose de todo lo demás, de todo a su alrededor mientras que otro par de ojos les miraba, Taiyo estaba más que furioso de mirar a la pareja junta, se había prometido alejar a Rin de aquel mostroso ser y ahora al parecer había fallado, pero no se daría por vencido, tenía otro as bajo la manga y sabía que pronto se activaría, con eso evitaría que otra vida inocente más se perdiera.

A lo lejos Shidikaru también miraba a la pareja, sin evitarlo sonrio de medio lado dandose cuenta de que esos dos volvían a juntar caminos y eso era perfecto para él, su objetivo se estaba acercando y aunque tenía un camino alterno sabía que aquello le facilitaba las cosas.

Inuyasha había seguido a la joven Ahome desde la entrada hasta la pista de baile, su sonrisa había caído en el camino al darse cuenta que la chica había llegado con compañía, había llegado tomada de la mano de otro de los jóvenes de su salón que habían sido invitados también a la inauguración, este de pronto la tomo por la cintura y le invito a la pista de baile, la sangre del medio demonio hervía al mirar como aquel hombre tocaba a su futura… o a su pasada esposa, estaba más que molesto y sin embargo sabía que debía calmarse y contenerse, no podía intervenir con la vida de la chica en su pasado y aunque su amor por ella prácticamente le obligaba a ir a defenderla simplemente no se movió, resignado dio la media vuelta y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la entrada de la sala, no tenía otra opción más que seguir con su trabajo dejando que la vida de la chica siguiera adelante.

Rin y Sesshomaru habían salido ya de la pista de baile, y este ultimo se había ofrecido a llevarle algo de beber, la peli negra esperaba paciente por él cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más detrás de ella

- sabía que no me escucharías – dijo Taiyo en tono de molestia haciendo que la chica le mirara

- te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte Taiyo… se que estas preocupado, pero todo esta bien… - contesto la chica sonriendo calidamente al joven – no había notado cuanto has crecido y cuanto te pareces a tu padre – dijo mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla del muchacho que le vio con dolor, aquella era su hermana mayor, la mujer que había perdido tantos siglos atrás, a la que había extrañado tanto, la muerte de la que se había arrepentido tanto… y ahora estaba de regreso, todo era verdad, aquella joven era la misma que había cuidado de él cuando pequeño.. pero entonces entendió que ahora más que nunca debía de evitar que volviera a sufrir, no podía permitir que pasara de nuevo, que muriera a causa de su amor por aquel terrible ser.

- debes alejarte de él, ¿no recuerdas lo que te hizo?, debes hacerme caso, te hará llorar de nuevo - decía el chico mientras jalaba del brazo de la muchacha tratando de sacarla del lugar, los ojos dorados que ahora se tornaban rojos de Sesshomaru habían visto toda aquella escena y de un momento a otro se encontraba tomando a su sobrino por el saco apartándolo de su amada, no importaba de quien se trataba, nadie trataría a su pareja de aquella manera.

- ¡Sesshomaru déjalo! – gritaba Rin un tanto asustada viendo la mirada asesiana de su acompañante, aquel escandalo había atraído a la multitud y sobre todo a Inuyasha que se acerco hasta los hombres tratando de separarlos

- ¿Sesshomaru que demonios pasa aquí?, ¿Taiyo que sucede?

- No permitire que vuelvas a hacerle deaño monstruo – dijo el muchacho a su tío casi en un gruñido amenazando a muerte al peli blanco

- Ni tu ni nadie me apartara de nuevo de su lado, esta es una advertencia no te vuelvas a acercar a ella si no quieres que te mate con mis propias manos- Inuyasha reconocía ese comportamiento y más que nada sabía de lo que era capas un yukai defendiendo a su pareja, como pudo soltó el agarre de su hermano sobre su hijo y les separo, Rin se acerco hasta el demonio blanco y jalo de su brazo hasta llevarlo entre la multitud a la salida del salón, lo mejor era retirarse ahora que las cosas se habían calmado, pidió a su acompañante le llevara hasta su casa y se olvidara de todo aquel asunto.

- Te llevare hasta tu casa – dijo Sesshomaru una vez que estuvieron fuera del museo, la chica asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro siguiendo el paso del peli blanco hasta donde se encontraba su auto, estaban por entrar cuando otra figura salio de entre las sombras

- Pagaras por lo que hiciste maldito, tu nos humillaste a mi y a mis hombres y te matare por ello – decía el ex novio de Yuni que les había seguido y encontrado en el lugar, su rencor a la pareja había crecido luego de su encuentro en el parque y ahora estaba decidido a matarles. Se lanzó directamente a Rin, pero Sesshomaru se dio cuenta primero, la furia por ver al hombre atacando a su mujer creció tanto en él que comenzó a transformarse sin pensarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojos mientras que sus colmillos habían crecido amenazantes, a su super velocidad se puso frente a su enemigo y le ataco no notando que este había disparado su arma de fuego, en un rápido movimiento el demonio blanco le había lanzado contra un muro estrellandolo con fuerza en este, pero no la suficiente como para martarlo, este como pudo se levanto y al mirar el rostro de Sesshomaru semi transformado entendió que no trataba con un hombre rico normal, su cuerpo se lleno de miedo y locura al ver ese rostro, con lagrimas de terror en los ojos se levanto pidiendo clementcia al ex lord y cuando este de cierta forma se lo permitió salio corriendo a toda velociad por el callejón por el que había llegado. Rin se acerco hasta Sesshomaru alarmada al ver sangre machando la camisa blanca de su traje, asustada coloco su mano en el costado del abdomen del hombre tratando de evitar que la herida sangrara más

- Sesshomaru estas herido debemos llevarte a un hospital debemos… - trato de decir la chica pero los dedos largos de Sesshomaru le callaron al posarse en sus labios

- ¿Has olvidado quien soy?, esta herida estará cerrada a media noche, me he curado de heridas peores

- Aun así debes estar tranquilo para que tu herida pueda sanar, vamos, debemos llevarte a tu mansión – decía la chica al tiempo que lo rodeaba por la cintura para ayudarle a llegar hasta su auto y así poder viajar en el hasta el hogar del inuyokai.

Ahome estaba compeletamente desilusionada de la fiesta, su pareja Ryoko le había dejado esperando para bailar y cuando esta finalmente se había decidió a irle a buscar le había encontrado besando a otra chica, dolida corrio hasta uno de los balcones abiertos del museo para mirar las estrellas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y encontrar consuelo con ella, era una tonta, se había dejado llenar de ilusiones pensando que aquel baile sería como el de una princesa en el que su príncipe azul le besaría por primera vez, si, la verdad es que había pensado que en aquel baile recibiría su primer beso, pero por lo visto solo había recibido su primer corazón roto, se quito la mascara que cubría su rostro y dejo que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas libres, se recargo en uno de los muros del balcón y dejo que todo su dolor saliera

- ¿que calse de tonta sueña con tener su primer beso en un lugar así?, de verdad soy una tonta…- se dijo así misma la chica en voz alta

- no debería estar afuera señorita, podría tener un resfriado – dijo una voz a su lado sacandola de su predicamento

- disculpe no sabía que … - trato de decir la chica pero entonces se quedo sin palabras, tal vez el rostro de aquel hombre estaba cubierto por una mascara, tal vez ahora su cabello era plateado en lugar de negro, pero aquellos ojos dorados no podían engañarla, era él, el hombre que había conocido algunos días atrás afuera de su templo

- ¿por que es que una dama tan bella como tu esta llorando en un balcón afuera de una gran fiesta?, es como una dolida novela

- yo.. bueno es que yo…no ha sido la noche que yo esperaba

- si esperabas que ese joven fuera… "tu primer beso"… creo que pudiste haber escogido mejor

- no tienes que decirmelo – decía la joven girando su rostro para dejar de ver aquellos hermosos ojos dorados mientras más lagrimas salian de los propios recordando su fracaso, Inuyasha no podía evitar sentir que debía de consolarla, odiaba verle llorar, ese era su punto débil para con ella, se acerco hasta la joven y tomando un pañuelo de entre su saco limpio sus lagrimas despacio, la chica le miro sorprendida pero no hizo movimiento alguno para interrumpirlo, cuando sus dedos sin querlo rozaron sus labios se detuvo, miro a la joven perdido en sus ojos mientras ella se perdía en los de él y sin nortarlo fue acercando su rostro a los labios de la mujer que amaba, de la mujer a quien extrañana tanto y a quien deseaba volver a tener en sus brazos, sus labios se juntaron, se rosaron despacio y finalmente se besaron, fue un beso simple, dulce, lleno de ternura y hasta cierto punto amor, al menos por parte de él, cuando finalmente se separaron este le miro y le sonrió para luego hablarle susurrando

- después de todo conseguiste tu primer beso – le acaricio de nuevo con ternura la mejilla como en forma de despedida y luego se alejo de ella con todo el dolor de su corazón, la chica se había quedado estática por aquel beso y no había reaccionado si no hasta que aquel joven había desaparecido de su vista, corrio hasta el salón para buscarle pero este había desaparecido. Inuyasha se había asegurado de esconderse a toda velocidad de la doncella, lo mejor era que fuese de esa forma, pues luego de aquel beso… ya no había nada más que pudiera detenerlo de confesarle todo a ella, ese tierno gesto había sido su despedida.

El auto moderno había llegado hasta el antiguo palacio, Rin ayudaba a Sesshomaru a entrar hasta su hogar mientras su herida seguía sangrando, aunque ciertamente ya comenzaba a curarse. Lllevo al peli blanco hasta su habitación seguida de Hami que al ver a su amo lastimado había corrido para brindar ayuda, Sesshomaru se quito su camisa y se recosto un poco sobre su cama mientras Rin y el mayordomo limpiaban la sangre y le vendaban un poco, aun y pese a que la herda se curaria la chica había insistido en cubrirala hasta que así fuera para evitar una infección.

- Me llevare los restos de los vendajes mi señor - decía Hami saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a la pareja

- Gracias... - dijo casi en un susurro la peli negra - me has ... me has salvado de nuevo... siempre fue una molesta carga que no podía cuidarse sola

- eso no es verdad, en más de una ocasión demostraste que eras una valiosa guerrera... aun y pese a ser una humana enfrentando Yukais

- yo no era humana... tal vez ahora lo sea... pero antes... - El peli blanco no la dejo terminar, tomo su rostro y le beso despacio, la chica correspondió con ternura el gesto, sólo era eso, no había más que cariño en aquella demostración, al separase se miraron y se sonrieron

- lo mejor es que pases la noche aquí, ya es muy tarde y no quiero que regreses sola a tu casa - comento el hombre mirando con seriedad a la joven que no se negó a su petición, luego de una leve cena y de ayudarle un poco siguió a Hami hasta su antigua habitación en donde podría pasar la noche, se despojo de las pesadas telas de su vestido dejando sobre ella solo el camisón que portaba debajo, se recostó en el mullido mueble y trato de conciliar el sueño, aunque le era difícil pues no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de su antiguo hermano menor, la actitud del pequeño Taiyo ¿por que tenía tanto miedo?.

Las horas seguían pasando y ahora la luna brillaba con mayor intensidad al paso de la noche, los sueños habían traído a Rin muchos recuerdos de su vida anterior, aunque no todos habían sido del todo placenteros, muchos le habían hecho sonreír en sueños, se despertó despacio y se sentó sobre su cama perdiendo su vista en la oscuridad de su cuarto, se levanto y se acerco hasta su ventana abriéndola para dejar pasar la luz de la luna que ahora iluminaba todo su cuarto, observar aquel astro fijamente, siempre le traía paz, tal vez era porque de alguna forma le recordaba a él… él al que ahora notaba desde su ventana en el jardín, estaba recargado en el cerezo con sus ojos cerrados y su camisa abierta mostrando la vendas que ya no necesitaba. La chica bajo desde su habitación hasta el jardín y tímidamente entro en este acercándose a Sesshomaru, el peli blanco ya había notado su presencia y abrió los ojos cuando esta se coloco frente a él.

- ¿no puedes dormir? - pregunto con algo de seriedad el dueño del palacio

- Aun me es un poco extraño estar aquí… con tantos recuerdos... que vienen a mi

- Recuerdos… todo el palacio esta lleno de recuerdos… tuyos y míos...

- Esperaste por mi tanto tiempo … - comenzaba la chica mientras se acercaba más al hombre, este le ofrecio su mano y cuando la chica la tomo le ayudo a sentarse sobre su regazo- ... ¿ por que esperaste tanto tiempo por mi?... tenías la oportunidad de hacer tu vida de nuevo… de encontrar a la familia perfecta que tanto habías buscado, de recuperar el honor de tu familia... de ...

- No había nada sin ti Rin… - dijo el hombre callando sus labios con su mano- te perdi y contigo lo había perdido todo… te espere porque te necesitaba conmigo y porque necesitaba … pedirte perdón… todo ese tiempo estuve confundido… trataba de ser diferente a mi padre y tarde entendí que parecerme a él era lo que estaba buscando, porque su amor por una humana le había hecho feliz… pero ya no estabas a mi lado… te hice mucho daño Rin… lo lamento … yo – quiso continuar el peli blanco pero fue ahora Rin quien le callo al posar sus labios en los de él besándolo delicadamente, con ternura y con amor, al separarse se miraron y sin decir palabra alguna se volvieron a besar esta vez con mucha más pasión, Sesshomaru la tomo con más fuerza por la nuca y por la cintura mientras sentía como su cuerpo y el de ella comenzaban a reaccionar al fuego que estaba creciendo entre ellos, pero antes de que algo más pudiera pasar se detuvo separandose un poco de ella.

- Debo … no puedo continuar… no… no puedo resistirme a ti con tanta fuerza…Rin... y no pretendo hacer algo que tu no quieras

- Pero... – comenzo ella un poco timida, pero segura de lo que quería- pero que tal si… si yo no quiero que te resistas… yo… también quiero saber que todo esto es verdad… - dijo la chica al tiempo que volvia a tomar los labios del peli blanco, este no pudo contenrse más y comenso a besarla con más fuerza, a atraparla más entre sus brazos mientras que sus labios ahora bajaban por su cuello, la chica comezó a dejar suspiros salir de sus labios mientras que sus manos deslizaban la camisa de Sesshomaru por sobre sus hombros, al mismo tiempo el camisón de la chica comenzaba a subir por sus muslos mientras esta se mecía un poco sintiendo la exitación del peli blanco crecer. Todo se había vuelto una locura imparable cuando los labios de aquel apuesto hombre llegaron a su pecho, toda barrera se había derribado cuando sus manos llegaron a sus muslos subiendo más aquella prenda, cuando en un suave movimiento se inclino sobre de ella recostandola en el suave pasto mientras le llenaba de besos, mientras sacaba suspiros y gemidos de sus labios cuando succionaba su piel, cuando el dejaba escapar gruñidos al sentir las suaves manos de la joven recorriendo cada músculo de su perfecto tórax, cuando la sentía recorrer cada centímetro de la fuerte piel de su pecho y de su marcado abdomen. La poca ropa en ellos comenzó a desaparecer, la chica se abrazó más a él, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas acercándose y acercandolo más a ella sintiendo más el calor y el roce entre sus pieles que les estaba llevando al borde, finalmente el hombre le hizo suya al tiempo que ambos gemian por tan perfecta y añorada unión, comenzaron con un ritmo suave que poco a poco se fue acelerando conforme la pasión les controlaba, poco a poco se acercaban hasta el final pero disfrutaban juntos de cada momento, de cada caricia y del delicioso calor entre ellos. Con un gemido cargado de pasión terminaron juntos, agotados y sudorosos pero felices de estar en los brazos del otro.

- Rin… yo... - trato de decir Sesshomaru, pero lo que sentía y el poco aliento que quedaba en él no se lo permitían

- No tieness que decirlo… lo se… lo he sabido todo este tiempo... yo también… - confeso ella besandolo y reposando al mismo tiempo sobre su fuerte pecho, aun esperaba mucho por ellos pero finalmente estaban juntos y lo enfrentarian juntos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 19**

Sesshomaru no podía dejar de observarle, luego de su apasionado encuentro en el jardín le había cargado hasta su habitación en donde le tomo nuevamente, ahora ella descansaba sobre su suave cama envuelta en las finas sabanas durmiendo profundamente, aquel apuesto hombre de ojos miel mantenía uno de los mechones negros del cabello de su amada en su mano, le sostenía y le acariciaba lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, era increíble por todo lo que había pasado, se había negado a amarla, a creer en ella y la había apartado logrando perderla, muchos años tuvieron que pasar como castigo para entender la falta que le hacía, y ahora finalmente estaba ahí, en su lecho y a su lado, nada lo apartaría de ella nuevamente. Entonces sintió algo, una presencia en su castillo, en su jardín, a toda prisa tomo una yukata y salió en busca de aquel invasor, ahí bajo su cerezo estaba el, aquel que le diera la oportunidad de tener a su amada nuevamente, aquel de quien desconfiaba completamente

- Shidikaru, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿qué a caso no puedo hacer una visita a mi pareja preferida?, después de todo fue por mi que están juntos de nueva cuenta

- ¿qué es lo que quieres? – amenazó el demonio blanco mientras se acercaba a él con decisión sin embargo este no le tenía miedo y no se inmuto ante su presencia

- mucho cuidado Sesshomaru, sabes bien con que clase de poder estas tratando

- ¿qué es lo que quieres?, ¡dilo ya! – dijo con furia el ex lord, pero el peli azul no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió de medio lado y le hizo una reverencia

- no he querido molestar mi señor, solo quería saber por su estado, escuche un disparo fuera del museo y me preocupe, me marchare por ahora mi señor…pero hay importantes temas que debo discutir con usted después - sin otra palabra más aquel hombre desapareció, el peli blanco sabía que algo tramaba, todo su ser se ponía en alerta con tan solo verlo, si bien le había ayudado a recuperar a Rin sabía que lo hacía con un propósito por lo bajo

- ¿Sesshomaru…?- pregunto su amada protegida levantada y en parte soñolienta parada en el marco de la puerta, el peli blanco le abrazo en silencio sorprendiéndola y dejándola sin palabras, la promesa estaba hecha, no los volverían a separar jamás

La gran ceremonia de apertura había terminado, Inuyasha ahora contemplaba desde el balcón de su departamento la noche que cubría la ciudad, perdido en su pensamiento no escucho a su joven hija acercándose a él

- ¿y… como salio todo?- pregunto Hoshi con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, como le recordaba a su madre aquel gesto

- mejor de lo que esperaba – contesto él con una sonrisa de medio lado-¿y tu querida hija?

- No… no fue lo que tenía planeado, al final me pareja desapareció, supongo que el señor Shidikaru tuvo al mejor que hacer – contesto mirando un poco decepcionada a su padre- sabes Taiyo no estará contento al escuchar como te fue, bueno en realidad no esta contento ni siquiera al saber que Rin ha vuelto, la verdadera Rin ha vuelto

- Tu hermano … debe aprender a divertirse- contesto sonriendo con ironía, lo que no mostró un gesto de agrado en la chica del todo- Descuida, se ha terminado, ya no puedo intervenir, muy pronto ella encontrara el pozo mágico y de algún modo… regresara a mis brazos – decía mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija – y en algún momento me hará el hombre más feliz de Japón al traerlos a ustedes a este mundo – Hoshi lleno sus ojos de lagrimas y abrazo a su amado padre, este acaricio su cabeza y con voz suave le dijo que lo mejor era descansar, el tema de Rin y Taiyo lo verían después puesto que con el museo abierto tendrían mucho más trabajo por delante y lo mejor era no enfrentar los problemas cansados, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Taiyo no estaba en casa, este había salido sin ser visto del departamento y ahora se encontraba cerca de la fuente en el parque

- ¿Por que tardaste tanto?- pregunto el muchacho lejos de la calma al hombre que se acercaba a él

- tuve que hacer una visita primero

- ¡imagino a quien! Esto no era parte del trato, ahora ella ha regresado con el, se suponía que no volvería a tenerla, a lastimarla y tu dejaste que …- trato de decir el chico pero no pudo continuar, Shidikaru había levantado la mano y con ese simple gesto había detenido todo movimiento del chico haciendo incluso que el respirar le fuera difícil

-¡cuidado niño! Si decidí ayudarte, hacer que la chica volviera, no fue para dejar que tu te quedaras con ella

- ese.. era el trato..

-lo que quiero ya no podrás dármelo tu, solo ellos juntos podrán dármelo, es momento de la siguiente etapa por lo que ya no hay trato niño – decía aventando al muchacho contra la fuente derribándola y dejándole herido e inconsciente.

El amanecer inundaba ahora la habitación que Rin había compartido con Sesshomaru, la joven abrió los ojos cuando sintió la luz de la ventana golpeando sus parpados, al principio no recordaba ni reconocía el cuarto en el que se encontraba pero pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente junto con algo más, ya era tarde, se había levantado ya muy tarde, se sento de golpe en la cama buscando su reloj un tanto alarmada, pero la voz de alguien más en el cuarto llamo su atención

-no te preocupes por la hora, Iruka sabe que llegaras tarde – decía Sesshomaru al tiempo que se sentaba a lado de su amada sobre la cama

- ¿lo… lo sabe?

- llame a la biblioteca y les avise que llegarías tarde

- pero… pero… yo… no deberías… se darán cuneta que…a… gracias supongo- decía sonrojada la joven al ver como el demonio blanco se acercaba poco a poco a ella para posar despacio sus labios sobre el cuello de la misma besándole, la chica dejo salir un suspiro al darse cuenta de que el la tomaría de nuevo y la verdad era que ella también lo deseaba.

Inuyasha entro de golpe a la modesta oficina que tenía en la universidad, su hija y su golpeado hijo esperaban por el -¿que paso?- pregunto el peli plateado no ocultando su molestia

- No lo se padre, el se niega a decirme – decía la joven interfiriendo en el camino del irritado Tashio que enfurecido deseaba ver a su hijo directamente, este ahora sentado en una de las sillas de su oficina con varias heridas en la cara evitaba su mirada

- ¿Taiyo que diablos te paso? ¿quien te ha dejado así?

- No es nada padre mi hermana me viendo llegando a casa así y exagero al traerme hasta aquí

- Estabas casi inconciente y sabes bien que no te puedo llevar a un hospital – contestó Hoshi molesta por la respuesta a la ayuda que había proporcionado

- Pudiste simplemente usar tus poderes curativos querida hermana, pero querías que papa se diera cuenta de mi estado – grito molesto el hanyu mirando con desprecio a la chica que se sorprendió por su actitud ¿qué estaba pasando con su hermano? El jamás había actuado de ese modo

- No voy a obligarte, pero necesito una respuesta a tus acciones

- Lo mismo podría decirte yo, ¿que respuesta tienes? ¿qué motivos para besar a una joven de secundaria? cuando sabías perfectamente que estaba prohibido todo contacto con ella – hablaba el joven mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía despacio a la salida debido al dolor en uno de sus costados – no tengo porque darles ninguna explicación – termino para luego salir de la oficina azotando la puerta y sorprendiendo así a su hermana y a su padre, este ultimo notando que no solo su actitud era mala si no su energía también.

La reunida pareja había llegado hasta la biblioteca finalmente, luego de que comieran algo habían pasado al departamento de la peli negra para que esta se cambiara y luego partieron rumbo a su trabajo, entraron por las grandes puertas del mismo bajo las atentas miradas de todos los presentes que no podían creer que el frío y calcular CEO de la multinacional compañía Tashio estuviera en el lugar acompañando a una de las empleadas.

- Rin me alegra que por fin llegaras – decía Iruka acercándose a ella contenta de verle sana y salva, no había notado a Sesshomaru hasta que este le saludo, con un poco de nerviosismo la joven contesto al hombre, el peli blanco dijo entonces que era momento de que continuara el con su propio camino a su compañía para terminar su trabajo, pero no se marcho sin antes decirle a su protegida que le vería por la tarde para luego depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de esta que ya sin palabras le vio marcharse

- Rin mejor comencemos, tenemos mucho que ordenar – decía la mujer a la peli negra sacándola del trance en el que había quedado, con una sonrisa y aun un tanto apenada se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo, estaba ya en uno de los pasillos acomodando el material nuevo cuando escucho unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían a ella

- ¿Como es que tu conoces al príncipe?- pregunto Yuni con las manos en la cintura molesta – yo lo vi todo, ¿cómo es que ahora lo tienes bajo tu hechizo?

- ¿hechizo?, no, yo… nos conocimos mucho tiempo atrás … nosotros – trato de explicar Rin, aunque sabía que le sería muy difícil al saber que todo había comenzado una vida atrás

- Creí que eras mi amiga, ¿como es que nunca me dijiste que conocías a mi príncipe? – entonces la pelinegra lo entendió, si era él, el era el joven del cual había hablado tan emocionada la chica la tarde anterior, lo había sospechado sin embargo nunca penso que su atracción por él fuera tan grande - Traidora, tu dijiste no creías en tonterías como el amor o las parejas destinadas, pero tienes a el Sr. Tashio prendido de ti, ¿como pudiste hacerme esto? ¿es esta tu forma de darme una lección? Robando lo que es mío – grito la chica empujando a su compañera y luego corriendo por el pasillo envuelta en lagrimas

- ¡Yuni espera!- dijo Rin corriendo detrás de su amiga hasta el almacén de los libros y objetos viejos u obsoletos- Yuni por favor, no lo entiendes

- Entiendo que siempre dijiste que era una boba por pensar en el amor verdadero, todo para que al final fueras tu quien se quedara con el príncipe

- No fue así, Yuni yo… - dijo Rin acercándose a su amiga, pero esta moleste le había empujado contra uno de los estantes de la bodega del cual cayeron algunas cosas, al notarlo la mujer volvió a empujar a la pelinegra esta vez con más fuerza haciendo que el choque no solo tirara cosas, si no el estante completo sobre la chica cubriéndola, Rin había quedado inconciente bajo los escombros mientras que un líquido rojo salía de estos, Yuni entro en shock al ver la sangre salir impresionada por sus acciones, sabía que la joven estaba herida, pero no haría nada al respecto, asustada por lo que había hecho salió corriendo del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

La tarde había caído sobre la ciudad y Sesshomaru había llegado hasta la biblioteca por Rin como lo había prometido, por un momento se sentió extrañado al no persivir su aroma a la distacia, pero no se alarmo, lo atribuyo a que tal vez se encontraba en alguna habitación profunda en el lugar, los grandes y modernos edificios de esta nueva época humana estaban construidos con gruesos muros de duro concreto que hacían que los aromas se perdieran o se detuvieran, era mucho más difícil ahora el poder localizar a alguien ya que el viento pocas veces llevaba consigo completa la esencia.

Detuvo su camino cuando encontró frente a el a Iruka lista para marcharse, se paro frente a ella y luego de saludarle cortésmente le pregunto por su amada doncella, pero para sorpresa de este, la mujer no sabía en donde se encontraba y le aseguraba que no le había visto desde la mañana, aquello provoco reacción en el demonio blanco, de pronto sus sentidos se alarmaron buscando rastro alguno de la dama, pero no había nada, Iruka pudo sentir esa angustia también, algo no estaba bien y el estado en el que pudiera estar Rin comenzaba a preocuparle.

Un gran nerviosismo había llenado a Sesshomaru, a toda prisa había llegado al departamento de la peligra, pero luego de insistir en la puerta y no recibir respuesta opto por entrar a la fuerza, era evidente que Rin no había estado ahí, el lugar estaba en completo orden y eso había logrado espantar aun más al demonio blanco, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que tenerla de regreso, no deseaba hacerlo pero en tal estado de emergencia no tuvo opción, llamo a su hermano por su celular y poca fue su espera antes de que el medio demonio le contestara

- Papa.. ¿que paso? ¿quien era?- pregunto Hoshi preocupada al ver el rostro de su padre luego de colgar su teléfono

- era Sesshomaru, parece ser que algo ha pasado con Rin, no ha podido encontrarle

- ¿que?, debemos ayudarle

- eso haremos - decía el peli plateado sin notar al mayor de sus hijos desde la puerta observando con preocupación, sin decir nada este salió del departamento en busca de quien presentía seria el culpable de todo eso

- yo iré a la biblioteca, tal vez encuentre pistas ahí – dijo Hoshi tomando sus cosas de la mesa

- yo alcanzare a Sesshomaru y buscaremos su aroma no debe de estar muy lejos, avisa a tu hermano tal vez quiera ayudar

Sin más contratiempos partió inuyasha, su hija entro a la habitación de su hermano para avisarle, pero le había encontrado vacía, ¿a donde se podría haber marchado Taiyo tan tarde, sin avisarle a nadie?

La joven bibliotecaria caminaba de regreso a su casa, sin embargo su conciencia no le dejaba en paz, no había sido su culpa, si Rin se había interesado en ese joven... No la culpaba, como no caer por alguien tan apuesto como el, además la peli negra siempre la trato como una verdadera amiga, le había rescatado incluso y ahora... Ella la había abandonado, la había dejado sola, esta había sido la prueba de su amistad y era obvio que había fracasado, giró sobre sus talones y corrió de regreso a la biblioteca, tenía que ayudar a su amiga

Rin abrió los ojos adolorida, era la segunda vez en ese día que despertaba en un lugar que en un principio le parecía completamente ajeno, trato de girarse pero los fierros del estante sobre ella se lo impedían, podía sentir que perdía sangre de una herida en el costado de uno de sus muslos y si no la atendía pronto podría morir a causa de esta, después de todo por lo que había pasado, morir por algo tan simple le molestaba, no moriría ahora, no ahora que por fin había reencontrado la felicidad, aun se sentía como una humana, pero no había olvidado su verdadero origen y estaba consciente de que sus poderes estaban ahí dentro de ella, se concentro y sus ojos se encendieron de un color azul brillante, en sus manos se creo una luz del mismo tono, apunto esa luz a los fierros sobre ella y de pronto estos habían desaparecido liberandola, con dolor se arrastro hasta una de las paredes, no podía moverse, no podía levantarse, pero si podía sentir a su alrededor, lo sentía moverse, había algo en esa habitación con ella, un ser una figura que se movía entre las sombras… y le amenazaba, se había liberado junto con ella.

La motocicleta de Taiyo se detuvo frente a la gran casa de Shidikaru, al igual que su padre se había adaptado bien a la nueva era y con la ayuda de las riquezas que conservaba de los viejos tiempos se había hecho de fama y control. Se acercó hasta la puerta y toco con fuerza la misma, no dejaría de hacerlo si no hasta que aquel hombre le atendiera, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera mostrando al peli azul del otro lado con una sonrisa de medio

Hoshi había llegado hasta la biblioteca, estaba cerrada lo sabía, pero cadenas y puertas con llave no detendrían el paso de una hanyu, estaba por dar un gran salto hasta de uno de los ventanales cuando escucho que pasos rápidos se acercaban a ella, yuni había llegado hasta el lugar y ahora le observaba sorprendida

- ¿Srta. Taiyo que hace aquí?

- estoy buscando a Rin, ¿la has visto?

- yo … se en donde esta... no hay tiempo de explicaciones, debemos entrar al edificio.

Aún podía sentir que había alguien más en la bodega, el ser era escurridizo y se movía entre las sombres, escuchaba claramente como este susurraba su nombre, aunque no sabía si era una voz lo que escuchaba, como pudo se arrastró hasta tocar pared alerta, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un leve tono azul, lo cierto era que no tenía control sobre sus ahora despiertos poderes como lo tenía antes, pero ya se había demostrado así misma que podía utilizarlos, llamarlos cuando le fueran necesarios, el problema era que necesitaba concentrarse mucho para hacerlo. La presencia en el cuarto volvió a moverse, se acercaba a ella, algo de miedo llego a la chica que tan solo espero a que lo que fuera finalmente estuviera frente a ella y por inercia cerro los ojos para recibirla pero lo único que llego fue el sonido de la puerta a abriendose.

Hoshi siguió a la joven hasta la bodega, la puerta de la misma por protocolo estaba cerrada con un gran candado, pero este no seria suficientemente duro para resistirse a la fuerza de las manos de la hanyu, con estas rompió el candado que le mantenía cerrado y a toda prisa entro buscando a su hermana adoptiva, ahora entendía que si era ella la verdadera Rin, le vio ahí junto a la pared con los ojos cerrados y temblando un poco por el miedo, corrió hasta ella y tomándola de los hombros le llamo despacio

- Rin, ¿Rin te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada la joven Tashio, Rin reconoció esa dulce voz y despacio abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente a ella, la chica le sonrió y la peli negra finalmente sintió que salía de una terrible pesadilla - te sacaremos de aquí – decía Hoshi mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, una vez arriba pudo notar que yuni también estaba en la habitación con la vista baja, Rin no dijo nada, tan sólo se dejo guíe por la chica Tashio hasta la salida en silencio

El sonido del teléfono celular interrumpió el camino de ambos hermanos, esto habían salido a buscar rastros de la chica pero ahora finalmente recibían noticias de ella

- gracias hija, nos veremos en el departamento- dijo inuyasha poco antes de colgar y observar a su hermano atento y preocupado- la encontraron, estaba atrapada en la bodega de la biblioteca, mi hija va a llevarla a nuestro departamento donde podrá curarla

- ¿esta herida? vamos para allá deprisa - contesto Sesshomaru iniciando el camino, cuando llegaron hasta las afueras del departamento, sintió el demonio blanco que la ira se apoderaba de él pues sabia a la perfeccion de quien era el vehiculo que estaba estacionado a las afueras del mismo

- Shidikaru, ¿por que no me sorprende verte aquí?- pregunto Sesshomaru inmediatamente después de entrar en el departamento - has tenido algo que ver con esto seguramente

- No amigo mío y no tienes porque ponerte así querido Sesshomaru, solo vine porque traje al hijo de inuyasha, el pobre muchacho se había equivocado de rumbo y me pidió le trajera

- No creo eso – contesto el demonio blanco observando directamente a los ojos del peli azul, inuyasha por su lado se aparto, al escuchar sobre su hijo corrio hasta su habitación para verle, algo le decía que no estaba bien. Shidikaru simplemente le sonrió al molesto y apuesto hombre al frente y se parto de él para seguir hablandole- eso no es lo importante, según entiendo la bella lady del oeste estaba perdida, me da gusto saber que ha regresado sana y salva, entiendó que la hija de tu medio hermano la esta atendiendo en su habitación, deberías cuidarla mucho mejor, más ahora

- ¿Que es lo que quieres con ella?, dilo de una vez, basta de juegos

- Ya lo he dicho, lo único que quiero es que cuides más de la mujer que se supone amas, pues hasta ahora la has pedido dos veces – dijo mirando a los dorados ojos del demonio, sonrió un poco antes de continuar- y ahora tendrás que cuidarla mejor, porque si vuelves a perderla no solo la perderas a ella, si no a tu heredero y no querras que una criatura de la luz y la oscuridad caia en malas manos ¿verdad…?- dijo Shidikaru antes de abrir la puerta y salir del departamento, sus palabras había dejado helado al demonio blanco, ¿podría ser cierto? ¿podría se que ella…? Sin esperar ni un minuto más entro en la habitación en donde Rin era curada por la hija de su medio hermano, esta ya había terminado para cuando Sesshomaru entro y viendo que estos necesitaban tiempo a solas para su reencuentro se retiro de la habitación, Sesshomaru se acerco hasta la cama en la que reposaba su amada y se arrodillo frente a ella lleno por primera vez en su vida de muchas emociones diferente… era cierto el aroma de Rin había cambiado, su heredero estaba en camino...


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 20**

* * *

Los brazos del peli blanco la rodearon con fuerza, la joven se impresiono por unos instantes debido a la muestra de afecto o de sentimiento tan abiertamente por parte de aquel apuesto hombre, pero no se negó a recibirlo, por el contrario le abrazo también con fuerza aliviada de estar de nuevo a su lado

- Rin discúlpame yo… debí estar ahí

- no, esto fue algo fuera de nosotros, creo que sin querer dañe a Yuni y ella bueno... No la he perdonado sin embargo no le deseo mal alguno, no la culpo por sentirse atraída a ti - dijo la joven posando una mano en la mejilla del demonio blanco, este sujeto la cintura de la chica con algo de fuerza y poso su frente sobre la de ella

- cásate conmigo Rin

- ¿que dices?- preguntó la chica separándose un poco de el para verle de frente

- ya no puedo... dejarte partir de mi lado y contigo como mi señora seré capaz de protegerte mejor- decía Sesshomaru ya casi como un susurro - ¿aceptarías ser la pareja de este antiguo Yokai?- pregunto el peli blanco mirándola a los ojos, la joven sonrió con ternura volviendo a colocar su frente en la de el

- contigo para toda la eternidad mi amado señor Sesshomaru

Luego de haber escuchado a Shidikaru decir que había llevado a su hijo a casa le había ido a buscar a su habitación, toco primero a su puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, preocupado entro en la habitación encontrándole hincado en el rincón oculto por las sobra hechas de la poca luz.

- ¿estas bien hijo?

- quiero estar sólo si no te molesta - dijo el joven en voz casi aullido, su padre se preocupó más al escucharle así, tomo más pasos hacia el frente y continuo hablando

- hijo se que algo te paso pero no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que sucede

- ¡ya te dije que me dejes solo! - dijo en voz un poco más fuerte el primogénito de Inuyasha pero eso no evito que su padre se acercara más a el, este estaba por posar su mano en su hombro cuando sintió que algo se movía detrás de el, giró rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo pues todo de inmediato se volvió negro para el.

- lo mejor es que te quedes de ahora en adelante en la mansión - menciono Sesshomaru soltando el abrazo que hasta el momento había mantenido con su prometida, esta le había contado sobre lo pasado dentro del almacén de la biblioteca, le contó sobre la presencia maligna que se había acercado a ella y el temor que había recorrido su cuerpo al verle, Sesshomaru con la advertencia y presencia de Shidikaru se alerto más y temeroso por la seguridad de su amada y heredero decidió que lo mejor era tenerlos a su lado, miro a la chica a sus ojos y abrió un poco sus labios para hablar, para decirle que ahora esperaba, que era portadora de su descendiente, que por fin había en ella un lazo que unía sus vidas más allá, pero prefirió callarlo por el momento, no quería alterarla más de lo que probablemente ya estaba, le dijo que le dejaría sola mientras se preparaba pues pasarían por algunas de sus cosas a su departamento antes de llevarle a la mansión. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con su sobrina que le miraba con una sonrisa tierna

- al final resulto ser mi hermana, mi hermana de verdad y al final lograste que regresara ti, tienes suerte … espero que aproveches esta segunda oportunidad al máximo

- ¿que te hace pensar que haría lo contrario?

- no le mencionaste que esta esperando un hijo tuyo, ¿por que?

- no quiero asustarle por ahora, se lo diré en su momento

- la cantidad de poder que va a generar tu cría va a pedir mucha energía de ella, debes de estar a su lado en todo momento, sólo tu podrás darle la energía, calma y seguridad que van a necesitar ambos

- lo se por eso irá conmigo a la mansión, nos marcharemos ahora mismo ¿en donde esta tu padre?

- creo que esta hablando con Taiyo en su habitación

- ya estoy lista - decía Rin saliendo de la cuarto con una sonrisa acercándose al demonio blanco - ¿en donde esta Inuyasha? quisiera agradecerle su ayuda- terminaba la peli negra, Hoshi estaba por contestar pero fue interrumpida por su hermano que llegaba hasta la sala

- estaba conmigo pero tuvo que salir de emergencia- decía el muchacho no apartando su mirada de la de Sesshomaru, sin palabras se retaban pero además el yokai podía notar en el algo que no estaba bien, inconscientemente tomo con más fuerza de la cintura a Rin y se coloco delante de ella diciendo que era momento de marcharse, sin más palabras salieron del departamento, Hoshi también noto algo extraño en su hermano pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto y esperar hasta que su padre regresara. Sesshomaru y Rin pasaron por algunas de sus pertenencias al departamento de la chica y luego partieron a la mansión del demonio blanco, este llevó a la dama y sus cosas hasta la habitación en la que ella descansaría de ahora en adelante

- podrás usar tu vieja habitación el tiempo que vivas aquí si lo deseas, Hami traerá tus cosas y algo para que cenes en un momento, mañana por la mañana yo te llevare a la biblioteca, debo despedirme hay algo que debo atender, nos veremos mi Lady Rin - dijo Sesshomaru inclinándose a ella para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla, se dio media vuelta y se marchó bajo la mirada de la chica que entro a su habitación recostándose en su cama pensativa, no lo había admitido pero la presencia maligna que había sentido en aquel almacén era fuerte, muy fuerte y había llenado de miedo su cuerpo, miedo que aún sentía correr en su interior.

El demonio blanco por su parte había entrado a su estudio junto con Hami, estaba en alerta, la misteriosa presencia de Shidikaru y la extraña energía proveniente del hijo mayor de Inuyasha comenzaban a preocuparle, ordeno a Hami vigilar al muchacho y avisarle si veía cualquier movimiento extraño en el.

La noche se hizo más profunda, Rin había tratado de dormir por varias horas pero el miedo aún presente en ella no se lo había permitido, las sombras en su habitación no hacían más que recordarle el movimiento de la figura que le había asechado en el almacén, se sentía cual niña pequeña esperando al monstruo de su armario y le parecía increíble que así fuera, había visto cosas horrendas y terribles a lo largo de su vida pasada, ¿como era que este nuevo encuentro le ponía en ese estado?, tal vez era el hecho de que en toda su vida pasada, su vida de correr peligro, esta era la primera vez que lo había sentido de verdad, ya no podía seguir en ese cuarto, se levantó casi de un salto y salió a toda prisa, recorrió los pasillos a paso rápido siempre preocupada por cada sombra hasta que finalmente llego al cuarto de su amado demonio blanco, abrió la puerta y se metió en dos segundos, se acercó hasta la gran cama en el centro de la habitación y se introdujo bajo las sábanas acercando su cuerpo al cálido que ahí reposaba, coloco su frente sobre su espalda y de algún modo se tranquilizo al escuchar su respiración

- ¿que pasa Rin? – pregunto con voz tranquila Sesshomaru

- la oscuridad… bueno yo.. la sombra en el almacén era… - trataba de decir la chica nerviosa ante la reacción del hombre, este se giró y sin pensarlo dos veces la rodeo con los brazos acercándola a su pecho

- ya no temas Rin, yo no dejare que nada te pase- le dijo tiernamente al tiempo que besaba sus mejillas, su frente y luego su cuello, tan sólo quería hacerla sentir mejor pero el gemido que la chica dejo salir ante sus caricias le decían que estaba provocando algo más en ella- lo siento, no era esa mi intención …

- yo no me negare si deseas continuar - dijo ella en un susurro luego sonriendo de medio lado, estaba clara la invitación y el demonio blanco no se negaría a ella, la beso con más pasión en los labios primero, bajo por su cuello hasta su pecho cuya prenda ya comenzaba a abrir con sus manos… simplemente no podía resistirse a ella.

La mañana había encontrado a Hoshi en el sofá, se había quedado dormida esperando por su padre, escucho la puerta de la alcoba de su hermano cerrarse levantándose de inmediato, observo como este atravesaba la sala para llegar hasta la puerta de salida sin decirle palabra alguna

- ¡Taiyo! - grito la chica logrando que este le mirara

- ¿que es lo que quieres?

- papa no ha regresado, empiezo a preocuparme

- seguramente esta por ahí, deja de molestarme – contesto el muchacho siguiendo con su camino

- pero Taiyo… - dijo la joven haciendo que el chico se volteara de nuevo a ella

- ¿por que debería preocuparme?

- porque tu fuiste el ultimo en verlo, ¿en donde esta?

- no lo se y realmente no tengo tiempo para esto - dijo el chico haciendo bruscamente a su hermana a un lado para poder salir, Hoshi observo como se cerraba la puerta tras el llena de dudas sobre la nueva actitud de su hermano, pero sobre todo preocupada por su padre

La tenía rodeada por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, ella aun no había despertado y seguramente tardaría pues sus actividades nocturnas había sacado lo mejor de ambos, despacio deslizo una de sus manos hasta su vientre acariciándolo, el aroma de la chica recién había cambiado sin embargo juraba ya podía sentir el increíble poder de vida que su hijo tendría. La joven de cabello negro comenzó a despertar sintiéndose protegida en aquellos brazos, se giro para mirar al hombre del que estaba enamorada detrás suyo.

- Sesshomaru - dijo ella en un susurro colocando su mano en su mejilla, este respondió al gesto acercando sus labios a los de ella para besarle tierna y largamente antes de hablarle

- tenemos cosas que planear… te quiero como mi esposa ya… que oficialmente seas mi compañera

- tu y yo - dijo tomando su mano con la suya - ya somos compañeros para toda una vida

Sin más el demonio blanco volvió a besarla e indiscutiblemente volvió a tomarla, luego de darse un baño y comer algo la llevo hasta la biblioteca, diciendo que volvería por ella por la tarde. Rin entro hasta su lugar en donde encontró a Yuni esperando por ella, la chica había estado sentada en un banquillo y al verle llegar se puso de pie de inmediato.

- Rin… yo…

- no necesitas decir nada Yuni...no pienso reclamar por nada, pero no creas que ya he perdonado lo que hiciste

- de verdad lo siento Rin, traicione tu amistad pese a que siempre cuidaste de mi... sólo espero que si puedas perdonarme algún día - sin otra palabra más la chica se retiró dejando a la pelinegra sola, un leve mareo la rodeo pero pronto se recuperó al escuchar que alguien se acercaba

- me alegra que llegaras Rin, tenemos nuevas colecciones recién llegadas y mucho trabajo por delante - comentaba iruka con una gran sonrisa logrando que la chica también sonriera

Hoshi había ido hasta la universidad buscando a su padre, pero no había rastro alguno de el ahí, se estaba desesperando y más al notar que su hermano no contestaba sus llamadas

- señorita Tashio ¿que sucede? Su rostro muestra mucha preocupación

- joven Shidikaru- dijo sorprendida al escucharle junto a ella - bueno es… es que yo… yo estoy preocupada por mi padre...no logro encontrarlo y mi hermano no contesta yo… no se que hacer

- señorita su angustia es mi angustia, le ayudare si lo desea yo me pondré en contacto con su hermano y además enviare a alguien para que le ayude a buscar a su padre

- muchas gracias por su ayuda, iré con mi tío Sesshomaru tal vez el pueda ayudarme también

- siga su camino señorita le llamare en cuanto sepa algo de su hermano - la joven hizo una reverencia al hombre para despedirse y luego partió, cuando la chica ya estaba fuera de su vista el hombre dio media vuelta entrando en su auto encaminándose a donde sabía seguramente encontraría al muchacho.

La hora de la salida había llegado y Sesshomaru había cumplido con ir por la bella pelinegra como había prometido, Yuni les vio partir tranquilamente de algún modo feliz por su amiga pelinegra, al verles juntos entendía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran el complemento del otro, como deseaba ella tener algo así, encontrar a alguien que le amara de ese modo, era una ironia, su amiga jamás creyó en los cuento de hadas, en las historias para niñas según ella en las que el apuesto hombre se enamoraba de la joven sencilla y ahora estaba viviendo un romance así, entro de nuevo a la biblioteca y tomo sus cosas, era hora de que ella partiera también a casa, salio y camino por la banqueta unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo al ver a un jovencito apuesto frente a ella, un muchacho de cabello blanco y algunos mechones negros.

- tu eres amiga de Rin ¿verdad?- pregunto Taiyo en una voz tan amenazante que la chica comenzó a temblar de miedo

- ¿quién eres tu?

- Soy Taiyo Tashio, sobrino del novio de Rin, ¿a caso no me reconoces? Ustedes trabajaron para nuestra exhibición en el museo – la joven volvió a mirarle y aunque le reconocía ahora algo le decía que el muchacho no estaba bien, que debía alejarse de el cuanto antes - ¿sabes en donde esta Rin?

- Tu deberías saber, dices que conoces a su familia- contesto de forma imprudente la chica, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Taiyo la tenía acorralada entre la pared y si mismo sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza con excesiva fuerza- deberías tener más cuidado al hablar niña, te hice una pregunta y no la contestaste como era debido ¿en donde esta Rin?

- No lo se, seguramente en su casa- dijo la chica casi en un grito debido al dolor que el peli plateado estaba provocando en ella

- No era más fácil simplemente responder – contesto de forma burlona Taiyo soltando a la jovencita, para cuando esta levanto el rostro recuperándose del dolor el chico ya se había ido

Llegaron hasta la mansión donde Hami les recibió gustoso, luego de una deliciosa cena pasaron horas conversando, planeando su vida juntos, sin embargo la chica podía notar a su prometido un tanto pensativo.

- ¿Sesshomaru que pasa?

- no, no es nada Rin no tienes porque preocuparte, pero hay algo que debo decirte… - dijo el peli blanco mirando directamente a los ojos de la muchacha, era el momento de que le dijera la verdad sobre la familia que estaba esperando, estaba por continuar con la conversación cuando Hami entro en la habitación anunciando que la joven Hoshi había llegado al palacio.

- ¡tío Sesshomaru! - grito la chica llegando finalmente hasta su lado

- ¿Que su sucede?- pregunto el hombre saliendo de la alcoba seguido de su prometida que al ver la preocupación en la otra chica corrió para abrazarle

- necesito hablar contigo

- no deberías estar aquí, ya es tarde

- por favor tío Sesshomaru yo no logro encontrar a papa por ninguna parte, te lo imploro ayúdame a encontrarle - el peli blanco no podía negarse, no al ver el dolor en los ojos de su sobrina, su propia sangre, además ellos le habían ayudado y su honor le pedía hiciera lo mismo por ellos.

- muy bien te ayudare vayamos hasta el departamento tal vez encontremos pistas ahi, Rin tu espera aquí por si hay noticias, Hami quédate a cuidar de ella

- si señor

- pero Sesshomaru … - replico la pelinegra, era más que obvio que también quería ayudar

- por favor- dijo el Yokai mirándola a los ojos demostrándole que temía por ella- regresaremos pronto- sin otra palabra la chica y el demonio blanco se marcharon pese a que Rin deseaba, sentía que debía ayudarles a encontrar a Inuyasha pero esta había optado por quedarse en casa como su prometido se lo había pedido.

Taiyo estaba sobre aquel tejado de madera listo para tomar a su presa en el momento correcto, pero entonces le sintió, esa odiosa presencia estaba detrás suyo, se giró mirando con desprecio al maldito ser que tenía ahora frente

- Shidikaru – dijo el chico de forma seria y amenazadora

- no puedo creer que de verdad estés haciendo esto, superas mis expectativas

- ¡largare de aquí!, ya no tienes nada que te interese, fue eso lo que dijiste ¿no?, que yo ya no podía servirte para tu objetivo

- y aunque siempre fuiste el plan B la verdad es que siempre dudé en tu utilidad para el mismo - dijo el peli azul dando un paso al frente- ya es suficiente de este ridículo juego, detenlo antes de que alguien salga lastimado, es obvio que no sabes lo que haces

- teníamos un trato- dijo el muchacho tomando por el cuello a Shidikaru ahorcándole un poco- tu me traicionaste

- fuiste tu quien inicio todo esto, tu fuiste el que me rogó la trajera a la vida de nuevo luego de que muriera por tu culpa

- pero no para que él se la quedara de nuevo

- ¿qué esperabas? ¿que cayera por ti? ella nunca sería tuya - dijo el peli azul soltándose del agarre del que era prisionero mirado con seriedad al chico, este dio un paso atrás y le sonrió de medio lado

- tu no puedes intervenir, no puedes mover la balanza a tu antojo... lástima - hablo el joven antes de dar media vuelta y saltar del tejado, era el momento de actuar, Shidikaru solo le miro alejándose de el, Taiyo tenía razón, el no podía intervenir, pero sabía quien si lo haría con gusto.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su sobrina y Sesshomaru se marcharan, pero los nervios se comían a la pelinegra, estaba tan preocupada por Inuyasha, primero aquella horrible sombra le atacaba y ahora el hermano de su prometido desaparecía, algo no estaba bien y sabía se pondría peor, sintió entonces una presencia detrás de ella y al girarse noto a su sobrino con una cara llena de seriedad

- Taiyo me haz asustado de verdad ¿en donde haz estado? Tu hermana ha estado muy preocupada por ti y por su padre … que … - callo al observar al chico acercarse un poco más a ella poniendo sus sentidos en alerta - ¿por qué Hami no anuncio que habías llegado? ¿en donde esta?

- ¿por que Rin? ¿Por qué lo has elegido a el luego de todo lo que te hizo? luego de toda la humillación que te hizo pasar tu lo perdonaste, le juraste amor y te entregaste a el, su aroma esta sobre ti y no conforme con eso decidiste tener a su heredero

- ¿que?

- oh ¿a caso no lo sabias? Sesshomaru no te dijo nada, eso demuestra la poca comunicación entre ustedes, tu estas esperando un hijo suyo - Rin guardo silencio impactada por la noticia, sus manos llegaron hasta su vientre automáticamente mientras se sentía llena de alegría, sin embargo Taiyo no lo vio de ese modo, molesto se acercó a ella y la tomo de un brazo.

- ¿por que Rin? ¿Por que deseas tanto estar a su lado?, el no se lo merece

- yo lo amo...

- ¡eres una tonta, tonta, tonta!- grito el chico aventando a la peli negra contra el suelo, Rin entonces noto sus ojos llenándose de un horrible color negro al igual que su energía... era completamente maligno, se puso de pie y en pose de pelea lista para lo que fuera

- ¡Taiyo vete! No me obligues a pelear contigo

- ¿tu peleando contra mi? Tal vez fuiste una buena guerrera en tu vida anterior, pero ahora recién despiertas, tus poderes no son nada – dijo el chico antes de lanzarse al ataque, Rin con agilidad se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, pero pronto llego otro y otro, la pelinegra no quería atacarle, era su sobrino, el niño al que había cuidado como si fuera suyo, su pequeño hermano, no tenía el corazón para golpearle, pero si seguía así… no tendría otra opción que hacerlo. Taiyo mostró sus garras de acero y brinco a Rin rasguñando el brazo con el que la chica se había defendido, cansada la joven finalmente opto por atacar, de sus manos salieron rayos de energía mientras sus ojos brillaban en azul, sin embargo no lograba golpear al muchacho, este tenía razón, había pasado ya mucho tiempo sin práctica en el combate, ahora se defendía y trataba de atacar pero le estaba siendo difícil, entonces cayo al suelo agotada y con dolor, su mano se poso en su vientre mientras observaba al muchacho acercándose a ella

- el bastardo que llevas dentro consume tu energía, has pedido este combate hermana – en otro rápido movimiento la chica dejo salir un poco de luz deslumbrando al muchacho y así escapando de su vista

Llegaron hasta el departamento de la joven Tashio y como era de esperarse Taiyo no se encontraba en el lugar, sin mayor pregunta el demonio blanco entro en la habitación del muchacho, el lugar era un desorden, había libros, hojas y otros objetos regados por toda la habitación, sin embargo lo que verdaderamente había llamado la atención del peli blanco era la tremenda cantidad de energía negativa que se podía sentir en el ambiente

- ¿cuando fue la última vez que viste a tu hermano?

- esta mañana cuando partió de casa, no le visto desde entonces

- algo no esta bien aquí- el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió, miro la pantalla de este y noto que provenía de su hogar, con rapidez le contesto escuchando a la asustada dama del otro lado - ¿Rin?

- Sesshomaru él esta aquí.. Algo no esta bien con el... Por favor regresa

- ¿quien esta ahí? ¿Rin... Que?

- ¡Sesshomaru... ! - se escucho del otro lado poco antes de que la llamada se cortará bruscamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el yokai había tomado a Hoshi por la mano y le había jalado hasta el exterior de su departamento

- ¿que sucede? ¿A dónde vamos?

- el esta atacando mi casa


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

La mansión era un desastre, había muestras de batalla por todo el lugar, Sesshomaru podía sentir la ira consumiéndole al ver lo que había pasado, la preocupación por su amada Rin era dominante, si algo le había pasado tomaría venganza sobre quien fuera el responsable sin importar quien era, entraron a la destruida sala principal y le escucharon, Hami estaba sobre el suelo herido y luchando por su vida, Hoshi corrió hasta el y de inmediato comenzó a usar sus poderes curativos para ayudarle

- ¿que paso? ¿En dónde esta Rin?- pregunto Sesshomaru con desesperación en la voz

- lo siento amo… no pude defenderla...el muchacho era muy fuerte… y esa sombra … el se la llevo – dijo el mayordomo al borde de la inconciencia lo que lleno de más frustración al demonio blanco.

- yo podría ayudarte a encontrarlo querido Sesshomaru- al escuchar la voz el Yokai se giró observando al maldito Shidikaru detrás de él entrando en la sala, en pestañeo lo capturo apresándole contra la pared tomándolo por sus ropas - empiezo a creer que realmente no soy bienvenido por parte de ninguno de los miembros de tu familia

- ¡fuiste tu!- gritaba Sesshomaru con sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre mostrando los colmillos - ¿que le has hecho a Rin?

- por mucho que desees… - decía el peli azul tratando de soltarse de su agarre lo suficiente para hablar-…encontrar un pretexto para matarme debo decirte que no he sido yo, yo no me lleve a tu esposa... Sin embargo- dijo liberándose finalmente del ex Lord -… si puedo decirte donde esta... es peligroso, el chico ha guardado tantos malos sentimientos en su interior que ahora lo están dominando y créeme su sangre de demonio y el poder de sacerdotisa de su madre no le están ayudando a controlarlo, me di cuenta el día que llego a mi casa buscando a tu prometida.

- ¿por que me ayudarías esta vez?- pregunto desconfiado de los términos por la ayuda de aquella criatura

- porque mi objetivo sigue pendiente, no puedo cumplirlo sin ustedes

- ¿que demonios esperar ganar de todo esto? ¡Dilo ya!

- tan sólo …- comenzó el peli azul derrotado, ya no necesitaba el misterio, de nada le servia y si quería ayudar a Rin debía decir toda la verdad- tan solo esperaba comañia…

- ¿que dices?

- tu y Rin estaban destinados a estar juntos, era perfectamente predecible que tendrías descendencia con ella, alguien igual a mi – dijo sincerando su mirada sorprendiendo incluso a Hoshi- la cría una criatura blanca y un demonio posee una vida… eterna de algún modo, lo único que quería alguien quien pudiera que compartiera un destino similar al mío, y no estoy hablando de una pareja ni sentimientos, estoy hablando de un rostro que sin importar el paso de los años estaría ahí, aun si no nos viéramos en décadas el saber y encontrarse una vez con ese alguien… de algún modo te ayuda a superar la soledad que tarde o temprano sentirás – tanto Sesshomaro como Hoshi guardaron silencio ante semejante declaración, podían sentir la verdad y el dolor en las palabras del peli azul- con el tiempo incluso y tu y tu familia morirán, sin importar su larga vida llegara un momento en el que dejaran este mundo, así he visto generaciones pasar frente a mis ojos… mientras yo sigo adelante, con tu hijo al menos habría alguien al que seguramente volvería a ver…

- ¿por que no le detuviste? si te diste cuenta de lo que pasando

- porque no puedo inclinar la balanza del todo, mis poderes son neutros ¿recuerdas? debo mantenerlos así o podría ser un peligro - el silencio siguió envolviéndolos, Sesshomaru observo a Shidikaru sin mostrar gesto alguno en el rostro, despacio se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la sala volvió a hablarle

- démonos prisa, debemos ayudar a Rin- Shidikaru sonrío de medio lado entendiendo que el demonio blanco al menos le respetaba, tomaron unas ultimas cosas antes de salir de la mansión y luego partieron en búsqueda de aquellos seres queridos.

Ese aroma de algún modo le era familiar, ya lo había percibido antes, muchos años atrás, despacio inuyasha abrió los ojos, el lugar estaba oscuro pero su vista de medio demonio le permitía ver el cuarto sin problemas, estaba en una especie de sótano, una habitación de madera, estaba atado de sus manos y sus pies con una especie de soga hecha con pequeñas perlas lilas, al parecer tenían algún tipo de magia encima pues simplemente no podía romperlas, entonces noto que había algo junto a el, o más bien alguien junto a el, alarmado al verle inconciente se acercó a ella preocupado.

- ¿Rin?- dijo el peli plateado asustándose más cuando esta no respondió, se acercó otro poco y le movió con su hombro diciendo su nombre nuevamente, finalmente despertó.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué paso? ¿En dónde estamos? – pregunto la chica logrando sentarse sobre el suelo pues ella también estaba atada

- no lo se, aunque este lugar me parece conocido

- claro que te parece conocido, llegaste a esta era una y otra vez por aquí – contesto Taiyo entrando a la habitación con una lámpara en la mano

- el pozo del templo Higurashi- dijo Inuyasha al darse cuenta por fin de donde estaban - ¿por que nos has traído aquí?

- porque aquí es donde todo comenzó, es el único lugar donde puedo evitar que comience de nuevo.

- ¿que quieres decir?- pregunto Rin un tanto asustada, la energía maligna que podía sentir en su sobrino era intensa

- si mis cálculos son correctos... Si entro ahora al pozo llegare a el pasado poco después de que Kikyo encuentre a Onigumo herido, lo matare antes de que se vuelva demonio, así nada ocurrirá, la perla no se contaminará, mi madre no viajara al pasado viviendo una vida normal, tu podrás estar con la vieja sacerdotisa y Rin no tendrá que encontrarse con el Sesshomaru que tu lastimaste

- ¿pero que tonterías estas diciendo?, si cambias la historia tu no existirás – dijo Rin sorprendida de la idea que su sobrino, el niño que ella había cuidado tantos años atrás estaba maquilando

- estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi existencia con tal que tu y mi madre vivan otra vida

- ¡Taiyo idiota! - grito Inuyasha al escuchar las palabras de su hijo - ¿como puedes ser tan idiota? Hacer algo así no te hace mejor que Naraku, no estar arreglando nada con esto, no estas protegiendo ni salvando nada con esto, además no hay forma en la que puedas usar ese pozo, sólo tu madre tenía el poder de hacerlo funcionar

- y es por eso que tuve que pedir su ayuda - dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación jalando a la versión joven de la bella Ahome que había sacado de su caza luego de encerrar a los demás miembros de su familia, Inuyasha se quedo sin palabras al verla, no sólo el plan de su hijo había pasado los límites, lo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo no le importaba aún si se trataba de dañar a su adorada madre

- ¡suéltame he dicho!- gritaban joven al tiempo que Taiyo le dejaba caer al suelo, fue en ese instante que sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del peli plateado, un leve rubor se marcó en sus mejillas al el beso que le había robado en aquella fiesta de mascaras, Inuyasha como pudo se arrastró hasta la joven tratando de asegurarse que no estaba herida, lo que ella afirmo. Rin no podía creer que su dulce sobrino terminara siendo un terrible monstruo, tenía que hacer algo al respecto pues lamentablemente era ya una amenaza, se puso de pie y concentrando el poder de su luz en sus manos libero el hechizo de sus cadenas soltándose.

- ¿como te has liberado del poder de las sogas?, es el mismo poder que mi madre tenía como sacerdotisa y con el cual detenía a los más poderosos demonios

- no vas a detenerme con eso, taiyo... yo no soy un demonio, no soy un ser de oscuridad, tus poderes no sirven así contra mi ... ¡esto se a acaba y se termina ya! - decía la peli negra encendiendo su poder en sus manos, el muchacho al verla solo se río de ella diciendo que si ya le había ganado un vez con mucha seguridad lo haría de nuevo, sin más tiempo que perder la chica se lanzó al ataque recibida por Taiyo llegando hasta el jardín del templo, el choque de sus manos de luz contra las garras de acero del joven eran impresionantes y aunque el muchacho era muy bueno peleando sin duda, su técnica no tenía la experiencia suficiente en el combate, al menos no la que ella había obtenido a lo largo de sus viajes con sesshomaru y sus aventuras como exterminadora, en un rápido movimiento aparento saltar para atacar el chico desde arriba pero en realidad le había llegado por un lado logrando así derribarlo, el chico estaba derrotado, estaba en el suelo sin hacer movimiento alguno, Rin preocupada por haberle herido de más se acercó despacio hasta el, Inuyasha lo vio y notando qu algo no estaba bien se giró a la joven Ahome para hablarle - debes romper mi prisión

- ¿que dices? ¿Cuál prisión? ¿Como podría yo liberarte? - preguntaba temerosa la muchacha, más al notar la cercanía del hombre

-estas sogas con perlas en mis muñecas tienen energía purificadora, necesito que la remuevas para que pueda romperla

- ¿que? Yo no puedo hacer eso, no se de que hablas

- es el poder de sacerdotisa que tienes dentro, tienes que hacerlo, concéntrate en ellas para que puedas romperlas, se que puedes hacerlo Ahome, es tu poder, es natural en ti

Rin seguía acercándose a su sobrino preocupada por su bienestar, llego hasta el muchacho y estaba por tocarlo cuando este repentinamente se sentó y le miro con ojos negros, de un momento a otro se sintió apresada por algo o alguien detrás suyo, al girarse un poco lo noto, era aquella figura negra, la misma que le había atacado en el almacén, esta fue tomando poco a poco forma hasta que finalmente su figura era similar a la de Taiyo pero completamente oscura, ahora Rin lo entendía, era esa fuerza negativa dentro de el, su doppelgänger alimentado por sentimientos oscuros en su interior, sin poder decir nada la figura se alzó para luego caer con la dama aún entre sus abrazos estrellándola así contra el suelo dejándola inconsciente, la figura negra le soltó y poco a poco fue entrando en el cuerpo de Taiyo que se ponía de pie, se acercó hasta la chica y se agachó un poco para descubrir el abdomen de la joven posando así su mano sobre este, en su rostro se dibujó una cara de decepción al notar que la criatura en su interior seguía viva

- supongo que no puedo dejar de lado mi plan entonces- dijo el chico ahora caminando hasta donde estaban aún ahorme e inuyasha, la chica seguía rompiendo el poder en las sogas del peli blanco cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba con fuerza del cabello y la arrastraba hacia el pozo - hora de seguir con el trabajo, es momento de que abras el pozo madre - dijo Taiyo en el momento en el que a arrojó al chica dentro del agujero esperando que esta al caer abriera la puerta al pasado, pero en ese justo momento Inuyasha había roto las cuerdas y se había aventado tras la chica logra atraparla antes de que se cayera, con un brazo le cargo mientras con el otro se sostenía del borde del pozo, Taiyo exploto en ira al observarlo frustra sus planes, se acercó con sus garras de acero dispuesto a cortar la mano de su padre si era necesario con tal de hacerlos caer, pero justo cuando iba a intentarlo un látigo de veneno verde se interpuso lastimando su propia mano, el muchacho sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, se giró notando a su tío y a Shidikaru en el lugar. Los ojos del demonio blanco se posaron en su amada prometida inconsciente y sangrante en el suelo, la ira y la molesta crecieron en el al verla herida, sus ojos brillaron en rojo al tiempo que se acercaba a su sobrino para comenzar la batalla

- esperaba que llegaras pronto tío, incluso trajiste a tensengai, por lo visto de verdad deseas terminar conmigo

- haré lo que sea necesario con tal de terminar con esto Taiyo, aun si eres el hijo de mi medio hermano- sin una palabra más comenzaron con la pelea llevándola al jardín del templo, shidikaru se acercó hasta Rin usando sus poderes para cerrar su herida, una vez que comprobó que tanto ella como su pequeño estaban a salvo se acercó hasta inuyasha y su amada que recién salían del pozo, el peli plateado dejo a la chica en el suelo y de inmediato se lanzó a la batalla mientras el pelo azul aprovechaba la oportunidad para llegar hasta la joven

- esta batalla llegara a más allá de nuestros límites, no podemos permitir que pase y me temo que sólo usted puede ayudarnos- dijo Shidikaru haciendo que la chica le mirará extrañada al no entender a lo que se refería, entonces poso su mano sobre su frente y luego a ojos de ambos brillaron en azul.

La extraña figura dentro de Taiyo se había desprendido de él al notar a Inuyasha acercándose, esta comenzó a pelear contra Sesshomaru mientras el mayor de los Tashio llegaba hasta su padre.

- ¿pelearas contra mi padre?, contra mi el primero de tus hijos, el primero que Ahome mi madre trajo al mundo

- por más que me duela admitirlo, tu ya no eres ese hijo… - sin otra palabra más se lanzaron al ataque ambos con las garras de acero. Shidikaru podía escuchar en el fondo las sirenas y los helicópteros de la policía que se acercaba para atender al llamado de que algo extraño estaba pasando en el templo Higurashi, no podía permitir que los humanos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, subió hasta el tejado más alto en el lugar y desde ahí dejo que su energía fluyera, una gran burbuja se poso sobre todo el templo creando la ilusión de que todo estaba en orden, para cuando la policía llego al lugar no había por lo que pudieran alarmarse.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha seguían combatiendo, Taiyo comenzaba poco a poco a dejar de ser un oponente fuerte, era el momento de darse ventaja en el asunto, tanto él como su sombra se alejaron volviendose a juntar, los ojos del chico se volvieron negros mientras una luz rosada lo rodeaba, de pronto Inuyasha sintio como su cuerpo era jalado al suelo estrellandose en el mismo, tal y como pasaba con el hechizo de Ahome en un principio, Sesshomaru por su parte sintió como su espada comenzaba a volverse pesada, era como si la gravedad aumentara haciéndola imposible de sostener, sin mayor control dejo que esta se clavara en el suelo sin posibilidad de moverla

- es el poder sagrado de Taiyo – grito inuyasha a su hermano – son los poderes que heredo de Ahome como sacerdotisa, todo lo que este relacionado con los demonios puede ser sellado

- maldita sea- dijo el Yokai blanco tratando de levantar nuevamente la espadada sin éxito

- ¡ya basta Taiyo! – grito la voz de una mujer en el fondo, el aludido se giro reconociendo ese tono y con sorpresa noto a la joven del templo acercándose despacio a él, pero esa chica no era la misma, algo había en ella que había cambiado, que le hacía verse más adulta, ¿a caso…?

- ¿Madre? – dijo reconociendo a la mujer ahora frente a él, era ella sin duda, era su alma que estaba de regreso en su cuerpo, esto era obra de Shidikaru, solo el tenía el poder para despertar en Ahome el alma de su encarnación futura y pasada.

- Termina con esto, ¿este no eres tu?

- No creas que vas a detenerme tu… - trato de decir el chico pero callo al sentir la suave mano de su madre en su mejilla, como había extraño ese toque, esa dulzura que ella podía transmitir con tan sencillo gesto, de sus ojos sin pensarlo comenzaron a salir lagrimas incontrolables, los recuerdo de aquella mujer le llenaron, despertaron en él la paz que había olvidado

- Se que esto no eres tu Taiyo, tu corazón sigue siendo puro, pero tu culpa por la muerte de Rin te consumió y por años creció en ti sin que pudiéramos detenerlo

- Madre…

- Perdóname Taiyo, nunca me di cuenta de lo que estabas sufriendo, ni como madre ni como sacerdotisa, pero es momento de que te ayude, yo voy a liberarte - entonces la joven poso su mano sobre la frente del chico haciendo que una energía rosada los cubriera, la sombra en su interior trataba de salir, de rebelarse para evitar ser consumida por la luz atacando a Ahome, pero esta no le soltaría, no se dejaría vencer por ella aun si su propia energía vital se estuviera consumiendo, salvaría a su hijo así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, inuyasha al sentir el encantamiento de su hijo debilitarse se levanto y corrió hasta su esposa y su muchacho rodeándola con los brazos para protegerla del ataque de la sombra

- Tu libera a nuestro hijo, yo usare mi energía para mantener a la criatura atrapada – Ahome no dijo ni hizo nada, pero al aumentar la fuerza en su purificación dio a entender a su esposo que estaba de acuerdo, Sesshomaru liberado de su conjuro también corrio hasta Rin para protegerle ahora que la luz y la energía se desplegaba libre por todo aquel jardín, de pronto fue tanta la intensidad de aquella luz que todo se volvio blanco para los presentes.

Abrió los ojos despacio encontrandose en una habitación completamente desconocida para ella, su cabeza le dolia un poco pero era soportable, se sentó sobre la cama con cuidado y fue entonces que escucho a alguien más en la habitación, al girarse observo a su adorado Sesshomaru caminando a ella para serntarse a su lado en la cama

- me alegra que despertaras Rin- dijo el hombre dando un beso suave en la mejilla de la chica

- ¿como es…? ¿Que paso? ¿y Taiyo? ¿Esta bien?

- El estara bien ahora – dijo el apuesto hombre ofreciendo su mano a la chica para que le acompañara, salieron de la habitación hasta el pequeño comedor de la casa en donde Hami y Hoshi esperaban por ellos, esta ultima había hecho un buen trabajo curando las heridas del guerrero del Lord del Oeste y habían llegado juntos hasta la mansión, de otra puerta salia Ahome con una sonrisa al ver a la pelinegra llegando con su prometido, sin decir una sola palabra se acerco a ella y le abrazo, Rin entendió de quien se trataba correspondiendo el gesto con fuerza

- Estoy feliz de volver a verte Rin, más al saber que tu y el terco de Sesshomaru por fin estaran juntos – dijo Ahome levantando el mentón de una sonrojada jovencita que se había puesto un tanto nerviosa ante el comentario, pero pronto lo olvido al preguntar por el estado de su sobrino, la joven sacerdotiza le llevo hasta el cuarto donde este estaba y le dijo que entrara sola pues el muchacho tenía palabras para ella, la peli negra entro despacio en la habitación iluminada levemente observando a Taiyo sobre la cama, este al verla entrar se levanto para sentarse en ella y así poder hablar a la invitada que ahora tomaba asiento en una silla a lado suyo

- Hermana… no – sonrio el chico- tía Rin, me da mucho gusto que estes a salvo… yo

- No es necesario que digas nada Taiyo, no eras tu y…

- No por favor, dejame decirlo esta vez, no hay manera de que niegue mis pecados, como sea sabía lo que estaba pasando aunque no pensara bien en lo que hacía, no quise dañarte, ni a ti ni a tu familia, sigo apreciando todos los años que vivimos juntos en el pasado… fue por eso... – dijo mirando sus manos y luego regresando su vista a ella- fue mi culpa que te hirieran a muerte, yo sabía que la batalla en la villa no era para mi, aun no estaba listo y sin embargo decidi aventarme a ella dejando sola incluso a mi pequeña hermana, mi irresponsabilidad logro que tu intervinieras y me salvaras, que recibieras la condena a muerte por mi y por ello… Rin… ¡lo lamento! – dijo el chico reverenciando a la dama frente a él, la peli negra se conmovio ante el acto y simplemente recargo su cabeza en la de él susurrando

- Todo esta perdonado, ya todo esta en el pasado mi pequeño Taiyo

Inuyasha salió al jardín en donde Ahome estaba observando la luna de la intensa noche, un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás juntándola al cálido cuerpo

- Ahome...- susurro Inuyasha hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica - te he extrañado tanto... yo no ... es tan difícil poder vivir sin ti... creí... que tendría tanto que decirte si volvía a verte... - la joven se giro para estar de frente a él, una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras posaba sus manos en sus mejillas

- Inuyasha... también te extraño... pero se que algún día volveremos a estar juntos... por ahora debes continuar viviendo... es momento de que te liberes del pasado, se que has estado todos estos largos años en la misma ciudad siempre a lado de este templo y los recuerdos en él... pero no quiero que te encadenes a ellos... tu sigues con vida y te espera mucho tiempo por delante... es momento de que generes nuevos recuerdos ... entonces cuando volvamos a estar juntos, podrás compartirlos conmigo...- dijo Ahome dando un pequeño beso en los labios de su esposo, este al sentir aquella dulzura, aquel calor que tanto había extrañado no pudo contenerse, la tomo por la cintura acercándola más a el profundizando el beso, cuando se separaron para respirar se miraron y se sonrieron, sabía que esa era la despedida, Shidikaru había dicho que al amanecer el alma de la vieja Ahome dejaría el cuerpo de la joven y que todo recuerdo de esa noche, tanto en ella como en su familia se olvidarían, era momento de decir adiós para siempre nuevamente ...

El tiempo paso, Sesshomaru y Rin finalmente se habían casado en forma humana y forma Yokai, la gran ceremonia oficial había sido el evento del año pues el gran empresario, millonario temido por miles se desposaba con la joven que se había vuelto la adoración de muchos por su gran corazón, una enorme fiesta se había dado en la mansión luego de la boda tradicional en la que la belleza de la vestimenta y de los invitados no paso desapercibida. Durante la noche de bodas Sesshomaru había vuelto a hacer el amor a su ahora esposa, la había tomado de la manera más apasionada y penetrante posible, había unido con ella cuerpo y alma para así finalmente entregarle el signo de la media luna en su frente, de ahora en adelante sería su esposa Yokai. Claro estaba que tenía que disfrazarla para que el mundo humano no le notara pero Rin pronto se acostumbro a eso y a la atención, atención que se multiplico con el nacimiento del primogénito y heredero del gran Sesshomaru Tashio, un pequeño sano y fuerte que había recibido la completa apariencia de su padre salvo por sus ojos que eran de un intenso color azul, su nombre era Yuki.

Inuyasha había decidido dejar su trabajo en la universidad y dedicarse a viajar por el mundo, su esposa le había aconsejado bien y finalmente dejando el luto se había encaminado de nuevo a la aventura.

Hoshi habita tomado el lugar de su padre en la enseñanza de la universidad y además tenía un corto empleo en el museo de Shidikaru, ninguno quería admitirlo pero lo cierto era que algo había comenzado entre ellos, el peli azul además se había vuelto concejero de Rin y Sesshomaru en cuanto al control del poder del pequeño Yuki que a veces era difil de controlar, por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y con la menos de los hijos de Inuyasha.

Taiyo se había encontrado con Yuni nuevamente durante la boda de Rin y pese a que su primer encuentro había sido desastroso habían sin quererlo comenzado a tomarse interés, interés que pronto se volvió una relación, Yuni había comentado a Rin mucho tiempo después que al final si había encontrado a su principe azul.

Aun faltaban aventuras por terminar para todos ellos, el futuro estaba ahí y llegarían a el con la diferencia de que esta vez estarían juntos para enfrentarlo

* * *

Bueno pues se ha terminado esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y me animaron con sus comentarios a seguir escribiendo, me da mucho gusto saber que esta idea que se me ocurrió algo de tiempo atrás fuera del agrado de tantas personas :P

Ahora comenzare con la otra alternativa para esta historia, en la que los hijos de Rin y Sesshomaru pelearan para salvarlos y juntarlos bajo la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo

saludos!


End file.
